


Ego

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Series: Id, Ego, & Hubris [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Achilles's other son, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, Carrier verse, Child Abandonment, Fate & Destiny, Father Figures, Father-child bonding, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hermaphrodites, Jealousy, M/M, Male Lactation, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Achilles, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Achilles, The Greek Gods are cruel, Trojan War, War, near miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 92,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: Carriers are those chosen by the gods to either carry or father a child. They were either worshiped or seen as abominations to most. For as long as Patroclus could remember his father had forced him conceal his status because it would bring shame to their house. His father may have been right. Patrolcus was carrying the child of Achilles, the foretold Aristo Acharion.Only he concealed this fact in fear of his lover and goddess mother's reactions. Achilles' one of shock and disgust or Thetis' one rage and retribution





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a weird dream of mine, and I thought this fandom could use more mpreg.

It could not be. No, no this had to be a cruel jest of the gods. He could not be carrying Achilles’ child again. But he was, it had been two weeks since his supposed menstruation had come and gone. They were to set sail for Troy in a six weeks. Achilles was destined to become _The Best of the Greeks_. How was he supposed to tell Achilles that he was having his child? If he could bring himself to tell him at all. He had not told him the last time, too afraid of his reaction. Chiron had done the best, he could to help him the last time he carried. Gods, the amount of blood that was wiped from his thighs still haunted him.

He swore Chiron to secrecy, Achilles could never know. And, yet Deidamia was with child. He was heartbroken when he heard the princess’s whisper of, “I am pregnant.” He wanted to scream and curse the gods for taking his child. Chiron had told him that he was much too young and his body was not yet mature enough to hold a child. Perhaps, the gods had sought to give him another chance. Patroclus had to hold back a snort, when were the gods ever merciful to humans, unless it suited their petty schemes.

“Patroclus.” Startled, he pulled out of his thoughts  to see his lover in the leaning in the doorway of their shared room with his lips quirked in a teasing smirk.

“Did I startle you?” Immediately at Achilles' words he flushed. In the time it took for him to gather a response, Achilles had already found his way over to him, and hands finding their way around his waist.

Pulling him until he was flush against his chest. “What has you so deep in thought, hm?”

As he questioned, his lips and hands trailed almost in sync hungrily up and down his body. “N-nothing, I was just daydreaming,” Patroclus stuttered feeling a bit bewildered at the sudden and hungry way in which Achilles’ hands roamed his body.

“About me, I hope,” In a quick motion, Patroclus found himself facing Achilles, He could not help, but allow himself to be pulled into a kiss. Sighing in contentment. Every touch, kiss, moment spent with Achilles made him feel as if he too were part god. Achilles hands began to move to undo his chiton, he froze. It was still too early for him to be showing very much, but to stop him now would tip Achilles that something was off.

“What is the matter, my love? ” Curses, he was trying to avoid giving Achilles reasons to be suspicious of him. Untangling himself from Achilles and drawing his arms to himself, he tried not to let his emotions show on his face. He blew out a slight breath and faced the window overlooking the dark sea.

“I worry for you,” he said without turning from the view. “I worry about the blood that you will have to spill, and how the Gods will rejoice when you join them,” is what he wished to say. He could not stop his eyes from misting at the thought of Achilles dead and then brought to the gods to be made an uncaring immortal. His beautiful Achilles taken away from him forever.

As if his lover could hear his true thoughts, he found himself again in Achilles’ warm embrace facing him, and tan hands tilting his chin upward. “I am Achilles, son of Peleus and the goddess Thetis no mere mortal will harm me, Patroclus this I swear to you. And I will not allow any harm to befall you for you will be with me always," his warm voice soothed him. He wanted believe Achilles’ words if not for the Scissors of the Fates that hung over them. Achilles was destined to be _Aristos Achaion_ and for it he would pay with his life.

Sometimes he wished that they were still boys unconcerned with the Fates, gods, and prophecy. When they were innocent and filled with hope. Before he lost their first child, before Thetis had taken Achilles, before Deidamia, before Odysseus had filled Achilles’s head with tales of riches and glory. But to linger in the past was a fool’s errand.

“Patroclus, my love, what dark places has your mind brought you to?,” again he was startled by Achilles. And again he could not form a response. He could tell that Achilles was growing frustrated with him and his moods. Then a gleam appeared in those emerald green eyes.

“Perhaps I will just have to find a better way to distract you from your thoughts,” he all but purred into the crook of his neck. Arching up slightly to meet his lover, Patroclus felt like a Icarus reaching for the Sun. As if Achilles was about to devour him, Patroclus had to wrap his arms tightly around Achilles’ neck to find balance. He loved these moments when Achilles for a moment would forget himself and his strength and take him roughly. Leaving him stated with bites and imprints of where his hands had traveled.

“Legs around my waist,” Achilles all but growled, impatient to have Patroclus at his mercy. To watch as his face filled with pleasure,  his words to turn to broken gasps and moans while he was spread like the finest feast of ambrosia and wine. Achilles would worship him as he deserved. Patroclus had his beautiful thighs wrapped around his waist in an instant. He carried them both over to their bed. It would not be long until his god would be screaming his name. He would worship no other but Patroclus. The gods could be damned to Hades, his mother included should they ever try to separate the two of them.


	2. Setting Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to update for while, so here is an extra long chapter. I'll try to update it next Friday or Saturday, so enjoy ;)

Dawn was peeking into their bedroom and he could he hear the early morning call of the birds and shouts of men from the docks. The weeks had passed quickly and the day that he so dreaded had finally arrived. The boats were ready, the supplies stowed away, the amour polished until it gleamed, and the men bloodthirsty.

The men were eager for the battle and for the blood for they would spill, the treasures they would gain, but most importantly the glory they would gain from fighting alongside Achilles on the battlefield.

All Patroclus longed for was to stay tangled with Achilles in their bed forever. Forget Agamemnon and Menelaus and their petty war of honor. There was no honor in fighting and dying for a man to regain his reputation and to further another’s ambition.

“Patroclus, are you you awake?” Achilles whispered into his neck. He was, but he wanted to savour what may be their last private moments, before a crowded camp filled with men. He feigned sleep hoping Achilles would be content just to lie there with him. Alas, Achilles like the men was eager to set sail and go to battle. To glory.

He felt him untangling himself from him and rising from their bed. Patroclus knew that the moment had passed and groaned as he rolled over. Achilles glanced back at him from the bowl where he was cleaning his face to grin at him. He was already dressed in a spotless white chiton and that brought out his tanned skin.

“You're awake. I was trying to let you sleep in, figuring you would be exhausted,” Patroclus ducked his head fighting off a blush. Achilles had him babbling when they reached their climax. He winced slightly standing from the bed. His back hurt a bit and his thighs were sticky, but nothing that a quick washcloth would not take care of.

He stretched a bit, and joined Achilles at bowl and pitcher. Grabbing a cloth and drenching it, he washed the sleep from his eyes and quickly wiped his thighs. When he was finished he found Achilles watching him. For a moment they each stared at the other. Finally Achilles broke the silence.

“Was I too rough with you? Are you hurting?”, Achilles asked cupping his face, examining him.

 

“No, Achilles I promise you that I am well,” he blushed as Achilles’ callused hands touched him ever so gentle and attentively. It seemed as if his words did little to ease his lover's worry as green eyes clouded with melancholy.

“Patroclus, you do not see the full extent of I have done to you. You look as if you were mauled by a wild beast. I have covered you in bitemarks from here to your chest, and left the imprint of my hands on your waist. I have ruined you.” Achilles said whilst his fingers trailed down Patroclus' face, neck, chest, to finally rest at his waist.

“Swear to me that. If I begin to become too rough with you will tell me right anyway. I do not wish for harm to come to you especially if I am the cause, you are my heart the other half of my soul. I could not bear it if something were to befall you.” Achilles whispered as their foreheads touched.

“I swear it,” Patroclus said, their lips meeting.

“Prince Achilles are you and your companion awake? The boats and men are ready and King Peleus would like to see you two off,” the two of them jumped apart slightly at the call of a servant.

“Do need assistance in getting ready?”

“Yes, We are awake. No, we will be down shortly. Thank you.” They waited for the sound of footstep to fade. Before they exchanged a small glance at each other. Achilles let out a small laugh at his lover.

Patroclus was as bare as the day he was born and he was in awe. His dark skin with its array of freckles like stars, hair that was a mess of curls with a piece behind his ear that never laid flat, those big brown eyes with long, dark lashes, cheeks that were slightly flushed, his waist muscled but lithe, those gorgeous thighs he worshiped, and long legs that ended in finely carved ankles and feet.

A stunning view that he jealously guarded, none would see Patroclus like this but him. He was sorely tempted to take him to bed again, but this time with much more care. But before he could act on such thoughts, Patroclus was already kneeing and digging into their shared trunk for a chiton, when he had found what he was looking for pulled it on. Patroclus caught him staring, and tilted his head at him with a slight frown on his beautiful face like could hear his thoughts.

“Your father and men are waiting for you. We have no time for fooling around, Achilles,” with that he turned to find his sandals and cloak.

“ My father and men could wait for a few more minutes” Achilles said, a mischievous gleam in those green eyes. “Or a few hours” he added.

Patroclus paused in tying his sandals and scoffed, “Achilles we are not delaying setting sail for a few hours, because you want to have a quick romp with me. Your father would be furious and your men murderous. Not to mention your mother.”

Satisfied with his sandals, he went looking for a comb to tame his unruly hair. Achilles blew out a breath and went to tie his sandals. They dressed in relative silence. Patroclus helped Achilles tie his long thick purple cloak, that had been gifted to him by his father. With one last glance at their room, Patroclus shut the door.

Achilles was already halfway down the stairs, “Father would be more disappointed than furious, actually," he decided to cheekily add.

Patroclus just glanced at him and followed him down the stairs. Sometimes Achilles was truly wicked and this is what had lead to Patroclus in his current condition. He should have expected this with the amount of time he spent in Achilles' bed.

The battlefield was not the safest place for him to be at the moment, but he had to be with him. He needed to prevent Achilles from killing Hector. He would give just about anything to keep Achilles from fulfilling the prophecy, he loved him too much to lose him.

Patroclus made it to the first landing and stopped. He placed a hand to his still flat belly and felt a deep sense of dread, what if he had to choose between Achilles and his child. Who would he choose?

* * *

 

After a quick breakfast of honeyed bread, cheese, and wine. He and Patroclus made their way down to the docks, where his father and a his men were waiting. Patroclus pulled his cape around himself a bit more securely to cover up his bitemarks. His lover was still so shy around his father. As if his father did not know what they got up to in the privacy of his chambers. His father had been young once and Heracles’ lover for a time.

Peleus after all loved him like his own son, Achilles wished his mother would be more open to him. If only she could she see Patroclus as he did. How kind hearted, brave, intelligent, selfless, and beautiful, he was.

She never would because to Thetis he was a another mortal undeserving of Achilles' time or affection. She wanted him to be a god and one day he would, but not without Patroclus at his side. Zeus gifted to Eros, Psyche’s immortality. Why not Patroclus?.

“My son," his father embraced him warmly and placed a kiss on his forehead. Peleus turned to embrace Patroclus and patted his head.

“Are you well, Skops?” Patroclus fumbled for the right words to say. Of course I am well, I am carrying your grandchild.

“I am in good health, your highness,” he answered after a beat. Peleus grinned at him and for a moment he saw where Achilles had inherited his looks. Even at his age he could see Achilles in his eye color, and the way his eyes crinkled up in corner when he smiled.

" You are much too formal, Patroclus you are like a son to me.” With one last pat to his arm, the king turned to his son and the Myrmidons. What the men had taken to calling themselves, it was based on the myth that the people of Pithia where made from ants by Zeus.

“Warriors, as you know I am much too old to storm into battle,” several men in the crowd made sounds of disagreement.

Peleus made motions for them to settle, “ As much some of your would like to disagree. I know my limits and the gods have foreseen that my son, Prince Achilles will lead the Myrmidons to glory.

At the mention of their prince’s name, the men began to chant, _Aristo Achaion_. Before he knew it, he and Achilles were again saying their farewells to the King Peleus.

“Achilles, before you go Chiron sent something for you.” and he made motions to his side and a servant brought forth a long spear with a tip like a gleaming grey flame.

Patroclus saw how the servant boy struggled under the weight of it. He knew Achilles would have no problems lifting and welding. Patroclus’ heart clenched at the thought of their beloved teacher who carved it. He wondered if Chiron thought of his pupils, who were so eager to learn the art of healing and music. Instead they were to become the slaughters of men. Achilles embraced his father for the last time and made his way up the plank to the beautiful ship, Peleus had built.

There were forty-nine other ships docked and waiting for the signal that Achilles would give. Phoinix would be accompanying them to help Achilles with matter of numbers and supplies. Peleus had also gifted them with a fine armory, a chariot and young charioteer named Automedon, and enough clothes for two years.

Before Patroclus joined him, Peleus tugged at his cloak slightly.

“ One moment my dear, Patroclus. If you can spare a old man this.”

“ Of course, your highness.” The older man again grinned at his formality but in a flash his face turned solemn, “ You must take care of your health Patroclus, and do not wait too long before you confess to him.”

Patroclus felt a chill over take him there was no way King Peleus could know of his condition. Especially when he had not even told Achilles. Unless, the gods had revealed it to him. If the Gods knew then it would only be a matter of time before Thetis knew. He swayed a slightly before Peleus caught him lightly by his forearms.

“Be at peace my son, Thetis does not yet know you are a carrier. Chiron had told me of your difficulty time last you carried a child. I only wished for you to be cautious for one day you will bare my son’s child. He will need an heir for, when I am gone.” Peleus spoke to him softly fearing the boy would faint again.

“ King Peleus, I…” Peleus raised a hand bidding him to let him speak, “ I have seen how he looks at you as if you have hung the moon and the stars. If something ever happened, Gods forbid it, to you, my son would lose all sense of rational thought. For when it comes to you, you are his very heart. You understand him in ways that I and his mother never could. I beg of you, Patroclus to confess to him before it is too late. The last time you were spared by the gods from losing your life, the next time you may not be so lucky.”

Patroclus' mind was twisting and turning with the new information he had been given. King Peleus knew he was a carrier and was encouraging him to bear Achilles’ child. Gods, if only if he knew. Patroclus would have loved to see the older man’s face brighten when he told him, but if he did Peleus might not allow him to be by Achilles’ side. He could not be away from him with the prophecy hanging over them.

Grasping the old king’s hands, assuring him that he would confess to Achilles and be mindful of his health. With one last embrace to his father figure, he walked up the plank. He prayed to Gods that he had made the right decision. Especially to Eileithyia, goddess of childbirth.

At Achilles’ signal the rowers began to move the oars. They were off for Troy, but first they would have to assemble at Aulis. King Agamemnon would like to see his great army before they invaded Troy.

 

Patroclus made one last glance at the shore of Pithia, the only home he had ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you think Peleus knows more than what he is letting on?


	3. Crashing Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to the previous chapters and made a few changes. They didn't really change too much about the story, but you are welcome to continue without them.

Patroclus watched the coast of Pithia, until it faded from sight. Two days after they departed, they were hit by storm after storm, it seemed even Poseidon was against them landing in Aulis. To make the situation even more grim, he was plagued with the beginning of morning sickness. He was lucky that he could pass it off as sea sickness, when Achilles expressed his concern. Achilles had then told him to stay below deck as not to make himself more ill. It was growing harder and harder to keep himself from telling Achilles about the baby. He could not sleep without King Peleus’ words haunting him in his dreams. He thought about how resigned the king had appeared.

As if he had known the prophecy and that Achilles would never return to rule Pithia. Achilles was already having an heir with the Princess Deidamia, she was better suited to it than him. He knew that Achilles loved him fiercely and would commit nothing short of blasphemy to the gods to prove it. If it was made known that an exiled prince had carried Achilles’ child, his reputation would be ruined. He could not and would not bring shame to the man he loved.  
Or was he afraid that Achilles would reject him like his father. He could not bear it if those sea foam green eyes looked at him like his father had. As if he was less than human, an abomination. He was only nine and that one of few days of his life that haunted him. Even more than the boy he murdered.

 

* * *

 

 

 

>   
>  Patroclus had woken up that morning with a dull throbbing pain in his lower belly. He tried his best to ignore it and attend his lessons, so that his father could not find more fault with him. He greeted his teacher and tried to ignore the pain, but he felt as if he was dying.
> 
>   
>  During his mathematics lesson, the pain increased until the point he had to grit his teeth and grasp his desk to stay upright. Black spots had begun to darken his vision. Suddenly he could no longer hear his teacher's droning about numbers, instead he heard his teacher frantically calling for the royal physician.  
>  When he had come to, he was in the healer’s wing with a royal physician that looking at him impassively from between his thighs. And to his horror his tunic was soaked with blood.  
>  He was in pain no one would comfort him or tell him what was going on. He turned his head slightly and saw his father and the head physician had come in. The head physician was anxiously trying to assure his father that their were still advantages that could be gained from his son’s status as a carrier. Carrier, was that was the reason why his belly hurt so much so and his tunic was stained with blood. He was chosen by the gods, perhaps now his father would not be so disappointed in him. With that resolve he sat up to greet his father.
> 
>   
>  “Father I-,” he froze as his father turned to him, never in his life had he ever felt the full extent of his father’s hatred. Patroclus recoiled at his father’s dead eyed stare.
> 
>   
>  “Not one word of what has occurred here will leave this room. A word about my son’s status and I shall have your heads. Have I made myself clear?” immediately the physicians and his teacher bowed to his father. “Now leave us,” and with that they scrambled to leave.
> 
>   
>  “And you, Patroclus,” he breathed deeply as if he was struggling to control himself from harming him.
> 
>   
>  “ You are never to reveal this to anyone. I will arrange for you a suitable marriage. One that will not shame us.” he practically sneered.
> 
> “Father, I was blessed by the gods-” but before he could finish that sentence his father had both his arms gripped tightly, his face was level with his. He smelt the stale wine on his breath.
> 
>   
>  “ I will not have our kingdom and our name shamed, because you spread your legs like a common whore and ended up with a bastard child. You will not speak of this with anyone and you will certainly not lie with another man. Or I will hand you over to the soldiers to with as they wish. Do you understand me?” His father shook him roughly and tears that he tried to hold in were falling.
> 
>   
>  “You are to remain here until, ** _it_ ** has finished.” his father looked disgusted, looking  pointedly to his now ruined tunic. And with that his father left. Patroclus curled his legs to his chest and wept silently for his mother. How he wished she was still alive. If she was still here she would brush his hair back from his sweaty forehead and hum to him softly, rocking him like a child. A month later, he was exiled off to Pithia for the murder of another boy.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

His face felt wet, he touched his cheek and found that he must have been crying in his sleep. He did not even realize he had drifted off. Even now his father still had such an effect on him, even though it had been years. He needed some fresh air, it was stifling down here. He threw off his blanket and felt his way up to the deck. There he could taste the salt of the sea and the cool air of the night.

It was peaceful up here just listening to the waves brushing against the hull of the ship. Patroclus leaned up against the railing of the ship to stare at the stars above him. He could feel the gods and ancient heroes looking down at him, it was moments like these were he was in complete awe of the gods and all they had created. But he could not forgive them for what they had taken from him and what they were going to take.

“ **Mortal**.”

  
Patroclus did have to turn around to see that Achilles’ mother, Thetis was behind him. He turned to face her but kept his eyes averted to the ground. She was just as beautiful and cold as the last time he had seen her.

  
“Goddess,” he greeted her. He did not want to give her more reason to harm him.

“ **I have heard something interesting from my handmaidens about you.** ” she paused, waiting for him to reveal it. Patroclus did not wish to give her the satisfaction.

  
“What have you heard, Goddess?” he would not give into her, but he still felt fear as she approached him. Thetis looked calm on the surface but he could feel her rage.

“ **Do not play games with me, mortal. I know what you are**.” she was so near him, he could smell the brine of the sea. Patroclus felt his heart stop. She knew, oh gods, she knew. She was going to kill him and his child.

  
He felt a cold hand reach for his cheek, and he looked up startled to find coal dark eyes watching him. She almost looked regretful, but that was impossible gods did not feel remorse or pity.

She watched him for a moment longer before she spoke again. “ **I know it is not an easy thing to lose a child, I have lost many, myself**.” she seized his throat “ **Know this for as long as you are with my son. You will never bear him another child. I know my foolish son would do anything for you. He would give up everything that I have worked for to be with you. You have ruined him.** ” She was going kill him, but he felt nothing but sadness for his child. He had failed and his child would pay for his failure.

“Mother,” Achilles approached them with caution. His mother had her hand gripped tightly on Patroclus' throat, if he was not careful she would snap his neck. Thetis only tightened her grip at her son’s call. He had to be strategic about this, Patroclus’ neck was already darkening with an imprint of her fingers.

  
“Mother, please,” he was not above begging her for Patroclus’ life. If she harmed him, she would answer to him. She loosened her fingers, but still kept them in place. He was growing more and more angry, never before had she tried to harm Patroclus. Why now? What changed to the point that she was willing to kill him?

  
“Mother, release him, I will not ask you again.” he was ready to move to his hip for his sword, but Patroclus caught his eyes. Patroclus shook his head slightly, he did not want Achilles to harm his own mother. Though she spared his life no thought. Achilles moved away from his sword and moved closer to his mother and grabbed her arm. She was stronger than he anticipated, but he wrestled her away from Patroclus. When she had stumbled away from Patroclus, he grabbed Patroclus’ waist and pulled him close. Patroclus pushed him away a bit as he heaved a few breaths and rubbed his throat. Achilles was not willing to let him get away from him so soon and clung to him tighter.

  
Gods, had his mother really attempted to kill Patroclus. He knew how much she hated Patroclus, but she had always thought of him below getting her hands dirty. He traced Patroclus’ throat and the imprints were dark, but they would heal in time. He turned his attention to his mother with a dark glare.

  
She returned it with one of her own “ **He will be your downfall, my son. You will lose everything for this worthless mortal. You can be the greatest hero that Greece has ever seen if you separate yourself from him**."

  
”Mother, have I not followed every last one of your wishes. I trained away from others, I went to Chiron, I disguised myself as a girl to please you. I even married and fathered a child as you commanded. I have already given too much, but I will not give up this. I love him and I will not be parted from him. Not by you, not by the gods, or those who would seek to slander my name. I will choose him every time. This is my final answer.”

  
His mother looked murderous as if she was going to rip Patroclus from his chest and drown him in the waves, then her face turned impassive. She glanced at Patroclus, who buried himself deeper into Achilles’ chest.

  
“ **Remember what I have said, mortal. For as long as you are by his side** ,” with that she disappeared.

  
“Patroclus are you alright?” Achilles said gently releasing him from his tight grip. He could have lost him with him if had been a moment later. He had an inkling that Patroclus was in danger.

  
“Achilles, I am fine, I promise. Your mother was not trying to harm me, she only wished to threaten.” But they both knew that Thetis was only a slip away from killing him. This would have been the best opportunity to confess to Achilles, but now with his mother threatening him. Patroclus could not risk telling him and having his child harmed. He could not lose another child. He could not bare it.

Achilles gently thumbed around the imprints once again, and saw the marks from their previous lovemaking were still vibrant against Patroclus’ dark skin. He then moved his thumb to catch Patroclus’ full bottom lip. Achilles heard a short intake of breath from Patroclus and he moved in closer until he rested on those petal soft lips. Their tongues battled for dominance and he wanted to devour him.

Gods, Patroclus looked so beautiful illuminated by Selene’s rays, he seemed to glow with divinity. If something had happened to Patroclus, he would go mad with grief. He could not live without him, the brief moment of separation from him on Skyros had nearly killed him. He loved the way Patroclus made him feel as he could eat the whole world raw. Gods, He loved him so much, he could not survive in a world without him. Achilles would destroy the whole world if it meant that he could be with Patroclus.

  
Achilles could feel Patroclus pulling back. They broke the kiss but a long string of saliva still connected them. He allowed Patroclus catch his breath before reclaiming his mouth. The boat rocked a bit and he could tell the sky was darkening. He broke the kiss this time, and Patroclus looked at him a bit bewildered.

  
“Get below the deck, we are going to face another storm, only this time Poseidon did not send it. My mother did.” Achilles said moving to gather the men to prepare the ship for the storm.

Patroclus did as he was told, because he did not think his stomach was strong enough to face a storm of Thetis’ creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update either Friday or Saturday.


	4. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all the wonderful people who have commented, bookmarked, and left kudos on this fic. I couldn't do this without you guys, I hope you enjoy this week 's chapter.  
> Also it may be a week before my next update, because I have midterms coming up. But don't worry, I have my next chapter outlined and it will be no problem to add what I need to it and upload it.

 

The previously calm night had turned violent, illuminated by flashes of lightning. The rain came down in a torrent , the wind howling and screaming. The ship was rocked by the violent waves until it began to tilt toward the sea, he and the men raced to secure the sails. 

Achilles could hardly believe his mother was being so petty.  Sending a storm to punish him for his disobedience. Why was loving Patroclus a cause to warrant such treatment? Why did she hate him so? He was furious with the way she had so casually toyed with his beloved’s life. 

What he had overheard before his mother had tried to snap Patroclus' neck had confused him. 

What did she mean that Patroclus would never bare him another child as long as they were together. Patroclus would have told him if he was a carrier, wouldn’t he? He would have told him that they were having a child together, wouldn't he?  Why had had his mother phrased it in such way, had Patroclus lost their child? If he had why did he never tell him.

This was not the best time to think of such things, he had to help his men. 

After they had gotten through this storm, he would confront Patroclus. He needed to know why he would keep something this important hidden from him. 

“Prince Achilles, what should we do? The storm is threatening to sink us” as Phoinix said that the ship was hit with a surge of water. He and Phoinix struggled to find their footing, he could see several men had already gone overboard. 

Perhaps, his mother was finally making good on her promise to drag him to the sea caves, he mused. Achilles grabbed the railing and caught Phoinix so that they would too not be swept up in the second surge. 

“Men, secure the sails, and steer us to a nearly by island.” Achilles shouted over the howling of the wind. He could almost hear his mother’s sorrow and anger in the echoes of the storm, but she would not have her way this time. 

Patroclus felt the ship rock against the waves of Thetis’ rage. He felt a strange sense of sorrow as the wind screamed. He shivered at the cold surge of water. 

At the rate the storm was going, the ship was going to sink. Another slash of water came down from the deck, and he heard Achilles shouting for the men to steer them to a nearby island.

The men began rowing, so he sat on the nearest bench to help. His seatmate looked at him as if he was crazy. Patroclus decided not to not pay him much mind and reached for the oar’s end, but his seatmate moved it out of his reach. 

Honestly, he was only trying to help.

“ I am only trying to help. It would be in all of our best interests if you allow me to row with you.” Patroclus said trying again to reach for the oar. His seatmate looked at him disapprovingly and moved it again.

 

What was he doing? He was only trying to help, but the other boy would not allow him to. Patroclus tried to remember where he had seen this boy before. The boy had rust colored hair, tanned skin sprinkled with freckles, and deep blue eyes. Then recognition hit him, Automedon the young boy, that King Peleus sent with them to drive the chariot. 

He now knew the boy's name, he tried it in the hopes of him giving in.

 

“Automedon, please allow me to help you. I would like for all us to make it through this storm, safely.” Patroclus softly pleaded with the younger man.

Automedon regarded him coolly and shook his head before answering him

“Patroclus, I was instructed by King Peleus to look after you. You are with child, Achilles’ heir and I can not allow any harm to come to you. So please do not strain yourself unnecessarily.”

 

Patroclus was stunned for a moment before  words found him, “ How- did you know that I- am,” he finished with vague hand gestures.

Automedon continued to row, but he inclined his head to the side, “My brother is a carrier and you are beginning to show similar symptoms, the morning sickness and fatigue.”

“It could just be seasickness,” Patroclus was desperate to keep his pregnancy a secret.

 

“But it's not, besides you get used to the sea after a few days. You have been sick for much longer than that,” Automedon told him. “ Does Prince Achilles know? He would be overjoyed.” he added picturing the prince picking up Patroclus and swinging him around until Patroclus begged him to put him down.

 

“I-I can not tell him, it is much too early.” Patroclus said as he again tried to reach for the oar.

Automedon tutted at him and moved it out of Patroclus’ reach and, then nodded. It made sense especially considering Achilles’ goddess of a mother. 

“Your afraid of his mother and what she will do to you and your child.” he said.

Patroclus looked at him as if had grown two heads, “Of course I am, I would be foolish not to.”

 

Automedon hummed thoughtfully, “ We have all seen the way he looks at you, you are his everything. He would fight against the gods themselves if they harmed you, his mother included. He loves you, so I think you should tell him and soon.”

Patroclus flushed a bit, were they really so obvious with each other. He pulled in a deep breath and blew it out, “ I can not. There is too much at risk. Thetis is out for my blood. My body is against me. It would fulfill no purpose to give him hope only have it crushed.” 

“Besides he already has an heir on the way.” he added

Those deep blue eyes regarded him for a moment before turning his attention back to rowing. Patroclus fidgeted for a moment with his hands.

Then one of Achilles' men came down the stair and addressed the rowers. “Men, we need a few of you to help with shoveling water out of here or else we may sink.”

Patroclus made a motion to go, but Automendon shoved part of the oar at him and made motion for him to help. He happily took the offered oar and rowed with the younger man. 

Automendon cursed to the gods for giving him someone so stubborn to look after. But from his first impression of Patroclus, he was incredibly earnest and selfless. Patroclus was perfect to balance out the prince’s less than humble tendencies.  

A few men came down from the deck with wooden buckets and they began to shovel out the water. The storm outside was still roaring and as the men worked to shovel out the water, more came rushing in. The men felt as if they had been rowing for hours

* * *

 

“Land ahoy!”, a voice called from the upper deck called. ”Keep rowing men, we’re almost there.” Automedon glanced at Patroclus in relief. He knew that rowing could be a straining activity, one that could endanger Patroclus’ health and his child’s. Thank the gods, they were close to an island.

After they landed on a nearby beach the men worked quickly to repair any damages done to the ship and set out for to find shelter for camp. Automedon deemed helping some of the men set up a camp, as a safe activity for Patroclus to help with. He turned to help Prince Achilles and the other men to repair holes in the hull. From where he could see Prince Achilles had not once turned his attention from Patroclus as he worked, he seemed ready to spring at any minor incident should Patroclus need him. 

 

Achilles observed Patroclus carefully, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary with him. Was he overreacting? Patroclus had been seasick for the past few days, other than that he was in good health. His waist was still slim, and he didn’t seem to be swelling with a child. If he thought back to their last few nights in Pithia, Patroclus was melancholy at them sailing to Troy. Originally, Achilles had chalked it up to his beloved worrying about the prophecy and his foretold death. Now he had a new theory, Patroclus was pregnant, but had chosen to come with him to Troy anyway. 

His emotions tossed back and forth from rage at his lover’s disregard for his health and their child’s, betrayal that Patroclus would keep this from him, to joy that they were having a child together. Achilles paused in his work. His mother’s words now made sense now, she would get rid of any child, Patroclus would bear. Achilles felt the blood rushing around his ears. How dare she harm Patroclus, where was her right to end his children’s lives? 

 

Gods, he had been naive of his mother’s hatred of Patroclus, thinking one day she would accept him. Achilles’ heart clenched at the thought of Patroclus alone and grieving for their lost child. His mother would regret hurting Patroclus and their child. He swore it to the gods.

* * *

 

With the shelter in a nearby cave found and a fire going, some of the men had gone off further into the island to hunt for game. Patroclus sat as close as he could near the fire, he was shivering from his damp clothing. Suddenly something was draped over his shoulders, he looked up and saw Achilles in the firelight.

  
  


“I thought you had gone off with the other men to hunt.” he said wrapping the blanket closer around him. Achilles did not respond, instead sat next to him until them were fused from hips to ankles. Achilles did not stop there, he wrapped one of his arms around Patroclus’ waist pulling him even closer. Achilles knew he was practically smothering Patroclus in his greedy grasp but he could not help, especially with what he now knew.

 

Patroclus could smell the sea salt in Achilles’ still damp hair as he watched the firelight danced in his green eyes. His lover had pulled him ever closer until it was difficult to see where Achilles ended and where he began. They sat comfortably in silence watching the flames, until Patroclus wriggled away from Achilles’ strong grip to breath a bit. Achilles looked a bit sheepish and released him from his embrace, but his arm still was wrapped loosely around his waist.

“Achilles, are you alright?” Patroclus asked trying to gauge his lover’s thoughts. Achilles was know to be very protective of him, but for him to cling to him so tightly something was wrong. Still Achilles said nothing to fill to the silence between them. He listened while the logs popped and crackled in the fire.

 

“Do you remember how we would sit like this, by the fire up in the mountains.” Achilles said finally breaking the silence between them. Patroclus was startled by Achilles speaking so suddenly. 

 

“And how we would long for Spring to come so that we could swim and fish in the river.” Achilles added sadly. Such an evil thing his mother had done.

He longed for the simplicity of Chiron’s cave, where he and Patroclus could run wild and free. He could kiss the juices of wild blackberries from Patroclus’ lips and exchange passionate embraces without his mother’s knowledge. A place where Patroclus and their child could be happy and safe from his mother’s scrutiny. 

 

Patroclus regarded Achilles for a moment before he answered, “I do miss those days, where we would run naked and eat wild honey from the trees. When Chiron would teach us skills of survival and the arts of healing.” For a moment he could almost taste the fresh mountain air in his lungs. But it was also a place of great tragedy, it was now or never. Achilles had the right to know.

 

Achilles briefly considered telling Patroclus to sail back to Pithia and go up to the mountains to be with their beloved teacher. Where he could not come to harm, under Chiron’s protection. Even there his love was not safe, his mother's spies had proven that.

  
  


“My love, there is something you should know.” Patroclus took a breath to steel his nerves. He was going to reveal his greatest shame and failure to him.  

“I-I”, he struggled to find the right words to say while his eyes filled with tears. Achilles was going to hate him as his own father had and he was going to be furious at the lost of his child.

 

“I am a carrier”, he grit out with soft sobs. 

 

Oh, he had not expected Patroclus to be so fearful of telling him, that he would sob at the very thought of confessing to him. He was careful and tender bringing Patroclus closer to him, until he was sure Patroclus could hear his heartbeat. 

 

“I know, my love, I know”, Achilles said as rubbed soothing circles down his love’s back. “Hush now, Patroclus, you have nothing to fear. This does not make you any less in my sight. I love you still and nothing will ever separate me from you.” 

 

It seems as if all his words did was make Patroclus sob even harder. Achilles could only watch helplessly as Patroclus wailed.

“ I-I’m sorry I’m so sorry, Achilles, please forgive.” He blubbered like a child as he tried to stop his tears, but he could not. All the grief he had been holding in had come in a torrent of tears.

 

Achilles shushed him while he thumbed away the tear streaking his beloved’s face, “You have nothing to apologize for my beloved, Patroclus. You have done nothing wrong, you were chosen especially by the gods to do this.”

 

Patroclus hiccuped, searching those familiar green eyes for any hint of disgust or anger. He would find none as Achilles was steadfast and honest in his words. Achilles loved Patroclus and nothing would separate them.

 

Achilles tilted up Patroclus’ chin gently mindful of his mother’s imprints. Those big brown eyes watched him tearfully, but he would not let this opportunity pass.

 

“Patroclus, I have something I must ask of you? May I?” Achilles asked watching Patroclus for any sign of more tears. Patroclus shivered at his request, but nodded.

 

“Patroclus, my beloved have we ever conceived a child together?” he paused watching Patroclus’ face for a reaction.

 

Patroclus felt as if he were drowning, there was no way for Achilles to know of that fateful day on Mount Pelion. It was impossible for the only people who knew were himself, Chiron, King Peleus, and Automedon. He was unclear about how much Automedon knew about the affair. Patroclus swallowed back a lump, he would have to be brave. Achilles deserved to know the truth. 

 

“I-I was pregnant for a short period of time on Mount Pelion, b-but I was too young and I lost the child.” his voice crackled as tried to recount that horrible day. He felt his eyes filling up with tears.

 

Achilles was suddenly filled with rage and grief, Patroclus truly thought this was his own fault. When the one who was at fault was his mother. He would never forgive her for this.

 

“My love, it was not your fault. I am not angry with you, I promise you. I love you, Patroclus and I promise you we have another child in time.” Patroclus looked at him softly, his eyes were rimmed with red, but he looked so hopefully. He pulled Patroclus towards him until their lips met. They parted and Achilles was struck with how beautiful he looked, and how much he loved him. There was one more thing. He had to know if Patroclus was with child, his child.

“Patroclus, is there nothing else that you hold close to your heart? Nothing else troubles you?” Achilles said, and he was hoping that his love would confess to him about his condition.

 

“Nothing troubles me. I promise, my love. ” Patroclus said. He was lying through his teeth, but Achilles decided to allow it. It was probably for best that his mother to knew as little as possible. She had her spies everywhere, Patroclus was better off without the knowledge of his mother’s influence. He instead of confronting him, he held him close and silently vowing to protect him and their unborn child.

 

Patroclus, you coward, he could not believe that he had just lied to Achilles about his pregnancy. He would not he able to hide this forever, eventually he was going to begin showing.

He hoped when the time came Achilles would forgive him. The two of them sat close as Thetis' storm raged outside the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm so Achilles knows, but he isn't saying anything.


	5. Aulis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoo guys, I am back. I passed all of my midterms, plus I went to see Fall Out Boy in concert. So I worked super super hard to get this chapter done. Sorry, it's like three days late. Again I want to thank all the wonderful people who have commented, left kudos, and pm. You guys keep me going. Enjoy guys and don't worry, I'll still post Fri-Sat update.

It was agreed upon that when the storm passed they would continue their journey to Aulis. Achilles almost did not have the heart to wake Patroclus from his sleep, while he rested so peacefully with his curls sprawled out in the sand. He was going to have hard time getting all that sand out of his hair. Achilles would allow him a few more moments while the men went to gather supplies from the island. Suddenly he heard his mother calling for him.  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles**  
**Achilles come here my son, I wish to speak with you.**  
She could call him as many times as she liked, but he would not go to her.  
**Achilles my son, please come to me.**  
He ignored her pleading, he would not come not this time.  
**Achilles, come to me, if you do not wish to see him harmed.**  
It could be another one of her tricks, but he could not risk Patroclus and his child being harmed.  
He rose from his place next to Patroclus to follow the sound of her voice. Achilles found her at the edge of the water far from the ships. She appeared to be cradling something in her arms, she even bent forward towards it to calm it as it cried. He froze it could not be, his son was here.

  
“Mother, what is the meaning of this?” he asked approaching the pair of them. His son was here, the child he thought he would never see.

  
“ **I merely wished for you to see your heir, his name is Neoptolemus**.” she said bringing the baby closer for him to observe. The child had reddish golden blond hair and his green eyes. The child fussed in his grandmother’s arms as if he wished to be held by his father, but Achilles would not. This child reminded him of the night he had been wedded to Deidamia and how he been taken from Patroclus. Thetis’ face hardened.

“ **So, because of him you will not even hold your own child**.” she said scornfully.

“I can not mother, especially since he represents everything you have pushed upon me.” Achilles fired back with equal bitterness.

While she rocked her fussing grandchild, Thetis looked at her son, “ **He will never bare you a living child, this will be your only child**.” she stated.

“ **Are you sure you do not wish to hold him even this once**?” she added.

“Only, because you have interfered with him conceiving. Patroclus is faithful to the gods, they will not scorn him as you do.” Achilles spat at her.

His mother only laughed at him while she walked to the waves, she looked back at him one last time.

“ **Are you sure my son, that you will not come to regret your decision to stay with that worthless man? He can not give you more children and his presence will only serve to ruin you**.”

Achilles only gritted his teeth, “ I am sure mother, I will chose no other but him.” he practically spat at her.

Thetis’ face was stone, but she nodded and continued her march towards the waves. Where she and the child vanished beneath them.

Achilles pushed a few stray hairs from his face to watch the waves for a few more moment then he remembered how he had left Patroclus sleeping and defenseless. He ran back to the cave to find Patroclus gone.

He raced around the camp hoping to see a glimpse of dark curled hair , but Patroclus  had yet to appear. He wanted to pull out his hair, how could he have been so reckless. After yesterday when he had nearly lost Patroclus, and now what where the chances that his mother would have come to visit after her fit. Gods, what she would do if she found out Patroclus was with child again. Achilles raced back to the beach and began to wade into the waves, she would not allow them to survive he had to find them before it was to late.

“Achilles, are you going for a swim? Would you like me to join you? ” Patroclus teased from behind him. He was out of the waves before he knew it with Patroclus tightly in his embrace once more.

“My love, you are well? Where were you? When I returned you were gone?” he asked as he kissed his neck and breathed in his sweet scent of sweat and something softer. Patroclus looked at him baffled, but then he smiled.

“ I am well, Achilles. I promise you. I was only washing the sand out of my hair” his love reassured him. Achilles did not care if any of the men were watching as he kissed Patroclus deeply and fully. He felt Patroclus pushing him away from him and he allowed him to break the kiss and pull away.

“Achilles!” Patroclus scolded him as he moved away from him. Achilles only grinned at him as his damp curls swished around his face.

“What if the men had seen? Then what will they say? What if they had refused to follow you?” Patroclus continued pacing.

Achilles only laughed and tried to grab him again for another kiss, but Patroclus pulled away from him.

“Patroclus, you worry too much, I care little for their opinions of me. I will not be ashamed of my love for you. Odysseus may try as he like to shame us, but I love you and only you” And our child he added silently. Patroclus still looked pensive, but he did not push the issue.

"Now, let me kiss you.” Achilles said trying, and failing to reach Patroclus. Patroclus only darted away from him and turned toward the forest. Achilles chased after him, if he wanted to be Daphne then he would be Apollo.

* * *

 

Their little game had gone on for much too long and Achilles had only wanted a kiss, but for Patroclus to deny him of one was very cruel. The forest was still as he searched for Patroclus’ footprints. He was after all the better hunter of the two. It had only taken a few moments before he had found Patroclus’ footprints in the soil. _Found you_ he thought following them to a nearly by clearing.

Before Patroclus knew what hit him, he had his arms wrapped around Patroclus’ middle from the side. He was careful, mindful of their child growing there.

“There you are, my love.” Achilles purred, crowding into Patroclus’ space. He loved the soft intake of breath,  Patroclus took and the soft coloring that rose in his cheeks.

“ I only asked for a kiss and you so cruelly denied me one. So, I suppose I will have to steal one.” Achilles threatened playfully. He had Patroclus right where he wanted him, his cheeks were flushed and his hair was mussed against the bark of a tree. _So beautiful_ he thought.

It had been weeks since he last had Patroclus and he would take an opportunity when presented. Achilles leaned down to kiss him and Patroclus leaned up to meet him.

Patroclus made a small noise as Achilles undid his chiton. Achilles was greedy for every sound Patroclus made, while they were far enough not to be distributed, he did not want others to hear. So he swallowed every noise Patroclus made. He wrapped those beautiful thighs around him, but he was careful as he picked him up. Their cocks rubbed against each other as Achilles lightly bounced Patroclus up and down. He would have taken him, but there was no oil available and he did not want to risk hurting him. They broke the kiss, but soon they had reconnected. They were both hungry for each other, Achilles more so.

“Achilles, please.” Patroclus panted. How he would have loved to give into him, but he could not, not without injuring him. It would not be long anyway before they reached their climaxes. He increased their rhythm and they both groaned at the increased friction.

 

Patroclus dug his blunt nails into Achilles’ back crying out, Achilles soon following him. Achilles was careful as he gently lowered Patroclus back against the tree. Suddenly he wished that he had oil, Patroclus instead of closing his legs had spread them in invitation. Brown eyes met green in a sultry glance.

“Achilles, you aren’t going to hurt me,” Patroclus said spreading his legs even wider.

 _Oh_ , he thought and then he remembered how carriers were suited to bear children.

Patroclus was offering him to, oh. He wondered  if he could after Deidamia, but it would be different this time. This would be Patroclus not Deidamia, he was going to make Patroclus scream so loud that even the gods would hear.

Patroclus began to fidget and he slowly began to close his spread legs, but before he could. Achilles would not allow those memories to ruin this. He knelt and grasped his thighs to hold them open. The pink slit was pretty and slick, he wanted a taste. He kissed and lapped at him. Patroclus bucked a bit, but relaxed and let him do as he pleased. It was different from Deidamia already, he tasted so sweet, Achilles wanted to drown in him. He could feel Patroclus’ hands grip his hair in an effort to pull him closer. He let him, and he soon lost himself in the taste and feel of him

 

Patroclus had never felt anything like this, it felt so good he had to stop himself from bucking up into Achilles’ mouth. Gods, this was so good he could not help but to be a bit loud. At the same time he was somewhat ashamed at his wanton behavior, he had expected Achilles to be disgusted or even to gently turn him down. Not this never in his wildest dreams, this.

“Achilles~” he cried out, but Achilles it seemed too busy to hear him. He was close, he could feel it and it would not be long until he came again. With each skillful flick of Achilles’ tongue he could he feel that he was coming closer and closer, his belly was growing warmer and warmer. He wiggled a bit until Achilles grabbed his legs to keep him still. Achilles met his eyes with such a wicked gleam that his face felt hot. He wanted Achilles to stop and he flushed a bit. For him to be inside truly, for them to be one. It would not be the first time not truly, but this time it would not be an accident.  Without a word Achilles pulled back from him and his lips and chin were slick. Achilles then did something unexpected, he licked them, Patroclus thought he could not possible get any redder. He was wrong. Lust heated ever single part of his being when Achilles pulled his chiton over his head. Unconsciously, he spread his legs more to accommodate him as he crawled between them.

* * *

 

Achilles was more than content to just lie here and watch as Patroclus slept. He looked so peacefully resting against his chest with his curls wild and disorderly from sex.  He recalled this morning when his mother had brought him his son.

His child, whom he so easily rejected, looking at the infant reminded him of the night he was married.

 

 

 

> Princess Deidiama had been brought to him by his mother. She had them both kneel and recite vows while she blessed their marriage. Deidamia was brought away by his mother’s handmaidens, while he was led away by his mother to a dimly lit room. In the center was a large bed covered in white sheets, his mother stood still while she waited for him to realize the purpose of the room.
> 
> His mother gently led him to the bed and made motions for him to strip and lie down. He did it begrudgingly, he did not want this. 
> 
> "Mother, please I do not want this, " he pleaded with her to understand. The princess was beautiful, but not who his heart belonged to.
> 
> " **Hush, my son. You wish to see your Patroclus again. I will bring him to you after you have done your duty.** " she reminded him of their agreement.
> 
> “ **Wait here my son, your bride will come soon** ”, Thetis added, blowing out the candles leaving the room in darkness. He laid there in darkness listening to his own breathing. It must have been hours before he heard the door creak and shut softly. Dediama’s feet shuffled across the room as she made her over to the bed. The bed creaked with her added weight, and they faced each other. He knew what he had to do if he ever wanted to see Patroclus again, he had to do this. Achilles gently undid her chiton and watch watched as she shivered a bit. He straddled her and then spread her legs and was careful as he pushed into her. Being inside her was strange, she was so slick almost oily, but at the same time almost familiar. He did not picture her red curls and green eyes, instead he pictured dark curls and even darker eyes. He finished and then he rolled away from her. She sat up, her face damp and his mother’s handmaidens came and helped her out of bed. He stood to redress while the handmaidens changed the sheets. The once white sheets were now stained red with the princess’ blood. Achilles hoped that now his mother would be satisfied and allow Patroclus to come his side, he needed him. He felt so trapped on this island without him, it was as he could not breath and Patroclus was the air that he needed to live.

Patroclus stirred slightly in his sleep, even in his sleep he brought him so much comfort. He did not want to wake him, but soon the men would be finished with the ships and they would be ready to depart. Achilles gently shook him to wake him up. Patroclus only snuggled closer to him. He tried a bit harder, this time he was meet by big brown eyes sleepily glaring at him.

He chuckled as Patroclus huffed at him, but he did not complain moving away from Achilles’ chest to stretch his arms. 

“How long have I been asleep?” Patroclus yawed, sitting.

“A few minutes at most, though you have been sleeping more and more lately. I suppose I am to blame though,” Achilles teased him lightly. Patroclus only rolled his eyes and stood to stretch a bit more.

“Are the ships ready to depart?, he asked when he had finished.

“Not quite, but they will be soon, some of the men went to gather supplies for the rest of the journey to Aulis.” Achilles replied.

Aulis then to Troy for Achilles’ glory and death. Patroclus shuddered at the the very thought of it. He would not let the gods have their way, he could not. It took a great amount of self control to keep from cradling his still flat belly, he knew it would not be long before a small swell began to show.

“Are the seas calm enough for sailing?”, Patroclus needed to know if Thetis was still near and if she posed a threat.

Achilles nodded, “ I have seen to it, my mother should not obstruct our journey any longer.” Patroclus was relieved.  Achilles stood and with that they were ready to rejoin the others.

The two lovers left the forest and made it back to camp with the rest of the men. Patroclus found Automedon and a few others helping to pack up their camp and he went to offer his assistance. This time the younger boy did not seem to have any complaints with him helping.

With the boats repaired and the supplies packed away, they were ready to sail again.

* * *

 

After a few more days at sea and more morning sickness, Aulis had finally come into view. Patroclus saw ships of every size and flags of ever color. They were here finally. Aulis’ shore was covered with men and our men steered the boats into the last free place on the island. Fifty anchors dropped into the clear blue water below while the horns blared. Myrmidons from the other ships had already began wading into the water towards the shore. Their white tunics surround us, as a signal that we could not see began to chant Achilles’ name. This lead to the men on the shore to spread the news that, Achilles was here. From where he stood, Patroclus saw Odysseus and Diomedes’ yellow and blue banners, his lips thinned. A large purple banner with a golden lion is what had truly captured his attention, King Agamemnon of Mycenae. The reason of this war, of pride and ambitions.

Patroclus decided to hang back when they docked on the sandy beach. Achilles’ eyes met his from the gangway, but he sutbly shook his head. This was Achilles’ moment not his.

Achilles drew in a breath, the crowd was nearly twice the size of the one in Pithia. But, he knew Achilles was ready for it. He could see it from the way he straightened his back and lifted his chest. As if in answer, the air surrounding him changed, sunlight poured down upon him. He radiated divinity as his skin, hair, and green eyes glowed from within. He suddenly was so much taller and his muscles more defined. There was only one person who could do such a thing, Thetis. She was making the most of her son’s costly brought fame. At this moment Achilles emulated a god. His breath caught.

 

All new princes had to present themselves to their peers and new commanders. Achilles strolled down the plank and down the clear path of men jostling for a glance at him. He walked right up to the kings, but stopped a ten feet short. Patroclus  finally joined him walking a few feet behind him. King Agamemnon was there waiting for him. The king was well built and strong, with the look of a battle worn man far beyond this forty years. He was not a handsome man Patroclus noted, his face was lined with wrinkles and his nose hooked, but his dark eyes held a greedy intelligence. On the king’s right stood Odysseus and Diomedes. On his left his brother, King Menelaus. Menelaus like his brother was well built and solid, but he did not appear to be as worn down by battle. He was also much more handsome than his brother, he had the same hooked nose and dark eyes, but they seemed more suited for his features. His face was less lined with wrinkles and more with smile lines, and red hair gleamed in the sunlight threaded with gray.

Next to him, Patroclus was sure, King Nestor. Nestor was a balding older man with a sparse white beard, but his blue eyes were still sharp in his thin wrinkled face. He was supposedly rumored to be one of the oldest men alive. Even as his older sons grew, the king refused to pass on the throne of Pylos. It is said he was still fathering sons from his loins even at his age. The older king was supported by two of his many sons while he watched us approach. King Nestor did love a commotion, from what he remembered in Sparta.

King Agamemnon held his arms opens in welcome and stood expecting Achilles to bow or kneel and offer oaths of loyalties before him. When Achilles made no move to do either. The king stood there resembling a fool with his arms spread and he knew it. His eyes found Odysseus and Diomedes sending Achilles’ sharp messages. Silence grew heavy around us as the men began to exchange glances. Patroclus crossed his arms across his chest. As he along with the men watched to see how this would play out.

Achilles' face appeared to have been cut from stone as he silently stared down the king of Mycenae. _I will not be commanded by you_ was Achilles’ warning to him. The silence stretched for what seemed to be hours. Before Achilles proclaimed, “ I am Achilles, son of King Peleus and the goddess, Thetis. I have come to end this war and bring you to victory.”  

Another moment of silence, then the beach was filled with the vibrations of the men. They loved heroes with pride. True heroes were never modest. He smirked to himself, Achilles was not to humble himself before such a man.

Agamemnon's lips curled in displeasure. Odysseus ever the mediator put his hand on Achilles’ shoulder, hard.

“Agamemnon, Lord of Men we have brought, Prince Achilles to pledge his allegiance to you” Odysseus said giving Achilles a sharp look. Achilles only smiled and moved so that Odysseus’ hand fell away.

“ I have come here to offer my aid freely”, he said and then he turned to face the crowd, “ And it is an honor to fight with so many noble warriors from our homeland.” This brought another cheer from the crowd and it took a few minutes before it died down.

Agamemnon spoke again with well practiced patience, “ Indeed, I have the finest army in the world and you are welcome to it, Prince Achilles. It is a shame you were delayed in coming.”

There was hidden meaning in his words, but before Achilles could response.

Agamemnon had already turned to address the men, his voice carried out above the waves, “ Men of Greece, we have delayed long enough. Tomorrow we set sail for Troy. Repair your ships, rest and prepare for battle.” With that he turned and strolled up the beach.

The other kings followed him, as they dispersed to their camps. Many of the men lingered to meet Achilles- Thessalian Eurypylus and Antilochus of Pylos, Meriones of Crete and the physician Podalerius. Some of the men were here for glory and others bound by their oath. They welcomed any entertainment even if it had been Agamemnon's humiliation as they had been here for months waiting for some the rest of the army to arrive.

“Prince Achilles,” Phoinix interrupted, “ Please excuse me, your camp has been prepared.” Phoinix's voice hints at his disapproval, but he would not voice his disapproval in public. He would voice it in privacy of their camp.

“Thank you, Phoinix ” Achilles replied strolling toward his camp. Patroclus joined him at side. 

The camp was bustling with men carrying bags, poles, food, and canvas for the tents. They were approached by a man dressed as a herald- one of Menelaus’ men. The herald expressed his lord’s absence but said that he welcomed them.

He and Achilles exchanged a glance, that was quite crafty of Menelaus. He knew he could not make enemies of them if he wanted his wife back. The herald then offered to give them a tour of the camp, they accepted.

The main camp was a flurry of activity and chaos. Flags and laundry fluttering in the winds and thousands of tents. Past the river and its bank, was the the marketplace, the agora with an altar and makeshift podium. As we passed some of the men offered small gestures and others would stop us to say hello. Achilles always stopped to exchange a few words with the men. He observed him to see if the divine glow would appear again, but he was as he had been before. Patroclus was glad for it. Even though he read it in their gazes, they could not believe a boy of sixteen was to be _Aristor Archaion_ , they whispered and nodded to one another. Patroclus smiled to himself, he would be that and more. His thoughts turned dark, but at a great cost.

* * *

 

In their own tent, he was free to pull Patroclus into a deep kiss. Achilles laughed as Patroclus’s cheeks flushed, he could not help it. He was so happy with Patroclus near. Gods, he was selfish bastard, but he needed him. He felt as if could have conquered Troy single handedly with Patroclus by his side. He would do anything for him. All he had to do was keep him away from the battlefields, he and their child would be safe. Tomorrow they would be in Troy, but tonight they had to mingle with the other princes. King Nestor had invited them to a banquet.

“Are you ready?” Achilles asked watching, Patroclus hunt for a fresh chiton and a jug to wash off the sweat from travel.

Patroclus glanced back at him and shrugged, “Almost not quite.”

Achilles shook his head , “That not what I meant, I mean are you prepared to meet the other princes?”

Now, Patroclus was confused, what did Achilles mean. Surely he could handle a few arrogant princes. He stopped looking for their jug and faced him.

“I was a prince once, Achilles. I am sure, I can handle a few drunk ones.” he replied finally finding the jug and a washcloth.

Achilles again shook his head, “ Odysseus and Diomedes will be there in addition to our esteemed commander, Agamemnon.” he snorted finishing.

“Oh,” Patroclus said making a face of distaste. Achilles knew well of his dislike for those two, Agamemnon was a shared annoyance for the both of them.

“I will be fine, if you are.” he said stripping off his chiton and wiping off himself off.

Achilles observed him for any changes in his waist, but he found nothing. Patroclus was lithe as always. Could he have been wrong, Patroclus should have been showing by now. Patroclus caught him staring and simply shook his head at him.

“The sooner you stop leering at me the sooner, we could get this over with. Come here and I’ll help you get ready” Patroclus said, pulling on his blue chiton and clasped it into place.

Achilles obediently came over and let Patroclus methodically wipe his face and body. Patroclus then dug into their trunk and found a light green chiton that he thought would bring out the green in his eyes. Clasping it into place, he stood back to admire his work. Patroclus maneuvered him until he faced Achilles' back before he pulled his long golden blonde hair into a ponytail with a leather thong.

Achilles looked so handsome and regal, he only needed one more thing. Searching around for the smaller chest inside the trunk. He pulled out a two golden armbands. Presenting them to Achilles he slipped them onto his tan arms.

“Perfect,” Patroclus exclaimed with a smile dusting off his knees. Achilles gave him a small peck on the cheek.

“Wait,” Achilles said pulling him near. He slipped off one of armband and slipped it onto Patroclus’ arm. “There, now it's perfect ” he said playfully. Giving him another kiss.

“Ready” he asked and Patroclus nodded.

The King Nestor’s tent was filled with men and the tables ladened with food and jugs filled to the brim with wine. Fish was being grilled over a fire pit, and the smell made his stomach turn. Patroclus grabbed a cup of wine from a nearby table and held it to lips instead of drinking it, to displate the smell. Achilles led him to a table and they sat close, while the other feasted and danced.

The men grew rambunctious as the wine was poured. They told bawdy stories about women they bedded and the battles they had been in. Bards played in a corner, the atmosphere was loud and infectious.

 

Achilles watched Patroclus from the corner of his eye, nursing his cup of wine. He noticed that not once had he actually sipped from it.

“Prince Achilles, I am glad to see that you  were able to make it,” Achilles turned his attention from Patroclus and rose to meet the older king and his sons.

“ I am humbled by your invitation, King Nestor,” Achilles said and the old man chuckled.

“The honor is mine my boy, it is not everyday that you have the best of the Greeks at your table.” 

“And have him put King Agamemnon in his place,” Nestor whispered with mischievous wink, before the older king left to make his rounds to his guests supported by his sons.

Achilles was amused by the older king’s words, he turned back to Patroclus only to see that Patroclus was conversing with Odysseus. Curses, that man was as slippery as a snake. He turned his back for a moment and here he comes slithering in.

“Odysseus, hello”, Achilles said he did not even bother with the honorific. Odysseus met his eyes impassively.

“Prince Achilles, I was hoping to speak with you, but your attention was elsewhere instead I found your _companion_ .” Odysseus said the word _companion_ as if it was a slur. Achilles tightened one of his fists. Patroclus placed his hand on his arm under the table in a calming gesture.

“ Well, I am here now, what did you wish to speak to me about?” Achilles said icily.

“ I was hoping this we could speak in a more private area, away from prying eyes and ears,” Odysseus said matching Achilles’ tone.

“Of course let us speak in my tent.” Achilles said standing from the table. Patroclus made a motion to follow him, but he shook his head slightly. He would deal with Odysseus alone.

 

Patroclus watched the two of them depart from the tent, looking around the tent there were a few faces he recognized. Spotting Automedon in the corner talking with another young man. He put down his untouched cup and went over to them.

Achilles returned to the banquet with a stormy expression, their eyes met and Patroclus excused himself from the conversion. Carefully making his way around drunk guests, until they were a hair's breath apart.

Achilles was subtle leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Are you ready to turn in for the night?” Patroclus wanted to say yes, but he knew that it was important for him to make alliances with the other princes.

“We can stay a bit longer, I had wanted to meet with Podalerius. I had heard of his medical techniques and I was interested in hearing more about them.”

Achilles nodded and told him to retire to their tent if he grew tired of the banquet.

“Prince Achilles, ” King Agamemnon called stalking towards them.

Patroclus gently grasped his arm in an effort to calm him, “ I changed my mind, we can go.”

“ I believe, it’s a too late,” Achilles mouthed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achilles and Patroclus are literally couple goals.
> 
> Odysseus can you just chill for like five secs. We get it your crafty as hell, but your being a jerk. Achilles will literally rip you to shreds if you hurt Patroclus. But whatevs, I wrote you like this.


	6. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was suppose to be a part of Ch.5, but you know. Ch.5 was a monstrous to type. 15 pages for that chapter and this would be pushing it up to 30. Anyhoo, I'm moving updates to Sun-Monday so that way I have more time to edit and whatnot. Enjoy guys :)

They had survived the banquet, and were now tangled up in each other. Patroclus laid comfortably with his head on Achilles’ chest listening to his heartbeat. Tonight they would be together but for how long, he did not know. Tomorrow they would be in Troy and he closed his eyes.

He did not know where he was, but the view was breathtaking. Green hills stretched as far the eye could see. Songbirds sang from tall trees behind him.

**Patroclus.**

Patroclus turned to face a woman dressed in a white chiton trimmed with gold. Her dark hair flowed freely down her back with and her belly swelled heavily with child. She radiated an aura of serenity. A goddess, of what he did not know. He carefully averted his eyes and gently knelt at her feet.

“Goddess, please forgive me if I have offended you,” he said from his position, he saw she had moved closer to him.

" **I have heard your prayers. You have been faithful to the gods and we have taken notice** ,” she continued as if she had not heard him.

“ **Rise, you are in no condition to be kneeling**.” When he did not rise, she gently lifted him to his feet, “ **You have not offended me, Patroclus. I am only to here assure you that all will be well with your child. I will make sure of it** ”, she said leading him to sit on a grassy hill. She paused for a moment before settling down next to him. He was struck with how beautiful she was and how he was unworthy of her presence.

“ **I suppose you know that I was there when your beloved, Achilles was born. Ah, what a beautiful babe he was. Your babe will be grow to be just as handsome if not more so than his father**.”

He knew at this moment, she was the goddess, Eileithyia, the one to whom he prayed so feverishly for the safe delivery of his child.

“ **You will face many challenges to bring this child into the world, but you must have to have courage. For many seek for you to lose this child, because this child means a change in the prophecy. I will not allow this to occur a second time.” t** he goddess continued **. “ I, along with Thetis forced you to miscarry your first child. I wish to make amends, for I saw how you grieved. You were so young and-** ” she looked away from him and softly cradled her swollen belly.

“ **You had done nothing wrong, yet I harmed you for selfish gain. It was wrong of me to help punish those who have been blessed by my father and so pious** , ” she finished.

Patroclus was stunned his miscarriage had not been an accident, but intentionally forced by Thetis and the goddess he had prayed to for his children.

 **“Are you still here with me, Patroclus**?” Eileithyia called to him softly.

“Forgive me goddess, I did not mean any disrespect.” Patroclus said with his head slightly bowed.

The goddess only smiled sadly at him, “ **I believe it is time for you to be sent back, but know that I will be with you**.” With her fingers placed lightly at his forehead, she sent him back.

Patroclus woke up drenched in sweat, part of it was from his dream and the other from Achilles tangled around him. Achilles sighed in his sleep, but he slowly let him go. He noticed Achilles’ skin was slick with sweat and his blond hair sticking to his forehead. Was it so hot in their tent or was it the weather. Either way he need to get step out for a moment for some fresh air. Stepping outside the tent, he found the air just as stifling as their tent. The stillness of the air around him was unnatural, there was no flapping of tents, no tingling of loose harnesses, even the waves were quiet. Without the wind, they would not be able to sail tomorrow. He knelt down by the water and took a cup full to splash his face. The coldness of the water brought some relief. He returned to bed and Achilles. The next morning it is the same, sweat poured from every part of his being. He had slept fitfully and even now he can not find relief. One thing that struck in his mind was that his child had died for nothing, for a selfish gain. Sleep was the only thing he desired.

Achilles woke up with his hair plastered to his forehead and Patroclus out of his reach. Why was he so far away from him, usually they spent the night wrapped up in each other. Groaning and rolling up to his side. Leaving his tent he found the weather just as stifling, with this lull in the waves they would not be able to sail. He cursed and returned to the tent to find Patroclus awake and his skin glistening with sweat. “There is no wind, we will not be able to sail,” he told him and Patroclus nodded at him.

“ We will not leave today, our men are strong oarsmen, but even they will not be able to row without the wind.” he continued. Patroclus simply nodded again, Achilles then realized how empty his eyes looked. His normally dark skin was shallow and pale and dark bags hung heavily from his eyes. Those brown eyes that he loved were clouded in darkness, his lashes wet.

“Rest, I am sure that the wind will return tomorrow and we will continue our journey.” he said urging Patroclus to lie down again. For once he did not pull him close in fear of causing him to overheat.

They both woke again at sunset, Achilles dragged Patroclus from their tent for a dip in the ocean. He loved seeing Patroclus smile and laugh while he splashed at him. The darkness that had plagued this morning had past, those brown eyes shined again. He would do anything to keep that light in them. For now he would preserve this moment, for their time together was short.

Achilles cursed while he again tied his damp hair away from his face. Patroclus could understand the settlement, it was too hot even in the ocean’s soothing water.

The two of them had spent most of their day swimming in the waves and making up silly games in their tent. It was nice, but Odysseus had come to spoil their day. They along with the other men were being summoned by King Agamemnon. Getting there most of the men were in various states of undress. Crowded into a mass of sweating bodies, Achilles and he waited for the king to speak. King Agamemnon announced that they were to delay for another day, and with that they all disbanded to their camps.

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed and still there was no wind, and Patroclus discovered to his horror that he was starting to show. For now the bump was still easy to hide with larger tunics and chitons. It was critical now that he kept this hidden from Thetis. She would not take another one of his children. One bright spot in all of this was that his morning sickness had subsided.

That snake, Odysseus had come again to summon them, Achilles was honestly sick of his smug face. Achilles had many reasons for his dislike of the man; he had exposed him in Skyros and dragged them in to this godforsaken war putting Patroclus and their child in danger, then he had the nerve to shame Patroclus and he for their relationship, speaking down to him as he were a child, and to add insult to injury he caught him leering at Patroclus at the banquet. He honestly would have ripped him from limb to limb for even daring to speak to Patroclus, but Odysseus had openly looked Patroclus up and down assessing him. For what he did not know, but it enraged him greatly. For a man claiming to love his wife, his words did not match his actions. Now that pompous fool of a king had summoned them again for another meeting in the marketplace. A useless one.

“Men as you know, we have been here for weeks on end without the winds. We will delay once again sailing for Troy.” Agamemnon said. Again they disbanded, for two weeks, Agamemnon had done nothing. Achilles would have to take matters into his own hands. This heat was affecting not only his men, but Patroclus as well. Patroclus had lost all strength to eat, and he slept for what felt like days.

He had long held suspicions about Patroclus being with child, but he had no proof. Either way this weather was not good for him if he was. Achilles knew there was only one person, with whom he could speak to about the lull in the winds. His mother, he was reluctant to call for her, but he knew she would have the answers. Ever since he had been a child, if he wanted to see her, he would only have to stand in the waves.

“ **Achilles, my son** ” she spoke from beside him.

He turned to her, “Mother.” he returned. The last few times they had spoken had been strained with tension.

Thetis felt her son’s reluctance to speak with her from their last two encounters. “ **I will not apologize for what has occurred between us. You are destined for greatness, but he hinders your judgement**.” she said reaching for him.

“ **Know this my son, he is mortal and will die, but you my beautiful son will be eternal**.” she said cupping his cheek.

Achilles removed her icy hand from his cheek, “ **I do not want to be immortal, I only want him** ” he spoke.

“ **This is what I mean, you foolish boy, for this plain mortal, you would give up being a god. What you feel for him is merely lust, it will pass.”** Thetis said dropping her hand back to her side **. “ Even though he is not a great beauty-** ,” she continued.

He had not come here to argue with his mother the merits of his lover. “Enough mother,” he said raising a hand to stop her.

“I wish to know why the winds have stopped. Are the gods displeased?” he continued.

“ **This war has angered quite a few gods, but one god in particular is displeased with the blood that is to be spilled in Troy,** ”she answered him. “ **But I am not at liberty to say who** ,” Thetis said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Her beautiful boy, he was older now. Still she remember how he would totter into the waves calling for her.
> 
> Mother
> 
> Mother, where are you?
> 
> Mother, I want to see you.
> 
> Please, Mother.
> 
> Mother, can you come more often?
> 
> Mother, please don’t leave.
> 
> Mother, I want to go with you.
> 
> Take me with you, mother.
> 
> Mother, guess what I have learned with my tutor.
> 
> Mother would you like to hear a song, I made it just for you.
> 
> Mother, mother, mother.
> 
> His soft, childish voice faded away with her memories. Her son, her beautiful boy. Oh, how she hated him when he first kicked in her womb, and she hated him when he was born with those green eyes that reminded her of Peleus. Then she held him and instantly she loved him. He would be hers alone, her son not Peleus'. Her son had not cared that she was a goddess with many important duties, he only saw her as his mother. He had loved her regardless of the prophecy, his only flaw was that he was half mortal. One day her golden boy, would grow old and weak like his pitiful father. One day he would die, but if he had to die then they would remember him. She would make it so, that the gods on Mount Olympus would have no choice but to make him a god, then he could be with her for eternity.
> 
> “Mother, come play with me,” Achilles said and laughed as the waves rolled around them. His golden hair and green eyes were alight with the dying rays of the sun. She did and they played among the waves until the stars came out. She kissed his forehead and before he went back he told her.
> 
> “Mother, I love you,” he whispered as she returned him to the shore back to his father.
> 
> “ **And I, you my son** ,” with one last kiss to his forehead she sent him off.
> 
> Mother, I have made a new friend. He told her one day.
> 
> His name name is Patroclus.
> 
> That boy ruined her son. Although she called it lust, she knew that her son had fallen in love with that thin and pathetic exile. She knew from the moment that Achilles started to speak of him, he was in love. Like she had fallen for Zeus so many years ago, what a fool she had been. Love would ruin her son as it did her.
> 
> She ordered him to bring the boy to meet her. When she met him, she realized that he was brave. Few would meet a god, so boldly. He shook in her presence, but he did not flee. That stupid boy had only come at her son’s request, he returned her son's affections. So, she threatened him and still that stupid boy refused to leave her son’s side.
> 
> When they shared their first kiss on the beach, she knew that they had to be separated. She sent Achilles to Chiron, and that foolish mortal followed him. Chiron, the soft hearted fool had let the boy stay to learn medicine. They spent years blossoming into adulthood together. She could not see them in the mountains, but unbeknownst to her son. She had her spies. They reported back to her that Patroclus was a carrier and had missed his menstruation. He was pregnant with her son’s child. She would have to stop this before, he told her son. She enlisted the help of the goddess, Eileithyia and together they forced him to miscarry. Her heart ached at the young man’s cries and the amount of blood that was wiped from his thighs. He was so young and he did not deserve such a heavy burden. But she did what she had to do, he and his child would be Achilles’ downfall. She spirited him away to Skyros were he could escape the war, and the young Princess Deidiama had fallen for her son. So, she married them hoping he would forget that boy. Even though he had married the princess, she felt his heart was far away. His thoughts only on the boy he had to leave behind. Achilles asked everyday for him to be brought to the island. When the the foolish boy finally showed up on the island she knew, her son’s death was coming. He was blinded to it by love.

Now he stood before her a man. Tall and proud in his stance, his voice deep. His once adoring gaze had turned to one of disgust and hatred. With his mind only on one thing, Patroclus. Patroclus had taken her place in his heart, the dark skinned boy understood her son in ways she never would. He was in love with Patroclus, but he did not know that loving him would be his death sentence.

“Mother is there no way to appease this god?” Achilles' voice pulled her back to the present.

“ **They can be appeased with an offering, but be warned my son this offering will not be simple**.” she said and she waited for him to say something, anything.

“ Thank you, mother.” he told her before he began to step from the waves.

“ **You are welcome, my son** ,” she said watching him while he strolled from the beach back to Patroclus. She wanted to reach for him one last time, and hold him close to her. Her son, her beautiful boy.

 

**Run my son run far from him.**

**He will be your undoing.**

 

She whispered knowing that her son was too far to hear.

* * *

 

When King Agamemnon summoned them for the third time, Achilles spoke out. Patroclus was stunned that Achilles had spoken to his mother.

“ I have spoken with my mother, she says this unnatural weather is because we have displeased the gods.” Achilles said

“Which god have we offended, Prince Achilles?” King Agamemnon asked contemptuously.

Achilles recognized a challenge, “ She could not say.” he replied testy.

“She is a goddess, is she not? How could she not know who we have offended.” Agamemnon replied smugly.

Patroclus could tell Achilles was getting upset, even though he and his mother were not on the best of terms. He would not allow her name to be slandered especially by this arrogant bastard. Normally, he would have reached out to calm him, but he wanted to see how Achilles would react. He could not resort to violence whenever something upset him.

Achilles clenched his fists, but he would not rise to Agamemnon's taut. There would be other times, when he could punch him, but not now. He could see from the corner of his eyes, Patroclus let out a small breath.

“She is, but the other gods do not wish it to be made known. She has told me a great sacrifice is to be made, but it will come at a great price.” Achilles said, ready to return to camp with his men and Patroclus. He was tired of following the whims of a tyrant.

“ I will consult with the head priest, Calchas for the sacrifice. Return to your camps, while we gather what will be needed for the sacrifice,” Agamemnon said trying to wrestle some his authority back from Achilles. Patroclus snorted, Achilles wore his authority well, he needed not to fake it.

He and Achilles headed straight to the beach instead of their boiling tent, they were content to strip down from their clothing and jump into the water. A few of their men had the same idea, and for once they were cool.

* * *

 

Two months passed and his belly grew, the small swell was barely noticeable under his clothing. Soon he told himself, soon he would tell him. The winds still had not picked up even after numerous sacrifices. The men grew restless, and the heat was becoming unbearable. It made him so ill, he could keep nothing down. He prayed that this torment would end.

Achilles now had the proof he needed, Patroclus’ belly had swelled slightly. He felt the change when he pulled him close, there their child was growing. But he worried, Patroclus could keep nothing down, he blamed the heat but something was wrong. He did know why he felt this way, but something was wrong. He was frustrated as to why was Patroclus still keeping this from him, there was no reason for him to keep it a secret any longer. If he was worried about his mother, she would be dealt with, no harm would come to him or their child. He swore it.

Unless the baby was not his, his heart thudded painfully at the thought. Patroclus would never betray him, but what if someone had taken advantage of him, and he was ashamed to tell him. He would rip the bastard apart with his own hands for hurting his beloved.

Every time he came close to forcing him to confess, Patroclus fixed those dark eyes on him and he lost all will. He looked so tired and ill, any thought of forcing him to confessing died in his throat. This was going to drive him insane. He hated this and he hated feeling so helpless.

**Losing this child would kill Patroclus, but losing Patroclus would kill him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing and editing this chapter I was inspired by this song, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPV-MKuIhss. Give it a listen if you have time.
> 
> I think the reason Thetis hated Patroclus so much in the book is because she knew that Patroclus would be lead to her son's death. I thought it was pretty good insight into her character so I put it in. She only wants to protect her son, but murdering your own grandchild is not the way to do it.  
> Ps-some minor edits were made. If you guys catch a mistake let me know.


	7. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus low key channeling Lady Macbeth in this chapter, but like not all murderous and stuff. He is just directing alliances and dressing down enemies.

Agamemnon had finally summoned them after days of endless sacrifices and waiting. The men rushed to the marketplace, Achilles crossed his arms and waited. This had to be end of their torment, Patroclus could take no more of this heat. If this continued he and their child would in danger. Patroclus, for once did not look so tired and ill. His cheeks had color and Achilles hoped they would stay that way.

“I have spoken with the head priest, Calchas and he says we have displeased the goddess, Artemis.” Agamemnon announced to the crowd. The priest was a short balding man with piercing blue eyes. He was so fat that he waddled when he walked up to the podium.

“For us to regain the goddess’s favor, we must plan a grand sacrifice. The goddess was not satisfied with our meager offerings. To appease her we must sacrifice an unblemished white dove and a priestess of Artemis must preside over the ceremony. King Agamemnon has sent for his daughter from Mycenae to partake in the ritual,” Calchas said racking over them with his unnatural blue eyes. King Agamemnon's daughter was rumored to be the youngest to be anointed as a priestess of Artemis. It was also rumored that she was to be wed to a king in Agamemnon’s inner circle after the ritual. A wedding the priest said would also bring favor upon them.

In a few short days they would be ready set sail again, he wrestled with the idea of putting Patroclus on a ship and sending him back to Pithia. Once there, Patroclus could decide for himself if he wanted to stay with his father or go with their beloved teacher. But who is to say that the ship would even return to Pithia, if his mother found out Patroclus was away from his protection. She could drown him among the waves and he would never see him or his child again. No, Patroclus was safer with him, where he could keep an eye on him.

“Achilles”, Patroclus said shaking his arm bringing him back to the present. He made a non committed noise, so Patroclus tried again.

“Yes, my love what is it.” he replied distracted.

“King Agamemnon wishes to speak with us in his tent.” Patroclus said tugging him towards the center of the island where Agamemnon’s camp was located.

* * *

 

Agamemnon’s tent was richly decorated with: pelts on the large bed, rugs covering the sand, purple banners on the wall , golden goblets and jugs for wine, and a large oak table with a map of Troy. In the center of it all was Agamemnon lounging on his throne with his brother on the right and Odysseus, the snake on the left with the priest. Achilles took notice that the king’s eyes were bloodshot, as if he has not been sleeping.

“Prince Achilles, I welcome you to my humble dwelling.” Agamemnon said and again he spread his arms. Achilles held back a snort, had he not learned his lesson the first time. He locked eyes with Odysseus, whose expression was a dark glare. If that snake thought he was going to humble himself before this man, he thought wrong. Odysseus could lecture him as many times as he wished, but he would not. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patroclus make a movement to bow, but he subtly caught his arm. His beloved would not bow before this bastard especially in his condition.

Apparently he was not subtle enough because Agamemnon’s eyes widen considerably before his smug mask fell back into place. “And who is your companion, Prince Achilles, I do not believe I have been acquainted with him. What is your name?” he said his attention split between them. Bastard, he had seen Patroclus at his side at the banquet.

“Patroclus, my lord.” Patroclus answered humbly averting his eyes from the king. Agamemnon observed him for a moment, before he fixed his sharp eyes on Achilles. Rising from his dais, he stopped a few feet away from Patroclus and himself.

“Prince Achilles, I have called you here with a proposition. Perhaps you have heard that my daughter, Iphigenia will be coming to preside over the ritual. And that she is to be wed after the ritual. I wish for her to be your wife.” Achilles opened and closed his mouth, and he stood there stunned.

“King Agamemnon has offered you a great honor, Prince of Pithia,” Odysseus said observing him.

He did not know what to say and in a rare moment of clumsiness, he stuttered, “Yes and I thank him for it.” The last thing he needed at the moment was another wife. Achilles met Odysseus’s eyes and the other man only nodded slightly out of Agamemnon’s view. He knew Achilles was already married, but the princess of Skyros was to be forgotten.

“ I am humbled by this honor, King Agamemnon.” as he said this his eyes flick to Patroclus at his side. He was ready to turn it down for him if he only said the word.

Odysseus’ sharp eyes fixed themselves on Patroclus, “Sadly you will only have a night with each other, before she has to depart back for Mycenae. Though much can happen in a night,” he finished with a wink. The rest of the room is grim as if it is privy to something we do not know. He hoped that Patroclus would disapprove, but instead he only nods.

“ It will be good, I believe, a wedding,”  King Agamemnon said slowly, for once his face was not arrogant, but tired and worn. He does not meet their eyes as he continued, “Good for our families and for the good of our men.” Achilles still watched Patroclus for any sign of his disapproval, but his dark eyes were clear of judgement.

Patroclus’ heart clutched and burned with jealousy. Achilles needed this alliance, and with it Agamemnon would finally be over their grudge. As much as he despised this arrangement, she would only be here for a night. He knew Achilles was watching him for any sign of disapproval and he would not ruin this with jealousy. He subtly casted his eyes towards Achilles urging him once again to accept the king’s offer.

Achilles takes his sign, and he offers Agamemnon his hand, “ I accept, Agamemnon. I am proud to call you father-in-law.” Patroclus watched the king take Achilles outstretched hand and he sees that the king's eyes are clouded and sad. He appeared to hold the world on his shoulders.

Agamemnon cleared his throat. “Iphigenia,” he said, “is a good girl.”

“I am sure she is,” Achilles said. “I will be honored to have her as my wife.” then Agamemnon nods, a clear dismissal. We return to our tent.

* * *

 

The princess arrived the next day. Patroclus was relieved at the same time he felt horribly jealous. He had seen her ship, but did not want to face her just yet. Achilles needed to be soothed and he was doing his best to calm him.

“How could you agree to let me do this?,” Achilles said, while Patroclus raked his fingers through his hair. He rested comfortably in his lap.

“It would be a means to an end, it would mean peace between you and the king. Besides, Achilles you can not afford to offend Agamemnon. As much as we dislike him, he is still a king and the face of this war." Achilles wrinkled his nose.

“I thought Helen was the face of this war.” Achilles mused, “ But your right, Agamemnon's face could launch a thousand ships, on a good day.” Patroclus rolled his eyes, and he paused running his fingers through Achilles’ hair. He thought about it for a few moment and then he burst out laughing.

Achilles’ face lit up. “I am so happy that made you laugh. I love hearing your laughter.” Achilles said reaching up to lightly touch his face. Sensing that he wanted a kiss, Patroclus leaned down to kiss him. Achilles twisted up to grasp his neck and their tongues met in a heated battle.

“I love you”, Achilles whispered when they finally broke for air. He whispered it so quietly, the words hung in the air between them.

“You are my everything, Patroclus I will never love another as I love you. Please believe me.”

“I believe you, Achilles,” Patroclus returned, his eyes wet. They kiss once more, and then Achilles would have to get ready for the ceremony. He dressed Achilles in a comfortable silence. Achilles observed him for anything sign that he was upset. Patroclus had been jealous, but now he knew that regardless of who Achilles married he would hold his heart always. He gently combed out his blond strands until they gleamed like gold and straightened his white chiton until it was perfect. He then placed a red cloak around Achilles and secured. Achilles looked so handsome, he hated that he would have send him off to the princess.

“There, finished.” Patroclus said lightly kissing his lips.

“ I want more than a kiss.” Achilles said eyes heated as he pulled him closer. Patroclus flushed.

“Achilles you are getting married, they are waiting for you.” he scolded lightly.

“They can wait, a moment longer.” Achilles purred lifting him by his thighs and pulling him toward the bed of pelts.

“Your going to ruin your clothes,” he argued weakly as his back hit the bed.

“You can always fix them back.” Achilles said kissing him lightly up his neck. Patroclus slowly spread his legs.

* * *

 

It was not the princess’ fault for being so lovely. Patroclus thought he should be over his jealousy by now. He already had Achilles’ heart and his babe in his belly, he should not feel like this. He blushed, Achilles had done everything he could this morning to remind him of that. Still it did not make it any easier for him to stomach, the one he loved marrying someone else.

Her face was perfectly round and petite, her lips full and red. Her hair was dark like her father and uncle’s, her skin a healthy olive tan, but her eyes are what truly made her beautiful. They were a hypnotic shade of hazel, that changed when the light hit them. Her chariot approached the marketplace and dais where the wedding was to take place. Behind the dais was the altar where she would perform the ritual first. She gingerly was helped out of the chariot by one of the strong men accompanying her. She carried herself as a priestess of Artemis, but still she had a childlessness to her steps.

Her father stood by the altar flanked by Odysseus and Diomedes. Both of the men offered their greetings to the princess as she walked up to their makeshift dais, but the princess was impatient to see her husband. He and Achilles waited at the lower dais, as was the custom for grooms. She embraced her father and Agamemnon smiled at her as they withdrew from each other. From his place next to his prince he could see, that Iphigenia’s small shoulders had stiffened as her father whispered something into her ear. He was probably telling her that she would be sent back as soon as the wedding night was over. Achilles’ face had been impassive, but he had given her a small polite smile when the princess shyly looked at him from under her bridal veil. Achilles was less than pleased with his arrangement, but it had to be done.

The princess' eyes were bright at the thought of marrying the best of the Greeks. They were a hair's width apart, when Iphigenia faltered. Achilles reached out to help her, but the princess had not stumbled.

Diomedes had grabbed her from behind and dragged her to the altar. No one had seen him move, he had her by her neck upon the stone altar. She struggled in his grip to shocked too scream. King Agamemnon had joined him at the altar. In his raised arm, a sharp dagger. He made one quick motion and it was over. Iphigenia did not even have time to scream as the blood splashed onto the altar and the surrounding area.

“ The goddess, Artemis is pleased.” Agamemnon said while his hands dripped with his daughter's cooling blood. We stood there horrified. Human sacrifice had long been driven from our lands, and he just had sacrificed his own daughter. Patroclus did not know what would happen next. He and the men were angry, but then they felt it. Instantly some of the men’s clenched fists and jaws had loosened. The winds had returned, but at a horrible price.

* * *

 

Achilles stood there frozen, his previous white tunic was splashed with crimson. Patroclus tugged him from the dais and back to the safety of their tent. He was gentle wiping the blood from Achilles’ face while he stripped him of his bloody clothes.

“I could have stopped this, I was close enough.” Achilles cradled his head in his hands.

“Ssh, my love there was nothing you could have done. It was the will of the gods.” Patroclus tried to wipe more blood from him. Gods, it was even in his hair and a small patch at his mouth. How dare they do this to him?

“ My mother had warned me, I just did not understand at the time.” he murmured, “A young girl of only fourteen had to be sacrificed for the winds to come.” Patroclus in this moment was reminded how Achilles had not yet experienced death. Patroclus had experienced it twice, the young boy he accidentally killed and his first child. Achilles had never watched the life leave someone's eyes. He did not know how much a human could bleed. Patroclus could only hold Achilles to his chest as he wept.

He knew that Agamemnon was summoning  them, but Patroclus felt nauseous at the thought of being in such a man’s presence. A greedy man who stop at nothing to plunder Troy of its gold, even at the price of his daughter’s life.

Achilles felt hollow, but he redressed and allowed Patroclus to lead him back to the marketplace. Agamemnon had too washed his bloody hands and changed his clothing. Achilles felt a deep sense of disgust and hatred for him.

“ The goddess, Artemis was displeased with the amount of blood that we would shed at Troy. Cows and other beasts were not enough. She demanded a virgin priestess to be sacrificed, human blood for human blood. She decided my daughter would be the best for the sacrifice.”

“ My daughter had thought it a great honor,” Agamemnon continued. Achilles gritted his teeth most of the men had not been close enough to see the terror in her eyes, so they would easily fall for Agamemnon’s lies.

That night they burned her on cypress, the wood of their darkest gods. Agamemnon had brought out caskets of wine for the men to celebrate with and tomorrow they would leave with the morning tide.

Achilles said nothing watching the flames, instead he turned from the pyre and returned to his tent. He went to find comfort in Patroclus’ embrace.

Patroclus had finally gotten Achilles lulled to sleep, he continued to lightly stroke his hair while he slept to dispel nightmares. In the corner of their tent, the bloody clothes sat, he sighed and gently moved Achilles’ head from his lap to get up. The cloth was ruined and the only thing he could do now was burn it. Glancing back at Achilles sleeping fitfully, he could not leave him.

He summoned one of the Myrmidons stationed near the their tent.

“Patroclus, what does the prince require?” one of the men said approaching him.

“Burn this.” he answered holding out the bloody tunic.

“At once.” taking it, the man turned to depart.

“Wait, bring Automendon here.” the man nodded and departed. Patroclus blew out a sigh, he carefully returned to his place at Achilles’ side. He continued to rake his fingers through those blond curls. The tent flapped open slightly and in came the young charioteer.

“Patroclus, what is the matter, is the baby al-” Patroclus quickly crossed the room and clasped a hand over the young man’s mouth.

“-right”

“Quiet, he is asleep. Yes, I and the child are in good health.” Patroclus whispered removing his hand, leading the younger boy to the pallet where Achilles slept fitfully.

“You still have not told him, what if something goes wrong. Losing you would drive him mad.” Automendon whispered back. He was worried, although he had been charged with looking after Patroclus, he considered him a friend more than a duty. The older boy was kind to him and tried to help with his chores when he could. Automedon did not want anything to happen to him or his baby. He prayed that all would go well, especially for the prince’s sake. Gods, help them if something ever happened to Patroclus. Achilles’ grief would be legendary.

“ Hush, I will tell him, just not at the moment,” Patroclus said. He placed a small kiss on Achilles’ damp forehead and the other man sighed softly in his sleep. He then moved away from Achilles to the end of the bed.

“I need to you stay here with him, until I return.” he said digging through their trunk for a cloak. Finding one he pulled it on to cover him and face.

“You should be resting, you are not well.” Automendon tried to stop him from leaving. Patroclus paused.

“What do you mean, I am not well.” he asked tying it into place.

“I have been observing you for some time now, you can keep nothing down. And you seem winded when doing your tasks. You must rest you can not move as freely as you once did.” Automedon whispered nervously to him, keeping an eye on the sleeping prince.

“I will when I return, I promise.” he said, parting the tent flaps.

"Curses," Automedon thought glancing at the prince, "he was going to be furious when he wakes up and finds Patroclus missing. It was no small secret among the men that the prince jealousy guarded Patroclus. Gods, what a mess."

* * *

 

He was in battle. His spear cutting through enemies who dared to come to close to his beloved. The horn sounded for them to retreat. Automedon steered them away from the battlefield, suddenly Patroclus bent at his waist.

“Patroclus what is the matter, have you been injured?” Achilles said supporting him in his arms trying to prevent him from falling from the chariot.

“Achilles, something is wrong with the baby”. Patroclus said clutching his stomach. His heart dropped. What in the gods’ name had possessed him to bring Patroclus into battle, pregnant.

“Automedon get us back to camp, quickly.” he roared. Patroclus scrunched up further into himself.

“It hurts, Achilles.” Patroclus panted. A heavy scent of iron hit him, no. Please gods, not this. He glanced downwards and blood flowed freely down Patroclus’ legs. Patroclus was going to lose this baby, and he going to lose him.

“Hold on, Patroclus we will be there soon. Please just stay with me.” he begged. Patroclus only blinked at him weakly before passing out in his arms. No, no this could not happen he could not lose him. Once they made it back to camp, he ran carrying Patroclus in his arms into the healer’s tent.

“Save him, he’s miscarrying.” laying Patroclus, unconscious on a pallet. The healer looked at him stunned, but rushed off to gather supplies for his patient. Achilles knelt near him, shaking him.

“Patroclus wake up, please I beg you. You need to wake up. I need you. Our child needs you. Please, my love.” his voiced wrecked.

Patroclus’ eyes cracked open to look at him softly, and he tried to sit up, but Achilles forced him to lie still. “Don't move, the healer will be back soon.” he said removing the remainder of Patroclus’ armor. Patroclus’ eyes filled with tears.

“No, please not again. She promised me, she promised that he would be safe.” he was crying earnestly now.

“ Hush, he will be fine.” Achilles tried to soothe him.

“No, he will not be fine, I am losing him Achilles. I will never hold him or kiss him. He will be lost as our other child is in the Underworld.” he said gesturing to his bloodied tunic, and his sobbing continued. “Please let me go, Achilles it is too late.” Patroclus cried weakly trying to break free from his hold, Achilles only held him down tighter.

“Let me go, Achilles,” Patroclus said.

“No, the healer can still save you, even if he can not save our child. I can not lose you.”  his face covered in tears . “Please let him help you, please Patroclus for my sake.” he pleaded with him to understand. The healer came back with another healer and they removed him from Patroclus’ side

“Prince Achilles, we can save him but we will need room to work. Please step outside for a moment.” the first healer said, while the second pushed him towards the tent’s exit. He glanced back at Patroclus’ figure on the bloodied cot and closed his eyes and let the healer push him out. Achilles paced back and forth in front of the tent, Automedon stood to the side. Together they waited for news.

At a few moments later a healer came out, his arms were slick with blood and his eyes downcast. Achilles knew in that moment Patroclus was gone, but he would not believe it.

“Bring me to him.” he thundered and the healer nodded. Entering the tent, they were hit with the coppery smell of blood. Patroclus laid with his legs propped up, his thighs wet with blood, and his big brown eyes stared at nothing above them.

No, no gods no this could not be. This was not fair.

**Thud**

His knees hit the ground and he screamed, a wail so loud that he was sure all of Mount Olympus and the Underworld would know his pain. Shakily he crawled over to Patroclus so that he could cradle him to his chest. He was still warm to the touch. Blood soaked his hands and he tasted it in his mouth.

“Please wake up Patroclus. Let this be a nightmare, please I need you. I can not survive without you. Didn't you promise that I would be the only hero who was happy. Because with you at my side, I could do anything. I would do anything, Patroclus don’t you know this. Please come back to me. Please.”

“ **He can no longer hear you, my son. His soul is long gone from his body, it has moved to the world beyond**.” Thetis said from besides her son. Thetis tried to wipe her son’s teary face, but he jerked away from her.

“ What have you done!” he screamed. A single tear dripped from his face until it hit Patroclus below him.

“ **What I had to. I had warned him, but the foolish boy did not listen. Now, nothing will stop you from fulfilling your destiny** ” she sneered at Patroclus’ corpse.

“I’ll kill you. He had done nothing to you and yet you harm him.” Achilles screamed freeing his sword from it sheath.

Thetis laughed, “ **For this mortal boy, you would kill the one who brought you into this world. A dead one at that, killing me will do nothing but bring the gods’ wrath upon your head**.”

“ Killing you will not bring him back, but it will avenge him.” Achilles said driving his sword through his mother’s chest. She looked at him in shock as she fell.

She gurgled as her lips turned crimson with blood, “ **Oh, my son what have you done. They will come for you.** ”

“Let them come, I care not.” his tears flowing freely.

 

* * *

 

Achilles awoke in a sweat his hair sticking to him, he immediately noticed was the spot next to him was empty. He pressed his hands to forehead to calm himself. Gods, when he blinked, he could see flashes of Patroclus covered in blood and his eyes unseeing. His mother with his sword in her chest. He felt nauseous. He scanned the room for any sign of Patroclus instead he found his charioteer, Automedon asleep with his head resting at the end of the bed.

No, no this could not be reality. Patroclus was fine, he just had to find him. Frantically he shook him awake and pulled him up.

“Where is he ?,”Achilles asked clutching the boy’s tunic in his fist.

“He said he would be back, he asked me to look after you,” Automedon said nervously.

Shit, he was right about the prince being furious when he woke up.

“That wasn’t what I asked, **I asked where is he**.” Achilles tightened his grip.

Gods preserve him, why oh why, did his friend think it was good idea to leave him alone with him. Patroclus knew how Achilles wanted him at his side. Especially after today’s events.

“ I do not know, Prince Achilles, he left after I arrived. He did not say where he was going.” Automedon told him once again.

“But he was well when he left was he not?” Achilles asked, if he was honest the prince looked a little insane. His blond hair was messily sprawled over his head and his green eyes dark with a heavy sadness. Why him, oh why, was he struck with a jealous prince while his lover was Gods knows where.

“He was well when he left. Why do you ask?” Automedon answered hoping that the prince would let go of his tunic. Patroclus had been anything but well, in fact he seemed angry when he left.

“Good,” Achilles said breathing out a sigh of relief. It had only been a nightmare, Patroclus was alive and well. He had not murdered his mother in a grief stricken rage. He let the younger boy go.

Automedon did not know why the prince’s mood had suddenly changed, but he hoped that he would be dismissed from his duties. Looking after these two was exhausting.

“ Your highness do you still need me?” Automedon prayed to the gods he would be released from his duties.

Achilles distractedly replied, “Of course-,” he started then stopped, “ wait, before I dismiss you find Patroclus and bring him back here.”

Automedon cursed to himself, of course he had to find Patroclus.

“ Yes, your highness.” he bowed and all but ran from the tent.

* * *

 

Patroclus strolled past drunk men singing and dancing, he turned his head away from the still burning pyre. He walked past campfires, lurching soldiers, he knew where he was going. He continued until he came to a tent with two half-asleep guards standing guard.

“ Who are you?” one of the guards said startling awake, he ignored him and walked right into the tent. Odysseus turned his head when he saw him. The older man had been poring over a map before he had burst in. He even saw a half eaten plate of food. He was startled when a rough hand pulled him backwards. It was one of the guards.

“ Welcome, Patroclus. It is all right I know him,” Odysseus said as the guard made apologies. He waited until the guard left. “ I figured you would come,” he said gesturing for him to take a seat.

Patroclus looked at him contemptuously.

“ I was only finishing my dinner, you are welcome to join me if you would like.” Patroclus eyed the half eaten plate and held back a snort.

“ I have already eaten, but thank you for your hospitality.” Odysseus half-smiled at him.

“Please sit if you like” he said gesturing to a nearby chair.

“ I think, I will stand this will be brief.” Patroclus said

“ I insist, you really should not wear yourself out unnecessarily. Especially in your condition.” Patroclus froze, but recovered.

“What do you mean, I am perfectly well.” he would not give this man more information to use against them.

“ You know exactly what I mean.” Odysseus toyed with the grapes on his plate.

He had not come here for this.

“You let them murder her,” he spat at him, “ You can try to turn this conversation to me all you like, but you stood by as they dragged her onto the altar.”

Odysseus paused, “You believe that I could have stopped them.”

“You would have had it been your daughter,” Patroclus fired back.

“ I do not have a daughter,” Odysseus tore the bread and dipped it into gravy. He chewed it.

“Your wife then,” Patroclus pleaded with him to show something, anything beside complacency

Odysseus stared at him and sighed, “What do you want from me, Patroclus? What do you want me to say? That I would have done something.”

“ Yes.” Patroclus said.

“ I would have stopped it yes, but that is perhaps why Agamemnon rules Mycenae and I rule Ithaca.” Odyssey replied tiredly. He hated how at ease he was with his answers, how calm he was.

“Her blood is on your hands,” The older man lips only quirked up,“ You give me too much credit. I am merely a counselor, Patroclus. Not a general”

“You lied to him”

“About the wedding, yes. It was the only way to get Clytemnestra to send the girl. We allowed her to believe that her daughter was to marry the best of the Greeks.” Odysseus answered still playing with his food. Her mother, Gods. He knew Odysseus wanted him to ask more questions to divert his attention from the matter at hand.

“ You dishonored him.” Patroclus said refocusing his attention. Achilles had not thought of this, too grieved with her death. But he had. They had tainted him with their trickery. And to think, he played right into their hands. He should have never urged Achilles to go through with the wedding.

Odysseus waved a hand, “ The men have forgotten it, they forgot the moment her blood was spilled and the winds returned.”

“How convenient for them.” Patroclus bristled. He watched Odysseus pour himself a cup a wine

Odysseus made the motion of offering him a cup, but paused.

“Oh, that’s right I have forgotten, you can’t drink in your condition.” he said offhandedly as he drank.

Patroclus clenched his fists.

“ I understand that you are upset, but why come to me. Surely, I did not hold the knife or the girl.”

“There was blood all over him, on his clothes, on his face. In his mouth. Do you have any idea of what that did to him.” Patroclus snarled at him.

Odysseus takes another drink from his cup before he speaks.

“He grieves for what he could not prevent.”

“Of course he does,” Patroclus snapped. “ He could barely speak.”

Odysseus shrugged, “ He has a soft heart. An admirable quality, surely. If helps to soothe his conscience, I placed Diomedes there on purpose. So that Achilles would see too late.” Patroclus’ clenched his fists, he hated this man so much that he could barely speak.

Odysseus leaned forward in his chair, “May I offer you a bit of advice, Patroclus. If you truly love him, you will help him leave his soft heart behind. He is going to Troy to kill men not to save them. The sooner he learns this the better off he will be.” he said, his grey eyes holding him like a swift current.

“He is a weapon, a killer. No matter how much you love him. Regardless of how many times, you let him fuck you, you can’t prevent his destiny. He will become a slaughter of men. Deep down you know this.”

Odysseus’ words left him speechless and scrambling for a response.

“ He is-” Patroclus stuttered out at last.

“Oh, but he is. The best the gods have ever made. It is time he knew it and you as well. Do not forget this because you carry his babe in your belly. If you hear nothing else, hear this. I do not say this in malice.” Odysseus cut him off.

 He could hear no more of this, he had to leave.

Patroclus paused at the opening of the tent, turning his head slightly, “You're wrong.” he said.

With that he exited the tent, he hoped Achilles was still asleep. He did not think he could handle him awake at the moment with Odysseus’ words playing a nasty loop in his mind. Feeding him doubt. He shivered and pulled his cloak closer to him. It wasn’t true, Achilles was one of the kindest people he knew. He was honest and when he did something wrong, he never did it out of malice. His heart was always in the right place. Would the battlefield truly change him? Would it make him cruel and unfeeling like the gods intended.

No, this is exactly what Odysseus wanted, he wanted to separate them. He would not abandon him, he loved him. He would be his conscience, he would not let his sins weigh upon him. He stopped how did Odysseus know about his pregnancy. Gods, that man was creepy. He made a note in the future to avoid him unless necessary.

* * *

 

He was half-way back to their tent when hear a voice calling his name.

“Patroclus”

“Patroclus, please wait.” He turned to see Automedon running towards him. Patroclus waited for the younger boy to catch up.

“Patroclus where have you been, the prince is worried.”Automedon panted, bending down slightly to catch his breath. Patroclus noticed that the young boy’s face was red and blotchy as if he had been running all over. He leaned down to help the boy up,

“Are you alright?” he asked concerned.

The boy sucked in another breath before he answered, “Prince Achilles is looking for you. He sent me to return you to him.”

Curses, of course Achilles was awake.

“I’ll go there right away.” he said and the young boy seemed relieved.

Entering their tent, Achilles was sitting on their bed. He stared at his hands as if they had the answers to the universe. He approached him quietly and knelt near him. He took his hands into his own.

“Achilles are you alright?” he asked softly in fear of startling him.

Achilles finally looked up. “I am, now that you're here. Where were you?” Achilles said pulling him from his knees into his lap.

“ I was not gone for long, and I left Automedon to watch over you.” Patroclus said slinging his arm around Achilles’ neck for a more security hold. He was careful to avoid his question.

“It was not the same. I could feel the hole that your presence left.” Achilles said adjusting him in his lap so that he faced him.

“ Don’t ever leave me, promise me. I could not bear it.” Achilles whispered into his neck.

“ I would never leave you. I love you, Achilles.” Patroclus whispered back. They stayed that way for a few moments, until Patroclus yawned.

Achilles rolled them over so that they were settled comfortable in the bed, “ You need sleep. Rest, I will be here.” he said kissing him lightly.

Drunken laughter and singing surrounded them, but here in this bed it was only the three of them.

Achilles watched Patroclus’ chest rise and fall until he was sure he was asleep. He lightly skimmed his fingers over Patroclus’ belly, careful not to disturb him. His son was there, alive and growing. He imagined his son with Patroclus’ wild, dark curls and freckles, his smile just as sweet, and his brown eyes big and round. He already loved him, and he could not wait to hold him. Patroclus rolled away from him a bit muttering about figs.

They were both still here, he watched Patroclus a moment longer before he joined him in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odysseus, this is why no one invites you anywhere. You cant just air people's business like that.  
> Rude.  
> Fun fact: I just have it out for Odysseus, I blame reading The Odyssey in 8th grade English class. The whole time I was like can he just go home or die already, I'm ready to go to lunch. But also because he is just kind a dick in The Song of Achilles and The Odyssey.
> 
> Aw, Achilles bonding with his son while Pat is asleep. My heart.


	8. Troy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay. Hopefully this super awesome chapter makes up for it :D  
> Updates will hopefully be back to normal next week.
> 
>  
> 
> Achilles to everyone: I'm hitting that.  
> Patroclus: *dying inside*

Achilles had been quiet since they had risen. He dressed in silence and barely glanced in his direction. Patroclus wanted to tell him of Odysseus’ hand in Diomedes placement, but he did not think it would soothe Achilles’ troubled spirit. They and their men packed up camp before piling onto the ships, then they were off. Watching Aulis’ beach from the ship’s stern, it was strange to see the beach so bare. The only proof that we had been there at all were the dug out latrines and the grey ashes from the pyre. His heart clenched at the thought of Iphigenia. Patroclus knew her death haunted Achilles much more.

Achilles was still quiet as the coast of Aulis faded from view. He had not rested or sat down once they were at sea. Patroclus was worried, but he was not sure how to comfort him. He had tried to distract him by pointing out various things swimming around the ship like the dolphins that had come by the side of the ship. Or how heavy the clouds were with rain. Achilles made attempts to listen and respond, but Patroclus could tell his mind was far away. To add to Achilles’ misery, their fleet had been paired with King Agamemnon’s, they were paired so that single island would not have to support the entire Greek fleet when they stopped. Patroclus could only guess, who had whispered that idea into the king’s ear. As if they were afraid that they would flee, no it was much too late for that. The prophecy had already been set into motion.

**The price already paid.**

Patroclus reached to cradle his bump, but stopped how forgetful of him. Achilles was right behind him polishing his armor. He would see and wonder why he was doing that. He had lied to him and now he had to face the consequences of his actions. He was just so tired of hiding this from him. This should have been a joyous time for them, instead he was constantly on his guard. Patroclus wanted to openly cradle and comfort his child without drawing the attention of Thetis or her spies. Not to mention how tired he was regardless of how much he slept or his back ached, he knew pregnancy would be taxing on his body, but this was too much. The moment he sat down or rested, he nodded off. He could not even stand for long periods of time. Settling against the rail in a nest of blankets he had brought from below the deck. If Achilles would not take rest then he would be near him for comfort. It would not be hard to sleep with the waves rocking the ship, besides he would need his strength when they landed. Gods, only knew what awaited them when they landed. Patroclus settled on them to watched Achilles whirl and slash his sword at unseen enemies before he closed his eyes.

Achilles watched Patroclus fall asleep on his pallet of blankets. Debating moving him below deck, but the weather was nice he seemed peaceful. Sheathing his sword, he settled down next to him, careful not to wake him. Achilles tucked the rough blanket closer around his shoulders. Then he rested against the railing to craned his neck at the moon above. Even with the calm weather he could not sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Every time he closed his eyes he could see that altar, only this time instead of Iphigenia being sacrificed, it was Patroclus. He was back at the dais waiting for his bride, but instead of Iphigenia peeking at him from the veil, it was Patroclus. He knew what would happen next, Diomedes would grab him and Agamemnon would slit his throat. Patroclus reached for him the same way Iphigenia had, he tried to move to reach him. Achilles found that he could not move, his feet were firmly rooted into place. Diomedes grabbed him by his waist and Achilles saw his small bump outlined in the fabric of his tunic.
> 
> He struggled to get his feet to move, “No, stop. Let him go.” he yelled at Diomedes. Diomedes continued as if he did not hear him. He looked to the crowd of men, pleading for any of them to stop this.
> 
> “Please stop this, he is with child. Please don’t do this.” they only stared blank faced at the altar. What horrified him was that Patroclus did not even struggle like Iphigenia had, as he was led to the altar. Diomedes had him pinned to the altar, by his neck. Agamemnon’s arm was raised, Patroclus’ soft brown eyes met his. Patroclus smiled then he felt the warm splash of blood.

This was the second time, he had dreamt of Patroclus being taken from him.

Were the gods planning on taking Patroclus from him? He would storm the Underworld if he had to. No one, one not even the gods would separate them.

“So sweet and juicy,” Patroclus muttered in his sleep. Achilles softly smiled at him, he could only assume that Patroclus was craving figs, madly. He decided that the next island they stopped at he would get him as many as his heart desired. In fact he would give Patroclus whatever he desired if he so much as glanced at it. In seven days they would be in Troy, but he did not know what that held in store for him. Was he really to become the Scourge of Troy? A slaughterer of men? Achilles glanced at Patroclus fast asleep, could Patroclus love a murderer?

* * *

 

After several islands, they had all began to blur together, this island was called Lemnos. It may have been the most narrow one that they had come to, it was right across from Hellespont's Point. This island was lower than most of the islands they had been to it was filled with swamps and stagnant ponds. Patroclus had dragged him a short distance away from camp. Together they sat near a pool of water with bugs gliding over the surface and for a moment they sat in silence. Achilles’ mind ran with questions to ask Patroclus, then he just blurted one out.

“What is it like to kill?” Patroclus to his credit did not look surprised. He seemed calm as if this was the reason he had brought him here.

“Like?” Patroclus’ soft eyes fixed themselves on him.

He let his blond hair fall over one of his eyes to hide his shame,“ What does it look like to see the light leave someone’s eyes?” Patroclus was quiet for a moment and he unconsciously folded his hands over his abdomen almost cradling it. Achilles noticed it, but he did not bring attention to it. He decided Patroclus would be allowed to have his secret a bit longer.

“It is hard to describe.” Patroclus had for a long time tried to push the image out of his mind.

“The blood came quickly, I remember that much. I was surprised by how much there was. His head was split open and I saw bits of his brain.” Patroclus fought down a bit of nausea. He could clearly see it now, Clysonymus spread unmoving on the ground. His head cradled by a puddle of blood. Bits of brain in the puddle. Ugh, he needed to stop before he made himself ill.

“I remember the sound he made when he hit the rock.” Patroclus finished, he hoped Achilles would not ask more questions about murder.

“Did he twitch like animals do?” Achilles knew this was hard for Patroclus, but he had to know.

“I do not remember, I ran before I could see.” Patroclus said fiddling with the edge of his tunic.

They sat in silence again before Achilles spoke again, “My father once told me to think of them as animals.” Achilles said and paused, before he continued, “The men I kill.” Patroclus opened and closed his mouth, not quite sure what to tell him. Achilles did not look at him as he observed the water.

“But, I do not think, I can.” Achilles said at last looking away from the water. Odysseus’ words reared their ugly heads like the Hydra did to Hercules. Part of him was relieved to hear those words from him, there was had nothing to fear. Another part of him knew better, Achilles would have to kill to cement his godhood. Immortality wasn’t that the reason, they had joined this godforsaken war. Achilles would die as mortal, but would rise again as a god.

“ I cannot stop seeing it, Patroclus. The horror on her face while her throat was slashed.” he was shaking now. He could not tell Patroclus what he had truly seen, how it was him he imagined instead of the princess.

Patroclus pulled him to his chest, “ I know, my love. I know.” he said as he raked his fingers through his hair. Achilles relaxed against him.

“It will not always like that, Achilles. She was a girl and an innocent.” Patroclus heard himself say. “ These men, you will be fighting are trained warriors. They will not hesitant to kill you if you do not strike first.”

“But you still will not fight even if they strike at you. You hate violence and bloodshed.” he said untangling himself from Patroclus to look at him.

Patroclus seemed to consider it, “ I have no skill, ” he answered at last.

“I do not think that is the only reason.” Achilles said, his eyes searching his. Achilles’ eyes appeared green as the forest around them. When the light hit them just right he saw a specs of gold. He briefly wondered if their son would have his eyes. Patroclus had taken no pleasure in Clysonymus’ death, but he had been for a moment relieved to be free of his bullying.

“Perhaps,” he said to satisfy Achilles’ curiosity. He did not want to think too deeply on the matter.

“ But will you forgive me?” Achilles asked, while those dark green eyes held him captive. “ There is nothing to forgive, Achilles.” Patroclus said reaching over to take his hand. “ I have no need to forgive you. Nothing you do can cause offense to me.” these words were heedless, but he meant them with all the conviction he could give. He poured his very heart and soul into those words.

Achilles glanced at their joined hands, then in a swift moment his hand removed itself from his. Achilles reached swiftly around Patroclus, then he quickly stood. In his hand he held a long damp rope in. Patroclus stared at a few moment not sure what he was looking at. Achilles’ eyes darkened.

“Hydros”, he said. Water snake. It was dull grey, and twitched weakly in Achilles grip. Achilles threw the now dead snake into the weeds surrounding the pool. Achilles and he both had studied various snakes with Chiron. Hydros were brown-grey snakes that lived by the water. They were quick to anger and their bite poisonous.

“ I- didn’t even see it.” he stuttered out, his heart hammering in his chest.

“You did not have to, I did. Come let’s head back to camp.” Achilles said carefully helping a clearly shaken Patroclus up, he scanned the path back to camp. It was clear, but he had to be sure. Patroclus could have been bitten and then both he and his child would have perished. The snake was a gift, from his mother no doubt. Curse her. It seemed that his nightmares were warnings not threats.

A pair of eyes watched them depart from the swamp.

 

 

Achilles felt calmer after their talk, he did not pace the deck or stare unseeingly at the waves. But her death still haunted him, he still dreamt of her terrified face as her throat was cut. Sometimes she even changed into Patroclus at the last moment. So, he had taken to carrying one of his spears in his hand along with his sword sheathed at his side. Even now it was glued to his hand and every so often he would toss it lightly up and catch it. He needed to be ready to protect Patroclus, from danger should it come. He had promised his love that he would not kill for pleasure, but should someone attempt to harm him. He would not spare them.

Patroclus was avoiding Achilles after their talk on Lemnos, nearly had he confessed to him. The reward for his honesty, Thetis sending a water snake to assassinate him, no it still was not safe. But really when would it be safe for his son. He doubted Thetis would allow him to beg at her feet again for his child’s life as he once did for Achilles’. She had told him that was the only favour she would spare him. He did not want to bring strife between his love and his mother, although she hated him. Patroclus knew how deeply she loved her son, he would not deprive her of her relationship with him. It still hurt him deeply that she had deemed her own grandchild unworthy of life, but so easily claimed Deidamia’s son for herself. Wasn’t Deidamia mortal as he was? What made her more worthy to bear a healthy living child. If his child had lived, he would have been Achilles’ heir, but it did not matter. He would never see that child again he was lost to the Underworld, but he would fight to keep this one. Thetis would not harm him, he swore it. He would give his life for this child. His son would soon be here, he would just have to be patient and careful.

* * *

 

Eileithyia had been watching over Patroclus for the last two months, invisible to his senses. She did her best to help hide his growing figure. She had made it so that his belly would be much smaller than it actually would be. So, that Thetis’ spies would have nothing to report back to her. One thing she incapable of doing was easing his bodily failings, it was one of the balances of nature that not even she could tamper with. In that time, she wondered how close he knew he was to losing that child.

Her sister’s holding of the winds had made him terribly ill, if not for her minor interference he would have miscarried again. Whispering into the priest’s ear had not been hard, she had only told him of how to ease her sister’s anger. It was that girl’s life or Patroclus’ child, it had been an easy decision. Iphigenia’s death had long been sealed by The Fates, there was nothing she could do. Patroclus’ child on the other hand his fate was still unformed by the Fates.

Patroclus was her charge and she had promised him to do everything within her power for this child. Patroclus had been one of the lucky few that had survived a miscarriage, but only because Chiron had been present. Eileithyia still could not believe she had allowed herself to be roped into Thetis’ petty schemes. Had she not intervened Patroclus would have possibly had a healthy child.

Now he was with child again, his child would make it, but would he? His hips were just wide enough to carrying a child, but his weight and nutrition concerned her. She would have to help him gain more weight to keep him and the child well.

She often thought it was rather cruel of her father to do this to mortal men. Because he had made his male lover pregnant and did not want him to feel unnatural for it. Ganymede’s curse, mortals called it among themselves. If she was honest she had to agree with them, birth sounded incredibly beautiful to an outsider, but few knew how truly dangerous and taxing it was on the body. Ganymede, himself had nearly lost his child.

Carriers, physically were of a more delicate nature than natural born women due to the fact that their secondary genitalia came later in life and that they had narrower hips and pelvises not suited for children. Carriers although worshiped in public, in private some were shunned and shamed by their families and friends for their status. To add to their misfortune, many tried to have miscarriages or births in secret, because they were afraid of being ridiculed. For this they paid dearly. The ones that were successful in giving birth were to be separated from their children. She could only help them deliver, she could do nothing for what came after.

Of course it was not always so, carriers were highly sought after for their high success in bearing sons. A carrier’s first child was always a son, and many men took advantage of this fact to have a male heir quickly. They either married them or kept them as concubines. Although she had seen a few men abandon their lovers when they had their fun.

She had thought Achilles the same, when she had seen him observing Patroclus for signs of pregnancy. For him, she let the illusion of Patroclus’ belly fall away. She wanted the prince to see his seed growing in Patroclus, a test see if he would stay. He had after all abandoned one child another would be no issue. But Achilles had surprised her when he gently stroked Patroclus’ belly when he had fallen asleep. The look of pure love and adoration in that gaze had convinced her otherwise. He truly loved them and would do anything to keep them with him.

They were so in love, if they were to be married. She would need to check her mother’s scroll, but first she had duties to attend to. The snake had been a warning, and they still had five more months to go.

* * *

 

The rest of the fleet had slowly joined them as we again amassed at Tenedos. Tenedos was a small island just off the coast of Troy. There they had made plans of their invasion of Troy and decided that the kings’ ships would be in front and their men’s would fall in line behind them. He stood at the stern of the ship in his armor with Phoinix and Automedon on his left and Patroclus as always on his right. Troy, they were here at last. He idly threw up his spear and caught it, soon the rowers had taken to rowing in beat with his spear hitting the deck. Their ship was edging ahead of Diomedes and Menelaus Agamemnon had given orders for them to stay in line, but each of the kings jockeyed for the honor of being the first to land on Troy. He thought he would feel more nervous, instead he was filled with an eerie calmness. His sharp green eyes scanned the approaching shore then he saw men on the beach.

“There are men on the beach.” he focused his eyes more, and then added, “Armed men, I assume.” Patroclus turned to him to say something, but he was interrupted by the sounding of a horn. It came from further within in the fleet, soon more joined it. It was the alarm, we thought we would have surprised the Trojans, but they were expecting us. Along their line, rowers jammed their oars hard into the water to stop their ascendance into the shore. The men on the beach were soldiers, all dressed in the crimson of the Royal House of Priam. A sole chariot flew along the beach though the flanks of soldiers sending sand flying. The man wore a helmet of horsehair, even from this distance he saw how his body held power.

This man could only be Hector, the crown prince of Troy. Hector truly was a sight to behold, sure he was not as large as Ajax or Menelaus, but his shoulders were broad and he held himself with grace and power. He stood as if his movements reflected the gods. A worthy opponent indeed, but Hector had done nothing to him. Achilles would keep his promise to Patroclus not to fight him. Hector leaped from his chariot into his ranks of soldiers, shouting at his men. The men on the shore began loading arrows into bows and their were aiming them right at their ships.

They were far enough, but the tide was bringing them ever closer to the Trojans, but there had been no orders from Agamemnon. Panic broke among the men, but he was not concerned at all. Men on his ship panicked and raced to lower the anchors, but the shore grew closer and closer. Hector had disappeared from view and another captain had taken his place. The captain was dressed in leather armor that covered everything but his beard.

The captain was raising the signal for the archers to fire. Achilles could not allow it, especially with how close Patroclus was to the shore. Even in his armor, harm could still come to him and that was not a risk he was willing to take. He tapped his spear once on the deck before he let it fly. It whizzed through the air, he knew it would land true.

The captain fell backwards into the sand, and he did not rise. Cheers and horns sounded from the nearby ship. Soon all of the men would know of the first victory for Greece.

Patroclus was stunned, he had not even seen Achilles move. He turned to him and Achilles was face was a mask of calm, he did not seem to notice the miracle he had just performed. On the shore, the archers had lowered their weapons to kneel beside the fallen man. Soon they were back on their feet shouting in their harsh language.

Behind him Phoinix whispered something to Automedon. The younger boy left and returned shortly with more spears. Achilles took one without looking and aimed it. Patroclus observed him this time taking in the lift of his arms and the proud tilt of his chin. He did not pause as most men did, to take aim or sight. He knew exactly where they would land, more and more men fell. Automedon continued to supply the spears. This is what Achilles was born for, he was the embodiment of War.

Men continued to fall to his spears, arrows from both sides were fired as we closed in on the shore. Many hit near the shore and others hit their target, there were cries from both sides. The tide ran red with blood from both sides. In the midst of battle, Achilles had calmly grabbed a shield from Automedon.

“Stand behind me, Patroclus.” Achilles said,  deflecting arrows. Patroclus did as he asked without question. Achilles quickly deflecting an arrow with his shield, when it flew too close to Patroclus’ exposed arm. Automedon supplied him with another spear.

Some of their soldiers had grown bored with the stalemate and decided to take matters into their own hands. One such as the Prince of Phylace, Protesilaus who had laughed wildly as he leapt to his death. He died with a spear to his chest sent by Hector, his blood mixed with that of the deceased.

The fool, he was to be the first casualty of the Greeks. His hubris had led to his downfall, but Achilles would be better than that. He would not allow glory to blind him and lead him to ruin.

He aimed another spear.

* * *

 

The Trojans had retreated, they were well disciplined, but the beach had no natural defenses and they were outnumbered. The horns sounded after Hector ordered their retreat and with their dead collected, they relinquished the beach. Scouts were sent to see if the Trojans had truly gone and guards posted. Apollo’s rays beamed down on them, but no man dared to remove his armor.

They had all pulled their boats onto the beach, but the harbor behind them grew more and more cluttered. Each king had to draw lots for a place to set up their camp. The spot we had been assigned to was the farthest end of the beach. They would be far from the would be marketplace and from Agamemnon’s inner circle.

Patroclus spared Odysseus a small glance, it was he that had chosen the lots. He supposed this was the older man’s way of apologizing for what had happened in Aulis. Kind gesture or not, he would not forgive him for his role in the sacrifice.

“How far are we to go?” Achilles said shielding his eyes with his hand looking to the north. Patroclus opened his mouth to answer but Odysseus beat him to it.

“Where the sand ends.” Odysseus replied distractedly handing out lots to the other kings. Achilles shrugged and gestured to our ships to go farther down the beach.

**Clack**

**Clack**

The oars hit the hulls as Myrmidon captains untangled themselves from the other ships. With Phoinix and Automedon behind us we walked down the beach, to the spot that would be our camp. The sun beat down on them hard as they walked the pale beach, finally they had reached a spot where sand turned into grassy hills. It was crescent shaped, cradling their future camp from both sides and back.

A forest on top of it and glistening river flowed through it. To the south, Troy was but a speck on the horizon. If Odysseus had truly picked this spot, they would owe him greatly. Patroclus paused. He had been mistaken this had not been an apology, but a bribe. How clever of him. Either way it had to be the best of the camps, it was filled with greenery, shaded and cool. Having water so close at hand would assist him greatly when the time came. Achilles had decided to leave setting up camp to Phionix, he wanted Patroclus to meet someone. Half way down the sun bleached sands, he wondered if Patroclus would rather be resting instead. This morning had been tiring he had not been expecting to be thrown into battle the moment they saw Troy, but something about battle made his blood sing.

“Patroclus are you alright?”, he asked nudging him slightly while they walked.

Patroclus met his question with a smile. “ I am well, if that’s what your asking,” he said bending down to pick up a small pink seashell, it would make a nice necklace. 

“If your asking if I’m tired and in need of a good meal you would be correct.” he answered cheekily.

Achilles could not help but laugh at him, “I promise a feast, when we return.”

“And figs,?” Patroclus asked hopefully. He had been craving for figs for the past few weeks, even dreamt of them. Swearing he could almost taste their soft juicy skin as his mouth was filled with sweet juice.

Curses, he knew had forgotten something, he would have to look around the island. There had bound to be some trees growing figs somewhere, it was only early fall after all. “So many until you burst.” he promised. Patroclus smiled again. His eyes catching the sunlight making them turn a stunning light brown. His freckles stood out vibrant against his tan skin and his face glowed with health. His breath caught, this stunning creature was all his. Achilles would love no other, but him.

“I’ll hold you to your promise” Patroclus said playfully nudging him back. To say that this morning was a rush of bloodshed and panic, it was strange to just walk along the beach together. He hoped that soon the war would be over and Patroclus and their child could go home. Pithia’ s beaches were much more a golden hue than white and the water cool, and blue instead of a hot and foamy green of Troy. He could imagine them playing among the waves as he had with his mother. He would long be gone, but they would carry on his legacy.

The main camp was a chaos of men dragging boats ashore, setting up tents, and unloaded supplies, the same as their camp he supposed. He knew he had seen his cousin’s banner around here. Ah, there it was.

Ajax, King of Salamis, although he had not seen and spoken to his cousin in a while. He wanted Patroclus to meet more of his family, family that would not be hostile towards him. He secretly wanted his child have more connections to his family, on his father’s side anyway. Ajax was turned away from them, lifting two sacks of provisions over his broad shoulders.

“Cousin,” he called drawing the attention of the larger man.

“Pelides,” Ajax greeted politely setting down one of his sack. Oh, he had not thought of his cousin’s jealousy at being upstaged. Had he not been named Aristos Achaion, his cousin would have easily been it. Patroclus shifted next to him, there went his plans to introduce him and have him welcomed warmly. Then to his surprise his older cousin grinned widely and dropped the other sack to the ground to embrace him warmly.

“Look how you have grown, little Achilles. Let me look at you.” he said larger man said pulling back to heavily grasp his shoulders. Achilles breathed a sigh of relief to himself, his cousin had only been playing around.

Shaking himself free, “ I am no longer little, cousin” he said laughing.

“ I suppose so, that does not mean I can not tease you a bit.” Ajax returned his large frame shaking with laughter.

Ajax, so this was Achilles famous cousin. Countless stories had been told about him: how he had cracked a ship’s hull, by walking into it, or how he had carried a bull on his back for a mile, and many more feats of his legendary strength.

Patroclus felt a small sliver of pity for him if Achilles had not been Aristos Achaion he would have. He awkwardly watched the two cousins converse with each other. Feeling a silence before their attention was on him

“Who is this, cousin?” Ajax asked staring at him.

“Patroclus, my therapon.” Achilles said his voice full of pride. Oh, Gods this was truly happening, Achilles was truly showing him off to his cousin. Had he no shame? Didn’t he care about his reputation at all.

“It is good to meet you, Patroclus.” Ajax said reaching out to grasp his hand rather tightly. He held back a wince, Gods he was truly blessed with strength. Ajax asked him a few more questions before Ajax began to tell him embarrassing stories about Achilles’ childhood. He laughed trying to picture Achilles, as anything less the young boy he had seen on Opus long ago. Patroclus listened half-hardheartedly, if he were not so tired he would have enjoyed them more. He was barely standing on his feet, but to leave now would be impolite.

“Patroclus”

“Patroclus”

“Patroclus,” someone was calling his name. He turned around to see, Automedon. Gods, he was saved. Automedon had come at the perfect opportunity, and it gave him the excuse he needed to leave.

“Excuse me, it was a pleasure to meet to you, Ajax. It seems I am needed back at camp” he said softly, with that he left to meet Automedon down the beach. The two watched him leave, before Ajax slyly turned to his cousin.

“So, he is the one who has claimed your heart, little Achilles.” Ajax teased

“Whatever do you mean, cousin? I was only stopping by to see you.” he returned eyes still glued to Patroclus or rather his shapely legs.

“I see the way you look at him. He is your lover is he not?” Ajax said trying to draw his attention back. “Even as he leaves your eyes are drawn to him. I can not blame you though, he is quite lovely.” Ajax said following his glaze to the backs of Patroclus’ thighs. He had to rile his cousin up a bit.

Achilles whipped around quickly to grasp Ajax’s tunic in his fist, “ Careful cousin,” he warned.

Ajax laughed and removed his hand, “Peace, cousin I meant no harm. Although from your reaction, you have answered my question. Either he is your lover or he has yet to become yours.”

“He is mine,” he said, green eyes blazing.

“I don't doubt that.” Ajax said picking up one of his sacks and using his other hand to ruffle his cousin’s blond locks. Achilles pushed his hand free.

“ I would not wait too long before making him yours, Achilles. He seems to be kind and honest, keep him close. Or else another will.” then he hefted the other sack onto his shoulders.

“ I plan to.” he said. The larger man nodded and continued to his camp. Achilles was not entirely sure if his cousin had been actually leering at Patroclus or was simply doing it to rile him up. Either way he was pleased with the fact that Ajax had in his own way approved of him. Now, where had Patroclus gone? He had seen Automedon call him away. Maybe there was something in camp that needed his attention, but he had left that task to Phoinix. Patroclus should not have been asked to do anything, especially in his condition. He cursed, he going in the direction of their camp, only to meet up with Automedon. Achilles eyed him for a moment.

“Where is Patroclus?” he asked. Once again he was faced with the prince on the hunt for Patroclus, luckily he knew where Patroclus was.

“I had called him to help look after one of the men. He had a wound that needed tending to, Phoinix told me to fetch Patroclus due to his studies with Chiron.” Automedon said hoping the prince would buy it. Instead Patroclus was laying down comfortably in his tent, resting as he should be. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get him to rest in the first place, he did not need the prince dragging him to strange places.

This morning he had nearly had a heart attack, all of those arrows flying in Patroclus’ direction. King Peleus had given him specific instructions, no harm was to come to him. Achilles had not let one arrow touch him, but still he was worried for the older boy. He had barely recovered from Aulis, he needed to rest not be in battle.

“I apologize, your highness that I did not consult you first. But it was an emergency.” he finished with a slight bow. The prince was quiet for a moment.

“No, it was fine. One of our men needed help, if you see him tell him to meet me back at the main camp at sundown.” Achilles said turning back towards the main camp. He had brought it, Automedon breathed a sigh of relief.

Automedon smiled and nodded, “Of course, your highness.” Curses after all he had done to get Patroclus to rest in the first place, he would hate to disturb him.

Achilles paused mid stride, “Wait, could you do something for me?” the prince asked, dare he say a little sheepish.

“Of course anything you need.” he responded

“Could you scout the island to see if they are any fig trees growing? Bring another with you in case of an attack.” the prince asked, “ I would get them myself, but I have been summoned to a war council meeting.”

“Their for Patroclus, he had asked for some and I do not wish to disappoint him.” he added red lightly filling his cheeks.

“Of course your highness, I’ll go right after I deliver my message.” Automedon said bowing.

The prince left and it was times like these he was in awe of their love for each other. It was small gestures that showed how much they cared for each other. He sighed he suppose he should go and wake Patroclus up. Then get one the men to come with him to scour the island for figs.

Patroclus lay comfortably upon the soft furs of the bed. Although it had only been a short nap, he felt incredibly refreshed, he could not remember the last time he had slept so well. He stretched and sat up slowly, he wondered if Achilles and Ajax had finished their reunion yet. Now, that he had thought about it he felt a little silly for retreating like that was rather rude of him. Achilles had meant no harm, he would apologize to him later. Although he had tried to resist Automedon’s offer to rest, he felt so drained that he agreed. The younger boy had put him in his tent instead of his shared tent with Achilles. Automedon’s reasoning was that he would less likely to be disturbed.

The tent flaps rustled and in came the younger boy.

“Patroclus your awake. Good, Prince Achilles has requested that you meet him at sundown, you are to attend the war council with him.” Automedon said in a rush, he must have run all the way over to tell him this. Patroclus grabbed a nearby jug and cup, filling it to the brim he handed it to the younger boy. Automedon took it gratefully.

“Thank you,” the younger man said sitting on the edge of the cot.

“No, thank you, my friend for allowing me to stay here for a moment.” Patroclus said rising from the cot.

Automedon smiled, “Anytime, you should hurry the sun close to setting. Please be careful on your way to the main camp. There are still many setting up camp.”

* * *

 

Agamemnon had called them to a war council. A large tent had been set up and rows of chairs sat in a semicircle. At the center of it all King Agamemnon sat on a raised dais with his brother on his left and Odysseus and Diomedes to his right. The kings and other princes slowly filled in the rows. Lesser kings and princes sat near the back to leave room for their more famous peers. Achilles without hesitation sat in the front row and he beckoned Patroclus to sit next to him. He did, but felt severely out of place. He waited for someone to object or make him move, but no one did. Finally he relaxed when he saw Ajax had brought his bastard half brother Teucer, and Idomeneus brought his lover and charioteer. Apparently the best were allowed their indulgences.

Unlike meetings at Aulis- that were pointless and pompous and filled with complaints, it was right to the point- latrines, food supplies, and attack strategies. The kings and princes argued among themselves- should they try diplomacy or attack first? Surprisingly the loudest supporter for diplomacy was King Menelaus.

“We have come all this way for, just so you can talk them into surrendering.” Diomedes was the loudest of the naysayers for diplomacy.

“ I could have stayed home for this.” he said sitting back and crossing his arms.

Patroclus secretly agreed with him, but they had sacrificed too much to go home now. Some more than others. He knew for a fact that Agamemnon would not let war go not at the price he had paid, and the promise of Troy’s treasure.

“We are not savages,” Menelaus said rising from his chair to meet Diomedes closer.

Their faces nearly touched, but Menelaus back off at the last moment, “Perhaps, they can hear reason. Return Helen and we all can return home.”

Diomedes snorted, “ The Trojans will return your wife, as soon as mine stops being a harpy.” A few of the men laughed.

“If she even wants to come back that is.” Menelaus’ face turned as red as his hair, but he did not rise to Diomedes’ jab.

“It is not likely, so why waste energy that could be better used in an attack.” Agamemnon chimed in from his throne looking thoroughly done with the whole affair.

“ King Agamemnon, if war comes without delay after diplomacy, then we will not seem so much as the villains.” Odysseus cut in

“Which means the cities of Anatolia will not feel so much duty to come to Troy’s aid.” Odysseus added.

“So you agree with my brother, Prince of Ithaca?” Agamemnon asked.

Odysseus shrugged, “ There are many ways to start a war. I believe raiding could be a good beginning. It accomplished the same thing as diplomacy, but with better profit.

“Yes, raiding !” the old king, Nestor shouted practically leaping from his chair.

“We must have a show of strength before anything else !” A chorus of agreements followed his statement.

Agamemnon stroked his beard surveying the room before speaking, “ I think Nestor and Odysseus have the right idea. Raids first. Then we will see if the Trojans will be more open to our terms. We shall begin tomorrow.” Patroclus’ breath caught in his throat as the men cheered.

Agamemnon needed not to say any more, all of the men knew what to do. Raiding was typical in warfare- they would not attack the city directly but the lands supporting it. They would kill those who resisted, make serfs of those who did not. All the food went now to the army, and they would hold their daughters and wives as war prizes. Those who escaped would flee to the city for sanctuary. Troy cut off from their supplies and with the streets flooding with refugees, they would be forced to open the gates. To hear out their demands. It was genius plan he had to admit, but heartless.

Patroclus glanced to his side to see Achilles’ reaction, but his blond hair concealed his profile. To his horror, Achilles nodded as if he had been leading raids his whole life. He wanted to shake him or scream at him that there was no honor or glory in killing farmers. These were not trained warriors, but men who worked for the land for their living. Instead he sat quiet, he was becoming just complicit as the others.

“One final thing before we depart- if there is an attack, I do not wish for chaos. We must be ready to attack as one. We must have lines, and companies.” Agamemnon shifted on his throne. The man almost seemed nervous, he could hardly blame him. If this was the time to call into question his leadership, the time was now.

He hoped someone would stand up and take charge, he could only see Agamemnon becoming a tyrant in the future. No one, did and he took it as a sign to continue.

“My brother and I will take the center, of course.” Agamemnon continued after the room had no objections. Immediately you could feel the chill that overtook the room, before it broke.

Odysseus quickly injected, “ Very wise, King of Mycenae. So that messengers will have an easier time finding you.” Crisis averted for now, you tyrant.

“Exactly so.” Agamemnon said as if that was the real reason, not reasons of pride and glory.

“To my brother’s left will be Prince Achilles and his Myrmidons. To my right, Odysseus. The wings are Diomedes and Ajax.” All of these positions he had just listed off, where the most dangerous positions. They were the easiest to be breached by the enemy all the more reason to hold them. These positions were of a high honor.

“The rest will be determined by drawing lots.” When the room settled, Agamemnon stood. “Then it is settled. We begin at sunrise.” he and his brother stepped from the dais and left the tent. Diomedes followed them a moment later, soon all the men began to file out.

Odysseus was the last near the dais.

Patroclus exchanged a glance with Odysseus before he left with Achilles.

* * *

 

Apollo’s chariot had finally touched the edge of sky, drawing the day to a close. The walk back to their camp was silent. Patroclus was tired, at this point he was willing to skip dinner if it meant sleep. Instead of going straight into camp, Achilles diverted their path to a grassy hill. The small hill overlooked the camp and the sea surrounding it. Achilles immediately plopped down on the soft grass, gesturing for him to do the same. He did but instead of sitting up, he laid down in the cool grass, it felt wonderful. Achilles joined him then they faced each other, forehead to forehead, eyes to eyes, nose to nose. His cat-like green eyes were alight with something, he could not name. In the dying light his golden hair looked red.

“Did you think of them as animals? As your father said” he breathed out the questions gently afraid of breaking the tranquility surrounding them. Between the battle and setting up camp there had been no time to ask, but now he had to know.

Achilles breathed in for a moment trying to remember how it felt. Battle had been so enthralling, in it he was like a God. He craved that feeling, but Patroclus would not like such an answer. He had after all promised to take no pleasure in slaughter, and he didn’t.

It was the atmosphere of battle, it soothed him like lullaby. If a lullaby was the smell and taste of blood in the air, screams of panic, and the clang of arrows and spears.

So he lied, “I did not think at all.” Patroclus regarded him for a moment before he he rolled on his back with a sigh. His small bump barely visible through the fabric of his tunic. Achilles hated to lie to him, but did not wish to frighten him. Even if he tasted the tang of blood in his mouth coating his teeth. And tomorrow he would taste it again in the air. He too rolled over to gaze at the heavens above, one day he would be there. Patroclus would be right next to him.

The forest was quiet with the occasionally rustling of the undergrowth and Patroclus’ steady breathing. He appeared like a woodland nymph laying in the grass, his chocolate lashes fanned against his cheeks and his skin glowed with Selene’s rays. Achilles could almost count all of his freckles.

“Are you afraid for tomorrow?” Patroclus suddenly asked him breaking the silence between them, sitting up to face him. He thought he had fallen asleep with him being so still and quiet.

“No,” he answered, “this is what I was born to do.” He said glancing at the stars once more. His destiny.

“We should head back to camp it's almost dinner time, and I promised you a good meal.” he said rising and holding out a hand for Patroclus to take.

He grabbed it with a laugh, “You did.” Achilles grinned at him.

This is all for your sake, Patroclus. Forgive me, I do not mean to conceal this from you. I do not wish for you to see me for the monster that I am.

* * *

 

”Figs,” Patroclus exclaimed when they entered their tent. Achilles chuckled at his excitement, it was only something simple yet he was so pleased. He would have to reward Automedon well, for the joy on Patroclus’ face.

Their table was heavily loaded with meat, fresh fruit, bread, oil, two bowls of a hearty stew, and a large jug of wine with ornate cups. Patroclus passed over it all for the figs.

“I did promise you that you would have some.” he said pouring himself a cup of wine.

“Don’t you want to eat some of the meat or drink, first? ” he asked sipping from his cup. Patroclus ignored him to bite into one of them.

“Mhm,” he moaned, juice flowing down his chin and over his fingers. Achilles’ eyes followed the thin trails, down his neck and wrists. He placed his cup on the table, Patroclus shouldn’t tease him so. If Patroclus wanted to tease him, then he would play along.

“Are they really so juicy? Let me try,” he said his eyes honing on the sticky trail. Patroclus reached into the bowl of the figs for another one. Instead of letting him grab one, he reached for his wrist with the fig and held it captive. He pressed a kiss at his pulse.

“Achill-es, I thought you wanted o-ne?” Patroclus stuttered flustered. He hadn’t really done anything to rile Achilles up like this, oh. Now, that he thought about it, he may have been a bit enthusiastic in biting into the fig. He couldn't help it they were so sweet and he had been craving them for the longest.

“I do, just not those.” he said nibbling at the bitten one in Patroclus’ slacked grip. He followed the sticky trail from his wrist, licking up until he reached his neck. He then sucked at the juice on those full lips.

“So sweet,” he murmured, “ I want another taste.” he wrapped his arm around him lifting Patroclus into his lap. Patroclus wriggled at being in Achilles’ lap so suddenly, until Achilles maneuvered him until his thighs encircled his and his arms wrapped around his neck.

Achilles was relentless in his pursuit to lick him clean, his emerald eyes met his with a mischievous look. Somehow throughout all of this the fig was still in his hand. The innocent instigator in all of this, not that he was truly upset. He didn't mind being wrapped in Achilles’ embrace, he had to careful not to let him see his growing belly. Patroclus wasn’t ashamed, it was just the knowledge Achilles would know that he had lied to him. He didn't want to hurt him, he only wanted to protect his child. Despite how good it felt, being in his lap. He would have to stop this before they got too far. 

Patroclus unwrapped his arms from Achilles’ neck and slid from his lap. And retreated safely to the other side of the table, before finishing off the fig. He then dipped his bread in his stew not daring to even glance at Achilles. He chewed and swallowed, Gods it had felt like ages since he had eaten so well.

One moment Patroclus was seated nicely in his lap, and the next he was sitting across from him, innocently eating.

Achilles picked up his cup idly sipping from it, the wine mixed with taste of Patroclus’ skin, finally washed that phantom taste of blood from his mouth. It was nice to have the taste out of his mouth, even though if it would be back tomorrow. He considered teasing Patroclus a bit more, but he decided against seeing his lover happily drain his stew and immediately reaching for a chicken leg.

It made him pleased to see Patroclus eating again, he had been so ill at Aulis. Achilles did not even think Patroclus knew how truly ill he was. His brown skin had been drained of color, his usually wild and curly hair had hung limp and greasy, his bright eyes, lifeless, his sure and steady stance had become shaky, he ate nothing, vomited, and slept for what felt like days. Patroclus had slept so much that he would often press his hand to his chest to see if he still breathed. He swore to never let him suffer like that again, and he would make it up to him a million times over.

Patroclus cheeks flushed when he caught him staring, he shyly started to put down the leg. He would not have him apologize for having a healthy appetite. So he pushed his bowl towards him, urging him to eat more.

Patroclus stared at him for a moment before dipping a piece of bread into it. Patroclus need to be strong, to give birth to their child safely. He would do anything to ensure Patroclus and their child made it safely through birth. Although he began to wonder how long it would before Patroclus would tell him. Obviously he was beginning to show, it would not be much long until he could no longer conceal it. No, no Patroclus would not dare. He glanced at him from the rim of his cup, Patroclus would not dare to follow him into the battlefield.

“Achilles, what is bothering you?”, Patroclus said finishing his second bowl of stew.

“Nothing, I am simply enjoying the stunning view,” he said refilling his cup. There had to be a way to keep him from battle. His nightmare could not come true.

Patroclus blushed immediately at his words, “ There is nothing lovely about me stuffing my face.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, the vision in my lap was just as lovely.” he said smirking into his cup. It was true, he had looked so debauched with his curls wild, his tunic slipping off one shoulder, his neck and fingers sticky with juice, his lips and cheeks red. Achilles nearly had him over the table, but then Patroclus had slipped from his lap. Patroclus probably did not want him to see his swelling belly. He hated that they were keeping secrets from each other. Patroclus, his pregnancy and he, his.. His face must have changed because,  Patroclus sudden spoke interrupted his train of thought.

“Achilles, something is bothering you truly. Tell me, I can tell when you are keeping something from me.” Patroclus said rejoining him at his side of the table. Surprising he could say the same for Patroclus, but this was the first time Patroclus had ever kept something like this from him. Everything was just falling apart. Patroclus was pregnant, his mother was planning to kill his love and child, Agamemnon and Odysseus were scheming to keep him in line, his nightmares of Patroclus dying, Iphigenia’s death. The list of what was wrong could go on and one, but ultimately he felt hurt. Hurt that Patroclus did not trust him enough to telling him of his status as carrier, the lost of their first child, his current pregnancy. And his mother, Gods help him. If it would take running her through with his sword to end her torment of Patroclus, he would do it. But he could he easily do it as he had in his nightmare, he did not know. He only wanted all of this to end. Patroclus gazed at him his expression worried.

“You worry too much, I am just tired.” he said pulling him in to place a kiss on his forehead. Patroclus did not look convinced in the slightest.

“Achilles you have touched nothing except wine, something is troubling you.” he said his forehead wrinkling in worry.

“I promise you, Patroclus there is nothing wrong.” he said rising from the table to sit on their cot. But that wasn't true. Patroclus came and sat next to him, leaning against him.

“If you won’t tell me at least eat something, you need your strength.” Patroclus left the tomorrow off but he heard it.

“ Patroclus are you going with me raiding, tomorrow?” Achilles asked. He hoped his answer would be no. He did not give a damn what anyone else thought, Patroclus was to stay behind.

“You do not have to go if you do not wish to, it is not required.” he continued after seeing Patroclus’ face crumple a bit at his question. Good that meant he was staying behind.

“No, I do think I will. Please understand.” Patroclus murmured against him. The tightness in his chest eased at Patroclus’ answer. Nothing would go wrong, Patroclus would be safe here back in camp.

“Of course I understand, I would never force you to do something you did not wish to. I love you, Patroclus and nothing is going to change that.” He said putting an arm around him. Patroclus snuggled up to his chest. He was not sure how long they stayed like that, but he wanted Patroclus to rest. Today had been a long day, but tomorrow would be even longer.

“It’s late, we should sleep.” Achilles said removing his arm from around him. Patroclus yawned instead of responding. Patroclus stripped off his tunic and happily curled up under their blankets, then he looked up at him wondering if he was going to join him.

Achilles pulled off his tunic and joined him. He pulled Patroclus into his arms until his head rested on his chest. Patroclus was already falling asleep lured by his heartbeat. He wanted him sound asleep before he held his belly in his palm. He was in awe of how something so small could already hold a place in his heart. Patroclus slept unaware of his love and devotion to their child.

Was that another reason why Patroclus was reluctant to tell him, he thought he would not care or love this child. He regretted his callous treatment of Neoptolemus, the innocent babe he left in his mother’s care. He just had been so furious with her, she thought it was within her rights to interfere in his life as it pleased her. Neoptolemus at the time he had been introduced had been a reminder of all his mother’s interference.

Patroclus on Skyros had expressed his concern at leaving his child with his mother. At the time, he had thought it was Patroclus’ kind heart. Achilles now knew it was because of his recent miscarriage that he wanted to take Neoptolemus with them to Pithia. Patroclus would have held him with no hesitation and loved him as his own.

Gods, he was ashamed at leaving his child in his mother’s care. What kind of life would he led at his mother’s hands and her handmaidens. Even as a child, she had been distant towards him, his son would  grow up the same. Patroclus shifted away from him, he wanted to lure him back, but he let him be. Neoptolemus would be much happier under Patroclus’ care and playing with his new sibling. Yes, he would tell his mother he changed his mind and wished to raise his son. With that in mind he closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Patroclus felt Achilles lightly running his fingers on his hips, so he rolled away from him hoping that he would leave him be. And, he did. He stared at the canvas of the tent in front to him. Tomorrow, tomorrow Achilles would have to kill. Patroclus knew he had killed today, but tomorrow Achilles would have to kill at a closer distance. Would have to see their terrified faces from up close, he worried for him. Iphigenia’s death was still so fresh in his mind, could he do it. He was tired, but his mind ran with questions. He wanted nothing more than to curl up to Achilles’ chest, but he could not. Not with how close and unguarded he was, it would only take Achilles moving his hands further up his hip for him to know. But he slept so much better with Achilles’ heartbeat thudding in his ears, reminding him that he was still with him.

Their time together was short, but he would savory every moment with him. Every breath he took, every kiss, touch, his laughter, the way his green eyes gleamed in the light, the way his hair turned red at sunset, his smile. Gods, this was too much, tears were already falling. If any of the Gods could hear him, please let him stay at his side. How foolish of him, the Gods did not hear the prayers of ones such as him. He finally he slept after crying himself to sleep.

Dawn broke before he was ready, Patroclus carefully crossed over the still sleeping Achilles. Washed his face with cold water from their jug. When he was dressed and his eyes no longer felt puffy, went to get breakfast ready. Achilles would need his strength for today. He did not know why he was anxious today, Achilles was not going to fight Hector. He repeated this until he felt calm enough to sit down and break his fast. It was important that he remember to eat, for his son’s sake. Breaking his bread, he glanced up to see the bowl of figs, and smiled. Achilles had never broken his word, why would he start now.

Achilles swore quietly, it much too early to be up. Curse Agamemnon. Patroclus was sitting with his back turned to him, breaking his fast. Good, he was eating. He pulled on a tunic and joined him at the table. Patroclus smiled at him in greeting and passed him a piece of bread and cheese. He ate it quickly. Patroclus rose to grabbed his armor from the corner. He tied his greaves on himself. Patroclus helped him to put on his chest plate and cape. Patroclus then went to retrieve his helmet. He gathered his hair into a leather strip and then put it on. He softly kissed Patroclus and then he was out of their tent. Phionix was waiting for him with the men that had chosen to go.

Patroclus sudden felt so drained, he went back to their cot. He curled Achilles’ pillow to his chest. Achilles was fine, he had only left moments ago. He could sleep, Achilles was fine. He was… fine.

* * *

 

Patroclus was sleeping when he returned, in his grip Achilles’ pillow. He leaned over him for a moment. Patroclus did not stir so he straddled him careful of their child. Patroclus shifted a bit but still did not wake. He learned over him until their noses touched. It worked just as it had when they were children.

Patroclus blinked up at him, his eyes glazed over with sleep.

“Achilles, you're back.” he said moving up to sit up on his elbows. Achilles moved off him to allow him sit up fully. Patroclus’ eyes widened when he saw Achilles. There was so much blood on him, his hair was soaked and his tunic was splashed in various states of drying. His first thought was that he was injured, rushing off of their cot to get supplies.

“Where are you hurt?” he asked hunting for bandages something, anything to stop the bleeding.

“Patroclus, I am not injured.” Achilles said slowly. Patroclus froze, how stupid of him. Of course the blood was not his.

“They could not even get close enough to even touch me.” Achilles continued taking in his panicked state.

“I did not know how easy, it would be. Like nothing. You should have been there, Patroclus. The men cheered for me afterwards.” Achilles’ voice was strange, it almost had a dreamy quality to it. This is what he had feared, Odysseus’ word came back with a vengeance.

**He is the best the Gods have ever made. Don’t forget this because you carry his babe in your belly.**

“How many?” he asked, voice tinted with disapproval.

“Twelve” Achilles said. Farmers more than likely, he felt ill. Achilles was covered in innocent blood. Men who had nothing to do with Helen of Troy.

“But they were armed, I would not fight unarmed men.” Achilles added quickly seeing Patroclus' face crumple. That phantom taste was back coating the back of his teeth.

“How many do you think you will kill tomorrow? ” he asked rising from their trunk. Achilles turned his face from Patroclus. He only saw him as a monster, a bloodthirsty monster. Patroclus stopped, realizing he was hurting him. Achilles’ face was laced with such pain, he had promised him. He would forgive him and not condemn him. Patroclus walked over to him, capturing his face.

“I am sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of such things. I know you would never strike a man without cause. Forgive me, my love.” Patroclus said kissing him lightly. Blood and all. He had chosen to come to Troy, he knew what was to come. He had promised after all to forgive him. He could not and would not abandon him to face his sins alone.

“Tell me of the raid.” Patroclus said stripping him of his bloody tunic. He then brought over the jug and a cloth. Once again he was reminded of Aulis, that time as well Patroclus had stripped him and wiped the blood from him. This time he was not in a frozen state, he could felt the care and gentleness Patroclus was putting into cleansing him. So he told him and Patroclus listened with rapt attention. With each word, he felt lighter and cleaner. Patroclus face held no scorn only concern. He felt as if those brown eyes were looking right through him, as if they knew his heart. He felt safe here with Patroclus, the taste in mouth had faded when Patroclus kissed him.

**He felt loved here.**

* * *

 

Day after day, Achilles left for raids. Each time he came back he told him more and more gruesome tales. Patroclus was just thankfully his morning sickness had yet to return. They had been raiding the surrounding lands for the past two weeks, not had come of it yet. The Trojans had not sent out an embassy or even troops, so the raids continued.

With the raids, came distributions in the evenings. War prizes usually went to the soldier with the most achievements on the battlefield. Of course whatever you had taken from in the field was yours, everything else was to be distributed from a large pile. Agamemnon had named himself first among the men and Achilles second. When he had asked Achilles if that bothered him, he shrugged and said it only made him look more greedy. All the men already knew Achilles was the best. Still it lifted his spirits to see Achilles cheered on by all of the men and Agamemnon getting applause only from his own men. Served him right.

Achilles had brought several chests of treasure back to their tent. He had even attempted to cover him in gold and jewels. He had felt uncomfortable wearing them, but to please him he had picked a few out of the chests. Two golden armbands, a simple pendant with a lion, and a pair of bracelets with lions encircling the closing. He never wore them outside the tent, partly because he felt they were too gaudy. Achilles had even gifted him with a beautiful golden headband. It was lovely to look at, but something he would never truly wear. He accepted all of the tributes Achilles had given him, but he could not shake the feeling that this was not right. He knew all of this was pilfered from the nearby cities and farms.

Today, he and Achilles stood in the marketplace, and along with the usually pile a girl stood next to the dais. She was incredibly beautiful her complexion was a healthy olive, her face was oval in shape and her hair was long and dark. He could see a bruise on her high cheeks, and her eyes were bruised. Her tunic was ripped at on shoulder and covered in blood. Her hand were bound.

The men eagerly gathered around her to gaze at her. Her presence on the dais, indicated something darker. Agamemnon was finally allowing the men to have camp followers- spear wives and bed slaves. Before this men could only force women in the field and leave them behind. A women in your tent at your beck and call was appealing to several of the men. They would do horrible things to that poor girl.

Agamemnon had stepped onto the dais and he saw the king giver her a once over. The bastard had even wet his lips. Something had to be done, and before he knew it.

He seized Achilles’ arm and spoke subtlety near his ear, “Take her.” Achilles looked at him confused.

“Take her as your war prize, before Agamemnon does. Please, Achilles do this.” he repeated more urgently. Achilles hesitated but only for a moment.

Achilles stepped up to the dais and addressed the men, “Men of Greece.” His armor still slick with blood. He then turned to address Agamemnon, “ Great King of Mycenae.”

“ I wish to have this girl as my war prize.” Whispers broke among the men and he could see Odysseus’ eyebrows raise. His request was not unusual, had this been the usually army, he would have had first choice anyway. Patroclus could see Agamemnon grind his teeth, before he relaxed his face. Patroclus could nearly see his thoughts, there would be other girls. Let him have this one.

“ I grant your wish. She is yours, Prince of Pithia.” Agamemnon said. The men cheered, they loved their commanders generous and their heroes bold and lusty. Achilles glanced at the crowd, Patroclus looked relieved. Why had Patroclus told him to claim this girl?

“I will leave my men here for the rest of my belongings, the girl is to come with me now.” He said leading the girl from the dais. Wolf whistles and calls sounded from the crowd, he signaled for Patroclus to follow him. The girl trembled all over now, like a rabbit found by a hawk. “Come,” he said leading her forward.

Back in camp, and in their tent, he pulled a knife to cut her free. The girl’s eyes widened, before Patroclus stepped in to take the knife from him. Patroclus knelt and held out a hand as a gesture of peace. He turned away from them.

“I’m going to free you. Okay?” he heard Patroclus said.

“No, no I’m not going to hurt you. We aren’t going to hurt you. I’m going to free you.” Patroclus said to the girl again. He heard Patroclus sigh before he was spun around by his tunic. Their lips meet and he cradled Patroclus’ neck to deepen the kiss. He and Patroclus had not slept together since the near encounter at dinner two weeks ago. He craved him so badly, he did not even care if there was a witness. He let his other hand roam up his tunic, until Patroclus put a hand on his chest pulling away from him flushed and panting. Patroclus turned away from him and knelt down next to the girl.

“All right” he said almost breathlessly to the girl gesturing to her bond. She only stared at them, but allowed Patroclus to cut the rope. Patroclus turned to him and asked to find Phoinix to have another tent set up.

Achilles left to do as he asked. Patroclus turned back to the girl, still a tad breathless. He decided to take her outside of their tent to show her they meant her no ill will. He led her to the grassy hill that overlooked the sea. He had brought a few supplies to make a compress for her cheek. Looking at her up close he saw how lovely she was, her eyes a liquid brown and surrounded by thick lashes.

He gestured at his face and she mimicked his actions. She eyed it warily, took it. He then noticed her leg had a gash and he made more gestures to see if she would allow him to inspect it. She jerkily nodded. She did not look at him the entire time he did, he cleaned the wound and tied a bandage around it.

By the time Achilles had returned, she was suitably patched up. They led her to her tent and she eyed it as if she could not believe this was real. The tent had a cot, a jug of water, food, and cast off, but clean clothing. They left her to her new tent. Achilles had his arm possessively around his waist on the way back to theirs.

* * *

 

The moment their made into their tent, it was game of teeth and tongues. Achilles had his teeth firmly implanted in his neck and Patroclus had dug his nails into his back. Achilles had him pressed against the edge of table pulling down his tunic. His mouth latched onto one his nipples. He had to bite back a moan, he was incredibly sensitive there. He didn’t know if he had always been like this or if pregnancy had made him more sensitive. Achilles’ hand played with the other one.

Achilles kissed his way down his chest, ripping part of his tunic with his strength. Shit, no no this was bad, Achilles was going to see. He quickly guided Achilles back up, reconnecting their mouths. He crossed his legs at Achilles’ waist locking him in place. He wanted to leave a few marks of his own on Achilles. He sank his teeth into that tan skin, Achilles growled. Suddenly Patroclus found his back flat on the table, Achilles looming over him.

“Don’t tease me, Patroclus.” Achilles said nipping at lower lip. They kiss before Patroclus pulls away.

“I’m not teasing, Achilles. Let me up and I’ll show you.” he said biting at Achilles’ top lip. Unwrapping his legs from his waist. Achilles had moved off him and to sit on their cot. Patroclus grabbed the olive oil from the table. He set it on the floor, before kneeling at Achilles’ feet. Achilles was already hard, he slipped Achilles’ tunic way past his thighs. He grasped him gently in his hand, he was leaking a bit. Patroclus made sure his mouth was wet enough then he gently kissed the crown of it before taking it into his mouth.

Patroclus was Gods-. Achilles fought the urge to buck in his mouth, they had not done this since they were back in Pithia. Patroclus’ brown eyes peeked seductively at him from under his long lashes. His full red lips wrapped around his cock nearly had him over the edge. He held those brown curls in his grasp. Patroclus sped up his rhythm, and he threw back his head and groaned. He kept going like this and he wouldn’t make it.

Patroclus squeezed his thighs together, wet in both places. He sucked a little harder as reached to stroke himself to relieve some of the tension. Sill he dripped down his thighs. Achilles was close he could feel it, and Patroclus as well, by the way his rhythm had become almost erratically.

“I’m close,” he panted out wanting him to be prepared. Patroclus ignored him and continued his ruthless pace. Achilles groaned and suddenly Patroclus’ mouth was full, but he chose to swallow it. He cleaned him as best he could and pulled off him with a loud pop. Gods, Patroclus was trying to kill him.

Patroclus still had some of him around his lips, his eyes could not help but be drawn to it. He lifted Patroclus off his knees into his lap, drawing their lips together. Achilles tasted himself on his tongue, so he sucked on his tongue **hard**. Patroclus moaned in his lap when his hands moved up his thighs and to what was left of his tunic. He grabbed the bottom of it.

**Rip**

Well, now there was nothing left of it. Tossing the cloth somewhere, he didn't care where it landed. His eyes and hands were free to roam where he wished. Counting as many freckles as he could while he kissed down his chest. Patroclus’ cock was straining and leaking, his inner thighs were positively dripping. He flipped him on his back and spread his legs obscenely wide. Without warning he had lips wrapped around his cock and his fingers spreading his cunt. Achilles swirled his tongue around a bit and moved a finger up further inside him, having him practically wailing.

Achilles wanted them to all know that Patroclus was his. Patroclus dug his nails into the pelts of their bed to ground himself, this was too much.

“Achilles, gods” he moaned, seeing stars. Wiggling to get more friction from the finger, Achilles sensed this and and added a second. He was close to his first orgasm, he pushed back down on his fingers. He was going to climax, he pushed Achilles lightly to release him. Achilles’ green eyes smirked at him. He finished him off with before removing his wet fingers. Smug bastard, he would show him.

Patroclus sat up and roughly yanked Achilles’ tunic over his head pushing him further into the bed. Straddling him, emerald eyes watched him hungrily. He leaned over the side to reach for the oil. Patroclus poured a generous amount on his fingers and emerald eyes watched entranced. Spreading his legs wider to accommodate his first finger. It had been a while since he had been stretched like this. The first finger burned going in, but he soon grew used to it. He added the second and slowly moved to scissor himself, it burned but not as badly as it had before.

“O~h” he whimpered adding the third, he had found it. He nearly toppled into Achilles below, who grabbed his hips to steady him.

Gods, Patroclus was tormenting him. He wanted him, now. For now he would be patient and let Patroclus his fun before he took over. A light sheen of sweat covered them both, finally he deemed himself sufficiently stretched. With his hand still coated in oil, he stroked Achilles twice to complete hardness before he sank down in one motion. They both groaned at the contact. Patroclus waited until he had gotten used to the feeling, before rising up. Soon, they have a rhythm established, Patroclus rolled his hips downward and Achilles met them upwards. Their tent is filled with the sound of skin meeting and hushed moans and pants.

“Faster,” Patroclus panted rolling his hips into him. He moved faster to match Patroclus’ suddenly wild and unrestrained pace. Blunt fingernails dug into his shoulders drawing blood, Patroclus was reckless as he sinks back down. Achilles groaned at the contact, he had never seen Patroclus ride him so wildly. Chocolate curls bounce into his rosy cheeks, his pupils are so blown with lust he can no longer see the ring, his lips are bitten red, his nipples looks particularly inviting. He nipped at one before taking it into his mouth completely. Patroclus groaned above him.

Achilles decided he has been patient enough, and flips them. He loomed over him hungrily, Patroclus looked at him bewildered, until he places a well timed thrust. His brown eyes screw up in pleasure and his nails dig a little sharper into his shoulders. He feels fresh blood drip down. Achilles’ thrusts are getting sloppier as he nears his peak, Patroclus pulls on his blond locks to meet him in a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Achilles reaches between them to stroke him as they finish together. For a moment their breaths mingle together as they will their heartbeats to slow. Achilles pressed a quick kiss to his neck. Achilles is half collapsed on top of him, and he can feel the sweat cooling between them. 

Patroclus lazily blinked up at him, before his lips form a “o”.

  
“What’s the matter, my love? he asked rolling off him to lay on his back, panting trying to calm his racing heart. Patroclus quickly sat up, and he reached out an arm to stop him.

  
“Your bleeding, I am only going to get something to clean the scratches.” Patroclus said breathlessly, pushing his arm away. Achilles laughed and Patroclus blushed. He thought it was funny, how no man could touch him, but Patroclus could so easily bite and scratch at him.

Patroclus returned with a salve and some cloth, he patted his arm for him to sit up. Achilles snickered again, Patroclus blushed harder dabbing the salve on one of his scratches.

He hissed through his teeth, “That burns.”

“Sorry,” he said, ducking his head slightly. He dabbed the ointment on as quickly as he could then he wrapped them in up tightly. The bandages may have been too much, but he did not want to risk infection. He felt awful, Achilles could laugh but he didn't mean to hurt him. Patroclus tried to wipe at his eyes before the tears could fall, he did not even know why he was crying.

“Don’t cry, I was only teasing you, I am not actually hurt.” Achilles said kissing his forehead.

Chocolate eyes met his, “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to. I have no idea what came over me.” Patroclus said wiping at his eyes. Achilles had an idea of what was causing all of this, Patroclus’ barely visible bump. If pregnancy had him this wild and wanton. Gods, he was going to kill him these next few months, being so tantalizing.

“If anyone asks, I can say it was that girl.” he said gesturing to his white bandages, “ She could hardly keep her hands off of me.” That drew a small giggle from Patroclus.

“Oh” Patroclus suddenly said.

“Hm, what wrong?” he asked searching his face. His eyes were still a bit red, but his tears had stopped.

“We should probably bathe,” he said gesturing to his stomach and thighs, “in the river preferably”

“Later, come here.” he wanted Patroclus in his arms.

“Don’t be gross,” Patroclus said hitting him again.

Achilles sighed but got up and sluggishly pulled his discarded tunic over his head. Patroclus glanced at him.

“Where is mine?” Patroclus asked searching the floor.

“I ripped it in half, ” Achilles said casually, “remember?” Patroclus sighed.

“I suppose, I’ll just have to walk there like this.” Patroclus said offhandedly.

Jealousy churned in his stomach at the thought of someone seeing him like this, “ No, wear one of my mine.” He said forcefully pulling out one of his battle tunics, this one had little blood on it. It needed to be cleaned anyway. Patroclus yanked it on then he grabbed another two from their trunk with some soap.

Thankfully the riverbank was clear, Patroclus paid that no heed stripping then jumping in. Achilles watched him swim for a bit, before waded in after him.

  
“Careful with your bandages.” Patroclus called to him before ducking back under the water. A moment later he surfaced, his curls dripping around his head. Achilles knew the scratches would disappear in the morning due to his demigod healing, so he did not mind a little water. He supposed Patroclus was right about one thing, bathing all the day’s impurities was wonderful. He closed his eyes and floated on his back a bit, until he heard Patroclus startled gasp. He instantly shot up and scanned the water for danger. He only found Patroclus’ dark eyes glaring at him disapprovingly.

  
“I thought I told you to be careful with those.” he scolded lightly. Achilles relaxed and splashed him.

“Hey.” Patroclus sputtered coughing out excess water. Achilles snickered before swimming away from him. They splashed at each other a bit before finally cleansing themselves. 

  
Using the soap he had brought with him, he scrubbed at both of Achilles’ tunics praying the red would fade. The vibrant red had become a dull pink against the white fabric, he sighed it was better than nothing. He laid on the grassy bank hoping his hair would dry more before, he went to bed.

Achilles was still swimming against the current, he had gotten out because he was sleepy. Achilles had long abandoned his bandages. He honestly just wanted to go back and curl up in their bed. He felt a little drier so he slipped on one of the tunics he had brought. Achilles had chosen the perfect moment to join him, he rung out his long blond hair and laid next to him. Patroclus didn't really care if Achilles’ skin was soaking wet, he leaned his head against his chest.

The night was quiet with only the chirping of insects and nocturnal animals, he yawned.

“Go to sleep, I’ll wake you.” Achilles’ voice sounded strangely deep, but he supposed he would with him laying on his chest.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured against his chest. Patroclus did not know what had loosened his tongue.

“For what?” Achilles’ voice still sounded so strange to him. The echo of his heartbeat and the vibrations and his voice.

“For hurting you.” he admitted quietly. Achilles sighed, but did not interrupt him.

“I’ll heal, Patroclus don’t worry yourself unnecessarily. I’m part god, demigods tend to heal quickly. In fact those marks you left will be gone by day break.” Achilles said stroking his damp curls. He rather liked it when Patroclus left marks on him, even if they disappeared.

  
“I’m sorry for that, but I meant something for else.” he practically whispered now, Achilles had to strain to hear him.

  
“Swear not to be angry with me?” Patroclus breathed against him. He was going to tell him.

  
“I could never be angry with you. I love you.” Achilles said still stroking his curls.

  
“Remember when we first set sail for Troy, how we stopped at a small island to take refuge from your mother’s storm.”

  
“I remember,” Achilles said toying with one those thick curls, “you told me that you’re a carrier.”

Patroclus hmmed lightly before he spoke again, “ And then you asked me if we had ever conceived a child together. I told you we did, shortly after we first slept together.”

Achilles stopped toying with that curl, “ My mother made you lose that child.” he snarled at the thought.

Patroclus was silent for a moment before he continued, “She did, but you also asked me something else.”

“I asked you if anything else was troubling you.” he responded resuming playing with that fat curl.

“ I told you nothing was troubling me.” Patroclus whispered, Achilles’ heartbeat picked up under his ear.

“I lied to you.” he said, and for once his voice was steady.

“I know it wrong of me to keep this from you, and I can promise you that I wanted to tell you. Not just this time, but the first time too,” Patroclus stopped and took a deep breath, “I was afraid of how you would react that you would leave or be disgusted.”

“I could never leave you or be disgusted regardless of the circumstances.” Achilles drew Patroclus until he was practically laying on top of him. Patroclus had moved from being buried in his chest to meeting his eyes.

Patroclus smiled at him, one of his dimples showed, “I know that now, but I was young and everything was so new between us. We are still so young, but it would be wrong of me to keep this from you.” His dark eyes looked away from him for a moment, before they darted back up to meet his.

  
“ **I’m pregnant,"** he said worrying his bottom lip. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achilles be careful what you wish for, pregnancy hormones are no joke. Pat literally clawed you up.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all, I had like 80 mini heart attacks writing this, I could just feel my ancestors judging me.


	9. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early :)  
> Thank you to all the beautiful people who commented, left kudos, and pm. Love you guys.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PSA: Thetis does some messed up stuff. Then again when does she not.
> 
> Historical fun fact: Greek marriages were often very private affairs. At most all you needed to do was live together and  
> bring you intended bride into your father's house. Boom you're married. And have a child together within a year, of course.  
> Sources:  
> http://www.womenintheancientworld.com/marriageinancientathens.htm  
> http://historylink101.com/2/greece3/marriage.htm

 

Patroclus moved off his chest to stand and he sat there stunned. Patroclus watched him nervously, he stood to join him. Selene’s rays bathed him in a divine glow.

  
“Gods, I love you,” Achilles kissed him everywhere he could reach. His lips, his neck, his chest, all the while muttering how much he loved him.

  
He finally stopped and knelt at his belly planting a reverent kiss, “ You're having my child. Gods, I love you so much.”

  
He felt drunk, Patroclus had no idea how happy he had just made him. All of the hurt he had felt at being kept in the dark had vanished. They were having a child together, nothing else mattered. Nothing not even glory or godhood.

Patroclus and their child would have anything they desired. His son would be a prince and would be treated as such regardless of his birth circumstances. Neoptolemus and this child would hopefully grow up as brothers.  
He glanced up and saw Patroclus’ cheeks were filling with red, he could not help but tease him.

  
“Your already pregnant there isn't much more I can do to you, but ravish you.” he said standing.

  
“And who's fault is that?” Patroclus snorted at him. Achilles wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
“Yours, you’re so beautiful that I can hardly control myself,” Achilles whispered knocking their foreheads together, “The more you blush the more and more tempting you become.”

  
Patroclus could not help but blush even heavier, “ I am not beautiful.” he said looking away, “I’m too thin and tall and my hair-.” Achilles kissed him to stop him from saying more.

  
“You have no idea how beautiful you truly are.” Achilles said pulling back.

  
“Especially now, Your carrying my child. I love you so much. Gods, you have made me so happy.” he continued. Soft brown eyes meet his shyly before snuggling into his chest.

  
“I’m sorry that I hid this from you, but I was afraid.” Patroclus murmured into his chest.

  
“My mother,” Achilles said drawing circles at his waist.

  
Dark eyes meet his again, “ Not just your mother, there are other things. I’m afraid of.”

  
“Tell me.” he demanded.

  
“I’m afraid for you. I worry every time you go to battle, that one day you will not return. You will not see our son being born.” those dark eyes he loved were damp with unshed tears.

  
“ I can promise you that I will be there for the birth of our son.” Achilles promised pressing a kiss to his forehead.

  
“You do not know that. What if the Trojans tire of the raids and they decide to attack? What if you met Hector in the field? You killing him would lead to your death, fulfilling the prophecy. Then what will happen, I can not survive without you.” Patroclus pleaded with him to understand.

  
“Swear to me, Patroclus that should something happen to me. You will continue to live with our son. Do not abandon him, he would have no one.” Achilles’ heart thudded painfully at the thought of his son, alone in the world. He knew his mother would never take the child in as she had Neoptolemus.

  
“ I can’t promise you that.” Patroclus said looking away from Achilles’ intense green eyes.

  
“You will.” he whispered gripping him tighter.

  
“How can I, Achilles I don’t even know if I’ll survive birth.” he returned softly.

  
Achilles was bewildered, “What do you mean? You and our child will make it safely through labor, all will be well.”

  
Patroclus sighed, “Achilles, birth is complex and so much that can go wrong will go wrong. Carriers have a harder time because of our smaller waists and pelvises. I could bleed out or our child could come out with feet first and suffocate. Either way my chances are not very high.”

“No, I can not allow that to happen to you. Losing you would kill me, I need you. Gods, everyday on Skyros without you was like living without air. I can not live without you. Please do not leave me, fight for your life in labor. Please, I beg you.” he knelt at his feet and held his waist.

  
Patroclus shook his head, “Achilles, this is out of my control. The Fates hold my life and this child in their hands. I can live or my child can live. I will chose to save this child.” He tried to pull Achilles to stand, but he stubbornly remained at his waist.

  
“I will get the best healers and make countless sacrifices to as many gods as I can. One of them will hear my plea, I’ll make it so. I would do anything for you, so please I beg you.” his voice was muffled by the fabric of his tunic.

  
“Anything?” Patroclus questioned.

  
“Anything, name it and I will do it.” he repeated finally looking up at him. His vibrant green eyes were rimmed in red.

  
“Promise me something.” he raked his fingers through his blonde curls.

  
“Anything.” Achilles declared.

  
“Swear it on my life.” he continued.

  
Achilles stilled, on his life.

  
“ Not on your life, Patroclus please anything else.” he muttered into his belly.

  
“Yes, on my life. There is nothing you care, for more in this life than me. Not even the child in my belly,” he returned cradling his face, “ I am your weakness and you are mine.”

  
“What is it you would have me swear it? To chose this child over you, if so I can not.” he was growing angry now. How was he so calm, ready to gamble away his life for what?

  
“Not that either,” he calmly stroking his face, “Calm yourself, my love. I would not ask that of you, because I know you can not.”

  
Achilles pulled his face from those gentle fingers and stood, “Then what is so important that you would have me swear it on your life.”

  
“ You said you would do anything, I ask.” Patroclus sucked in a breath.

  
“ If this about Hector, I have already sworn to leave him be. So please do not make me do this,” Achilles interrupted.

  
“This is not about Hector,” he calmly stated. Achilles was ready to shake him for being so cryptic , his mother already vexed him with her riddles. But he would never lay a hand on him, he was too precious to him and in a delicate state.

  
“Then please tell me, Patroclus I beg you. You are driving me mad with doubt and worry.” he said wrapping his arms around himself to stave off the chill.

  
Patroclus grabbed the second tunic and held it out to him, “Here.” He held it, but made no move to dress himself.

  
Patroclus sighed, “ Don’t be childish, my love. You’ll become ill if you continue.”

  
“I’m a demigod, I will not become ill.” he answered.

  
“Your shivering, Achilles. Please, put it on.” Patroclus took the tunic and tried to put it over Achilles damp hair.

  
“I refuse, tell me what you would have me swear to.” he said moving out of Patroclus’ reach. His love was faster and it was in his grip again.

  
“I’ll tell you if you put on your tunic. I promise I will play no more games with you.” he said holding it out to him. He eagerly slipped it on, Patroclus rolled his eyes at him.

  
“ Swear it on my life, Achilles.” he sad, Achilles opened his mouth to say something.

  
“I will not continue if you do not.” he cut him off.

  
“I swear it on your life, Patroclus.” he grit out, the words scorned his tongue.

  
“I will love this child and any future children, Patroclus bears me. Even if he does not survive labor, I will neglect my innocent children out of grief. I will protect them and love them until they are grown. I will not seek out death or any dangers in hopes of following him. I swear this on Patroclus’ life and hereafter." Patroclus stated.

  
Achilles’s blood ran cold, there was no way in Hades he could agree to something like that. Patroclus’ doe eyes gently meet his forest green ones. His hands were wrapped protectively around his small bump.

  
“ You said anything, you promised me. You even swore it.” his peaceful expression had not changed.

  
“ Patroclus, you just had me swear me to not follow you into death, even after you said you could not promise me such a thing. That you would gladly leave our child alone if it meant you could be with me in the afterlife.” his chest hurt. Patroclus knew how much he loved him. How he could not live without him. Why was he so eager to give his life away?

  
“ I only ask you to love and protect this child and any other children, I bear you. I added the third clause, because I know you would try to follow me. Please, Achilles promise this to me, help to put my mind at ease.” Patroclus truly was his weakness, he would do anything he asked.

  
He sighed, “Very well, but you will vow the same to me.”

  
“Swear it on my life, Patroclus.” he echoing Patroclus’ earlier statement. Patroclus looked stricken, but nodded.

  
“I swear to you on your life, that I will continue to look after and care for our children should you fall in battle. I will not attempt to follow you into the Underworld before it is my time.” he recited, looking up into jade green eyes.

  
He cupped his face, “I swear to on your life, that I will love and protect any children you bear me. I will not neglect or take my grief out on them should you perish in labor. I promise to not attempt danger or death to follow you into the Hades before my time, he finished pecking his lips softly.

  
“ Thank you.” Patroclus said drawing himself even closer to his chest. Achilles wrapped his arms around him and he felt his rounded belly. He wanted to cry, his excitement for his son was overcast by dark thoughts. No, he would never allow this to happen, healers and priests would be brought in. He would do anything to keep him safe.  
He squeezed Patroclus tighter.

  
**Anything.**

  
Suddenly he sneezed, and Patroclus shook with laughter.

  
“Demigod huh, I never get sick. Gods, you’re such a stubborn ass. Come let’s get you into our warm bed.” he said herding him in the direction of their tent.

  
“It was your idea to have have a midnight swim. If we would have stayed, I would have had my wicked way with you. Multiple times.” he said making a rude gesture.

* * *

 

The sound of a slap echoed in the woods.

  
“Ow,” her son yelped as they walked away. Her lips curled up, how dare that little whore hit her son. It had been humiliating enough to see her son kneeling at that whore’s feet worshiping him. He was part god, he would kneel to no one.

  
Now, his whore was pregnant again, she cursed her son’s virility. He had already fathered three children, two by Patroclus and one by Deidamia. But if she had her way, the little slut would not stay pregnant long. She followed them.

  
“Then don’t be crude.” her son only laughed.

  
“I can't help it, you are so alluring, my love.” he picked Patroclus at his thighs spinning him around.

  
“Achilles, put me down.” he screeched with laughter.

  
“Never, you have made have made me so happy. Gods, can’t even contain my joy.” he said supporting him at his backside. Patroclus had his thighs locked around her son.

  
“ I love you so much, so much that it frightens me. I would do anything to keep you with me. I would destroy everything if it pleased you.” her son whispered into his neck.  
This is what she feared, that boy held such power over her son, he could influence her son to do anything. He would stop her son from becoming a god. She bared her teeth.  
Love had blinded her son to his destiny, he was ready to throw everything away for this boy.

  
“Achilles, please don’t destroy anything in my name. I only need you, nothing else matters.” Patroclus returned, adjust his legs to hold a better grip. Foolish boy, he will have to destroy much in his path to godhood. Nothing you can do to stop his destiny.

  
Achilles finally set him to his feet. Her son kissed that boy once more before he knelt again to place a soft kiss at his belly.

  
“ I love you both so much, I can not wait for us to be a family.” he spoke into his whore’s belly. Thetis seethed at the sight, her son already had a child. A child that had royal and divine blood within him, how dare he discard his son for this bastard child. A bastard child that would be born to an exiled prince. Nothing.

  
“ He will be here soon, be patient my love.” Patroclus said stroking her son’s hair.

  
“How soon?” her son asked rising. Achilles placed an arm at his waist protectively.

  
“ We set sail from Pithia over four months ago, have we not?” he asked leaning into his warmth.

  
Her son looked startled, “That is how long you have hid this from me?”

  
To his credit the boy’s calm expression had not changed,“I wanted to be sure that all would go well with this pregnancy before I told you.”

  
“What if something had gone wrong, Patroclus? What would you have done then? Cover it up and act as if never happened. As you did before.” her son’s face crumpled in despair. He jerked away from Patroclus.

  
“What if you had fallen ill or died, I would have never know why? Gods, why do you hurt me so. Do you think me so untrustworthy and incapable of protecting you? ” his green eyes wet

  
“ Haven’t I promised to protect you from my mother, she will not harm you or this child.” he continued anger rising in his tone. Thetis snorted.

  
**_We shall see my son._ **

  
“ I did not want to get your hopes up, I nearly told you on many occasions, but I could never draw the courage to. I did not do this to hurt you, I swear it.” he spoke softly to her son. Patroclus had gently held her son’s hands.

  
“I had already discovered you were pregnant. I only waited for the day you would confess to me,” he spat pulling his hands away.

  
“ How?” it was Patroclus’ turn to look startled.

  
“ Before we even landed on that island, I overheard my mother and you. She said she would never allow you carry another one of my children. At that moment I knew you were a carrier and that my mother had done something cruel and unforgivable to you. She made you lose a child and for that I will never forgive her. After you told me of your status and miscarriage, I asked you if you were pregnant. You of course said no, but I knew you were lying. I allowed you to lie because I did not want word going back to my mother. I did not wish for her to hurt you or him,” he finished heatedly, but tears fell from his eyes. Her eyes widened Achilles knew what she had done, he would never forgive her. This was all that mortal’s fault.

  
“ But I was never truly sure, I needed proof before I confronted you. You began to show. I knew then that you had left Pithia knowing you were pregnant to follow me. I thought many times of sending you back to my father, but if I put you on a ship, who is to say that my mother would not harm you. She had already proven that she has the conviction to harm you. These past few months, I have driven myself mad watching you for any sign hoping you would slip up and tell me. Do you have any idea how afraid I was for you?” Achilles gripped him tightly at his waist.

  
“ I never me-” Patroclus started but her son cut him off.

  
“ How each day on Aulis, I watched you become sicker and sicker until the point you did little but sleep. While you slept, I would put my hand on your chest to see if you still breathed. Do you have any idea how close to death you were? I would have gone mad had I lost you, do you still not understand how precious you are to me? As I said before I love you and would do anything or destroy anyone to keep you with me.” her son whispered resting his chin on Patroclus’ head.

  
“ I would destroy the gods, themselves if they took you from me.” he breathed out.

  
“Achilles those words are blasphemous. Please do not say such things should you bring their wrath upon yourself.” Patroclus muttered quietly into her son’s chest.

  
“ Very well, I will not say such things if they upset you.” he laughed humorlessly.

  
“ Achilles, please.” he returned pulling away from him. Her son’s eyes were still red but were dry of tears.

  
“Come let’s go back to bed. You need to rest.” His green eyes caught hers as he led his lover into camp. That message had been for her, don’t harm him or you will pay. Thetis stumbled back in shock her son had known, she was there the entire time. She regained her footing.

  
**I would like to see you try, my son.**  
**That boy and his child will be your undoing.**

* * *

 

Eileithyia watched Thetis leave from the shadows, she hated to do this but it had to be done. Achilles had to know of his mother’s spying. Her mother had found out of Thetis’ plots, but nothing had been done yet. Of course she was to be punished along with her for a hand in the first one. Interfering with The Fates was punishable, how she did not know. Thetis had once been a trusted friend, but she had long changed.

Eileithyia held all the gods, who conspired against her to have her raped and wedded to a mortal, accountable. Thetis was never the same afterwards except when she was with her son, the prince was the one bright spot in her life. The once kind and maternal goddess she had known was gone. In her place an ambitious goddess, who would do anything to see her son become a god, including murdering her own grandchild in the womb.

What had been done to her did not excuse her from murdering an innocent child, a child that would have stopped the Trojan War. It did not matter much now, what was done was done. Her father especially culpable, even if he granted Thetis special privileges. They had feared prophecy, and would happen had she bore a god a son.

She believed they should have feared the demigod, Thetis bore instead. Achilles would destroy them all if they took away Patroclus.

* * *

  
Patroclus regretted telling Achilles of his chances of difficult birth. Ever since that night Achilles treated him as he was made of glass and smothered him with affection. He could not go alone nowhere, not even to pee. He supposed Achilles was on his guard for his mother, but Thetis had not bothered them. Patroclus wanted to feel at ease, but he doubted Thetis would let him have this child so easily.

  
“Did you eat yet?” he asked him every time he came back from a raid. Regardless of his answer, Achilles was shoveling food into his face. Patroclus did not have have the heart to tell him to stop. Achilles looked so happy to finally know of his pregnant, that he let him coddle and feed him if it pleased him. He had even brought him several gifts and things for the baby. Soft blankets for the baby had been brought from traders that had passed through. Toys and other trinkets had began to appear around their tent. All of his chores had been moved to others. His only task according to Achilles was to rest and have their child safety.

Unbeknownst to Achilles he had taken to making a small crib for their son. If he knew he wouldn’t allow it, citing that he needed rest. Automedon kept it hidden in his tent, where he went sometimes when Achilles left if he wasn’t too tired. Today, he waited for Achilles to return too tired to go anywhere. He was glancing at some medical scrolls when the tent flap opened and Achilles came in. He sat up, to greet him.

  
“Achilles, what is this?” he said when Achilles laid a chest at his feet. Patroclus sighed inwardly, another chest of things he was not interested in. Achilles urged him to open it.

  
“ For you, pick anything you like. The rest will be distributed to the men,” He knelt at the chest and opened it. He scanned over it moving a few things out of the way.

  
Out of all the treasures, one thing had caught his eye. He didn't know why but he wanted it. He moved the other golden trinkets out of the way.

  
“This” he held it out for Achilles to see. Achilles’ forehead wrinkled at it.

  
“ Only this, are you sure?” he asked, “ You can have anything you wish from it even the whole chest if you wished.”

  
“Yes, I’m sure.” he said slipping it on his wrist. Patroclus was fascinated by how cool and smooth it was and how the color caught the light. He held it next to Achilles’ cheek.

  
“It’s nearly the same shade as your eyes.” he observed. Achilles took his wrist and placed a small kiss at his pulse.

  
“Hm, is that why you wanted it? So you could have my eyes with you always.” he teased. He enjoyed how his cheeks turned red.

  
“Perhaps,” he returned equally playful.

  
“Prince Achilles, may I come in.” Phoinix called from outside their tent.

  
“Of course, Phoinix.” Achilles answered moving away from Patroclus to allowing Phoinix entry.

  
“Your highness have you chosen what you wished from the bounty? The men are waiting. ” Phoinix asked eyed the still full chest, “Or do you need more time?”

  
“We have. You may take it.” Achilles returned to Patroclus’ side, fingers stroking at his ever growing belly.

  
“Phoinix, are you aware that Patroclus is with my child.” he proudly stated.

  
“Achilles!” Patroclus quietly hissed at his ear. Achilles paid him no mind.

  
“I was not aware, your highness. Congratulations to you both.” the older man smiled warmly at them both.

  
“How long until the little prince is here.” he asked pulling up a chair to sit with the young couple.

  
“ Five more months until he is born.” Achilles’ joy knew no bounds, he wanted to tell everyone. Especially those closest to him. Patroclus and he both considered Phoinix a father figure much like Chiron.

  
“Could you please keep it a secret from the others?” Patroclus asked shyly. Achilles pressed a kiss at his temple.

  
“Of course, Patroclus this will be our secret. I promise you that no one else will know.” he responded he could not help but smile.

  
“ Your father would be overjoyed, he had hoped Patroclus would birth your heir.” he patted a hand on Achilles’ shoulder. Neither wanted to correct the older man, that this would be Achilles’ second son not his heir.

  
Blond eyebrows rose, “My father knew of Patroclus’ status as a carrier.”

  
“ He did, he even sent Automedon to serve as a protector for Patroclus. His own brother is carrier so he know the signs of carrying. In case he became with child.”

  
“Automedon knew as well?” Achilles asked astonished. Patroclus nodded at his side.

  
“ Who else knows of your status?,” asked turning to Patroclus.

  
“ Odysseus knows.” he quietly admitted.

  
“ How?” he resumed drawing circles around his belly. If that snake knew then there was high chance of Agamemnon knowing. He cursed to himself.

  
“I do not know, he made comments about my pregnancy.” Patroclus fidgeted away from his touch.

  
“He dared to shame you. I’ll kill him.” he started to rise from his seat.

  
“ Achilles don’t, he has said nothing of the sort. He only said I should be more carefully in my condition.” Patroclus said tugging him back to him.

  
“I do not wish for you to fight with him. Stay here with me, with **us**.” he continued. Achilles glanced at his belly before sat next to him with a huff.

  
“ Still he dare to tell you what to do.” he grumbled.

  
“I suppose I should take my leave, your highnesses,” Phoinix said pushing up on his knees to rise, “ The men are waiting.” He hefted the chest up and they were left alone again.

  
“Why did he call me, your highness too?” Patroclus asked turning to him.

  
“You’re now my prince consort, since you're having my child.” he answered continuing to stroke his bump.

  
“We aren’t even married.” he replied flustered.

  
“ We are.” Achilles would love to marry him publicly and claim him as his. Patroclus was already his, but he wanted to have him as an equal in all things. Patroclus shook his head.

  
“ You’re already married with an heir.” he replied leaning on him. He felt sleepy with the rhythmic stroking.

  
“ Not truly, I was yours before I was the princess’. We lived together and had a child before she and I were married.” he said watching his eyes struggle to stay open.

  
“But..” he tried again.

  
“We are legally married.” he said depositing further him into their bed, “ I even brought you into my father’s house,” he added lying next to him.

  
“Not by the gods we are not, your mother even blessed the marriage.” he replied struggling to stay awake. Achilles sighed, he hate how he doubted their relationship and cared what others thought of them.

  
“At most, I’m a concubine.” he added, sleep finally catching up to him. Achilles watched him drifted off at his chest.

  
“You’re more than a concubine, you are my everything,” he pressed another kiss at his temple, “ I will marry you properly, I swear it. Our child will have a status, even if he is not my heir.”  
Patroclus was too far into dreamland too hear him, his arms rested softly over his belly. His heart filled at the sight. Gods, he loved them.

* * *

 

Patroclus toyed with his new bracelet constantly, Achilles had never seen him so taken with a piece of jewelry. Patroclus had picked a few things from the various chests before, but none had held his attention for days. He had not even hesitated to slip it on as he had the others. It made him wonder if his mother had somehow charmed it or poisoned it. Hercules had been poisoned by his wife with a gift from a gods.

This bracelet was made of such a strange material, he do not know if could trust it on his love’s wrist. If had know of this strange thing in the chest, he would have never allowed him to have it. Patroclus looked so pleased with it though, he hated to part him from it.

  
“Achilles, look there is a small carving in it.” Patroclus excitedly exclaimed before slipping it off his wrist and passing it over to him. He took the offered bracelet and examined it, there inside was the small carving of a beast. A beast he did not recognize, he almost broke it in half right there.

  
“ Chiron once told me of the people in the East and how they carve beasts called dragons onto items as symbols of protection.” Patroclus said reaching for the bracelet. He handed it back to him. If Chiron knew of these strange beasts then he would trust the strange bracelet.

  
“ This is a bracelet must have come all the way from the people of the East.” his soft brown eyes sparkled with delight.

  
“ Tell me of these people in the East and their dragons.” he rolled over to face him. Patroclus laid on this chest and began to tell him. He occasionally chimed in with a question, that Patroclus answered. His love was so intelligent, a true scholar.

  
“ They have many…” he listened until Patroclus fell asleep mid sentence. Achilles made sure he was sound asleep before he removed him from his chest to his pillow. His mother had been quiet, but he knew her. She was of the sea and the sea was always calm before a violent storm.

* * *

 

The beach was cool and the night, calm as the waves lapped at the shore. Achilles stepped into the waves, and waited. He wondered if she would come, now that he knew of what she had done. The cold water lapped at his thighs, but he would not move from here. He knew she had felt his summons.  
He began to step from the waves when he heard it. A baby’s cry, Neoptolemus’ he presumed.  
He turned and among the waves was his mother and Neoptolemus.

  
“Mother,” he greeted. She said nothing in return. They stood there staring at each other before she broke the silence.

  
“ **You are making a grave mistake. You already have an heir, a child of royal and divine blood. Now that your whore is pregnant you dote upon him and his child. Where was your love when this child was born, you refused to even hold him**.” she hissed at him before looking down to coo at Neoptolemus, who started to cry.

  
“He isn’t a whore, do not call him as such.” Achilles said balling his fists. He needed to calm himself, he would not allow her to rile his temper.

  
“ **Oh, but he is. Only a whore would do the things, he does in your bed**.” she responded coldly. Achilles cringed, she even watched them in his bed. Neoptolemus fussed a bit more and he longed to hold him. The babe had gotten bigger since he last saw him.

  
“ He is of royal blood and as is my child, do not slander them as such. His child is of my blood as well, mother you would do well to remember that.” he reminded her.

  
“ **A prince exiled from his homeland is not suited to bare your child, his reputation will marr yours**.” she summarized, “ **Your child will be seen as a bastard**.”

  
“ I care little about that, I will marry him properly then before them all then.” he retorted. Thetis sighed inwardly, her son was so naive. He hoped to marry that boy and make his child of legal status. Hera would strike them both down for adultery, especially because Achilles was her son. Hera hated her for her husband’s still held affections. That and she had married Achilles and Deidamia without permission.

  
“ **He is little more than your concubine, Deidamia is your legal wife. Bed him as you like, but he will never be more than that.** ” she was tired of this.

  
“Others are not aware of my marriage to Deidamia and I was his before I was hers. We lived together for years and he carried my child. A child you made him lose. I even brought him into my father’s house. Deidamia is more a concubine than he.” he argued

  
“ **If that boy survives birth, then you are free to do as you wish with him**.” it was not a threat but a fact. She had no chance to make him miscarry without her son knowing of her involvement, but Patroclus would not be leaving the birthing bed alive. She would make it so.

  
“Mother, leave Patroclus and my child be, do not harm them. They have done nothing to draw your ire, they are innocent. Or else you will not like the consequences.” he furiously said touching lightly at his sword.

  
Thetis smirked showing her sharp teeth, “ **Very well my son, I will leave them be. Do not call for me though when he falls ill with your child**.” As if her son could harm her with such a punny weapon. For that little whore he dared to his draw his sword at her, she sneered inwardly. She had birthed him and he dared to disobey her. Ungrateful, she had sacrificed much for him and this is how he repaid her. For a little slut that had spread his legs for him.

  
Achilles nearly stumbled back in shock, he had heard of sea nymphs’ sharp teeth, but he had never seen his mother’s. They looked as sharp as knives. Suddenly they were covered with red lips again, she had done that to intimidate him.

  
“ **Do you have anything else you wish to declare my son?** ” she said toying with a red curl of Nepotemlus’.

  
“I am taking Nepotemlus with me.” he said reaching for the infant. His mother moved away from him.

  
“ **You will not**.” she responded firmly.

  
“ He is my son, you have no right-,” he spat at her. He planted his feet firmly, he was prepared to fight for his child.

  
“ **I have all the right, from the moment he was conceived you have wanted nothing to do with him. I had given you multiple chances to know him and you coldly rejected every one. Why the sudden interest in your son now? Even your whore was warmer to him, he offered to care and love as if he was his own**.” she cut him off, tilting her head at him.

  
He decided to ignore the slur against Patroclus for now, “ All the more reason for him to come with me, Patroclus will spoil him and he will have a sibling to play with.” he said, watching the baby fuss in his mother’s arms.

  
“ **This is not something I can allow. He is to remain with me, I will not allow him to be raised by your whore alongside his bastard brother** ,” she sneered at him. His face reddened and he tightened his fists. She would like to see him try.

  
“ **Beside this will be the last time you will ever see him, his destiny at Troy has been sealed. He will not come to his city again until he is grown, when he will led the destruction of this city**.” she kissed the babe’s forehead. Neoptolemus sniffled at her. Achilles’ fists instantly loosened. Her son watched the child in anguish. She knew his feelings well, it was not an easy thing to know of your child’s destiny. Especially if they were fated to die young.

  
“ May I at least hold him, if I am never to see him again.” his green eyes were heavy, with a veil of sadness and anger. At who she did not know.

  
Thetis wanted to deny him the chance, but this was her son’s child. His only child.

  
“ **Very well**.” she said carefully putting the baby into her son’s waiting arms. The babe did not so much as cry in his father’s arms. Bright green eyes curiously looked up at him, a chubby hand reached for his hair.

  
Her son was surprised, but he did not pull away from the babe. He lightly bounced the babe in his arms and the babe giggled. He chuckled at the him and she would allow him to hold him a moment longer.

  
“ **Achilles, he and I must return. It is growing late, his mother will want him home.** ” she told him reaching for her grandchild.

  
“ May I hold him a while longer, mother,” he said not looking up from his son. She shook her head, Dedemia was already anxious at the her taking the child.

  
“ **I am sorry, my son it is time for us to go** ,” her son reluctantly placed the babe back in her arms.

  
“ Goodbye my son, I am sorry that I can't take you and I hope you grow up well” he called softly as they stepping into the waves.

  
She paused and faced him once more, “ **They also call your son, Pyrrhus, for his red hair. He will grow into a strong warrior, I can assure you this. Do not fret, I will not allow harm to come to him.** ” She felt the need to reassure him, after all he would never have another child. Pyrrhus wailed at being taken from his father’s warm arms. She knew her arms were cold, but he would have to bare it for the time being.

  
Zeus had summoned her to reprimand her, for her hand in interfering with The Fate’s plans. Thetis knew Eileithyia and Hera had conspired against her, but Zeus had not punished her. What affection for him had long faded at her wedding. He still felt fondness for her, but she would never forgive him for his involvement in her shame. Long had she been mocked by the Olympians for her forced marriage to a mortal, but her son would prove them wrong. Zeus owned this to her, her son would be a god. Nothing would stop this, especially not that boy.

  
Neoptolemus continued to cry as she waded into the tides, she sighed tiredly. She could hardly wait until she deposited him in his mother’s arms. Even Achilles hadn’t cried this much, of course she had only briefly seen him growing up.

  
**I told you would regret not holding him. Now you will not know this child or the one in your slut’s belly.**

* * *

  
Achilles watched them until they disappeared from sight, he was filled with regret. Pyrrhus was also fated to fight in this godforsaken war. Why did The Fates mock him? He stepped out the water and walked along the shore. His dream of having his two sons grow up and playing together crushed before it began.

  
Achilles quietly slipped back into his place next into Patroclus. He eased the pillow from his grip and Patroclus immediately latched onto him. He froze hoping he would not wake. Patroclus sighed contently but he did not stir. Achilles slung an arm gently around his belly. Beneath his arm, a slight movement fluttered. Patroclus stirred in his embrace but he didn’t wake. His son had moved, Gods his son had moved. Everything sudden weighed so heavy upon him, Gods he was not ready for this.

Patroclus curled closer to him as if he felt his distress. His eyes filled with tears. Patroclus, please do not leave me. Gods, I can not do this alone. Please stay with me.

* * *

 

Patroclus kissed Achilles and off he went. That had been this morning now he laid stretched out on their bed, bored. Achilles had forbidden him from leaving their tent. He toyed with his bracelet a bit more, before he let his arm fall above his head. Achilles was being unfair, he knew he only wanted the best for him, but he was smothering him. Achilles would never know, if he for left for a bit. The cradle still needed a few more touches. He sat up and glanced at the opening of the tent, no guards.

Perfect, he slipped out and across from their tent was the one he had set up for the girl. He and Achilles had not seen the girl, the tent flaps stayed closed. Many times he wished to stop by and check on her, but he refrained. The poor girl had probably lost all of her family and was grieving. The last thing she need was one of the men, who were responsible for slaughter of her family, speaking to her.

So he walked past toward the beach, this was the one place Achilles had strictly forbidden him from.

  
“The sea is my mother’s domain. Please stay away from the waves, lest she drag you in,” he warned him. Remembering his words he turned from the beach to the river. Any source of water was not safe, but the river was safer than the sea.

He sat next to the bank and lightly put his ankles into the cool water. His ankles had swollen so much, Gods he felt like a cow. It not as if he was vain, just the opposite, but he had never been this big before. All his life he was slim and muscled, it was shock to see how chubby he was, he looked as if he had swallowed a small melon. Thankfully Achilles’ tunics were bigger and hid more.

He was only five months along, but he felt as if he was carrying twins he prayed that was not the case. It would not surprise him if he was, with Achilles’ virility. Achilles, before had found every excuse before to undress him and mark him up. Now, he barely touched him, his excuse was that he was pregnant and that he would harm him and their child.

It wasn’t from a lack of trying either, Patroclus had seduced him in every way imaginable. Sitting in his lap, the easiest way to gain his attention. Wearing a shorter tunic, one that barely caught his thighs. He hardly left their tent anyway, so no would see him in it. Massaging his shoulders when he returned and placing kisses along his neck. Nothing worked, so his theory was that he was undesirable.

  
“ **That isn’t true and you know that, Patroclus** ,” a melodious voice said beside him. This was not Eileithyia, he knew her soft voice. It was not Thetis either, her grating voice as harsh as the sea. He caught a glimpse of a curtain of wavy blonde hair. He relaxed.

  
“ **You don’t even know how you're tormenting him. If anything he finds you even more desirable. Pregnancy has treated you well, you glow with health and fertility. Your hair is longer and glossier, your face glows, your body tempts him. Your waist and thighs have filled out nicely. Your ass is nice and firm, he can not help but stare. Achilles, would love nothing more than to sink his teeth into your thick thighs. You drive him mad with lust. He keeps you out of sight for many reasons, but mainly out of jealous** ,” the voice continued giggling. Patroclus blushed. This was definitely not his guardian or his love’ mother. He was almost afraid to see which god or goddess had sought him out now.

  
“ **You two are my most devoted followers. I love how vigorous your lovemaking is, it is one of the best tributes. Better than gifts of wine and ambrosia even. Your love is true and filled with passion**.” he kept his eyes carefully averted.

  
Oh, Hera of all the gods, he was faced with Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, Lust, and Fertility. A goddess rumored to be on the Trojans’ side. A cool hand held his chin up. Divine beauty met his eyes, he was not worthy of it. Her aura burned his eyes slightly.

  
“ **Don’t be shy, I only wished to meet the mortal who tamed the wild demigod, Achilles. The one Thetis tried to kill, but who survived and calls a whore to all who will listen**.” Aphrodite said complementing him. She released his chin.

  
“ **Dark curls, dark eyes filled with kindness, long lashes, caramel skin tone, toned thighs, and a sharp mind**.” she listed before smiling at him.

  
“ **You take after your mother, what a beauty she was. Another favorite of mine. It is shame what her father did to her**.” she finished sighing. Patroclus was curious now, for most of his life people had deemed his mother simple minded.

  
He could not help but ask, “ My mother was not always simple?”

  
Aphrodite tilted her head sadly at him, “ **Your grandfather beat her until she was. Before she was much like you, bright, witty, and kind**.”

  
He was still reluctant to ask her more, but he had to know, “Why did he do such a thing?”

  
“ **She was rebellious and hated to follow rules. Your grandfather had arranged her marriage to your father, but she had fallen for a young warrior in the castle. They had planned to run away together, but your grandfather caught wind of it. He killed the young man and beat your mother. Her foot caught a step and she fell backwards. She survived, but was never the same. Her mind was scrambled and your grandfather panicked, your father was waiting on a bride. So he kept her veiled until the wedding, where your father discovered his deception. He was enraged. His only consolation was that you were born health,** ” his eyes filled with tears, his poor mother. He had even mistreated her, embarrassed to have such a mother. Their day at the beach suddenly was a million times more precious to him.

  
“ **Ssh, don’t cry. She is reunited with her love and her mind restored. They are happier in death than in life,** ” she said stroking his face. a sweet smell wafted around his nose, her perfume most likely.  
His tears dried instantly,” **There now, no more tears. You will marr your pretty face** ,” she said drawing back.

  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. The last thing he needed was to offend her and have her destroy his relationship with Achilles. She could kind as she could be cruel, she was the embodiment of love and lust. Both were incredibly fickle.

  
“ **You must be wondering why I’m here. I’m not here to punish you, but to restore my favorite tributes. Few lovers honor me so well**.” she said her violet eyes glowing.

  
“ **You have tried seducing him gently, but this not enough. You must drive him with no choice, but to claim you** ,” he shivered to himself as those violet eyes were fixed on him.

  
“ How will I do this? He said he does not wish to sleep with me due to my pregnancy. In fear of hurting me.” he whispered sadly.

  
Aphrodite laughed airily, “ **He says such things to be polite, he wants a verbal invitation for between your legs. As I have told you, he is driven half out of his mind with lust. Your bit of stretching in such a short tunic, took nearly all of his self control. For him not to bend you over.** ”

  
He bit at his lips, Achilles was trying to respectful of him and their child. Oh, how he loved him. Aphrodite smirked next him.

  
“ **Yes, he treasures you above all. Even with Deidamia beneath him, he thought of you and only you. You got him through lying with her** ,” she said moving from him, to the river flowing. He grimaced the mention of her. Oh, how delicious they were both so jealous of each other.

  
“ **Would you like you see what your love is up to, I promise you will enjoy it.** ” she singsonged. He was horribly curious, and Aphrodite was overjoyed. Her favorite entertainment was to be returned to her. Their love story was to end tragically, but was to be told for the ages.  
Lightly touching the water, a small mirror like surface appeared.

  
“ **Please take a peek**.” she urged him to the water’s edge. He peered over and she felt his lust peak. Good, very good. Patroclus rubbed his thighs together a bit, oh Zeus this was phenomenally. He was getting wet, perfect.

Now to move unto part two. She whispered it into Patroclus’s ear. Her plan was flawless. If all went well she would bless them greatly, their children would be stunning. Achilles barely kept his hands to himself, it would not be long until Patroclus was heavy with his child again. She gave them a few months after this child. The Festival of Dionysus would be fruitful for them indeed. If Patroclus thought he was tired and round now, twins would be incredibly tiring.

  
He blushed, oh he was so cute. She almost hated to send him to that beast. It had to done, The Fates had made it so. Thetis had not been punished by Zeus, but she would wish she had been. She grinned evilly to herself, Thetis’ plans would ruined. Patroclus would be the undoing of her arrogance. She touched him lightly and they were back in his and Achilles’ tent.

* * *

 

A huge tub of scented streaming water waited for him. Cosmetics on the table, and on the bed a nearly sheer chiton. Oh Gods, this was too much, but at the same time he was desperate. Everything he had tried that usually work had failed. The image Aphrodite had shown, had riled him up, but he was nervous. What if after all of this, Achilles still rejected him.

  
“Patroclus, Gods.” Achilles panted, stroking his erection up and down. Beads of water flowed down his chest and hair. Sunset turned his hair that reddish gold he loved. Gods, he had turned so red. Aphrodite had projected another image into the streaming water.

  
**“This one was just after battle today, he even rinsed the blood off for you** ,” Aphrodite’s full pink lips whispered traitorously his ear.

  
“ **Come now Patroclus, let me make you into someone he can not ignore. Not that he does not want you already**.” she said leading him into the water.

  
He had missed this, Opus had been filled with baths of various sizes and filled to brim with hot water. He sighed getting in, Aphrodite gave him his privacy. When he stood, two nymphs were waiting to help him out. They toweled him dry, and slipped the chiton onto him. It was much more skin than he was comfortable with showing, and it exposed one of his nipples. These two nymphs must have been Aphrodite’s handmaidens. It was too late now, he did not wish to offend her. They sat him on the reclining chair, and began to rub scented oils into his arms and legs. They worked quickly and silently, before moving his curls from his face with the same golden headband, Achilles had gifted him. They left him with a single curl that dipped between his forehead. His arms were covered in the gold armbands and bracelets. They left his jade bracelet on. One of them picked up a kohl pencil and gripped his chin and before he knew it she had finished.

The other held up a small shined piece of bronze out to him. He was stunned, was this the same person as before. His dark eyes popped with the kohl and his lashes looked so long. He blinked a bit, yes that was the same person.

  
“ Thank -,” he started but stopped. He was alone, the tub and cosmetics remained, but Aphrodite and her nymphs were gone.  
He moved from the chair to their bed. Aphrodite had instructed him stretch out as he had this morning only with his legs propped up. He toyed with his jade bracelet above his head a bit to combat his nervousness.

  
He felt a bit like a sacrificial victim being offering to Achilles. Maybe he was. Now that he thought about it, why was a goddess helping him of her own free will. The gods were not prone to coming down to Earth to help mortals, unless there was something in it for her. The goddess had mentioned that Achilles and her were her most favorite tributes, their lovemaking was one of her favorites.

Oh, Hera, she was going to watch them. Well, she had already watched them several times before, what was another time. He wondered how long until Achilles would be, he sat up briefly to tugged the chiton down as much as it could go. It was much shorter than his tunic, it went well above his thighs.

  
Minutes turned into an hour, he laid back growing even more bored. What a waste, he had gotten dressed for nothing. He went to sit up this time, he did not move.

  
**“Patroclus be patient, he is coming. Agamemnon is vexing him greatly. I’ll help you to prepare you for him** ,” Aphrodite breathed into his ear. He did not see her when he turned his head.

  
“ **Rest assured Patroclus, I do not watch your encounters with him. I merely gain the worship of passion from it. Think of it as a flower soaking up the rays of the Sun. Oh, before I forget it is best not mention my name to him. Goodbye little one, I wish you well,** ” she added then he no longer felt her presence.

  
Something told him she was not speaking to him at the end, but his child. But why? Suddenly it did not matter.

  
Patroclus felt hot, an all encompassing heat in his pelvis. Finding that could now move his arms from above his head. He skimmed his hands at the edge of the short chiton. Rarely had he done this, but a few times before. Spreading his legs a little wider, and he tugged the fabric up. The brief cold air felt amazing, but soon he was burning up again. One finger little lightly rubbed at his slit, he shuddered. Damn he was sensitive, he added another. His jade bracelet brushed coldly against his thigh. This wasn’t helping, he added another, going up in stroking motion.

  
“Ngh,” he moaned. He placed his other hand at his mouth, hoping to contain anymore noises. He slipped one in, and Gods he nearly bit into his other hand. He rocked against it, before he decided he needed another one. He decided not remove his hand from his mouth, he would just have to try to be quieter. He moaned quietly, now his cock wanted to stir. He was so close, he added the third before he stroked himself with his other hand. Gods, yes there he was getting closer now.  
So engrossed in his pleasure, he did not hear the tent flap open.

* * *

 

Achilles was this close to losing his temper. First, his mother had insulted Patroclus calling him a whore. Then Agamemnon had made snide comments about Patroclus staying behind. Luckily for him, Odysseus stepped in to deal with him, or else he would have hit him. Patroclus plagued his thoughts daily, as his pregnancy progressed, respectfully he decided not to sleep with him for the remainder of it.

Doing so out of fear of hurting him or their child with his strength. He was so frustrated, Patroclus was hurt believing he was using that as an excuse because he had gained a bit of weight.

If he was honest, Patroclus was driving him mad, even more so than Agamemnon or his mother. Sitting in his lap at dinner. Massaging him after he complained of stiff shoulders, pressing his kisses along his neck. What truly almost made him break his vow of chastity. That short tunic that barely covered his thickening thighs. He stretched at bit to get his armor and he nearly bent him over the table. Gods, it took so much of his self control and cold water to be around him. Immediately he had him start wearing his tunics, no one else was to see him like that.

His seduction was wearing him down, Patroclus had no idea how tempting he appeared to him. He no longer seemed to even be human, but a deity come to torment him daily, he glowed with health and fertility. His belly grew more, and when he gently cradled their son. Achilles fell even more in love with him. His curls were longer and glossier, that they had to be pulled from his face. His eyes sparkled and glowed, his lashes were sinfully long. But what truly got him aroused, was that his waist was perfectly for holding onto to him should he let him bounce in his lap. His thighs and his ass bounced when he moved.

  
Gods, he was sick, Patroclus was with his child. A child that could kill him and he was busy lusting over him. The healers he sent for should be arriving any day now along with priests from Pithia. His father had been informed of his grandchild, so along with healers and priests. More gifts for his child were being sent.

  
He sighed to himself, he wondered if he was asleep still. Pregnancy had been draining on him and he often slept when he left, otherwise he walked around with Automedon and another guard. He pushed his tent in a rush, after he saw the two he had posted were missing. His mother was here.

What he saw coming into their tent, was not what he expected. A tub streaming with water, cosmetics on the table, and Gods.

  
Patroclus with his legs spread obscenely wide in an even shorter chiton. His three fingers stretching his cunt and his other playing with cock and balls. Patroclus whimpered his name, Gods above why did they torment him so. Patroclus was right, maybe they were finally punishing him for his blasphemous words.

  
He stared for a moment unsure if he should make his presence know or wait until he finished. Either way his cock was very interested. Green eyes hungrily roamed over him. Patroclus’ eyes were closed, but he saw the rimming off kohl around his eyes. he imagined that he they were to look up at him, his dark eyes would entrance him. His skin glistened in the candle light, either from sweat or the oil from the bottles on the table. His usually messy curls were pulled from his face with a golden headband, a single curl hung in between his forehead. He panted, wriggling more and more on their bed, pushing the more urgently on his fingers. He was getting closer, Achilles could tell. His legs suddenly fell open even wider, and he glanced up at him panting. His fingers and his thighs were coated. They stared at each other.

Patroclus do not do what he expected him to, close his legs and become embarrassed on the contrary his eyes taunted him. Daring him to take what was his. He even lapped at his wet fingers, eyes never leaving him. When he didn’t move, Patroclus sat up fluidly and reached out for him, pulling him onto their bed. His bracelets jangled at his wrist.

His lips pressed to his hungrily and Achilles cupped the small of his back, deepening it. Before he pulled back and glanced at him, noticing the chiton was nearly see through. He made a noise in the back of his throat before he loosened his grip on his back. Patroclus would not left him release him so easily.

  
“What is the matter, Achilles? Does it not please you? he said coyly slinging his arms at his neck trapping him in place.

  
“ I can remove it, and be left only in your gifts.” he whispered at his neck. Gods, that sounded tempting, the gold contrasting well with his skin as he thrust into him. A fantasy he longed dreamed of. No, he was not going to break his promise.

  
“ Patroclus, we can not do this. You're pregnant, I do not wish to harm you.’ he whispered at his neck.

  
He kissed his neck, “Forgive me.” Patroclus only had to be patient, Achilles was already in his trap. His erection at his thighs assured this.

  
“ You would never hurt me, my love. You are always so gentle and careful with me.” he toyed with the straps of his armor. Every morning he strapped him into this tight armor that dug into Achilles’ soft flesh, he hated that. Longeing to strip him of it, he did.

  
“There is that better, my love?” he questioned softly, now toying with the clasps of his tunic.  
Achilles jerked away from him, a good distance from him. If he kept going like that, he was going to fall off their bed. He tutted to himself.

  
“Achilles, where are you going?,” he called crawling to him. This time he would not leave his embrace so easily. Achilles swallowed thickly, he was being hunted. Dark eyes held his captive and gold gleamed in the light at his hair, and arms. The sheer chiton barely covered him leaving open to his stare.

  
“Do I disgust you, so much that you are eager to get away from me?” he questioned settling in his lap, before raking through his golden curls. Patroclus already knew how he truly felt, he wanted to hear him say it.

  
“You could never disgust me, in fact I want you so badly. I love you more than anything. I just couldn't bear it, if I hurt you.” Achilles answered. Patroclus locked his thighs tightly around him. Achilles groaned when Patroclus tugged at his hair exposing his neck.

  
“Then show me how you love me. Conquer me, Achilles,” he proclaimed at his ear before he sank his teeth into his neck. Achilles hissed. Patroclus drew back, his lips wet with his blood, “Or I’ll conquer you,” his pink tongue peeking out to lap at it.

  
_Who had taught him to say and do such filthy things,_ he thought _._  Patroclus ran his hands between his thighs, pushing the material up as he did. Patroclus suddenly lightly bounced against his erection, he growled.

  
Patroclus snickered at him, “Hurry and decide, my love. I grow impatient for your answer.” He caught him before could do it again.

  
“Patroclus please do not, you’re wearing on my resolve,” he pleaded with him to stop this, “You're pregnant and I’m prone to manhandling and bruising you with my strength. I could hurt you both.”

  
He pouted at him before his bloody lips tilted upward, “ We both know how you can deny me nothing. As much as you try to control yourself, I know how you want to ruin me,” he whispered undoing with the clasps of his chiton.

  
“I want you to. I pray that you decide to.” letting it fall away from him. leaving him bare, his insecurity lay bare as well. He prayed he would not reject him a third time. Achilles sighed into his neck, he was going to be rejected. Warm lips then pressed against his neck and calloused hands roamed upwards from his thighs. His back arched. Patroclus smirked to himself, he had won.

  
“Set the pace, Patroclus. Command me.” green eyes met his heatedly.

  
He wet his lips before he leaned down to kiss him,“ Gladly,” he whispered drawing back. Patroclus undid his tunic, kissing along his neck, he even nipped at his nipples. Payback for last time, Achilles drew a sharp breath.

  
“ Achilles come away from the edge, if we are to continue, we will need more room.” he giggled scooting further up their bed. He felt giddy when he did what he asked. He wondered just how far he could push him, then decided against it. It was best not to play with fire. Achilles loomed over him, he lay on his back looking up at him. His erection pressed up against him, he spread his legs. Green eyes followed his movements sharply. His thighs still sloppy and wet from his earlier release, Achilles had moved from looming him to holding his legs up and open.

  
Achilles nipped up his thighs lightly, carefully not to sink his teeth in. Gods, knew he wanted to. Pressing his face to him. Lapped at it, and moaned he was still so wet. He struck his tongue in deeper and Patroclus involuntarily tightened his thighs around his neck. He didn’t mind this at all, in fact he felt rather blessed.

  
Oops, he didn’t mean to do that, he released his grip from around Achilles’ neck.

  
“Sorry,” he whispered to him. Achilles made an unintelligible noise, and continued kiss and suck him there. He wanted to squirm but resisted in fear of crushing him again. This felt amazing, but he wanted more than this. He pulled at his long blond hair until their lips met. Achilles’ lips were slick with him, he sucked at them.  
Dark eyes rimmed in kohl met his and Patroclus caught his waist with his legs. He rested in the perfectly the v of his legs. Teeth nipped at his chin.

  
“You can,” Patroclus muttered looking up at him. Achilles gazed down at him, color rose in his cheeks and that lone curl clung to his sweaty forehead. He kissed his forehead.

  
“I can, what?” he questioned pressed against his slit.

  
“ Come inside, I invite you to.” Patroclus breathed.

  
“No,” he returned trying to withdrawing. Patroclus would not allow him to.

  
“ I gave you my permission.” he said toying with a long blond curl.

  
“What did I say a moment ago?” he said drawing his teeth back along his neck.

  
“ That I have to set the pace.” he rolled his eyes. Honestly was he truly being so difficult. Fine then.

  
“Good,” Achilles muttered from his neck. Patroclus planted his feet firmly on their bed and used his strength to flip them. He now hovered over him. Achilles looked up at him in equally parts surprise and lust.

  
“Better?” he sassily asked. He didn't wait for his response before he pressed a hand against his abs and sank down. Achilles swore loudly. He smirked, he was being a little petty sure.

“Quiet, or else the men will hear.” he playfully said, drawing himself up again. He moaned loudly when Achilles met him right in the middle. So this was to be a battle. Icreasing his pace dug a little sharper into his abs.

  
Achilles gritted his teeth, his pace was absolutely brutal, if he thought last time he was wild. Gods, he wasn’t going to last much longer. Dark eyes taunted him from above. His curls escaping his diadem and his face in complete ecstasy. Sweat dripped down both of them.

He felt a presence in their room, he glanced off to the side. For the love of Hades. His mother’s dark eyes bore into his, and she mouthed at him, **“Not a whore, you say. Really, my son is he truly worthy to bear your child** ,” before she disappeared.

  
She may have disappeared, but he knew was still around. How long had she been watching them? Why did she even bother to? Patroclus stopped his bouncing to stare at him.

  
“What’s the matter, Achilles you look winded. Am I going too fast.” he teased breathless.

  
“Never,” thrusting upwards, Patroclus’ breathing hitched, “ I have the stamina.” How was he to tell him that his mother had been watching them have sex. Gods, why just why. He was grown now, he could bed who he pleased.

  
“I thought I was setting the pace,” Patroclus huffed at him returning to his brutal pace. Achilles groaned at the contact, but did not respond.

  
Patroclus’ slick walls bearing down on him and they finished together. Instead of pulling off him, Patroclus collapsed on his chest. They still were connected, and Patroclus snuggled to his chest. Kohl rimmed eyes peeked at him, assessing him.

  
“Hm, no scratches this time. Is your blood lust sated, my beloved?” he teased, playing with his glossy curls. He only had a bite mark this time, and it wasn’t even that deep.

  
Patroclus glared at him, but said nothing.

  
“So, who did all of this,” he gestured to tub, cosmetics and his jewelry. Patroclus flushed.

  
“ I can not say, she does not wish to be known.” he said.

  
“Can she be trusted not to cause harm?” he asked growing suspicious. Patroclus thought of her strange excitement, but he deemed her harmless for now. After all she had helped him seduce Achilles back into his bed. That was more for her benefit than his.

  
“ She can.” he concluded before shifting. He hated the feeling of being sticky, but he was sleepy.

  
Achilles’ forehead wrinkled at the thought of a goddess. He knew it had to be a goddess because no mortal could have brought a tub, and have the water still steaming hours later. Speaking of tubs.

  
“Aren’t you going to scold me into bathing with you?” Achilles questioned still playing with his curls.

  
“Hmm, we should bathe.” he said tiredly. He really didn’t feel like getting up from his place at Achilles’ chest. Achilles sat up with him before he pulled out.

  
“Better,” he said kissing his cheek.

  
“Hmm sleepy.” Patroclus yawned. He scooped him up in his arms and stepped into the tub. It was big enough for the both of them. He sat first and maneuvered Patroclus, so that he sat against his chest. Patroclus leaned his head against him to glance up at him.

  
“Prince Achilles,” he knew that voice. Fuck, not this bastard again. He had been vexed enough already today. He shielded a sleepy Patroclus.

  
“Yes, Odysseus, what do you want?” he asked bored already of this.

  
“ I merely came to tell you that King Agamemnon has sent word that there will be no raiding tomorrow.” his slick voice continued, “The Trojans are finally ready to speak with us.”

  
“That is wonderful news. Now, tell me why you barged into my tent without permission.” he said resting his arm against the side of the tub. He faced him, bored. Patroclus drowsily peeked at Odysseus from Achilles’ shoulder. Why was everyone so interested in what he and Patroclus did together in the privacy of his tent?

  
“I was merely returning a favour.” Patroclus’s eyes opened a little wider and he glared at him.

  
“ I dare you,” his eyes dared him to expose what they had spoken of. “You know how jealous he is.” Odysseus recognize a threat when he saw one.

  
“ A favour of intruding on a private moment. You have said your peace, now leave,” Achilles was not in the mood to deal with him. Especially with Patroclus so vulnerable in his lap.

  
Odysseus glanced at the table and a sheer garment caught his attention, hm it seems as if the prince was spoiling his lover when he barged in.

  
“Of course, excuse me.” he bowed and Achilles waved him off.

  
The flaps closed and he breathed a sigh of relief. Patroclus seemed a bit more awake now, reaching for a cloth and soap. He still watched him in case he went to sleep in the tub.  
“Come here, I’ll bathe you.” he called to him gently, Patroclus didn’t fight him. With both of them cleaned, he wrapped him in a towel. He was carefully dressed him in another one of his tunics, one that he had not worn to battle. He settled him into their bed. Instantly, he was asleep. He dressed and instead of joining him went to the sea.

* * *

 

His mother was already there. She turned to face him, her expression blank.

  
“ Really mother, must you watch us so.” he barked at her. He was furious, how dare she.

  
**“I was only trying to protect you, that boy had been influenced by a powerful aphrodisiac. Did you not notice how he immediately fell asleep afterwards**?” she said her feet skimming the waves.

  
“Who would do such a thing.” he questioned, concerned now.

  
**“Who indeed?** ” she wondered out loud, playing along.

  
“ **I do not know my son, but he was spared from the worst of it**.” she continued, “ **Did he speak to anyone strange or come into contact with something strange?** ” Achilles thought of the jade bracelet, but with the other things in their tent, he did not know.

  
“ He was behaving strangely when I returned. Aggressive almost.” he sighed.

  
“ **I saw that, and he was dressed up for your benefit. To seduce you and you fell for it. Foolish boy**.” she spat at him.

  
“ I-” he tried.

  
“ **You didn’t even question it, you let lust cloud your judgement. Be more careful my son, there are many who like to see you fall** ,” she continued,“ **Speak to him and see if he will tell you which god or goddess he has come into contact with**.” She already knew, who the boy had spoken to.

  
“Yes, mother,” he answered quietly. He hated this how she could make him feel so small and young. He was supposed to be grown not a child hiding in his mother’s skirts.

  
“ Will he and my child be well?.” he had to know, even after all they had been through. Her son was anxious, but in truth they were never in danger. Not yet any way.

  
“ **They only need rest, nothing lingers on them**.” she said wading into the water.

  
“Thank you, mother,” her son called to her quietly.

  
She turned away from him, ashamed of what she had done. Everything she had done, how had everything come to this. She wanted someone to blame, but it was only her.

  
That boy and his child were going to die and with them, her son as well.

  
She rolled her shoulders, it was too late for anyone to stop her plans. Aphrodite had tried, but he was still going to die. Her protection had not worked. Her blessings would not come to fruition.

  
**Too late for regrets.**

* * *

 

It was strange to wake up with Achilles still with him. Usually he left when he slept or even he woke him at sunset. He was happy to have a whole day with him, he closed his eyes again.

  
It was a little later when woke up again, Achilles was sitting with Phoinix going over paperwork and numbers. They were too engrossed to notice he was awake. He quietly padded to the jug to rinse his face. He noticed that the tub was still in their tent, and the water still streamed. He peered into it, the water was clean again. It must have been specially made for that purpose. How handy. He padded over to the table and grabbed a fig and a cup of water. They still did not look up, he quietly ghosted his breath over Achilles’ neck. His love startled nearly knocking over the ink.

  
“Patroclus !” he exclaimed. He snickered quietly.

  
“Yes ?” he answered lightly joining them at the table, Phoinix gave him a smile in greeting.

  
“How long have you been up?” Achilles asked still a bit peeved with him.

  
“Not long, why?” he said biting into the fig.

  
“Then help me with this, when you finish. It’s giving me headache.” he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

  
“You are better with numbers than I.” he continued. Patroclus decided to take pity on him, he sat next to him. His calculations seemed to be in order from a glance. He took another bite of his fig, but looking closer, a few number were off.

  
“ Add ten here,” he pointed to the second column. Achilles added it where he pointed. He scanned over it, and he pointed out a few more mistakes. Before they knew it, they had finished the entire stack. His shoulders felt stiff and he was hungry. Phoinix collected the paperwork and bid them a pleasant afternoon. He looked mournfully at the empty bowl where the figs had been.  
A servant brought them lunch and he happily stole bits of meat off Achilles’ plate when he wasn't looking. Maybe he noticed and let it slide.

  
Patroclus wondered how they negotiations were going with the Trojans. He had left Achilles sleeping, he sneaked out for a few moments. While he walked through camp, he bumped into a young girl carrying water. He muttered his apologies. The girl looked terrified, she practically ran from him. It didn’t hit him until he faced the little tent at the far side of camp. That girl had been taken hostage and Gods know what else had been done to her. While he had been mooning over Achilles’ rejection, young girls had been in danger. This would stop now.

The little tent that had been closed so tightly was open and he peeked into it. It was empty, where could he find her. He roamed around camp, but no trace of the girl. One place he had not checked, the one place he was not allowed.

The beach, he found her staring at the waves. He quietly approached her, she flinched but he held his hands out in a peaceful gesture. He sat next to her, and together they watched the tide. Patroclus had no idea what to say to her or even how to comfort her. Chiron had told him that babies liked to be talked to so he tried that.

  
He began by telling stories, myths and other things. Her dark eyes watched him with rapt attention, she pulled on his tunic when he stopped. She was engaging with him. He shook his head at her, he needed to go Achilles would be worried.

  
“I’ll tell you more stories tomorrow, I promise.” he told her. Then he realized he had never told her his name.

  
“ I almost forgot, my name is Patroclus,” he sounded it out for her. She would probably butcher it as everyone else had, especially because she did not speak the language. She tried to repeat after him, but she couldn’t get it. She looked at him sadly.

  
“Don’t worry you’ll get it.” he said patting her head. She pulled at his tunic once more.

  
“Bresis” she said and at first he didn’t understand, then he realized she was telling him her name.

  
“Bresis,” she repeated and he nodded.

  
“Bresis,” he repeated after her. They walked back to camp and parted ways at the path.

* * *

 

Achilles was still asleep when he returned. He gently sat next to him, sweeping his curls out of his face. It had been so long, since he had seen him rest so peacefully. He hoped this truce would last. He needed his rest, he placed a kiss at his forehead.

  
“Patroclus,” he called. He froze, but Achilles was still asleep.

  
“Don’t leave me, please” he continued tears falling from his lashes. He had to wake him up now, he was having a nightmare.

  
“Achilles,” he shook him gently at first but more frantically as his cries grew more distressed.

  
“Patroclus don’t do go, please.” he continued to call for him.

  
“ Sh sh, I’m here,” he brushed the hair at his temples and he relaxed slightly. His face returned to sleep. He wondered what would cause him such agony.

  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’m here, Achilles. I’m here, we’re both here,” he promised him, holding his belly and continuing to brush hair from his temples. Wishing that he had never filled his mind with such dark things about pregnancy and childbirth. He wished he had lied to him, but he could never lie to him.

The tent flaps’ burst open and Automedon fell in panting. Poor thing, did he ever stop running. He rose from his spot next to Achilles to offer him a cup of water. The boy took deep gulps and he watched Achilles from the corner of his eye.

  
“King Menelaus is to fight Prince Paris for Helen’s hand, at dusk.” he said when he regained his breath.

  
“ Is that a good or bad thing?,” he mused out loud.

  
“A good thing, it means we can go home sooner.” Automedon said cheerfully. Patroclus was not that naive, regardless of the outcome, the war would continue. Agamemnon’s greed would see to that. Besides, Hector had not been killed and Achilles had not died. The war was to continue.

  
“ I pray it goes well then,” he said smiling at him. He glanced back at Achilles, he would not be leaving his side for some time.

  
“Automedon, could you please bring the cradle here?” he asked the younger boy. He nodded and looked ready to run again.

  
“Don’t rush, take your time, I will not be leaving anytime soon.” he told him and the younger boy slowed his pace.

  
He left and Patroclus went back to Achilles’ side. He played with his hair and hummed songs over his head. He even told him different myths and of the people in the East. Patroclus prayed that The Fates would release him from the prophecy. Automedon was still not back yet, and he was on his eight myth. He wondered what happened to him. Perhaps he had news of the duel, either way he was in no rush.

  
After some time, Patroclus grew tired and laid on his chest content to listen to his heartbeat.

  
“Patroclus,” Achilles breathed into his hair.

  
“Yes, my beloved. I’m here,” he responded hoping he would go back to sleep. Achilles needed to rest. A tan arm snaked around his middle, and he knew Achilles was fully awake.  
He glanced up at him, green eyes stared back.

  
“Did you sleep well?” he asked sitting up.

  
“Mhm, I did. You sing so well,” he teased sitting up and Patroclus rolled his eyes.

  
“ Go back to sleep, you need rest,” he said lightly pushing him back down. Achilles caught his wrist, teasing his pulse.

  
“I’m tired of sleep. There are other things we can do.” his tone suggestive. He leaned into kiss him when Automedon burst in. Achilles swore quietly and he hid his displeasure. In his arms, the nearly finished cradle. He went over to grab it, he set it down and grabbed another cup to get the younger boy a drink. He took it gratefully.

  
“The duel was a half finished,” he told them. Patroclus had figured something would go wrong. Yet, he was curious how.

  
“How?,” he questioned.

  
Automedon launched into a tale about how the gods had intervened and stopped the duel. Prince Paris had been pulled in the middle of the duel, Menelaus was dumbfounded. He had come this close to delivering the finished blow. The war is to continue.

  
“King Agamemnon summons us tomorrow morning to discuss strategy, we are going to battle.” Automedon said placing his cup down.

  
Achilles dismissed him. Patroclus was terrified. Finally, the day he had dreaded had come. Achilles would be on the same battlefield as Hector. He turned to Achilles at the table having dinner.

  
“I’m going with you.” he told him and Achilles nodded.

  
“To the meeting?” he questioned

  
“ Battle” he clarified meeting his green eyes.

  
Achilles immediately shoots up from the table. His wine spilling over the edge.

  
“You are not going into battle, I refuse to let you go,” Achilles roared.

  
“I have to, I need to be there with you.” Patroclus was calm, he didn't even flinch.

  
“You have no business being on the battlefield in your condition. Any horror or evil could befall you.” he said trying to calm himself, that nightmare came into his field of vision. All that blood and Patroclus staring at nothing.

  
“You and I both know, Agamemnon will call for every available man to fight. You know he will. It will not reflect well on you if I stay behind.” Patroclus reached for his hand. Brown eyes glanced at him pleading. Their fingers intertwined.

  
“No, I usually spoil you, but this is one request I can not give into. It puts your health and our child’s in danger. Please stay here.” his tone was firm and left no room for argument.

  
Patroclus opened his mouth and closed it. He appeared to be thinking of a way of convincing him.

  
“Then do something else for me?,” Patroclus spoke again.

  
“Does it put you in danger?” he returned squeezing his hand gently.

  
“No, it doesn’t,” Patroclus shook his head, his glossy curls bounced.

  
“Then I’ll do it,” anything to keep his mind occupied from the battlefield. His face brighten.

  
“That’s it?” Achilles questioned. Patroclus nodded.

* * *

 

  
His request was not for him, they never were. Patroclus had asked him to form a haven of sort for the girls that were taken. Patroclus had such a gentle nature and heart that he could not bear the mistreatment of those girls. He spoke with Phoinix to have Briseis’ tent expanded.

The girls were then brought to her. She glanced at him fearfully, but her face brightened when she saw his beloved. Patroclus smiled at her as she babbled to him in her language. Chocolate curls peeked out from a circle of girls. He was telling them a myth about how the gods were formed. Achilles watched a moment longer before left, he had a meeting to attend.

  
Diomedes teased him when he had taken a seat next to the other.

  
“Where is your cute little lover? Normally you two are attached at the hip. Or better yet at your groins,” he said, leaning back in his chair. Achilles ignored him.

  
“Is he angry with you? After all you have taken a great number of concubines in a short period of time. He can’t be too pleased with you at the moment.” he continued trying to get a rise out of him. Achilles wanted to snort, Patroclus was the one who instructed him to take them. He knew that Achilles only had eyes for him anyway.

  
He was in no mood to deal with his vulgarity. His thoughts were occupied with other things. Patroclus should really know better by now, he was pregnant for the Gods’ sakes. He could no longer move as freely as he once did. Patroclus could try to seduce him as he liked, but he was not going to give into him this time. There was too much at risk.  
Diomedes poked his arm, but he didn’t pay him an attention. He tried again. Achilles waved him off.

  
“Prince Achilles, something on your mind?,” Agamemnon called to him. Oh for his mother’s sake, not him again. He had vexed him enough for two days.

  
“Nothing, my lord,” he replied with practiced ease. Agamemnon’s heavy eyes settled on him, before he returned to giving out battle positions. He already knew his position was secure. Achilles glared at Diomedes at his side, what was so important that he drawn Agamemnon’s attention.

  
Diomedes leaned in close, “ I didn’t even think you liked girls.” He pulled away cackling.  
Achilles felt his eye twitch. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

  
Patroclus stretched his arms, Bresis had taken to talking to the girls in gentle tones. He tried to give them space, but whatever Bresis had told them only made them crowd around him more. Bresis babbled at him again and she pulled at his tunic. He wasn’t sure what they wanted from him, he had already told them three stories.

  
“Pat-tro-clus,” Bresis tried. He dropped his arms in shock and openly stared at her. She had gotten his name right on the first try. Before only Achilles had ever made it sound so lyrical  
She pointed to his chest and then back to the gaggle of girls. Oh, she wanted him to introduce himself to the girls.

  
“Hello,” he started, “my name is Pat-tro-clus,” he sounded it out for them.

  
“While you are here, I swear to you that no harm will come to you.” he smiled at them and they gazed at him, blankly. He then turned to Bresis trying to get her to communicate with them his message. She did and a few of the faces looked at him suspiciously, others in relief. He decided it was time to leave them.

  
“Goodbye,” he told them and he went to sit up, but Bresis pulled at his tunic again.

  
“Please,” she told him. It seemed she was picking up the language well. Well, one more story could not hurt.

  
They crowded around him again, and he began to tell them of the people in the East.

* * *

 

He felt slightly dizzy on his way back to their tent, he had bid the girls goodbye. They had looked sad to see him go, but Bresis would look after them. No one would touch them, Achilles’ name made sure of that. He breathed in relief, he was finally back. He laid on their bed, and the dizziness settled. He closed his eyes and he dreamt of lions.

  
Eileithyia watched him sleep, Aphrodite had tried to put her protection over him. She wondered why Aphrodite had even gotten involved, she had no quarrel with Thetis. She even tried blessed him with the promise of twins, as if his body could handle twins. Now it all came down to his will, labor would be his true battle. If he survived, the prophecy would change. Their fate would change.

  
**Fight Patroclus, and survive to raise your son. He will help to stem the destruction that his brother will bring.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my does someone have a chubby kink. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *sips holy water*
> 
> Since this fic is closing up which one do you guys want to see next? Id or Hubris. Leave a comment and let me know.


	10. All the King's Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful people. I gift you the beauty that is this week's chapter.  
> I think I rewrote this chapter like three times and I still don't know if I like it or not. Battle scenes aren't my forte. Well, anyway enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Automedon is 2000% done with everyone's shit. Bless him, he is truly my favorite to write.  
> Id-2  
> Hubris- 3  
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/KFFTQWV

Patroclus was still sleeping when he returned. His curls sprawled over his face and pillow and a small puddle of drool formed below his open mouth. Achilles carefully moved over to him, setting down his gift. He brushed the curls back from his face. He hated to wake him, but he needed to eat.

  
“Patroclus, wake up,” he whispered into his ear. He dared not shake him in fear of hurting him. Patroclus only drooled in response.

  
Pfff, he wasn't going to laugh, Gods he was adorable. He snorted, a small grin flashed across his face. Okay, he was laughing in earnest now. Patroclus startled and he blinked up at him.

  
“Gods, my love you sleep like the dead.” he paused before laughing again. Patroclus blinked at him once before he closed his eyes again.

  
Oh, no he didn’t, he had worked too hard to wake him up. He hefted him onto his shoulder and Patroclus fought him a bit.

  
“Achilles, let me be. I’m sleepy and our son is sleepy too.” he whined at his shoulder.

  
“Our son needs to eat and then you can go back to sleep.” he promised, settling him on his feet. Patroclus wobbled a bit at his feet and he held his arms out to catch him in case he fell. He didn’t fall but paused.

  
“Oh,” he exclaimed quietly.

  
“What?,” he asked in worry, cupping his face. Patroclus looked up at him and clasped his hands over his before moving downward, until they rested at his belly.

  
“Feel,” he told him. For a moment he was confused then he felt it. A slight fluttering movement, his son moving beneath his hand. He had felt his son move before, but never this strongly.

  
“Is that-” he questioned in awe. Patroclus smiled at him, eyes damp. Suddenly everything felt real. They were going to have a child.

  
“He didn't move before, so I think he didn’t appreciate you waking him up,” he quipped, drawing away. Achilles longed to hold him a bit longer, but he needed to eat.

  
“ Or you didn’t appreciate it,” he teased. Patroclus grinned at him. The air between them charged with intimacy.

  
“Are you happy?” Patroclus asked pulling him down for a kiss. He held him gingerly at his waist.

  
“Very,” he answered before they locked lips. They parted and Achilles had a nice coloring to his cheeks. How rare.

  
“As an apology to you both, I come bearing gifts,” Achilles gestured to the table. A bowl piled high with ripe figs. His mouth watered at the sight, and he beamed at him. All was forgiven

“But you have to eat something else before you can have any,” Achilles added and Patroclus pouted at him. Their table was filled with meat, bread, cheeses, olive oil, wine, and even honeyed cakes. He settled him at it and waited for him to choose something. Patroclus did as he bid him, but he pouted at him the entire time. He chuckled at him, getting his own plate.

“There,” he told him finishing his food to claim his prize. He happily settled back on their bed, surrounded by a nest of pillows. More things he had brought for him, his curls contrasted against the white of them.

“ So how did the meeting go?,” Patroclus asked him in between bites of his fig, “Did Agamemnon say something foolish again?” He dreaded to have to discuss what had been said, in fear of him wanting to go to the battlefield. Patroclus finished his fig and glanced at him expectantly. When he did not respond, Patroclus began to sit up a bit more.

“Did something happen that you do not wish to tell me?” he asked, a crease in his forehead. He supported his belly as he sat up, Achilles’ heart clenched. Please do not ask me this, Patroclus.

“No, Diomedes was being particularly vulgar and he drew Agamemnon’s attention,” he frowned pretending to be annoyed, hoping he would leave the subject be.

If anything it only made him more curious, “ Really what did he say? I have not know him to be particularly vulgar.” he snorted trying and failing to be serious. They both knew that was a lie, Diomedes had boldly shamed Menelaus in front of all the kings and princes.

“ He was wondering why you had not come. Not that’s was any business of his,” Achilles growled, jealous at the thought of it. Patroclus rolled his eyes at him.  
“What else?,”he questioned. He was eager for any news outside of their tent, even if it was only gossip. Achilles poured himself another cup of wine.

“He then made crude comments about how close we are. How you are practically in my lap, always.” Achilles muttered into his cup. He did not want him to hear of such vulgarity, but Patroclus heard him anyway.

“It is true though. Perhaps, I should sit in your lap at the next meeting,” his tone was innocent, but his eyes were anything but. He groaned to himself, imagining it.

“If you did, you would be very distracting,” he said willing the image to fade. Patroclus grinned at him wickedly.

“Well, what else happened?”, Patroclus asked surrounded by pillows. He looked divine bathed in the sunlight from the tent’s openings. His cheeks rosy and his hands clasped around his belly, cradling their son. Gods, he was looked so beautiful, he loved him so. He could and would not let harm come to him. Achilles licked his lips trying to find ways to dance around the issue. Ah, he had a way to distract him.

  
“How are the girls settling in?,” he answered instead, rising to polish his armor.

Patroclus’ eyes brightened even more,” They are settling in well, Briesis looking after them. I told them a few stories to help them pick up our language,” he sat up from his pillows.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, my love,” he absentmindedly scrubbing at a spot of dried blood.

“Here, let me,” Patroclus said rising from their bed. He was over to him in a few short feet.

“I have it, aren’t you tired?,” pulling the armor from his reach.

  
“I was, but you look as if you need my help,” Patroclus placed his warm hands over his stopping him.

  
“Rest, I have this,” he kissed his cheek. Patroclus searched his face for something, but then he relaxed.

  
“You’ll tell me when your ready won’t you?” he questioned softly.

  
“There is nothing to tell you.” he lied. Patroclus regarded him for another moment before he sighed. He rose and moved back to their bed, flopping into it dramatically.

 

“Fine, then be that way.” he muttered into his pillow, turning away from him. They truly knew each other well. Achilles continued to scrub at that spot. It wouldn’t come out, he took it as an omen.

* * *

 

At dusk, he woke Patroclus up again to get him to eat dinner. This time brown eyes opened and they stayed open. Patroclus sat up and he turned away from him.

“Achilles,” two warm arms encircled his waist from behind. His bump pressed lightly at him.

“What happened at the council?” he breathed into his back. He opened his mouth.

“Don’t lie to me again, I know you too well.” Patroclus cut him off.

You have no idea of my true nature, Patroclus. I’m a monster that enjoys chaos. I never want you to see me on the battlefield, even if you could join me. Your heart is too kind and gentle, not to mention you are with my child. Of course he would never say such things.

“I-I,” he could not even get the words out he was so angry. How dare Agamemnon slander his love’s pure name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  “ .. **Is he only suited for your bed, Prince Achilles? Your favorite concubine, a coward and traitor..** ” Agamemnon sneered at him. When he noticed that Patroclus was not at the council, Odysseus must have mentioned what he had seen in his tent. Not to mention the great number of women he had taken.
> 
>   
>  He had taken much these last few days, but for Agamemnon to slander Patroclus in front of others. He saw red and slugged him right in the mouth. Achilles had continued to hit him until Diomedes and Odysseus had pulled him off. It pleased him greatly to see his eye swollen and black, his nose bleeding, and his lip cut. He felt almost serene after he hit him, Agamemnon long had it coming. When he got free, he slugged Odysseus next. Leaving him in even worse shape with two black eyes, a broken nose, and a loose tooth. Diomedes had wisely avoided his wrath, he then stomped off to cool his head.
> 
>   
>  He had only felt calmer when he saw Patroclus napping. Achilles glanced at their table, the bowl that had held the figs was empty. Patroclus had long cast mournful glances at it, as if it would magically refill. Patroclus drooled a bit in his sleep, so he decided he would gather some more for him. He pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. He then undid his armor, but left his sword at his waist. Patroclus slept on, unaware of his presence.

“I hit Agamemnon,” he admitted at last. He wasn’t ashamed, in fact he would hit him again.

“Pfft, you did not,” Patroclus snickered at his back. Silence stretched between them.

“Gods!, tell me you didn’t, truly.” Patroclus exclaimed horrified.

“I did,” he laughed clasping the arms at his waist, spinning Patroclus to face him.

“Why?, his face was horrified. Achilles nuzzled at his neck.

“Because, he insulted you and your honor,” Achilles breathed into his neck.

  
“What could he have possibly said for you to react as you did?” he sighed, Achilles was truly unaware of the consequences of his actions. He had made a powerful enemy out of a supposed ally.

“What did he say?,”he was curious now. Even if he already had an idea.

“It makes me furious to even repeat it, but rest assured I will not do it again,” Achilles whispered. Patroclus decided he would let the matter drop.

“I also hit Odysseus,” Achilles snickered into his neck.

“Good,” Patroclus supposed he could forgive him just this once, so he laughed with him. He still felt that Achilles was hiding something else from him.

 

“Is that it?,” Patroclus toyed with his nape hairs.

 

“Yes, I promise.” Achilles snuggled into his neck, before kisses turned into teeth.

  
If this was truly to be his first and possibly his last battle, he wanted to show Patroclus how much he loved him. One last time.

  
Patroclus’ breath caught when he lifted him by his thighs. Dark eyes peeked at him and he held him up in a show of strength.

  
“Showing off are we?” a smirk painted those full lips.

  
“Only for you,” he responded settling him around his waist.

  
“And only, you” he breathed settling him onto their bed. Dark eyes watched him curiously.

  
He loomed over him pressing kisses to his freckles, before nipping at his chest. Patroclus squirmed when he took one in his mouth.

  
“Achilles~ don’t”, Patroclus hissed pulling at his hair. He released it

  
“Why?,” he muttered moving downwards.

  
“They’re sensitive,” he huffed at him. If he didn’t want him to play with them, then he would respect his wishes. He kissed him in apology and instead continued to leave kisses to his numerous freckles. Gods, he was perfect. He was in no rush, he had all night to worship him.

* * *

 

Dawn’s early rays peeked into his face through the opening of their tent, he sat up gingerly. The spot next to him was empty, his chest heaved. No, Gods please no. They were going to battle. Achilles had known, and had seduced him hoping he would sleep through it.

“Patroclus, go back to sleep.”, Achilles called to him. He needed rest, Agamemnon and the men would be dealt with accordingly. Patroclus heard the clang of metals following his statement. He ignored him and stumbled out of their bed to reach for him.

“Take me with you,” he clung to him frantically.

  
“You know I can not. You’re with child, battle is no place for you,” he said pulling into the last of his armor. In the budding morning light, Patroclus looked wrecked. His eyes wet, his curls wild, and his neck and thighs covered in teeth marks. Achilles should have been more careful with him, he was with child for Hera’s sake.

“No, my love you are to stay behind. You will rest and not put yourself and our child in danger.” he kissed his forehead and reached for his helmet. Patroclus moved it and clutched it to his chest.

“I’ll follow you anyway. You might as well take me with you now, where you can keep an eye on me,” Patroclus threatened. Achilles did not need him frantic and stressed, it was not good for their child. He had only done this once, but he hoped it would work.

He tilted Patroclus’ chin up, “ **Heed my voice, Patroclus. Do not disobey me. You are to calm yourself and put down my helmet. You will wash up, pull on a tunic. When you are dressed, you are to eat and then sleep until I return.** ” he recited to slowly glazing over brown eyes. Dark eyes appeared dull and lifeless, he hated to do this, but he would not let harm come to him.

Patroclus blinked at him and set his helmet back on the table, it appeared to have worked. Until Patroclus hit him in the nose. Achilles stumbled back in shock, he wasn't supposed to be able to disobey him. Perhaps his gift was not that strong.

  
“You bastard, what were you trying to do?” his cheeks were flushed in anger. He opened his mouth once before closing it.

  
Achilles touched at his nose, no blood,“I-I was trying to persuade you to calm down.” Patroclus glared at him harder.

  
“Have you done this to me before?” Patroclus asked pulling on his discarded tunic.

  
“No, never I swear it,” and it was the truth, he had never once altered his free will. But he was desperate at this point, he would do anything to keep them safe.  
Patroclus searched his face and when he found he was telling the truth, his eyes softened.

  
“Promise me you will never do it again,” he told him pressing at his nose, checking it for damage. Finding none kissed his cheek in apology.

  
“I promise,” he swore.

  
“Then all is forgiven,” Patroclus said pulling his own armor from a chest.

  
“That still does not mean you are allowed to go to battle, Patroclus.” he was serious now, there would be no more games.

  
“Achilles, you and I both know this will reflect badly upon you if I do not go.” he was irritatingly calm. He fitted the last of his leg guards, and reached to fasten the buckles for his chest guard. Achilles watched him, his blood boiling. Gods, he hated them all for making him feel like this. Patroclus was having his child, a son. He was excused from any battle, Agamemnon be damned.

  
“You think I actually give a damn what they think. I’m near a god, they mean nothing to me. You do, you both do,” he finally snapped, watching him struggle to close them. He ripped it right off him. Patroclus fought him a bit to get it back, but he held it above him.

  
“You can not even get the straps around your belly. You are forbidden from leaving this tent, do you understand?”, he finished, struggling not to put power in his voice.

  
“ I go because I love you,” Patroclus shouted at him finally grabbing his chest plate.

  
“Please my love, stay here. I care for nothing else but knowing that you are safe.” Achilles softened his face and held his hand out for the armor. A moment passed between them. Patroclus then sighed wearily but allowed him to take it. Achilles finished undressing him and tucked him back into their bed.

  
“I promise you, I will be back.” he muttered pressing a kiss to his forehead. He put on his helmet and strapped on his sword. Achilles gave him a blinding smile before he exited into the dawn.

  
“No, you won’t be,” Patroclus whispered, when he left.  
He wasn’t going to leave him to die, he pushed off the covers.

* * *

 

He fumbled with the straps a few more times before he finally got it. They did fit around his belly, he had only struggled because his hands had been shaking. With his armor and sword secured, he grabbed his shield and a quiver of arrows and his bow. Of the two of them, he had a better aim. He used the confusion of camp to sneak into Automedon’s tent. The younger boy looked up at him startled. The shield in his hand clattered to the ground.

  
“Patroclus, what- why are you dressed in armor?” he stuttered taking him.

  
“I need your help.” he told him.

  
“You know Prince Achilles has forbidden you from leaving your tent. I know for a fact, he would be furious if he caught you out and dressed in armor. You’re having his child, for the Gods’ sakes.” Automedon froze. Oh if the prince found him here, he was dead. He stared at the older boy. Patroclus had his reasons for coming to him, he knew if Achilles found out it would implicate them both. Curse him, why was he so stubborn. Any other carrier would have loved to be coddled and fawned over. No Patroclus, wanted to go to battle. Automedon almost wished he was at home with his bratty older brother. At least all he had to do was wait on him and help him deliver the numerous children he bore his lover.

  
“Agamemnon is slandering my name and in turn slandering Achilles’. I can not allow him to do such a thing, please Automedon help me.” the older boy pleaded with him. Automedon now knew why Achilles could never deny him anything. Those soft eyes turned on you and drew you in. Curse him and his weak will. Automedon drew in a breath, before he blew it out.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” he started. He was going to regret this. Gods, help him if the prince found out.

“But promise me you will not be actually going into the fray. Prince Achilles would have my head. I’m your sworn protector after all,” he finished. The older boy beamed at him.

“I promise,” he lied smoothly. Patroclus prayed his face would not betray him. He would be right besides Achilles, there was no other place for him. His dream of Achilles surrounded by lions, had been an omen. Enemies on all sides.

“ Please Patroclus, I do not wish to see you or your child harmed. I consider you a friend, so please do not put yourself in unnecessary danger. Promise me, you will not join the front line, it is dangerous there. ” Automedon said searching him for falsehood, before he relaxed. He picked up his shield and turned his back to him.

“Could you help, me pull these last two straps in place?” he asked. Patroclus smiled and went over to tie them.

“There. Shall we go?,” he said, Automedon nodded.

* * *

 

Automedon had made good on his promise to keep him from the front lines. The battlefield was exactly what he expected, chaos and blood. So much blood, that it soaked into his sandals and feet. The sight should have made him nervous or sick, instead he regarded it merely as water. His only thought was Achilles, he should not be hard to miss. His golden hair, a beacon to allies and enemies alike. There. Achilles had his back turned battling with two Trojans and another advancing on his back.  
He notched his bow and took aim. It cut through the air. Patroclus prayed to Apollo it would aim true. Ah, he had forgotten, Artemis and Apollo were on the Trojans’ side. Either way the arrow caught him in between his throat. The man fell back, and Achilles ran his sword through the one on his left and he shot the one of on his right. Achilles turned in his direction and he quickly turned and hid his face. He took another arrow and let it fly, when another came too close to him. Each of his enemies, he would strike down. Patroclus checked for enemies at his own sides and he glanced at his back. His first mistake was not looking in front.

  
A hot pain raced up his arm, he glanced down an arrow had grazed him. Thankfully nothing more, he could not shoot with an arrow in his arm. A torrent of more came down in a hail. He groaned quietly to himself, he raised his shield in front of him. His luck truly, he peeked from behind his shield to find a glimpse of blond hair. Damn it, he had lost him.

  
“Patroclus,” he heard his name being yelled. He went rigid in fear of it being Achilles. He turned to see Automedon glancing at him fearfully.

  
“You’ve been injured, Patroclus. We need to get you off the battlefield, before you get worse than a scratch.” Automedon said reaching for his hand.

  
Patroclus shook his head, “ I have to be here with him, he is surrounded by enemies. From allies who smile in his face, to his true enemies. His back is unguarded, I can not leave him.”  
“It is only a scratch, I have had much worse,” Patroclus slung his bow on his back and lifted his shield closer to him.

  
“Let’s find, my prince,” he said tugging the younger boy along. Automedon made a noise of protest.

  
“Come or I’ll leave you.” he continued. Automedon could already see his mother in the afterlife. Gods, please temper Achilles’ rage when he sees Patroclus injured.  
Automedon decided to follow him, and he raised his shield to protect him. At least a Trojan’s arrow would be quicker than Achilles’ rage. He had seen what Achilles had done to King Agamemnon and Odysseus, with only a little more strength he would have killed them. Simply for their slandering of his lover’s name. These two were going to be the death of him, truly. He even missed his petty older brother. He wondered if his newest niece or nephew was born yet.  
Damn, he just missed home in general.

  
Patroclus was a lot sneakier than he had anticipated, the older boy was always keeping secrets, sneaking out to walk with him, or swim, even make a cradle for his baby. Even though Achilles had forbidden him to do anything but rest. This was a dangerous game he was playing, the battlefield was not a place to play. He knew Patroclus was gentle by nature, he could not stand the suffering of others, and to see him so callously aim his arrows was a shock. But, he had to admire his skill with a bow, he was so focused and his arrows landed true every time. At the same time he worried about his condition, blood and injuries were not good for his health or his child’s. Blood dripped sluggishly from his arm, he was lucky it was only that. Infection was his biggest concern.  
For the Olympians sakes’, he was pregnant with Aristos Achaion’s child, they would worship him if he only asked.

  
“Damn it, I’m out of arrows,” Patroclus muttered to himself. The older boy then glanced at him, eyes pleading. Oh, no he didn’t.

  
“Automedon-,” he started.

  
“No, I’m not leaving your side. I’ll go with you to retrieve more, but I will not leave you unattended on a BATTLEFIELD,” he gestured around them. Screams of pain and battle cries rang out around them. Patroclus opened his mouth, but decided against it. The older boy blew out a breath.  
“Then I’ll use my sword.” Patroclus finally said. He unsheathed his sword. Gods, help him.

  
“Here take this,” the older boy didn’t even ask before he thrust his quiver and bow at him. Now, he wanted to be a spoiled carrier.  
Automedon grumbled to himself, Patroclus paid him no mind. His thoughts only on Achilles. Where was he? He needed to lose Automedon, and get closer to Achilles. His wound stung, he would need to cover it before it got infected. Patroclus ripped a small part of his tunic, to have a makeshift bandage. He quickly tied it around it, and glanced back at Automedon. Damn, he had hoped he would have gone to get him more arrows. Nevermind, he had found Achilles. Automedon called for him, but he didn’t turn. He didn't think, he just ran.

Achilles was bathed in blood, from his face to his armor. Even his golden hair was soaked in it.  
His sword and spear dripped with it. Numerous dead Trojans lay at his feet. He favored one side and leaned heavily on his spear. Gods, he was injured, yet he was still trying to fight. Where were his men, his support. Achilles turned to strike him, thinking he was an enemy, Patroclus stopped his sword with his shield. It took a great amount of strength to par his blow, he struggled under the weight of it. Then the weight removed itself. Patroclus dared to peek from behind his shield.

  
Blazing eyes met his before they softened, “Forgive-,” the words died in his throat. Unruly curls peeked from behind the helmet, he knew those glossy curls. Patroclus was here, he had seen everything. Gods, he had even tried to attack him.

  
Mahogany eyes gaze at him in horror, then alight in anger. Achilles started to make apologies, but Patroclus turned from him to brutally run his sword through a man’s neck. The Trojan fell back gurgling.

  
Patroclus withdrew his sword and glanced at him, “Achilles are you all right? Are you hurt?” His sword wet with dark blood, and a few specks mimicked his freckles. When he didn’t respond, Patroclus placed his arm around his waist and placed his arm around his shoulder supporting him.

“Achilles, I’m going to get you back to the healing tent.” Patroclus’ soothing voice called to him. The only thing that played on his mind was his sweet, gentle Patroclus had killed a man with no hesitation or mercy. Part of him was horrified. A darker part of him whispered, “He will be able to become a god with you. He will gain glory, if he continues down this path.” No, he is gentle by nature. He does not rejoice at the suffering of others. For the God’s sakes Patroclus had only done it because he felt he was in danger, not to mention he was…

  
Oh Gods, Patroclus had followed him into battle, pregnant. His worst nightmare was to come true, Patroclus was going to miscarry. Gods, he was to lose him.  
“Achilles, what is the matter? Where are you hurt?,” Patroclus asked watching his face draw up in pain.

  
“I’m not injured, Patroclus,” Achilles answered. He was lying there was no way, he wasn’t.

  
“Achilles, you are favoring your side.” he struggled to support his bulky frame. Gods, he had truly grown since their time on Mount Pelion. Achilles eased himself from his hold.

  
“ I’m in the process of healing, Patroclus. I’m fine, I swear it.” Achilles grabbed his arm leading him away from the front line. Sounds of swords rang out quieter when they got further away.

  
“Now, why are you here? I thought my orders were clear. You were not to leave our bed or tent. I want you to rest and give birth to our child safely.” Achilles all but snarled at him.

  
“ I told you, I was going to follow you anyway. I need to be here with you.” Patroclus tried to free himself his grip. He only gripped him tighter, and Patroclus winced slightly.

  
“Damn, you,” Achilles grit his teeth. So he had heard what Agamemnon had said. He should have hit the bastard harder. Fine, then they would discuss this later. The battlefield was not such a place for such things.

  
“Stay close to me, then,” he released his arm, “Disobey me again and you will not like the consequences.” he breathed into his ear. Dark eyes met his in a challenge.

  
“This is where I belong at your side, always.” full lips quirked up. This isn’t a game, Patroclus.

  
“ I would do anything for you and know this. I’m your most devout follower.” Patroclus continued placing his shield at his back, deflecting an arrow that would have struck Achilles’ between his shoulders. Patroclus kissed his bloody cheek and pulled the arrow from his shield. Achilles was stunned, how had he moved so fast, with a child no less.

  
“Shall we go, my love?” Patroclus questioned flicking some of the blood off his sword. Who was this dark being that had taken his love’s place. Or perhaps this darkness had always been there, laying dormant until it was needed.

  
Something told him Patroclus would be fine this time, but he was never allowed to be near the battlefield again.

* * *

 

By late noon they were both covered in blood. More of it sprinkled across Patroclus’ face like freckles. As he promised, he healed in no time, and Patroclus didn’t have to watch him like a hawk.  
Gods, the Trojans never stopped or pulled back. Achilles glanced at Patroclus, who appeared to be holding his own well.

  
“Achilles, on your left,” Patroclus called from his right. His sword met his opponents in a bored fashion. They traded blows before his sword pierced through his armor. Patroclus slit the man’s throat.  
The sight had disturbed him more than he realized, but Patroclus only killed those who got too close to him. Watching over Patroclus had him distracted, more than he liked. Any sign of him leaning over or cradling his belly, he was to be dragged from the battlefield.

  
“Gods, it never ends,” Patroclus muttered. He wiped at his cheek and grimaced. His hand came away wet with sweat and blood. How did Achilles do this all day? Did he feel guilt at his actions? No, he wouldn’t allow his mind to go to dark places, these men would have killed Achilles had he not killed them. They all wanted to be the famous for killing a demigod, destined to be a god. To prove he was only a man.

  
“Patroclus are you well? Is our-,” Achilles started before his attention was diverted by a torrent of arrows. They both raised their shields.  
If only he had his bow and arrows. An arrow to throat was quicker than a sword, and he was getting a bit tired. A bow was a coward's’ weapon, but from what he had seen Prince Paris had no problem using one. Paris was exactly how he pictured a favorite of Aphrodite’s extremely beautiful, but cruel. He rode around in his chariot haughty and proud. His feather plume danced in the breeze, Patroclus cursed him and his selfish ways. Praise the Gods that Hector had kept his distance, Achilles had stayed near him never leaving his side.

  
“I’m well, Achilles.” he shouted stopping a blow from a Trojan soldier. He hissed, damn it not again. His sword had cut along his forearm. He had been to slow to stop his blow. Now he really wished he had his bow, his skill with a sword was average at best.  
He raised his shield in hopes he would go on the offensive. He didn’t. The pressure on his shield fell away, emerald eyes took him in. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, it was only Achilles. The Trojan lay dead at his feet.

  
“ You’re well you say? Truly, my love,” he ran his knuckle against his cheek, “You don’t look well, you’re bleeding,” before he jerked his chin up.

  
“You need to leave now, I’m escorting you back to our camp,” his tone left no room for defiance.

  
“No, I’m staying. I’ll only sneak back to your side, you know this. Please let me stay, my love.” doe eyes pleaded with him.

  
“No, you're leaving. Patroclus, that man was this close to running you through with his sword,” his hand moved to his belly, where their child grew. For the Gods’ sakes he had only just felt his son move the other day. He could and would not lose them, for selfish reasons.

  
“Don’t force me to make you leave stripped of your free will because I can and will.” he warned.

  
“You promised,” he cried.

  
“I did, but you are being stubborn. I will do anything to keep you both safe.” he gripped his arm dragging him farther away from the battlefield. Patroclus struggled his grip.

  
“Achilles, let me go. There are enemies all around you. I have seen it, they betray you. I can not leave you.” he protested his rough treatment.

  
“Who would betray me?” he asked stopping.

  
“I do not know. Agamemnon, others I do not know. All I have dreamt of is you surrounded by lions.” Patroclus panted redrawing from his loosed grip. Patroclus had followed him here due to nightmares. Gods, maybe he should let him have more freedom, being in their tent so much had driven him a little stir crazy. He chuckled a bit and Patroclus gaped at him.

  
“Achilles, this is no laughing matter. You have made powerful enemies and I can’t lose you.” he admitted quietly. He felt terrible for laughing, his love had thought he was in danger.

  
“I’m part god my love. Nothing will harm me, I swear it. Please go back to our tent.” he wiped blood off his cheeks. Dark eyes peered up at him, pleading with him not send him away.

  
“Go now, please. You and our son are not safe here.” he urged him.

  
Patroclus sighed, “Even so my love, I beg you don’t send me away this time. Something is wrong, I can feel it.” His breath caught in his throat. It was true then his nightmare was to come true. He shouldn’t have laughed at Patroclus’ foresight about lions. The Fates were trying to send them a message, but what?

  
Patroclus suddenly pulled him down, “Achilles, watch out for arrows,” his shield caught most of them. Patroclus wheezed, he glanced downwards. Gods, no please not this. An arrow had embedded itself in his upper arm. He could have cried in relief, it had not landed anywhere vital.

  
“Fucking archers,” Achilles muttered. Patroclus hissed as he broke half of it off.

  
Achilles had enough, he scooped him up. He carried him well past the trees to the beach. Achilles plopped him in the soft sand with his back set against a tree. Waves lapped at the shore, drowning out the sounds of battle.

  
“Stay here don’t move,” he called to him. He gathered a small amount of firewood to build a small fire. He would need it to disinfected his wound.

  
“Achilles, I’m fine. You need to go back, your men need your guidance,” he urged, trying to sit up. He placed a hand at his chest to keep him still  
“Phoinix has them, they will follow his orders as my own. You need me more,” he lit the fire and waited.

  
“But-,” he tried. He knelt down to kindle the fire and when he deemed it hot enough, he placed a small dagger in it. He glanced back at Patroclus, noting a small strip of cloth tried at his upper arm. In addition to his arrow wound, he had two more. All of his anger came back in a wave. How could he so careless that he would put his and their child’s life in danger.

  
“If you had stayed behind as I asked, none of this would have ever occurred. By the Gods, why are you so stubborn? You should be resting with our child, not wondering all over a battlefield,” he snarled. Patroclus flinched away from him.

  
“Achilles you know I had to be here. It does not reflect well on you if I am not at your side. I’m your therapon after all,” he argued.

  
“You think I care what lies they spread about my name. I care nothing for their gossip and lies. They will be dealt with. We are having a child, nothing else matters. Not Agamemnon, not Odysseus, or any other. This is solely between the two of us. Us and our child.” his words were softer towards the end.

  
“ Patroclus, I ask you for nothing else, but to rest and have him safely. I came so close to losing you today too many times to count. Both of you, please.” he pleaded with him.

  
“Achilles, I only did so today, because I felt you were in danger. I swear I will never disobey you again,” he vowed, his eyes wet.

  
Achilles searched his face, he found nothing but truth. The dagger was orange in the flames.

  
“ Thank you,” he pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Now hold still, I’m going to cauterize your wounds. I don’t want them to get infected.” He used the tip of the dagger to lift the arrowhead free. Patroclus looked away as blood trickled free, he pressed it onto the wound. He jerked, but he held him still.

  
“I’m almost done done, my love bear with it a bit longer. Ready?,” Patroclus bobbed his head, and he pressed it to his forearm. This time he clutched at Achilles’ arm, to ground himself.

  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry. One more.” he untied the strip at the slope of his shoulder and pressed the dagger on last time. Patroclus took a sharp intake of breath. He had done better than he had expected.

  
“ There, I’m done,” he pushed his sweaty curls from his forehead. Patroclus’ head lolled against the tree.  
He kicked sand over the small fire and watched the flames extinguish. Patroclus sat up slowly, grimacing in pain, before he stood.

  
“What’s wrong, are you hurt anywhere else?” he was anxious now. Patroclus was quiet still, before he bend over at the waist cradling his arms over his belly. His heart jumped.

  
“Nothing is wrong, It just they hurt.” he straightened and wobbled a bit. Achilles relaxed, they were safe.

  
“ That was only temporary until you get back to camp. I want you to go straight to the healer tent.” he sheathed his dagger. Patroclus shook his head.

  
“No, I’m staying with you. I have been with you all day, I will not leave you now.” his dark eyes challenged him.

  
“ Go back to camp, I mean it. I will play no more games with you.” he grabbed his arm.

  
“ I’ll go, but please stay safe and don’t be so reckless, Achilles,” he released his grip on his arm. Patroclus gripped his arm in his warm hands. Achilles tugged him closer.

  
Dark eyes held his captive, “ Losing you would kill me, I can not survive this child without you. Please Achilles don’t engaged with Hector.”

  
“ You know I will not touch him, and I know you can,” he muttered into his hair, “ He needs you more than I do. He depends on you for his safety and nourishment. Don’t be so reckless, my love.” their kiss divulges all their fears and hopes.

  
“Promise me you’ll come back, Achilles. To me, to our bed, to us.” he looked up and Gods, he was stunning. His long lashes were wet and his face glowed despite the blood marring it.

  
“ I swear it,” he pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. Patroclus sighed in relief.

  
“Especially to our bed,” he teased and those lovely cheeks filled with pink. Patroclus gave him a teary smile.

  
“Go and lead Greece to victory, my Aristos Achaion. I pray for your safe return,” Patroclus leaned up to kiss him once more before releasing him.

  
“ I will,” he picked up his spear and walked back towards chaos. He glanced back at Patroclus who walked toward their camp.

  
He sighed in relief, all had gone well.

* * *

  
Once back in camp, instead of going to the healer’ tent, he went to theirs. He put salve over his wounds, and cursed. Achilles had gone to the extremes, they were minor cuts nothing worth cauterizing. Honestly, he was so smothering at times. Once they were cleaned and bandaged he grabbed a new quiver of arrows and a bow. Automedon had taken his other one, but he and Achilles had eight more. Well, seven now, King Peleus had armed them well. He glanced at the tiny cradle in the corner of their tent, he would be careful. He swore it.

Achilles was back at the front line and he was in his right flank, with the other archers. Instead of praying to Apollo, he prayed to Athena. The wise and most benevolent of the war deities. He prayed for Achilles to be safe and for his arrows to aim true. They did, and Achilles was a whirlwind against his enemies. Patroclus knew his presence at his side had been a distraction, now he cut down his enemies left and right. He supposed he should feel more horror or sadness for these men, but they were casualties to The Fates. Arrow after arrow, each time they landed he sent his thanks to Athena. He would sacrifice a great offering to her. Minutes stretched into hours as Apollo’s chariot drew across the sky. He prayed the Trojans would retreat soon, he needed to get back before Achilles saw he had left their tent again.

A horn sounded and he breathed a sigh of relief, they were retreating. Archers alongside kept their bows at the ready, in case they were needed. But it was true they were retreating back into their tall city walls. He supposed this war would go on much longer than expected. For what a run away wife and greed. They watched the wall a moment longer, and slowly the regiments moved to retreat to their camps. He would have to be careful not be caught. He cut through a small patch of forest that led to their camp.  
Back in their tent safely, he had done it and Achilles would be none the wiser. All he had to quickly wash the blood of him and make it appear as if he had never left.

  
“Patroclus.”

* * *

 

Gods, he had been so carefully, he should have beat him back here. Patroclus turned and stripped of his armor with his green eyes practically boring holes in him. Achilles.  
He backed up a bit when Achilles crowded into his space.

  
“Patroclus, what is the matter aren’t you happy to see me. Returned to you safely and well.” Achilles looked feral, his face and hair still soaked in blood. The heavy scent of fresh blood made him a bit nauseous.

  
“ I’m, Achilles,” he leaned up to cup his face, but Achilles jerked from him. Achilles instead circled him almost like prey, and he felt like it too.

  
“ I rushed back here hoping to see you safely tucked away in our bed, resting. Instead I see you sneak in still dressed in bloodied armor with a bow at your back.” he stopped to capture his jaw. He was forced to look up at fiery cat-shaped eyes, “After, you had promised me to rest with our child, you sneak back anyway.”

  
“Do you even want this child, because if you did you would not behave as you do,” he roared releasing him. Patroclus was sure by now the whole camp could hear their argument. How dare he accuse him of such things, of course he loved his child.

  
His own temper flared, “ Of course I love and want this child. How dare you accuse me of such a wicked thing.” His frustrations began to pour out.

  
“I’m not merely just a holder for your child, I’m more than that, I hate how you keep me here. Day in and day out. I see no one, but the few you allow me. I can go nowhere without a guard, it drives me mad. Are you ashamed me and this child you claim to love so?” he screamed. Patroclus no longer cared if the others heard, let them hear.

  
“ I could never be ashamed of you. I love you, both of you.” he stressed, but Patroclus would not be calm.

  
“ I should have never told you. I wish by the Gods, I had never told you. You smother me,” he hissed. Achilles knew he didn’t mean it, they were so happy just feeling their son move. He was in a delicate state, he meant nothing.

  
“ I want you to rest and be well. I never meant for you to feel trapped here,” he held his hands as gesture of peace. If anything it seemed to enrage him even more.

  
“ While you keep me here coddled, they call me your whore and smear your name. Instead of taking it with grace, you lash out making enemies out of your allies. I have no way to defend you. Each day you leave I’m torment by visions and nightmares of you hurt or dying, I pray each day for your return to me.” he wrapped his arms around himself. He had not cried, yet but he could feel his tears close.

  
“ How am I to take it with grace, when they slander your name?,” Achilles countered, fuming. He was going to tear them limb from limb and feed them pieces from themselves. Agamemnon though he was in pain now, he would be tasting his own organs soon.

  
“ That still does not excuse you traipsing all over a battlefield. You put yourself and our child in danger with your arrogance. Anything thing could have happened to you. I told you if you defied me you would not like the consequences,” he gripped his uninjured arm. He was careful not to squeeze him too tightly. He was going to put the matter to rest, they would no longer tarnish him as they pleased.

* * *

  
Achilles grabbed his arm and walked him to the center of their camp. He fought him the entire way. In front of all of the men, he stripped him of his armor. He squirmed slightly.

 When he stood there in only his tunic, his bump visible to all. He tried to hide behind Achilles, but Achilles thrust him forward. Achilles would not dare. The men gathered around them eagerly, they loved seeing their demigod prince.

Achilles looked over the men with an even stare. A glare almost, “ Patroclus has not been on the field with us, not out of cowardice, but due to him having my child, a son.” Patroclus, forgot how cruel he could be sometimes. It was part of his godly nature after all.

The men were quiet for a moment, before the camp erupted into a loud roar. Aristos Achaion, they chanted. He even heard a few chants of his own name.  
The men came up personally to offer them, congratulations. Patroclus bid himself not to show anything, but joy and smiles. After all, it was an honor to carry Aristos Achaion’s child. He would not cry. His tears soon turned to anger. How dare he expose him like this? Many still thought of carriers as unnatural even if Zeus had made them sacred. He peeked at Achilles, his green eyes bid him to behave. Gods, Achilles was cruel to have him endure this. To be exposed to all their mens’ judgement and ridicule. Patroclus had wanted his pregnancy to be quiet and peaceful, with a few knowing of his status. He tried to steel his nerves he would not falter, as the line of well wishers grew even longer.

When his punishment had been deemed complete, Achilles made an excuse to have him retire citing he needed rest. A few of the men made noises of agreement. Others shouted lewd comments at the both of them, he ducked his head. Achilles only grinned tightly, but he could see how it did not reach his eyes. He was jealous.

  
Before they left Achilles turned to Phoinix,“ Phionix open the caskets, tonight's a night of celebration. I’m to have a son, the Gods have made it so.” It may have sounded like a kind gesture meant for their men, but Patroclus heard the threat at the end. _The Gods have made it so, if you attempt anything untoward towards him, I’ll end you._ Patroclus would have been touched by his protectiveness had he not enraged him so. The men cheered once again, and he glanced back at Automedon. Automedon had carefully picked up his armor and inclined his head at him. Thankfully he had escaped Achilles’ attention in the matter. On the quiet walk back to their tent, he heard the music and laughter drifting from farther within camp.

  
Past the treeline, he let his tears fall. He tried to keep his sobs to a minimum but he felt so overwhelmed. How could he? Achilles turned his head at his soft snuffling, his eyes hurt.

  
“Don’t cry, you know how I hate to see you upset. Please don’t be too angry with me, I did this for you,” Achilles reached out for him, but he jerked out of his reach. He ran from him to their tent.

  
“Don’t run,” he heard him call, but didn’t dare to slow down. Safely in their tent, he was was freely to sob louder. He curled up in their pillows. Uncaring of the blood on him, well perhaps a little he would wash them later. Bastard, bastard. How could he do this to him, didn’t he love him? His emotions tossed back and forth between rage and sadness. He was overreacting, this wasn’t that big a of a deal. But it was, it fed into his childhood fears. Of being looked at a freak, an abomination. Of his father’s threat to have him raped by soldiers. How Clysonymus had come so close.

  
“Patroclus,” he hadn’t even heard him come in.

  
Achilles called to him again, “Patroclus.” Achilles approached him as if he was a wounded animal, slow and careful. He didn't know if he wanted to hit, scream, claw at him, or throw something at him. At the moment, he could not stand the sight of him. He made him sick, How could he?

“ I hate you, ass. Gods, I truly hate you,” he spat at him, Achilles flinched back from him. This bought on a fresh torrent of tears, Gods, he just could not stop crying.  
“ Get. Out,” he muttered into their pillows, Patroclus wanted him to leave.

  
“ You don’t-” he started going to brush a curl from his face. Patroclus slapped his hand away.

  
“ **GET. OUT. I CAN’T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU, NOW. TRULY,** ” he screamed sitting up. His cheeks were rudely, his usually soft brown eyes, inky black, and his curls danced around his head like Medusa’s snakes. Not to mention the blood splashed across his face, the blood of his enemies.

  
Achilles backed away from him, he wasn’t scared. He would simply allow him to calm down.

* * *

 

“ **Pfft a demigod, afraid of his pregnant lover. Never have I seen such a sight in all my immortal years. You practically ran from him** ,” a voice danced at his ear. Achilles turned and he saw nothing. The river was still and calm, he ducked back under the water, a red cloud came up around his hair. He should have tied it up better before he left for battle, but Patroclus usually tied it up for him. The way he did it usually held for most of the day. Why was Patroclus so furious with him at the moment? He had only done what he thought best, put rumors at rest and allowed him to regain his honor.

  
“ **Hmm, you must love him truly if you are willing to fold into his demands like that. Or you truly fear him, after all he shattered the perfect unstained image you held of him** ,” the voice continued near his ear as he surfaced. He had enough of this, he was not a plaything for the Gods. The Fates perhaps, but not for those petty immortal children.

  
“ Enough, I fear no one,” his hair dripped around him, as he unsheathed his sword.

  
“ **You wonder why he is so angry with you. I can tell you why.”** the childish voice continued, but he still saw no one.

  
“Show yourself,” he demanded, he would not believe the words of someone or something he could not see.

  
“ **Fine, then**.” the voice uttered bored before it faded. He spun and still he saw nothing.

“ **Boo,** ” right in front of him, a golden haired youth with an impish grin. He pressed his sword at his throat, and the youth sighed and casually moved it from his throat.

  
“ **Most people would show more reverence and awe for a God. You reek of pride and blasphemy instead. Perhaps, because your silly mother has filled your head with tales of glory and godhood.** ”  
Who was this god? Achilles had never heard of one of the gods taking the shape of a youth before.

  
“Who are you?,” he asked sheathing his sword.

  
A softly curled head tilted at him, “ **Your beloved is one of my cursed descendants. My gift enables him to bear your children** ,” the bitterness in the god’s voice surprised him.

  
It took him only a moment, “Ganymede,” he breathed, and a small hand pressed at his mouth.

  
“ **Ssh, Don’t utter my name so loudly or else Zeus will come. He becomes jealous when I leave Mt. Olympus** ,” he hissed at his ear.

  
“ **Do you want to have him find us speaking together with you as you are.** ” Ganymede continued. He glanced down, he should dress. He pulled on his tunic and waited for the young god to satisfy his curiosity.

  
“Why is Patroclus so livid with me? What have I done to vex him so?,” the way he had screamed at him earlier had him a little shaken. Patroclus had a calm disposition and even when angry, he never exploded like that. Adding to that his casually violence on the battlefield. The way he had aimed his arrows and used his sword made his blood run cold.

 

Ganymede regarded him evenly, “ **He isn’t angry with you, you hurt him deeply with your little display of ownership. You have dug up old wounds that never fully healed. You allowed others to know of what he has hidden for so long. He barely wanted to tell you and you so casually let others know, so that they can judge and mock him**.”

  
“They would not dare, they see carriers as sacred. Their congratulations were genuine.” he argued. He hated to admit it, but why else would he cry as he did.

  
“ **He doesn’t know that, he believes they will harm him and your child. When he first bled his father shamed him terribly. Threatened to have him raped by their soldiers if he so much as breathed a word of his status. Even now his father’s words haunt him. It is why he was afraid to tell you of his status and why he waited so long to tell you that he was with your child.** ” Ganymede continued detached, but his expression was filling with rage. Achilles’ stomach turned, he could never imagine his own father doing something so cruel if he was a carrier. Gods, Patroclus no wonder he was so upset. He never meant to hurt him.

  
“ **Men, like his father disgust me. Sadly, this reaction is what many of my descendants receive. We did not ask to be this way. We did not ask to bled. We do not ask to be called whores. To be raped. To be married and made concubines to strange men to bear their children at the cost of our lives**.” Ganymede did not appear even be speaking to him anymore.

  
“ **For all to forsake you as soon as you swell with a child. To live in shame and agony at the lost of your child knowing it was your fault, because you were ashamed to ask for help. How you struggle in labour, praying you survive. To survive labour and have your children taken from you**.” tears dripped down his cheeks. Patroclus, he thought. Gods, I’m sorry I never meant to hurt you, I didn’t know.

  
“ **I despise what you did to me and to my descendants. Had you left me in peace, so many would not have died. My family would not have abandoned my child and he would have not passed on this horrible curse. I will never forgive you.** ” suddenly brown eyes were fixed on him again and he froze.

  
“ **I should go, he searches for me,** ” his face was so damp and teary, in that moment he looked so much like his beloved. Achilles wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he dared not. He did not wish to bring Zeus’ wrath upon him.

  
“ **Treat him kindly he is most precious to me, as he is the last direct descendant of my son’s** ,” Ganymede wiped at his face, and his eyes burned into his, an unspoken threat rested in them.

  
“ Always, I love him and my child fiercely,” he vowed it. Patroclus would never know unhappiness again. He would spoil him and their baby, they would want for nothing. His affection would be endless. Anyone who dared to shame or harm them would be dealt with by his sword.

  
“ **Before I go, he is still your gentle Patroclus, he only behaved like so to defend you from what he perceived as danger. He, however, was not mistaken about the fact, that you have made powerful enemies of your allies. Apologize to them and to him. You were quick to dismiss his foresight as nightmares, but it was a gift from The Fates. If he births this child, your fate will change** ,” Ganymede toyed with one of his blonde curls absentmindedly. As if he had not just given him his fate so casually.  
Achilles didn’t know how to absorb this new information. Their child’s birth would change his fate. How? Would he still become god? Would Patroclus join his side?

  
“ **You decide if becoming a god is still something you desire. His birth affects nothing of your decision, but rather your decision forms his path. Choose wisely**.” Ganymede added seeing his confusion.  
He did not know anymore, what he wanted. The only thing that felt right was the being with Patroclus and their son.

  
“I chose-” Achilles started, but Ganymede cut him off.

  
**“You do not have to decide now. You should go to him, he is upset still. He feels awful for sending you away. He is ready to make up with you in anyway he can.** ” he stopped toying with his curls to leer at him. Seeing such an expression on a young face distributed him a bit. It took him a moment.

  
“Oh,” he flushed a bit. Gods, did everyone know of what they did in bed.

  
“ **Oh yes, Aphrodite has sung of your passions throughout Mt. Olympus. She even made Hera blush. Aphrodite had even promised to bless you both with healthy twins after the birth of this child. She has blessed all your children with beauty. They will not be the next Helen of Troy, but they will be quite stunning still**.” Ganymede snickered at him. His laughter sounded, almost like Patroclus’ pretty laugh.

  
Aphrodite, she must have been the one who had Patroclus entrance him so. He would have to plan a sacrifice for her then.

  
“ **She only takes the passion from your lovemaking, she says it is the best tribute**.” Ganymede’s face was no longer teary and flushed, he openly taunted him. He was glad that he was able to comfort him a bit, even if it was at his and Patroclus’ own expense.

  
“ **Achilles, take nothing Patroclus says to heart. He loves you still, Hera knows why, but he does. Pregnancy makes him more prone to acting impulsive and emotional. Even licentious, be patient with him. But for Hera’s sake don’t make him pregnant with twins, he’ll kill you**.” he played with another curl.

  
“You just said-,” his eyes widened.

  
“ **I know what said, but he can and will kill you. He had already proved he has the strength to do it. Don’t sleep with him around the Festival of Dionysus, then if you’re afraid.** ” Ganymede sassed, giggling at his horrified face, before he paused mid-giggle.

  
“ **I have delayed long enough, I must go he calls for me**.” all laughter vanished from his face and he appeared to be walking to his execution. Doe eyes caught his and his heart clenched. He could not help but see Patroclus reflected in those eyes. Gods, it killed him to see such an expression on the young god’s face. But what could he do for him, Zeus was King of the Gods. Ganymede shook his head at him.

  
“ **Goodbye young demigod, I wish you and your family well.** ” he uttered sadly before Achilles was left alone again.

* * *

 

He cautiously poked his head into their tent, in fear of a vase hurling at him. Patroclus’ teary doe eyes met his and he longed to hold him. Never would he cause him such grief again. He wasn’t going to smother him so much. He would give him more freedom to wander around as he wished. Patroclus had too washed the blood away, he glanced at the tub, the water still streamed and it was pure of any red. Patroclus unsteadily approached him.

  
“I didn’t mean it,” he said breaking into sobs. Achilles had wrapped him into his warm arms and he sniffled into his chest. He stroked his hair and hummed to him.

  
“Ssh, I know you didn't mean it. I know how you much you love me. I can never doubt your love and devotion to me.” Achilles whispered into his hair. A sweet scent drifted up from his damp curls.  
“You even guarded my back, heavy with my child. You were so fierce in battle, I nearly did not recognize you. Gods, I love you more than anything,” he pressed a small kiss to his temple.

  
“I love you, truly. I meant none of it earlier. I’m sorry,” Patroclus’ cries had finally stopped.

  
“I know, and I’m sorry if I seemed as if I shamed you. Our men were genuine with their well wishes, they are truly happy for us.” he whispered.

  
“ Truly,” he asked glancing up. His eyes were rimmed red a bit, but they had dried.

  
“They meant it. No harm will come either of you. In fact they may smother you just as much as I do,” he muttered. Pithians worshiped carriers as sacred for their patron god Zeus, who created them. They were going to tell all they knew of the carrier among them. Damn perhaps he should have not told them, his men were notorious gossips. News of Patroclus’ pregnancy would spread to the other camps. Perhaps, he should tell Patroclus that.

  
“ Achilles, I’m sorry truly. Forgive me,” Patroclus sighed at his neck. Later he would tell him.

  
“ I know you are and I’m sorry for accusing you of not wanting our son. It was cruel of me, especially after all you have endured. I promise you that you will be free to wonder as you please, I will not restrict you to our tent solely. You are barred from nowhere except the sea and the battlefield,” he swept messy curls from his face. Dark eyes sparkled at his declaration.

  
“ I’ll forgive you, always. I love you so much,” Patroclus breathed. Achilles pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

  
“ Thank you my love and I'm sorry for my behavior, all of it,” Patroclus wanted a less chaste one, filled with teeth and tongues. He tried to pull back for air and Patroclus recaptured his lip between his teeth. Gods, he was irresistible, Patroclus finally released his lip. He pulled a few breaths in. Pretty lashes fluttered at him, before he sank down to his knees.

  
“You don’t-,” he tried to pull him up. Patroclus gave him a coy look.

  
“ I want to,” Patroclus pushed up his chiton around his hips, “ let me take care of you.” his warm breath ghosted over his thighs. One hand held the material in place and the other- he groaned. He stopped and a pink tongue worked its way up and down his entire length. When Patroclus pulled back his full lips were wet with him. He pressed a kiss at his tip, before he took him in his mouth fully.  Achilles lightly gripped at his hair, allowing him to adjust and take him at his own pace. Once he had adjusted, he fought the urge to buck. Gods, he was taking him so well. Patroclus’ dark eyes danced with mirth, he was wicked, truly. He was so close, when Patroclus released him.

  
“Come to bed,” he teased pulling him into their bed. He could never deny him anything.

* * *

 

Achilles had been right, their men were just as bad if not worse than he was. When he wandered around their camp, the men fell over themselves to offer their services. If he went to draw water from the well, three or four men fought for the right to carry it. Firewood was stacked in such a large pile by their tent, he was sure it would reach the heavens.

A small group of men followed him always, he wondered if Achilles had set the guards or that they had done it of their own free will. He was too shy to swim in their presence, so he avoid doing so.

Honestly, they made it harder to meet with the girls and help them with their language lessons. When he went to sit with the girls, he banished the men to a safe distance away. The girls were so skittish now, and he had to have Briseis reassure them that no harm would come to them.

After he finished their daily lessons, he and Briseis walked along the coast, his small guard following a great distance. He had discovered that she knew a few words of Greek, things her father had taught her. Please, What do you want?, Mercy. A father trying to protect his daughter, by teaching her to be a slave. Patroclus had no idea how to comfort her and he could treat her kindly and make sure no more harm came to her. Ow, he stopped. Briseis glanced at him in concern.

  
He pressed a hand to his belly. His guards clamored around him, “Prince consort are you well? Do you need a healer?,” they asked him in a flurry of question. Briseis moved away from him and he needed her to feel comfortable.

  
“No, I’m fine, he only moved a bit rapidly,” he grimaced as his son moved a little to left. This was strange, he never moved so much especially this strongly.

  
“I’m fine, please,” he told them and they retreated to their following distance.

  
Briseis regarded him quietly and they continued their walk, before she gestured for him to sit next to her. He did and she drew symbols in the sand. One of their way of communicating with each other. A small shape was draw and for a moment he did not recognize it. Another moment passed and she gestured to his belly and then the sand. Oh, she did not understand.  
He supposed her people did not know of carriers. So he told her the myth of how carriers came to be, and she looked at him horrified.

  
“Baby,” she uttered, “his baby.” In the sand she drew a monster attacking a house.

  
“ He hurt you?,” she asked, her dark eyes filled with worry. Oh, Gods she thought Achilles had put a child on him unwilling.

  
“No, no he didn’t hurt me. I promise,” he said placing his hand over her to calm her. Dark eyes still watched him suspiciously. Her mind was been made up, she believed he was slave to him. Patroclus sighed, he would have to explain to her. He was with Achilles because he loved him and was having his child of his own free will.

  
“ He didn’t hurt me, I’m having his baby because I love him,” he recited slowly. Her face scrunched up as she tried to repeat after him.

  
“Baby,” this is what she fixated on. She pointed to his belly and back at the sand.

  
“ Monster,” she said. Patroclus flinched away from her. His child wasn’t a monster. When she saw his startled expression, she drew again in the sand.

  
“No, baby, not monster,” she said slowly, struggling with the words. He relaxed.

  
“You are good, baby good. He is monster,” she added taking his hand into hers. He had no words truly, how was he supposed to defend Achilles after all she had seen. Achilles had destroyed her village and had probably killed her father. She and several other girls had probably been taken by force and Gods knows what else had happened to them. Gods, what could he say to her.

  
“ Love,” he answered impulsively , “Foolish isn’t it. I know of his nature, yet I kept trying to curb his impulses.” Briseis watched him for a moment, she appeared to be waiting for him say more. He drew along with his words, hoping she would understand.

  
“ He isn’t the same with others as he is with me. With me he is gentle and consideration, others do not get a second glance. Others’ opinions, he does not care about. Me, he craves both my approval and affection. It sounds arrogant, but it’s true. He may seem cruel at times, I know this but he does not mean to be. He tries to never hurt innocents, because I ask. But it is unavoidable, it is simply part of his destiny. Achilles is to become a god. One day he will leave me, but I will have his child,” he cradled his belly and his son fluttered against his hand. “ As a tribute of our love.” he added softly. Her eyes were wet.

  
“Love him and baby,” she repeated tears streaking her face, “ Not monster, he didn't hurt you?”

  
“No,” he shook his head a finally time, and wiped at his own damp eyes.

  
“Sorry,” she whispered. He wiped at her tears.

  
“It’s all right, you meant no harm. You thought I was in danger,” he wanted to soothe her.

  
“There, no more tears. You still have a lot to learn so that you can teach the other girls,” dark eyes met his and she sniffled before nodding.

  
They continued to draw in the sand, until the sun was high in the sky. He was tired now and wanted to sleep. His son moved sluggishly as he rose. He winced a bit, this was new feeling, he would have to grow accustomed to. He and Briseis parted ways at the path, a few girls poked their heads out to waved at him. He waved back, before he continued to their tent

  
“Prince consort, do you require anything?,” a young soldier asked him.

  
“No, I’m fine, I release you from your duties. Please join your prince on the battlefield, return him safely to me.” he told them and the men exchanged nervous glances. Hm, so Achilles had arranged for his guard, after he had promised to smother him no longer.

  
“Are you sure, you require nothing? Ask us for anything and we will do it.” another young one piped up. Gods, help them if the prince caught them on the battlefield, away from their post. Their only job was to protect the royal consort. A high honor.

  
“No, I am only going to rest for a bit. I will be fine.” Poor things, they were terrified of Achilles. He would have to talk with him. Well, he supposed he could find them something to do in the meantime.

  
“Wait, you can bring Automedon here?,” he asked cradling his belly. He needed to ask him a few things. They watched him in awe. A carrier, especially one so lovely was to birth their prince’s son. The Gods were truly on their side, this war would be over soon.

  
“ Of course, your highness. Anything else you require?,” they answered him in near unison.

  
“No, that is all. Thank you.” they flushed when he smiled at them. Gods, their prince was truly blessed, all must know of their prince’s child. The King of Argos had dared to slander their prince consort and in turn slandered their prince. Their prince consort retreated to rest. They decided two were to stand guard for Thetis and another would go fetch to fetch Automedon and another to spread the news of Achilles’ son. King Agamemnon shamed would have no choice, but to apologize to both their brave prince and his beautiful consort.

* * *

 

“Patroclus, do you need some-,” Automedon stopped. Patroclus was fast asleep with Achilles’ pillow clutched in his grip. The little cradle rested at the side of the bed, with tools spread around it.

  
“Nevermind, then. I’ll come back,” he stepped back out into the sunlight. Patroclus’ little guard of soldiers watched him anxiously. Especially the younger ones.

  
“ Did he dismiss you as well?,” a olive skin boy called to him. Automedon shook his head.

  
“No, he was asleep.” he told them and their face contorted in worry.

  
“Does he need a healer?” an auburn boy spoken up this time. Gods, they were so fearful of Achilles. He did not envy their positions, they would be the first to face his wrath if something went wrong.

  
“No, merely rest. He will call for you if you need something.” he told them walking away. Two of the younger ones followed him, he was growing annoyed with them. He could only imagine how vexed Patroclus was with them following him like ducklings. If there's one thing Automedon knew, especially from looking after his brother. Patroclus’ emotions were going haywire, and the littlest thing could set him off. He had already heard how even the prince retreated from him, when he raised his voice slightly. Sigh those two were a mess.

“ How long does he sleep for usually?,” the auburn hair boy questioned and his olive skinned companion nodded.

  
“ At least until about sunset, Prince Achilles will be back then,” they shrank back a bit. Good, they should be afraid, ogling at the prince’s consort. Greenhorns, the lot of them. Automedon himself was only fourteen, but he handled himself with much more grace. Patroclus was lovely, but he saw the older boy more as a kind older brother. How he wished his own brother was, instead of the petty and cruel person he was.

  
“Until then watch over him, but do not overstep your boundaries. The prince is very jealous when it come to Patroclus,” this was the only other warning he would give them.

Patroclus had only become lovelier as his pregnancy had progress, so it was not uncommon for many to flush or stammer in his presence. Even Achilles was spellbound by him. But that's no excuse to ogle him. They had a job to do, and they could not fail. Thetis still searched for an opportunity to harm him and the baby. On the other hand what could mere mortals do against a goddess.  
Automedon sighed reaching his tent, Patroclus’ armor was cleaned and stacked neatly. He supposed now would be the best time to return it.

* * *

 

When he poked his head back in the tent, Patroclus was up and stretching. He stroked at his belly in an effort to soothe his child.

  
“Oh, you're up? I thought you would sleep a bit more,” he settled the armor back into its chest.

  
“ I could barely sleep, he wiggles and moves a great deal. Is this normal at this stage?,” Patroclus asked.

  
“Yes, my brother complains of the same thing. It is common at this stage,” he then went around straightening the tent. When he saw everything was in order, he asked him what was with the tub.

  
“Oh, it was a gift,” Patroclus added more touches to the little cradle. Automedon peered into the tub, the water was streamed and the water was clear. How? He glanced back at Patroclus, who attention was focused on the cradle. A god perhaps. Nevermind.

  
He was curious about why the prince retreated from his lovely consort, it was bit of gossip around the camp. It was said that Patroclus screamed at him quite terribly. But they appeared to have made up.  
“There, it should almost be done. It will only need a few more things,” the older boy muttered to himself more than him. It looked lovely, with it the scene he carved on it. A forest filled with wildlife and a stream that flowed through it.

  
“ I think it looks beautiful,” he told him honestly, “ it doesn’t need anything else.” Patroclus fixed his dark eyes on him.

  
“Really,” Patroclus beamed and his dimple showed.

  
“Yes, it is lovely. Your son will love it,” he told him.

  
“Thank you, I can not wait to hold him and play with him,” he just glowed and Automedon smiled at him. I hope all goes well, he thought. Gods, please let it go well. He is so kind.

  
“Automedon, can I ask you something?,” the older boy put the cradle down to fidget with his hands.

  
“ Anything,” he knew the older boy wanted to know about pregnancy and labour.

  
“ What is labour like? I mean, did your brother struggle with it?,” he asked shyly. Automedon wanted to reassure his friend as best he could.

  
“Well, Amarynceus has had twelve children, nine are boys and three are girls. He was expecting when I left. So, probably thirteen now,” Patroclus’ jaw dropped in horror. Automedon wanted to laugh at his horrified face but he dared not, not when he was so vulnerable.

  
“All single births?,” he asked stunned. Automedon nodded. Good Gods, he could never imagine giving Achilles that many children. He cringed at the mere thought of it. He loved him, but at most he would give him one more child.

  
“ How?,” he was curious now, “ did he have so many.” The look Automedon gave him.

  
“I imagine the same way you and Prince Achilles did,” he laughed. Patroclus flushed, but that wasn't what he meant.

  
“ No, I mean how did he survive giving birth so many times,” he elaborated. Automedon sobered up.

  
“ He has wide hips and a wealthy lover, who brought in healers from all over. And he gave birth to all of his children in a kneeling position,” he told him. Patroclus' hips had grown a bit since he last carried, and Achilles had gathered both healers and priests for him. This still guaranteed nothing. Patroclus had never heard of a kneeling during birth.

  
“ A kneeling position?,” he ventured hoping Automedon would tell him more.

  
“Yes, a kneeling position. One of my brother’s healers brought it from his country. It helps to push the babe forward without exhausting you. He argued it as the safest position for birth, not just for carriers but all,” Automedon hoped he would try it when he gave birth. It would greatly increase his chances of surviving labor.

  
“Oh,” he uttered quietly. It sounds like something he could try, if it would help his son come quicker. His biggest fear for birth that he went through all it and his baby became struck and smothered. Gods, it would kill him if he lost his son. A little fluttering movement pressed at him, and he smiled.

  
“Hello,” he giggled to his belly. More wiggles, his son was trying to cheer him up. What a sweet baby, he was.  
Automedon smiled softly at him, all would go well. His father was a demigod after all, and his mother was gentle and intelligent.

  
“ Anything else you wish to ask me?” he asked. He knew the older boy still had questions and he had plenty of answers. He had lived with Amarynceus for years, he knew more than he should for his age.

  
“ Did your brother regain his shape after all these births?,” Automedon had expected more serious questions. So the older boy had insecurities, he worried if his prince would still be attracted to him after the birth of their child. Automedon doubted the prince cared about a little weight, other than his bump, Patroclus was still relatively slim. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Patroclus fell pregnant again, Achilles was madly in love with him.  
While he was at he should probably tell him of anti-contraceptives and such. There was no need for him to have that many children, Amarynceus only did so to lord over his lover’s wife. She had given him no children and was barren. Gods, he was vicious

  
“ His body is as was before, everything went back as it should,” he told him. Leaving out his brother’s vanity and how he ran and swam to keep his lithe shape. He was here to reassure him, not to make him feel bad.

  
“Really?” Patroclus was a little skeptical of that. He had thirteen children, how would everything go back. Would he stay like this even after the birth of his son, and he would gain even more weight in the next four months.

  
“Well, the only thing he complains of his how his chest is puffy and sensitive, but a roll of bandages around it daily made it flat again,” the look of horror Patroclus gave him.

  
“ Even my chest is to swell. Gods, I had merely thought they were sensitive” he was horrified. Automedon gave him a small smile. His friend was so innocent, poor thing did no one teach him of his status.

  
“ How else will you feed your child? At the moment we are at war, there is no way to get a wet nurse to nurse him.” he questioned. The older boy looked lost, he was truly unprepared for his child. He had been so focused on keeping him safe, he had not thought of after his birth. The cradle and blankets had been a start, but a baby needed milk.

  
“I- Does it hurt?” he asked folding his arms over his chest, they protest his touch. Automedon shook his head.

  
“ I don’t think so, Amarynceus never complained. Through he did say it was a great way to avoid your menstruation and prevent another pregnancy.” _If it was such a great way, why didn’t he use it._ Patroclus wondered. Thirteen children, he shuddered. Automedon had scared him a bit, he did not think he wanted to have so many.

  
As if Automedon had read his mind. “There are other ways to prevent pregnancy. Herbs can be taken to prevent and even stop a-” Automedon stopped he had forgotten, he glanced upwards.  
“Ah, forgive me, I didn’t mean to.” he apologized and Patroclus shook his head at him, his miscarriage had not been of natural causes.

  
“It’s alright. Please continue,” he cradled his little son carefully, and his son danced under his arms. Thetis would not take this one.

  
Automedon was regarded him for a moment before he continued, "Silphium, willow, date palm, pomegranate, pennyroyal, artemisia, myrrh, and rue can all be mixed into a powder or potion, but they must be measured in carefully dosages,” Patroclus nodded. Chiron had mixed something similar for him when he lost-. Gods, his poor little son.

  
“Patroclus, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Patroclus looked up to see Automedon as nothing more than a blurry shape. He wiped at his eyes, he had not even realized he had been crying.  
“It’s alright, I’m fine truly. I just happen to think of him. You did nothing wrong, my friend. I promise, you are only trying to help.” he reassured him.

  
“Thank you truly, Automedon. I think I need a few moments alone, please.” The younger boy watched him concerned, but he nodded.  
“Of course, please excuse me.” he said leaving. Gods, what an awful friend he was. He had made him cry.

When Automedon had left, he allowed himself to cry for his lost child. He had grieved for him deeply and suddenly everything came back in wave. On Aulis he had slept to avoid his grief and the heat. He wanted Achilles, he wanted to cry into his chest and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat, but Achilles was in battle. Needing as few distractions as possible, he could not simply call for him if he was upset. His little son flipped and danced as if trying to comfort him. Patroclus giggled as his tears started to dry. His sweet baby, how he loved him.

  
“I will never let harm come to you, my little love. I love you so much, I would do anything for you,” he stroked his belly softly and hummed a melody his mother had once sang to him. All the while his little love danced and wiggled. Thetis would never take his child from him, and if she did he would go right with him. Achilles would have to forgive him, but at least they could see each other in the afterlife. Although he would be a God, he and his sons would be mere shades.

  
“ I love you,” he whispered finally feeling his son calm under his hands. Maybe now he could rest, he was so sleepy.  
He made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

When he woke again, it was dark outside. But their tent glowed with candles and in the firelight he saw Achilles looking over more scrolls. Gods, he was happy to see him.  
He tiptoed from their bed and covered his eyes with his hands, “ Hello, my love,” he breathed. Achilles startled a bit, and removed his hands to crane his neck up to look at him.

  
“Hello,” he returned, “did you sleep well?” before glancing back at his scrolls. He sat in lap instead of replying, before playing with his blond hair. He wanted his attention and affection. Achilles seemed content to have him there, so he didn’t scold him. In fact he worked around him, Patroclus pouted. He wasn’t getting fat was he?

  
“Do you need some help?,” he stopped toying with Achilles’ hair. If he finished faster then he would have all of his attention.

  
“Please,” he uttered and Patroclus moved to sit with his back to Achilles’ chest. Achilles groaned quietly, he fought the urge to snicker. He did promise to sit in lap at council, maybe he would. He decided not torment him, instead he would help him. Okay maybe he was going to torment him a bit. He stretched over a bit to grab other scroll, making sure Achilles caught a glimpse of his thighs and planted himself back in his lap.

  
“Achilles, you made a few mistakes here,” Patroclus pointed at his first scroll, the other lay untouched. Gods, he was wicked. First he comes and sits in lap and distracts him. Then plays innocent, wanting to help him. He snuggled up to his shoulder and moved his pen were he indicated.

  
“Here,” he breathed over his shoulder, pulling him even closer to his chest.

  
“Yes, here,” Patroclus heard the want in his voice, and felt it too. He scanning over the document checking it over, the rest was in order. He let it dry, before rolling it back up. The second one had not been filled in yet. He had a golden opportunity, he wiggled a bit and Achilles cursed.

  
“Behave or I bend you over this table,” he nipped at his neck. Well, he hadn’t expected him to give in so quickly. Last time, he had to be coaxed to come to bed, he was trying to take up his broken promise. He loved that he was so respectful of them, but their son was asleep at the moment.

  
“ You can’t do that when I sit on your lap at the council.” he liked this game.

  
“Who's to say that I won’t,” his erection pressed at his thighs.

  
“You, he bounced a little and he hissed, “your jealousy.” Patroclus wanted to face him, but he also like taunting him.

  
“I love it when you get jealous, sometimes. It makes my blood hot and it even makes me,” he brought his arms around his waist, but moved them lower down to his thighs. He spread them and brought his hands upwards, “wet.” His fingers brushed up against him.

  
“You’re a siren, I swear it,” he groaned, his chin resting against the hollow of his neck.

  
“Only for you,” Gods, he was enjoying this. He liked toying with him, driving him mad. Two could play at that game, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked down his slit. He moaned and wiggled against him.

  
“Achilles don’t tease me, please,” he whimpered. He pulled his fingers out of him.

  
“ I won’t. I'm not as cruel as you are,” he pushed the scrolls and ink far from reach and bent him over the table. Pushing up his tunic past his thighs.

 

Gods, that ass.

* * *

  
“Prince Achilles, King Agamemnon sends a messenger to you,” Phoinix called from outside their tent. They both froze and Patroclus glanced back at him wickedly. He pushed back against him and Achilles choked down a moan.

  
“You’re wicked, Gods.” he breathed still inside him.

  
“Finish, I’m close,” Patroclus rolled his hips again, “I know you are too.” He panted quietly.

  
“Even if we stop, they’ll know what we were doing anyway. So fuck me,” he had a point. Patroclus cheeks were flushed and his curls messy, and his tunic was pushed up. He could guess that he was in no better state. 

  
“Give me a moment,” he called thrusting back into him, Patroclus covered his mouth to quiet a moan. Fucking Agamemnon, he knew he should have hit him harder. It was shame he couldn’t feed him his own liver. Patroclus clenched around him and he groaned quietly, reaching around to finish him. He wished they could have enjoyed the afterglow. Patroclus looked gorgeous so debauched. He grinned at him as he pulled his tunic down.

  
Patroclus fixed his tunic and tried to tame his hair, “Just leave it, they already know what we were doing," he muttered. Patroclus shrugged and fixed the table as if he had not been bent over it a few moments ago.

 

* * *

 

Patroclus sat away from him with the second scroll, and he called him in. Odysseus, of fucking course. He was Agamemnon’s favorite little messenger, though it pleased him to see his eyes still bruised. Patroclus hid a giggle in the scroll.

  
“Prince Achilles, Prince consort Patroclus, I come bringing you gifts and the humblest apologies of King Agamemnon.” Odysseus started as usually with his slick tongue. They both rolled their eyes inwardly. News of Patroclus’ pregnancy had spread this quickly, curse his men. Gossiping women the lot of them.

  
“Our lord wishes to apologize for his harsh words directed at your consort. He was unaware that he was with your child.” Odysseus continued. Achilles would not let them get away so easily. They had tarnished his love’s reputation and called him a coward behind his back. They would not do things so underhandedly.

  
“ We graciously would accept, but I wish for him to apologize to my consort in front of the entire army. He slandered him in public, he will apologize to him in public,” he declared pouring himself a cup of wine. He didn’t bother to offer Odysseus one, Patroclus poured him one. Odysseus’ face did not change at his declaration. He sipped at it.

  
“Achilles there is no need for such things,” Patroclus said. 

  
“ I believe there is a need. He slandered your name and in turn upset you. You could have miscarried wandering all over the battlefield as you did. He will apologize to you,” his cup thudded as he set it down.

  
“ He will have a public apology, I swear it,” Odysseus said bowing slightly.

  
“In the meantime please accept a small part of his apology,” Ajax came in with two heavy chests at his shoulders. He carefully set them down.

  
Ajax grinned at him before he glanced at his consort, “By the Gods, cousin that was fast. You claim him and he is with your child already.” Patroclus ducked his face in the scroll to hide a blush.

  
“ He has been with my child for sometime now. My little prince will be here in four months time.” he grinned at the older man’s confusion.

  
“I thought you just had become lovers,” he asked glancing back at Patroclus before looking at him.

  
“We have been lovers for many years now,” he told him proudly. Patroclus flushed even darker, but he did not deny his claim. Ajax’s blond eyebrows rose.

  
“ So that is why you wished to introduce us, he was having your son.” he uttered and Achilles nodded.

  
“Congratulations, little cousin,” the older man said squeezing him into a bear hug, “Although you are having a son, so maybe you aren’t so little after all.

  
Achilles fought to free himself from his grip, before he did his cousin whispered, "He is very pretty, cousin. Is his cunt tight? You should enjoy before your son ruins it.” Achilles got free and Ajax danced away from him.

  
Ajax winked at Patroclus, who blushed before he exited. When he saw him again, he was going to knock his teeth out. How dare he say such things.

  
Odysseus gestured to the chests, “Please open them, they are gifts for your consort and son.”  
Patroclus rose up to open one of them, and inside was beautiful dyed silks and wool. The second held gold coins and jewelry. Patroclus rose from his kneeling position with the silk curled around his hands to face Odysseus. 

  
“Tell the king, these are very beautiful and I graciously accept his gifts for my child,” he bowed slightly and Odysseus returned it. Spoken like a true consort.

  
“I will,” the older man breathed out a sigh of relief. Oh, no he didn’t.

  
“Prince Odysseus do not forget that he still owns my consort an apology, a public one,” he used his title to firmly make his point heard.

  
“ I have not, Prince Achilles. He will get one. Congratulations to you both. May the Gods bless your son greatly,” Odysseus bowed to them one last time. Patroclus almost felt sorry for him.

  
Almost had he not interrupted them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agamemnon and Odysseus finally caught those hands. Finally
> 
>  
> 
> Headcanon: All the Myrmidons are huge gossips, they live for drama.
> 
>  
> 
> Once, I started with the smut, I just haven't stopped. Sorry ancestors.


	11. The Moirai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the closing of Ego. My very first fan fiction (published and finished anyway), something that I just started on a whim.  
> I would just like to send out a special thank you to everyone who read, commented, kudos, and were patient with me and all my craziness. Love you guys. Seriously I could not have finished this without y'all. So enjoy beautiful people :)
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. 🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much time and planning, I wanted everything to go just right. Then right when I wanted to posted, I wasn't satisfied and cut alot of stuff out. So enjoy babes :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, Agamemnon basically threw Achilles and Patroclus a baby shower. Reluctantly, but still.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason, I took alot of inspiration from Mean Girls for that first scene.  
> Agamemnon- Regina George  
> Menelaus- Gretchen Wieners  
> Diomedes- Karen Smith ?? not too sure about this one  
> Odysseus- is like a mix of Kady and Janis.  
> Ancient Greeks kings as mean girls. Okay brain.

“You promised him, that I would apologize to his whore?,” Agamemnon appeared calm, but Odysseus knew he was fuming. Menelaus and Diomedes sat close conversing about something other than the problem at hand. Funny, he thought those two hated each other.

  
“Patroclus is Achilles’ prince consort and carries his child. Many of the men feel you have dishonored him,” Odysseus took a long drink from his cup, “The Myrmidons especially, they say Patroclus fought bravely at Prince Achilles’ side before he was injured. The prince was furious when he found out that he went to the battlefield to regain his honor. Honor that you slandered.” Odysseus finished with a pointed look toward the enraged king.

  
Menelaus, thoroughly intrigued looked up from Diomedes, “He went into battle heavy with child?”, he stroked at his beard. Spartans, he thought a people of strength and pride. Of course he thought it fascinating. Achilles would not take his interest in his consort well. It was well known how he had jealously guarded Patroclus even before his pregnancy, if the Myrmidons’ gossip was to be believed.

  
“A son,” Diomedes piped up eager to have Menelaus’ attention again. Those two were definitely lovers, Odysseus hid a snort. Well, with wives like theirs, it was no surprise they fell into each other arms.

  
“A son, truly his firstborn son?,” the red haired king appeared melancholy at the thought, Helen had not yet given him a true male heir. He had other sons, but they were bastards. Odysseus nodded, but he did not voice what he already knew. Achilles already had a son with the Princess Dedemia, who was his legal wife, by all accounts. Achilles had instead claimed Patroclus as his consort, why? He slid his gaze to Diomedes who had regained Menelaus’ attention. Not even Diomedes knew of Achilles’ supposed marriage, he suppose he would do them this kindness. Odysseus would like to say that he owe this to them, but in truth his guilt ate at him. He had a hand in Patroclus’ slandering, he should have told Agamemnon of what he had known. Instead he had held his tongue, trying to give the young lovers privacy.

  
Gods, he could not imagine his wife in the midst of battle heavy with their son. Odysseus subtly sent Agamemnon a glare, the king didn’t notice too busy in with his maps. He regretted taking them from their happiness for petty reasons. Athena, preserve him.

  
Patroclus, he had come to admire for his gentle nature and wit. Truly, a worthy consort to sit at Achilles’ side.  Achilles, for his skill in battle and leadership skill. His Myrmidons would follow him into Hades if he asked. How he loved Patroclus with such conviction that, even he was moved by it. Odysseus also noted their shared weaknesses, each other. He didn’t want to slander them but Achilles loved no one as he did Patroclus, not even the son he was expecting. Achilles would trade his own child if it meant Patroclus would live, fitting for his part godly nature. Patroclus was blind to all of Achilles’ faults. He only saw the good in him, and tried to curb his nature. He wondered how Patroclus could know of the all the horrible things Achilles had done and yet to do, and still welcome him into his bed and carry his child.

  
Odysseus suspected Patroclus was the only thing keeping the demigod in place. If Agamemnon thought the beating he had received from Achilles had wounded his pride. If Patroclus and his child had perished in battle. Achilles would have ripped them apart with his bare hands, piece by piece. Until there was nothing left. Odysseus hid a shiver. This is why Agamemnon needed to make a public apology to Achilles’ pregnant lover. In spite if he thought him a whore or not.

  
“ If you do not wish to apologize to him publicly, then perhaps you can hold a banquet as an apology,” Odysseus ventured, “Hold it as a celebration in honor of his son, it will surely ease his anger.” Agamemnon continued to skim over his map, appearing to have not heard him.

  
Menelaus did though, “For a brave carrier and a demigod’s son. Of course we shall have a banquet. A grand one with musicians and well formed discussions,” the man was giddy at the thought of meeting Patroclus personally. Athena, help him. Achilles would eat him raw he so much as made an inappropriate comment toward him. Odysseus would have to pull him aside later. Diomedes’ face scrunched up, Odysseus thought he was jealous before his blue eyes glimmered with mirth.

  
“Do you think Achilles took so many concubines, because his favorite is pregnant?,” he contemplated, before laughing. Odysseus doubted that was the cause, he had practically walked in on them together. They had tried to play it off, but their hair and clothes were rumpled, and the scent of sex clung to them.

  
Agamemnon made a disgusted face, “ I doubt it. There are whispers how they still sleep together. Only a whore would allow their husband to still sleep with them in that condition.” Odysseus was in truly dangerous territory, they were so free with their opinions. Gods forbid their words got back to the Myrmidons, who would pass it back to their prince.

  
“You say such things because you are bitter. Clytemnestra refuses to sleep with you regardless if she is with or without child,” Menelaus taunted, “They are young it only makes sense they are so enamored with each other.” With these words Menelaus cast a small glance at Diomedes, who coughed.

 

  
By the Gods, all of this talk of love and romance made him long for his own wife. “Penelope wait for me, I will be home soon. I swear it by the goddess, Athena,” he thought.

  
“What is your decision, King of Mycenae. Will you humble yourself before Prince Achilles’ consort or hid behind revelry as an apology?,” Odysseus had to hurry before the king became too aggravated by his brother’s words. Agamemnon’s sharp eyes bore into his.

  
“We shall host a grand banquet. In addition, I will apologize to Prince Achilles’ whorish consort in council,” contempt bled into his words, Odysseus hid a sigh.

  
“Of course your highness, I shall take my leave now,” Agamemnon dismissed him with barely a glance.

  
Exiting Agamemnon's tent, he heard the starting of an argument between Agamemnon and his brother Menelaus.

  
“Brother, he is the spouse of a demigod for the -,” Odysseus tuned them out. He had done it, Patroclus would have his honor restored. Even so his culpability still plagued him.  
The night was cool and crisp, even with war on the horizon something had changed. He hardly understood were such a thought had come from.

* * *

 

Agamemnon had invited of all the men for a banquet, to celebrate the birth of their son. Patroclus supposed this is would be where he received his apology. It secretly pleased him to have a tyrant humbled. Of course he would never admit such a thing to Achilles, it would only encourage his disrespect of Agamemnon.

  
Achilles walked beside him dressed in the chiton of a dark green, his armbands gleamed in the dying light. His golden hair had taken its usual reddish color as the sun set. Patroclus had pulled it from his face into a ponytail and placed a stephanos at his forehead. It had been sometime since he had seen Achilles dressed like this. Gods, his love was so handsome. He, himself was dressed in one of dark blue and his stephanos gleamed among his dark curls. Their Myrmidons followed behind them.  
Before they entered the main camp, Achilles slipped off one of his armbands, to slide it onto his. They shared a small smile between them, a lucky charm for dealing with Agamemnon and his inner circle. Patroclus subtly slipped his favorite jade bracelet onto Achilles’ wrist. Achilles let their men get a few feet ahead of them, before he pressed a kiss to his lips. Until one of Patroclus’ guards coughed, that they pulled away from each other. Patroclus blushed slightly, reaching for his prince’s hand.

* * *

 

Entering the banquet, they were greeted by servants that escorted them to Agamemnon's reclining table. He wasn’t sure how Achilles would feel sitting in the presence of the man he had hit but a few days ago. The man who had caused them both equal amounts of grief. Reaching the table, Agamemnon welcomed them. Patroclus noted the distinct lack of arms spread, it seems he had finally learned his lesson.

  
“Prince Achilles and Patroclus, please sit.” Agamemnon gestured. They sat and a servant came around with a bowl for hand washing. The first few moments of conversation were awkward, but thankfully dinner had started. The entire time they sat here, he felt eyes on him. From those at his table or even the men from the other camps. He wished Achilles had not demanded that Agamemnon give him a public apology. He hated all of this attention, he was happier walking on the beach with Achilles. He even dreamed of feeling the cool water between his toes, he missed it. He walked there with Briseis, but he never went into the waves.

  
He glanced at Achilles from the corner of his eyes, it appeared Achilles was just as uneasy as he was. Achilles only hid his better. His little son wiggled around, feeling his discomfort. Patroclus would have loved to stroke his belly to soothe him, but he was unsure in the hostile company. He hid a wince as Alexander fluttered a bit to the left. He had not yet told Achilles of his name for their son, he wondered if Achilles had another name in mind. Defender of men, he had thought it fitting seeing as his father is a great warrior.

  
Achilles leaned over a bit, “Are you alright? I saw you wince,” he whispered from behind his cup. Keeping his eyes on the other members at their table. Patroclus’ own cup held wine. From the few sips he had taken it was watered, to the point he could not enjoy it. He missed wine. Patroclus nodded.

  
“He only moved a bit to the left, Achilles. I’m fine,” he whispered back. Achilles watched him a moment longer, before Diomedes drew his attention away. No, doubt something vulgar about how they conceived their son.

  
“ Hello, Prince Patroclus, ” a gravelly voice startled him and he found himself faced with the King of Sparta. Once Achilles and he had joked about which of the suitors they would have chosen had they been Helen. Achilles had said him and Patroclus had laughed before kissing him. He had to admit the king was handsome, he greatly preferred him to the cold and vain, Paris.

  
“Hello, your highness,” he returned shyly. He cradled his bump to calm Alexander, and the older man’s eyes softened.

  
“I apologize for startling you. I heard how fearsome you were at your husband’ side how you killed every single Trojan with both your bow and sword. All while you are heavy with his son, his first son,” the older man appeared to be awed by him. Patroclus shyly began toying with his cup, he wouldn’t blush at something so minor. Patroclus was not married to Achilles nor was his child his first son. He only did what he thought was the best way to protect his lover.

  
“In Sparta, our women and carriers exercise from an early age to give birth to strong warriors. Never has one stormed into battle pregnant, to defend their husband and country. I humbly offer you my congratulations to you and your prince. Your sons will be fine warriors and your daughters will take after your beauty,” now Patroclus blushed. Menelaus seemed pleased with himself. Ugh, sometimes he hated how easily he blushed. Menelaus was old enough to be his father, even if he was handsome for his age.

Honestly had Aphrodite done something to him, everyone often stared at him in awe and even lust. Achilles had once told him when they were together, how he appeared divine, but he had disregarded it. Achilles always told him how beautiful he thought him. How Achilles still came to his bed mystified him, he felt like a cow. He imagined he looked like one too.

  
Aphrodite’s words mock him, “ **You drive him mad with lust. He would love nothing more than to sink his teeth into your thick thighs**.” His blush felt so furious that not even his dark complexion could hide it. Achilles had once bitten this thighs up, he hadn’t bitten hard just enough to leave marks.

  
Menelaus droned on, and suddenly he found him annoying. He “hm” and “ahed” as he told him of his heroics. Patroclus was much more interested in Achilles. He had taken to peeking at his lover from under his lashes, and was struck with how gorgeous he appeared. His golden hair shone even in the dim lighting and he was hypnotized. The dark green chiton brought out the specks of gold in his green eyes. Gods, Achilles was so handsome, he wanted him. Diomedes glared at him from his lover’s side, he wondered why. He pretended to sip at his cup, before he made a face. Gross, he had drunk it for real. He placed it back and Menelaus continued, “then a Trojan soldier….” He peeked at his lover again, this time green eyes met his. He turned away feeling shy. He felt them still, raking up his form. Gods, his cheeks were on fire.

  
King Menelaus now praised his beauty and wit. He subtly scanned the room for a way to be free from Menelaus endless flattery. It was no wonder Helen had run away with Paris, her husband was a bore. If he left he couldn’t flirt with Achilles. This time he felt Achilles’ eyes on him, so he shifted into a more inviting position. Making his tunic ride up a bit, exposing those thighs he loved so much. Achilles’ hand lingered a moment, before it fell away dragging back it down to a more suitable position.

  
Patroclus felt another pair of eyes on him, Agamemnon’s. It appears that the king had caught part of their flirtations. Sharp eyes fell away and he stood. The tent fell quiet.

  
Agamemnon grabbed his cup, “ We raise a toast to Prince Achilles and his beautiful consort for the birth of a strong son,” Agamemnon raised his chalice in his and Achilles’ direction, “May the Gods, bless them with many more children.”

A few of the Myrmidons hooted, Gods could they behave. Achilles hid a smirk behind his goblet. They both tipped their goblets in the direction of the king. Agamemnon smiled at them, but he felt it was more of a grimace. Patroclus assumed this was the only other apology, he would receive from the king. The silks and wools had been beautiful, he could make their baby some beautiful blankets and clothing as he grew. Achilles’ fist tightened and he reached to calm him. Patroclus rubbed circles around his pulse above the jade bracelet. His fist loosed, but he did not stop until Agamemnon’s speech was nearly over.

  
“I ask you all to raise your cups once more for Prince Achilles and his consort,” a thunderous roar of approval broke out from all of the men. Agamemnon had also used this as opportunity to make his own reputation better, clever. Servants cleared away dinner and more wine and desserts were brought out.  
A large bowl filled to the brim with figs was placed before him, he reached for one and bit into it. Juice streaked down his chin and he felt eyes following the trail. Oh, so they were continuing their game. King Menelaus had started conversing with Odysseus to his left. Patroclus sent a silent prayer to the Gods as thanks for their help.

  
He glanced to his right and Achilles was gone, he was a little saddened by his sudden departure. He searched the sea of faces, but he still did not find him. He looked up briefly and caught dark, sharp eyes. Patroclus felt compelled to speak with the King of Argos to apologize for Achilles’ behavior, and thank him for his lovely gifts and banquet.  
Agamemnon’s eyes pivoted from him, he supported his back as rose to go sit next to the king.

  
“Hello, my lord are you enjoying the banquet?,” he started off cordially. It was several minutes before the king answered him.

  
“I was, until you began flirting with my brother, you whore,” the king hissed quietly into his cup, “Not only did you flirt with him, you began to toy with your own husband.”

  
“He has already lost his wife, he doesn’t need the fickle attentions of a carrier with a jealous demigod lover.” Patroclus was honestly shocked, he had not even been flirting with King Menelaus. He struggled to find the words.

  
“It was not my intention to led King Menelaus on with my “supposed attentions”. I love only Achilles, and would never betray him in such a way,” he had gone from enjoying the night, and flirting with his lover. To feeling enraged and embarrassed. How dare he, he assume he was a whore. He had slept with no other, but Achilles. He had enough of this.

  
“I only came to speak with you to thank you for the beautiful gifts for my child and hosting this banquet, but now I think I shall burn them. It is such a shame, they were so beautiful,” he spat quietly rising. He was carefully so that his steps would not betray his anger. He stepped from the platform onto the ground area. He searched the crowd for his Myrmidons, ah there they where. Sending one last hate filled glare to the king, he joined them. He had tried to be civil for what. To think he had even tried to apology for Achilles’ behavior. The bastard had deserved it. He bid himself not to shed tears. He wasn’t worth them.

Agamemnon was shocked, Patroclus had clearly been batting his eyes and blushing at his brother before he grew bored. Then began flirting with his husband unbeknownst to his brother. When his brother noticed he was devastated. His brother should have known from experience, it was not polite to make eyes at a guest’s spouse, especially the consort of a demigod. No matter how lovely and brave. Achilles’ protectiveness of his consort was well known, he himself had experienced it. Achilles for some reason had excused himself when he noticed Menelaus’ pathetic attempts to flirt with his husband. He took few more sips of wine, before placing it down. Wine tended to cloud his thoughts.

  
Revisiting the situation he realized he had made a grave error, Menelaus was the one who had been captivated by Patroclus. His brother had gone on for hours about carriers and how they gave birth only to sons. Patroclus had been blushing at his husband, who never made his lustful glances secret. The younger man had only come to speak with him to thank him for his hospitality and he callously called him a whore. Patroclus had tried to mend the rift between them, and he had made an enemy of him.

  
Patroclus had a fiery temper, and if he believed the rumors was almost as bloodthirsty as his husband. It was also said he maintained a level headedness that his husband lacked. He had alienated a great ally, for assuming the wrong thing. The one who held Achilles’ heart as well as his ear. Gods, what had he done?

* * *

 

Patroclus was more at ease sitting with their men, who were all smiles and bawdy jokes. His baby had finally stopped his squirming. He cast longing glances at the strong wine. He knew, it was strong because the men’s faces were already flushed. He knew he could not have any due to his condition, but he wanted some still. Gods, if only he wasn’t with child, he missed wine.  
Achilles was across from him with Ajax at his side. Achilles and Ajax were having a contest to see who would finish their cup first. He cheered along with their men, when Achilles won. Achilles brushed the excess wine away. Patroclus hid a giggle, his mouth and chin were stained purple. Wait a moment, he could have a taste of the wine. If he kissed him. Well, he wanted more than a kiss. They had been flirting most of the night, maybe he felt the same. If he excused himself, Achilles would follow. No, he didn’t want to ruin his night, with his carnal intentions. It was rare to see Achilles this playfully and relaxed.

  
There were no figs at this table, instead bright red apples caught his attention. The luscious red skin was a tempting, he wanted one so badly. He reached over for one, and the bowl slid from his reach. He frowned and caught Achilles grinning at him.  
“Finally decided to join us, Patroclus,” Achilles grabbed one of the red apples and took a bite.

  
“No, thanks to you leaving me with those wolves. I looked for you, you left me with King Menelaus’ droning,” he quipped reaching again for the bowl. Achilles again moved it from his grasp.  
“I apologize my love, I needed to discipline my rowdy men,” the men protested his statement.

  
Achilles laughed before he juggling them. Really his husband was so childish. Patroclus paused husband, where had that come from. His heart thudded in his chest, Achilles would never be his in that capacity. He should be grateful he had had him as his lover and father of his child. He blamed everyone for accepting their supposed marriage, without question. Patroclus supposed it was better than everyone knowing his child was a bastard.

“Catch,” Achilles told him and he did. Just as he had when were children. Achilles grinned at him before he took another bite out his own. The Myrmidons around them ooh and ahhed around them, for the second time he thought of their childhood on Pithia. He wondered how many of the current Myrmidons were made up of their foster brothers. Ones that remembered him when he became Achilles’ therapon. It was strange to think he once hated him and now he was having his babe. He glanced at the faces, that were expecting something from him.

  
Absentmindedly, he took a bite of own. It was sweet. Achilles flushed and the Myrmidons whooped and hooted drawing the attention of the other tables. At this point it didn’t matter, everyone was drunk now.  
Chewing, he realized something Achilles rarely flushed even when drinking. He feels as he had forgotten something important, oh well.

  
“Prince Achilles, it is much too late to propose to him. He is already your husband and with your child,” one of the men called out. Patroclus nearly dropped the apple in shock.  
Of course, a boy threw an apple to the person he fancied and if they took a bite they accepted their marriage proposal. His own cheeks flushed, Achilles had proposed to him and he had accepted. They both blushed and the Myrmidons’ rambunctiousness grew even louder.

  
“Aw, they grow shy even with a child on the way,” one of the older men chimed in.  A few of them even made kissy faces at them, others lewd gestures. By the Gods, he wished for this torment to end. When his wish came true, he wished for the gentle ribbing.  
The musicians came out and the women from the other camps came out to dance. Their eyes empty and hollow. Patroclus felt ill seeing such a display, so he excused himself from the Myrmidons.  
A few calls followed him, wishing him a good night.

* * *

 

As he predicted Achilles followed him, except he was no longer in the mood. Achilles kept his distance from him until they reached the boundary of the main camp and the beach. From that point Achilles practically glued himself to his side, his hand at his sword. Patroclus didn’t remember him putting on a sword he must have borrowed it.  
The tides rolled back and forth and he desired to put his ankles in the cold water. They were swollen, he tugged at Achilles’ hand. Achilles scanned the water for something only he could feel, before nodding at him.

  
“Stay close to the shore, don’t go into water pass your knees,” Achilles warned kissing his hair, “You are too precious for me to lose.” The water felt free of his mother’s influence, still he wanted them to be safe.

  
“ I won’t,” he promised before setting his feet into the cool water, the relief he felt was immediate. He sighed in contentment, Achilles wandered to his side. They were touching, but not quite. Achilles felt so far away.

  
“Are you alright?,” Patroclus questioned, turning toward him. Achilles blinked. He had followed Patroclus out here worried.

  
“ I’m fine,” and for a moment they watched the tide. In truth he was far from fine, Patroclus could die with his child and he could do nothing for either of them. The priests and healers he had sent for had not yet arrived. Patroclus’ belly swelled more each day, it would not be long before their son made his entrance.

  
A warmth settled around him, “ I can read your every thought, my love. What troubles you?,” Patroclus breathed wrapping his arms around his waist as much as his belly would allow.  
“You do, both of you,” he confessed. Patroclus moved to face him. He was tired of lying to him, the fewer lies he kept the better.

  
“Me?,” Patroclus said, pressing a hand to Achilles’ chest.

  
“This is how, I know you are with me. Always, this right here assures me you are here with me. In this moment,” he declared before pulling Achilles’ hand to rest at his chest.

  
“ This proves that I am here with you,” Patroclus moved his other his hand to rest at his swell, his little son kicked in greeting, “ This proves he is with you. All of this proves we are with you still. Neither of us will leave you, ever. I swear this to you. I will do my best to deliver Alexander safely, we will both survive.” Patroclus was frightened of labor, but he would strive to have both of them survive. He smiled at Achilles praying his anxiousness would not show. Gods, if something happened to him, it would kill him. Please let it go well.

  
Achilles smiled softly at him, but uneasiness nagged at the back of his mind. Patroclus appeared so happy, he did not wish to ruin it.  
“Alexander?” Achilles questioned instead smiling. So, his son was to be named defender of men.

  
“I-l had to call him something, I could not simply call him, little one forever,” he stuttered shyly,“ We can name him something else.”

  
“No, I like it. It is a good name for him. A strong name.” Achilles kissed his cheek, Patroclus leaned up to return it.

Patroclus’ eyes glowed and in them he saw the stars above reflected in them.

  
“ I love you,” he thought. He loved him so much, that it hurt sometimes. He sensed that if he didn’t love him, he would die. His very heart and soul were intertwined with his, with him he felt complete. Patroclus had been made especially for him. From his thick chocolate curls, to his intelligent dark eyes, his perfect nose, his full red lips, his stardust freckles, his pretty laugh, his warm hands, his endless optimism and love. Never would he be parted from him. He would destroy anyone, who dared take him from him. Gods, monsters, his mother, kings, anyone.

  
“Even your son,” that dark part whispered. The part of him that held all of his ugliness and cruelty. His godly nature, which he had inherited from his mother. The want to be reckless and vicious, it all rested there. It was usually fell quiet when he was with Patroclus, but every now and then it reared its ugly head.

  
“What if your son causes him to become ill? Will you chose your beloved or the child,” the voice called to him again, “Patroclus can always give you another child, but you could never hope to replace him.”

  
No, never he loved them both. His little Alexander, with Patroclus dark eyes and curls. His tiny fingers and chubby cheeks. He would never allow them to be taken from him. Gods, please let it all go well. Or else they would face his wrath.

* * *

 

The water was up to his knees. Patroclus had deemed it safe, since Achilles had joined him. The water rested at Achilles’ waist so he waded until he met him in the waves. Achilles had splashed at him and he returned it. Achilles appeared like a child again, playing in the waves. How his face was free of it usual strain. War, his destiny, their child it all weighed upon him. So, Patroclus loved seeing him like this.

  
He blamed himself for part of the darkness that had begun to hang over him. Achilles fretted for him and their child. Patroclus himself had not made it any easier on him, he disobeyed him and snuck out. He even went to battle, and walked along the beach with Briseis. Despite Achilles’ warnings. He just hated to be confined, his childhood had been spent in silence and in his room. His child would not have that, only fresh air and laughter.

  
Achilles splashed him, “You're quiet,” he reached for him, “are you okay?” Green eyes searched him, Patroclus paused before sending another wave. Achilles sputtered before his green eyes lit up a devious gleam. He grabbed him and dunked him fully in the water.

  
He shrieked when he came back up, “Achilles, you bastard.” Achilles darted to the shore and he chased him after him. He finally caught him and Achilles laughing still pulls him for a kiss. Achilles begins to pull back, Patroclus refuse to let go.

  
When they finally part, Achilles puts his forehead against his, “ You are trying to kill me,” his tone affectionate.

  
“I merely wanted a taste of wine,” he teased, meeting seafoam green eyes, “since I can not drink with your child.”

  
“Is that all you desired?,” Achilles returned playfully.

  
“Perhaps,” he teased, before he winced. His face crumpled and Achilles reached for him in the event he fell. Patroclus held out a hand to stop him.  
Gods, what had he been thinking playing with him so roughly. Patroclus could no longer run and jump as he did before.

  
“I’m fine, our son enjoys moving around. He has been very active,” he panted leaning into his embrace, “He will be a hand full when he is born.” Patroclus wished for nothing more than, for the safe delivery of his son.

  
“It is time for you to rest now, come,” Achilles went to pick him up and Patroclus shook his head.

  
“I can walk, he is only upset because I usually stroke and soothe him to sleep. He did not care for my little run. He had grown to be spoiled like his father.” Patroclus laughed while his hands rubbed circles, around his belly. Achilles held him close.

  
“Nonetheless, you need rest.” he pressed a kiss to his temple.

  
“Your son has already begun to wear on him,” it taunted. Silence, he has done no harm to him.

  
“Of but he will. He will kill the only person you love then who shall love you so purely,” it laughed. He hated his dual nature at times.

  
“Achilles, I’m fine don’t worry so,” his gentle love called from his side. He glanced at him judging his health. Patroclus glowed in Selene’s rays. His stephanos glittered within his dark curls, his wet tunic hugged around his belly, but his ankles were still swollen. Achilles picked him up and held him bridal style. Patroclus pouted at him.

  
“I could have walked myself,” he said, but nuzzled into the warmth of him.

  
“I rather you didn’t. I don’t mind carrying you, you weigh nothing,” Patroclus was quiet before he spoke up again. He almost didn’t hear him.

  
“If you were fully mortal, I would be heavy,” he muttered. Achilles pondered it, oh he thought he was becoming undesirable. In fact it was quite the opposite, he grew more alluring each day. Tonight especially, all eyes had been on him bewitched by him. King Menelaus’ eyes especially had rarely left Patroclus’ figure, his blood boiled at his boldness. 

“You wouldn’t be heavy, even if I was fully mortal. You truly weigh nothing,” he tried to reassure him.

  
Patroclus sighed, “You say such things to be kind.” By the Gods, he was tired, his baby continued his squirming. He pressed a hand over his belly to soothe the active baby.

  
“I say such things because they are true, you grow lovelier with each passing day,” Achilles placed a lingering kiss to his forehead.

  
“King Menelaus certain thought so,” he whispered fighting to prevent his distaste from showing. He of all men should know better.

  
Patroclus wrinkled his nose in displeasure, “He was quite annoying but harmless. Speaking of which you left me there with him. I thought surely you noticed his flirting.” Achilles snorted.

  
“I left to avoid hitting him. It would not have reflected well had I hit him as I did Agamemnon. Menelaus unlike his brother is well liked.” Patroclus snickered at his neck.

  
“I appreciate your withstraint my love, but I only wish you had taken me with you,” warm fingers toyed with his nape hairs.

  
“I’ll take you with me next time,” Achilles was relieved they were nearly at the end of his mother’s domain, “If you can stand the rowdiness of our men.”

  
“Always, I enjoy their company” he giggled.

  
Patroclus bundled further into his chest, his brown eyes drooping before they finally closed. Achilles would glance down at him every few moments for any sign of discomfort. He found nothing, but soft breathing and the occasional snore.  
The tides tossed back and forth angrily, Achilles paid no mind to his mother’s presence. His love needed rest, he would deal with her later.

* * *

 

 **Insolent child** , how dare he ignore her summons. She materialized a few feet behind them, watching. Her son carried his slut. She almost felt pity for him, his belly had grown again and he appeared uncomfortable and tired. Thetis recognized how tiring it was to carry a child, especially one that was partly divine.  
Her son’ face was filled with love as he glanced at him every few moments. **Oh, my son. In the process your heart will break, but it will not be for long. Soon, you will be free of his influence and become a god. You can meet him and your children in the afterlife.**

* * *

 

While Achilles was away in battle, most of his duties now fell to him. He was tasked with looking after the numbers for weapons, provisions, even the division of the spoils. At times he had to settle disputes between the remaining men. With another scroll completed he stretched before settling back into bed. His baby was quite active in the afternoon, he rarely let him sleep without his kicks or punches. Within a few strokes, the babe calmed himself. Honestly, his son was already so spoiled.

  
Even Achilles could not help but dote on their son. He pressed kisses to his belly, stroked his belly for hours, talked and sang to him. He loved how affectionate he was with their son, but he wondered of Achilles’ true heir. That poor baby being raised by Thetis, Achilles had recalled with clarity how few times he truly had her affection. How she came when it pleased her, not when he needed her. Perhaps he could convince Achilles to have the baby brought here, Alexander would have another child to play with. They both would be spoiled beyond measure with affection. He hoped they would bond despite their different birth circumstances.

  
“Prince Patroclus, the medical tent is in need of your assistance,” one of his guards barged in before freezing, “If you are resting, I can tell them this.” It felt strange to be addressed as a prince again, a title that he was unworthy of. Achilles refused to have him be addressed as anything, but his consort. When he tried to reason with him about their supposed marriage he refused to listen. Citing their years on Mt. Pelion, their return to the palace. “My father approved of you. Why else would he tell you to bear my child,” and that was the end of the discussion.

  
“No, I will go. Tell them I’m coming,” his guard bowed once before leaving. He supported his back as he rose. Gods, if it wasn’t his back then his feet. He took it back, he would bear him no more children. Achilles would have to be satisfied with Alexander solely.

* * *

 

The medical tent was crowded with the ill and dying. Warriors of various states of injury came into view. This was the cost of a petty war, wounded and dying men for pride and ambition.  
Machon the head healer had his back turned applying a paste to a soldier's wounds. Podalirius instead spotting him and brought him over to group of soldiers surrounding a pallet. King Nestor’s men he recognized. He peered down at the pallet, pained eyes of a boy only a year older than him meet his. Antiochus, King Nestor’s favored son.

  
An arrow right through his shoulder, inspecting it further Patroclus hid a grimace. Not only had the arrow gone straight through, it had been barbed. Usually part of the arrow could be broken off. Here, he was unsure. Gods, how he longed for Machon, who now had his hands full with a heavily bleeding and screaming soldier. Podalirius had left for battle, it was only them. He would have to break off the shaft and pull the end through his arm without causing further injury. If he did that there was risk of tearing the skin or splinters which could cause festering. Ok, he had an idea. He mixed a drought of poppy and willow bark, just as Chiron had taught him. Patroclus held the cup to Antiochus’ mouth carefully so that he would not choke. He even smoothed his sweat matted curls from his face.

  
Antiochus began wheezing, fear rushed into his sweat covered face. Patroclus would just have to take his time. He settled the older boy’s head into his lap, “ It’s okay, I’m going to help. Calm yourself.” He repeated this several times, unsure if it was for Antiochus’ sake or his own. Blood seeped into his tunic, he ignored it. It took a moment for the drought to calm him.

  
One of Nestor’s men fidgeted behind him, “Bring me a knife as sharp as possible.” He was shocked how quickly his order was followed. One of the men rushed from the tent and came back covered in sweat. The knife was one for cutting meat, the blade was covered in dried blood. The guard wiped it at the end of his tunic before handing it to him. Patroclus leaned over to check on him, the young man was lost in the relief of the draught. He immediately began to saw at one end of the shaft, he did it flake by flake to prevent his jarring his shoulder. Sawing before bracing.  
His back strained from this position, Alexander thankfully slept on. He could not handle both this and Alexander’s assault on his insides. Finally, the feathered end had snapped off, leaving only one long splinter.

Now, the most most difficult part. Bringing the barred part through his shoulder. In a fit of inspiration, he coated the splinter in salve hoping to prevent infection. He twisted Antiochus into his side. Then he gently tugged the arrow through his shoulder, until the splintered part came through. With most of the horror behind him, he check the wound for splinters, deeming it clean packed it. Machon finished with his screaming soldier, admired his skill.

  
“You are always welcome here, Prince Patroclus. We have a need for those as skilled as yourself. I apologize for disturbing you from your rest.” Patroclus took his praise with grace, and his guard escorted him back to their camp. Once in their tent he collapsed into a long sleep. Alexander rested with him.

* * *

 

Achilles was weary at the sounding of the horn. He wanted nothing more than to put his head in Patroclus’ welcoming lap. Letting him play with his hair as he wished, though his love had taken to braiding it. It amused him greatly, when he could not undo them. Occasionally his son would make his presence known, unhappy with him taking up his territory. Patroclus was right, their son was already so spoiled.

  
First he had to rinse off the excess blood, he did not wish to touch his beloved or their child covered in it.

  
“Patroclus,” he called leaning over him. Patroclus slept on peacefully, then the heavy smell of metallic hit him. Achilles glanced down at himself, he had washed all of it off. He was sure of it. Achilles took in his sleeping Patroclus, face serene. He looked down him further, a large blood stain rested on his tunic. Right at his thighs. Gods, no. His worst nightmare had come true.

  
“Patroclus,” he shook him frantically. He prayed that he would wake up. Dark eyes peered up at him, unfocused.

  
“Mhm, Achilles what is the matter?,” Patroclus slurred before his eyes closed again. He couldn’t let him sleep, he need medical care. Why weren’t his healers here yet? Achilles hefted him up. Patroclus didn’t even protest his treatment or fight him. He cuddled further into his chest.

  
“My love please wake up, you're bleeding,” he implored.

  
Patroclus made a startled noise, before peered up at him in panic, “Let me go. Put me down, please.” He fought him and Achilles did as he requested. Patroclus looked down in a panic before his face relaxed. How could he be so calm, he was miscarrying or had miscarried? Patroclus took both of his hands to his swell, and relief seeped into his being. His son shifted against his hand.

  
“But how, the blood? Your lower half is covered in it. I thought-,” he could not even find the words, tears flowed instead. Patroclus brushed them away.

  
“The blood is not mine, I was called to assist with a severe injury in the healing tent. An arrow had gone through his entire shoulder, it took me hours to remove it. Hopefully it heals as it should,” he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back, “I came back exhausted and fell asleep before I had a chance to change. I apologize for worrying you.”

  
“I thought I had lost you, Gods I-,” his tears would not stop. Patroclus smoothed his hair from his face.

  
“Ssh, my love it’s all right, we’re safe,” Patroclus led him to their bed trying to cradled him in his arms. Achilles flinched from the blood at his tunic, it reminded him too much of his nightmares. Patroclus’ eyes lit up with understanding, he moved from their bed. He stripped it off and replaced it with a fresh one. Snuggling close to his side, he invited him back into his lap.

  
“Come here my love, it’s okay,” he settled into his lap and Patroclus hummed into his hair before toying with it. He drifted off, lured by his soft humming and his deft fingers.  
Within a few moments Achilles was asleep, Patroclus braided two strands at the crown of his head before joining them together as one. There that should keep them from his face. He watched him for a few moments, he was lost in sleep. When Achilles slept he seemed younger, he was young still, but he did not appeared be so haunted. Innocent as when they had slept on Mt. Pelion. His poor love, his cheeks were stained with dried tears. He lightly moved Achilles head and he didn’t stir. He went to retrieve a cloth, he dipped it into the steaming tub. Ringing it out he pressed lightly at his face, Achilles’ face scrunched up, but he didn’t wake.

  
“Good night, my love. I pray your dreams are pleasant,” Patroclus kissed his cheek before settling next to him.

* * *

Patroclus spent most of his days teaching the girls, before heading off the to healing tent. There he was given little tasks for the most part. Nothing, serious yet. Mixing salves, droughts, and cleaning and stitching wounds. His son’s impromptu kicks even brought a few smiles to the men’s faces.

It was not until he was preparing to leave that two of the Myrmidons, came in bearing an unconscious warrior between them. His hands became shaky around his patient’s arm, the bandage loosening and he hastily tied it back. Machon was tending to the warrior. The warrior groaned weakly as the Myrmidons worked to remove his armor. Slipping out of the helmet, a cascade of blond hair fell down in tangled with red. His hair concealed his face. It wasn’t possible, no man could touch him or so he claimed. He refused to believe it.

“Prince Patroclus, could you come here for a moment ?” Machon called. His legs were quivering and he didn’t want to move.

“Of course,” his feet protested every movement, his heart racing in his chest. Machon and the other men worked to break it apart the shaft, this time a spear wound.

“Is there anything you can do for him?,” Machon asked. Patroclus would do his best. He had to, he couldn’t lose him. Gods, the spear had gone through his armor straight into his stomach.  
Patroclus mixed a drought for the pain. When it had taken effect, he pressed bandages soaked in a poultice around the wound hoping to clot it. He would do the best he could, he gently broke removed what was left of the spear and attempted to staunch the blood flow. There was too much. It came too fast, Machon tried to tell him, there was nothing more he could do. He insisted on continuing.  Patroclus applied as much pressure as he could and held the bandages there for what felt like hours. Finally the warrior’s arm fell from the cot. Patroclus couldn’t bare to move the curls from his face, to see. The two braids weaved through, confirmed it. The ground rushed up to met him.

* * *

Achilles raked through his hair for the thousandths time. Gods where was he, it was past sunset. Automedon came in with one of Patroclus’ guards.

“Prince Achilles, if you’re wondering if where your husband is. He is assisting in the medical tent. One of our men was severely injured,” Automedon told him.

Achilles stopped his pacing, “Escort him back when he is finished” he directed at the olive skinned male with Automedon. He bowed once before exiting.

Automedon picked up a few things around their tent. He even straightened their bed, before looking over at him.

“He’s fine,” Achilles stopped fidgeting.

“I know that, I-just can’t relax without him in sight. I worry for him. I mean the other day, I came back and he was just covered in blood. I thought he had a miscarriage, Gods there was so much blood,” all of his stress just started pouring out of him.

Automedon patiently took a seat, letting him spill his guts.

Gods, he felt mildly embarrassed. He palmed over his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything further. Automedon just fixed him with such a calm stare. Gods, he wished he would say something so he didn’t feel like such an idiot.

“ If I may speak freely, your highness,” for someone so young, he seemed wise. Achilles had almost forgot that he was only two years his junior.

“By all means, always. You have looked after my love so well,” he assured him.

“Everything will go well, his healers should be here any day now. He and your son both will be healthy and strong,” The Fates had certain paired these two together for a reason. They were passionately in love with each other.

“ Your highness, Prince Patroclus passed out in the healing tent,” another one of Patroclus’ guard announced rushing in.

“What !,” he sprang up immediately, he paid no mind to the looks he was given. He was halfway across their camp and starting into the main camp.

He rushed into the medically tent, not even winded. Poliderius met his distraught gaze unruffled.

“He is resting, the scent of blood much have been too much for him,” Machon sat at Patroclus’ side, moping at his brow. Achilles held his hand out for the cloth and Machon passed it to him.

“I have him now, I sure you have others in more dire conditions,” he said, patting the cold cloth at his forehead. Machon turned to another patient.

Sweeping some of his curls away from his face, Patroclus slept on fitfully. Achilles stroked at his forehead in an effort to soothe him.

At the far end of the tent, four of his men, stood vigil around their fallen one. Judging by the blood on Patroclus’ tunic and hands, his love had done the best he could to save him. Patroclus had  thought himself responsible, to the point he became ill. He stood and went to comfort his men. When they had removed the body, he gathered Patroclus into his arms. The walk back was a grim affair.

* * *

“Achilles, no!,” he shouted rising from his pillow. His heart was racing and his stomach clenched in an effort not to be be sick. Tears dribbled down his cheeks. Achilles was gone and he wasn’t coming back, Hector had killed him. An spear through his stomach, and oh Gods he had failed to protect him. Their son would never know his father.

Something warm moved at his side, before arms pulled him into a warm chest. It couldn’t be. Could it?

“Patroclus it's me, I’m here, it alright,” Achilles rocked him slightly against his chest, “Ssh don’t cry,” he snuffled a few more times before glancing up at warm green eyes. Another torrent of tears fell, he wiped at them.

“Is this real. Are you real?,” he was in a daze. Achilles rather than responding took his hand and placed it at his chest. Under his palm, a steady heartbeat. Patroclus placed his ear at his chest, he had no intention of letting him leave today. Achilles would not dare displace him from his place. He closed his eyes again. He wasn’t going to be hurt.

“My love as much, I wish I could stay here with you. I must go, our men need my guidance,” a warm hand stroked at his curls.

“No, I do not wish for you to go,” he muttered into his chest. He was being a bit bratty, but didn’t care. All the horrible things he had seen yesterday. All that blood and pain for what, the young warrior he had mistaken for his lover. Achilles would not die like that, this was his destiny but it was too much. For a woman that did not wish to return, if she did she would have already. To further another’s lofty ambition. Was this truly his path to destiny?

“Gods, I have spoiled you,” Achilles’ voice resonated into his very bones. He clung to him tighter. " _No, you can’t leave, I won’t let you_ ," he thought.

“Mmh, you have,” Achilles sighed but continued to stroke at his hair.

“Dawn is upon us, my love. You know I must go, it is inevitable,” now it was his turn to sigh. Patroclus pulled from those gentle fingers. He leaned up on him, resting one of his arms at Achilles’ chest.  He couldn’t let him leave.

“What if I could persuade you to stay?,” he murmured straddling his thighs in an agile motion.

Achilles ran his hands up his warm thighs.

“ You will be the death of me truly, Gods,” Achilles tried to move from under him. Patroclus scooted up until he sat on top his bare belly.  

“Stay,” he breathed trapping his shoulders in place. Achilles had the strength to move if he wanted to, but chose to indulge him. It was a small wonder their son was already so spoiled, he had a weak will when it came to them.

“Come now my love, you know I must. Let me go,” he broke his hold on his shoulders, sitting up. Patroclus surprised, encased his arms around his neck. Achilles nipped at his neck before leaning back, and he was rewarded with a pretty blush that covered his cheeks. Dawn was fast approaching, all the while arousal stirred hot in his stomach. Patroclus' eyes were bright, his dark curls fell perfectly along his neck. His rounded belly on display. Aphrodite above, he was gorgeous. Achilles lightly traced a path upwards with his fingers. Connecting freckles as he went.

“This is indecent, I should not have you like this.” he murmured more to himself than Patroclus.

“Why not, we both enjoy this,” he heard him anyway, “I especially enjoy this.” Patroclus enthusiastically left marks down his neck.

Achilles was tempted to stay, but he knew his lover well, yesterday had upset him greatly. And now he was refusing to let him go, using any method at hand to keep him here.

“I should get ready,” he had to get him off, or else he would stay. Patroclus made another noise of protest and burrowed into his neck.

Then he felt warm droplets on his neck, oh Gods he hadn’t meant to upset him. His emotions were volatile at times. Scarcely a week ago he had become cross with him, for breathing a certain way. He had apologized, but Achilles still felt a bit miffed. He didn’t snore.

“I don’t want to see you hurt,” he whispered as Achilles felt more tears drip, “or killed” he finished for him. Achilles had to assure him, so he wouldn’t be so anxious. He couldn’t have him running all over the battlefield again.

“I won’t be hurt, I promise you. Haven’t you seen me heal directly before your eyes, hmm,” he questioned softly. A slight nod was made again his neck.

Patroclus shifted from his neck to line up their foreheads.

“There now it okay, it's alright. You know how I hate to see you upset,” Achilles swept away his tears.

“I know,” he inhaled, his lashes still wet. Achilles kissed him sweetly, before drawing back again.

“I promise it, I will be back. I love you more than anything, I would never lie to you,” Patroclus still didn't move from his lap, rather he settled himself more comfortably.

“You sure you can’t stay a little longer,” Achilles leaned up to recapture his lips. Patroclus drew him upwards deepening it.

* * *

 

Patroclus drew one more filthy kiss from him before he finally finished strapping him in his chest plate. Before settling back to sleep, red vibrant across his cheeks. After all they had done, he still blushed, honestly. Achilles grabbed his helmet before leaning down to plant another kiss at his swollen lips.

“ What are your plans for today?” he asked, drawing away. Achilles hoped he would just walk around camp and not be tempted to follow him again. And he prayed, he would stay away from the healing tent for the time being. He did not need him stressed with their child. Patroclus suddenly sat up his hands around his middle. Alexander, it seems was up and wanted his attention.

“Sleep, and if I feel up to a walk with Briseis later,” satisfied Achilles tucked the blanket around him before standing. Patroclus tugged him back downwards, appearing pleased simply to hold onto him.

“Patroclus, I have to,” he breathed. Setting an arm around him.

“I’m well aware of that,” he returned. A moment passed, together they witnessed dawn’s first rays. Only then had Patroclus released him. He had to go or risk being late.

“Go, before I my will weakens and I try to keep you here,” dark eyes held his, and he pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Be safe my love,” Achilles dipped his head before he fitted on his helmet. He was gone and Patroclus felt on edge. There was little he could do besides wait for him to return or for messengers to come.

* * *

 

Achilles met Automedon at his chariot and the younger boy coughed to hide what sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Achilles raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“Nothing, your highness,” he calmly intoned.

“It’s just that you have a very large mark on your neck, your highness,” he told him snapping the reins, and Balius and Xanthus took off.

“I’m aware,” he told him thoroughly done with the whole affair.

Automedon bit his lips to prevent another laugh, perhaps he should put his money in the bet for the birth of their prince’s next child. Currently, it was a few months after this child, to a year before their consort swelled again. If he had to chose he gave them months at most. Only from what he knew

“Of course,” Automedon coughed again. Achilles was just thankfully, it would heal before the rest of his men saw it. They would tease him endlessly. Praise the gods, Patroclus had not yet heard the rumors. The more lighthearted ones had come from his own men, cruelier ones from the other camps. He had heard that many had originated from the banquet, others after he slugged Agamemnon and Odysseus.

He had helped to feed the rumors. If he kept his hands to himself then Patroclus would not be on the receiving end of such things. His lover was too kind hearted to have his name sullied like this.

Achilles tapped at his neck and found that the mark was healing. The battlefield was approaching. He joined his men and they were ready for another day of battle.

* * *

Patroclus straighten up their tent, moving things that needed to be put away. Anything to keep his mind off Achilles. In lieu of sleeping he started on a the pile of scrolls. Alexander flipped and kicked at his ribs, he spread his palms across his belly to pacify him.

Halfway through the pile, more scrolls were brought to him.  And he resisted the urge to groan, well at least it was nearly lunch.

When he could take no more of numbers and things, he placed his fingers at his temples. Why were there so many?  It was no wonder Achilles grew exasperated reading through them. 

“Pat-ro-clus,” he drew his hands away and saw Briseis holding a platter.

“Hello, Briseis,” by the Gods he was happy to see her. Patroclus blew on the scroll and deeming it dry, rolled it up and placed it with the others.

Briseis smiled at him and set it down in front of him. A loaf of bread, cheese, and a few grapes. He gestured for her share with him and at first she was reluctant. Soon they were laughing and pelting each other with grapes, and sharing stories from their lands. Tension he had felt since this morning eased. She proposed a walk around the beach and he agreed. At the back of his mind, something warned him not to go. He dismissed his guards to a safe distance away, and Briseis swam in the waves. He sat a safe distance away.

“Patroclus, come in,” she yelled over the waves and he shook his head. She shrugged and continued to play among the waves. Patroclus was content to draw symbols in the sand and feel his babe kick.

Then he heard nothing, not even the waves. Startled he glanced over at Briseis who appeared to move slowly. How could he have been so foolish, even outside of the water this was still her territory. His and Achilles’ kiss on the beach had proved this. Above him the rays of the sun where blocked out.

He already knew what waited for him if he glanced upwards, her. Oh, why hadn’t he listened to Achilles.

“ **Hello, mortal,** ” her voiced grated on his ears as always. Patroclus settled himself on his knees hoping she show mercy. He would find none from her, but it was admirable that he tried.

“Goddess,” he returned in kind. Patroclus placed his arms around his belly as much as he could. Protecting his child was the only thing on his mind.

Thetis cocked her head at him, if she wanted to harm him it would be no obstacle to do so.

“ **You can relax mortal, I will not take this child from you** ,” she flashed her teeth at him, “ **It does not serve my purpose if I have to dirty my own hands.** ” Patroclus flinched from both her teeth and her threat.

“You have taken my other son from me. Why should I trust your word now?” he was furious now, how dare she.

“ **I did no such thing, you lost that child due to your bodily failings. Just as this child will take you with him** ,” Thetis scoffed.

“ You and I both know that is a lie. In truth, you killed him. Your own grandchild how could you? He was of your son’s blood !” he screamed, standing. There was no use in groveling, she was heartless and unmoving.

“ **His birth would have disrupted many things** ,” there was no use in denying it anymore. The truth had been revealed to him.

“ How, I would have never told Achilles and raised my child in the mountains,” he would not cry now. She would not see how she had broken him. How he grieved still for that child.

“ **You would have eventually told him, you would have had no choice. Your belly would have swelled quickly and in such close quarters he would have discovered your pregnancy** ,” time continued to flow slowly.

“Then why did you allow the princess Deidamia to give Achilles a child? She is just as mortal as I. Why claim and take her child when you killed mine,” he panted, his rage peaking.  He had to know, this had  haunted him for so long.

Disrespectful thing, she would teach him some manners.

“ **You know of this already, b** **ecause she meant nothing to him, less than nothing.  She was a safe way for him to have an heir, the natural way. He would never give up everything for her as he would for you. For you and your child, he would forsake glory and godhood** ,” she held him by his neck. He struggled in her grip, but his eyes did not show fear. She nearly saw why her son had fallen for him, he challenged and fought for what he wanted. If there was one thing her son loved, it was defiance. Perhaps had she nipped her son’s obsession early on, she would not be here now.

“Release me,” he spat at her. The mortal had the audacity to order her, when she could snap him like a twig. Bold of him.

“ **Listen to me, well you stupid whore.  And I may allow you to birth this child provided you follow my instructions,** ” she hissed at his ear. He stumbled back as he was released.

Patroclus was wary of making any sort of deal with Thetis, after all she had deceived her own son.

“That depends on your demands,” he would not allow her to bind him the same way.

 **“Leave my son’s side and return to Pithia. Have your child there in peace, I will even allow him to rule after his grandfather passes.** ”

Patroclus thought about. His son could be free to play and King Peleus would be delighted. Oh, but Achilles would be here alone, no he could not. Even if he accepted her offer, there was little reason for to keep her end of the bargain. Achilles had already warned him, of his mother’s maliciousness. “She would drag you into the waves,” his words echoed.

“If I did accept your offer. You would allow me to have my child in peace and safe passage to Pithia?” he ventured. Black pools met his eyes, furious but she nodded. He trusted nothing from her mouth.

“ **I can assure you no harm will come to this child, if you do as I ask** ,” she had twisted his words. She now only promised protection for his child, he was correct to be cautious of her.

“I can not leave him,” he told her,“ If I left Achilles’ heart would break, I promised him I would follow him everywhere even into death.” It was true, if he left then there was little stopping Achilles from going through with killing Hector.

Thetis wanted to shake him, of course she knew how enchanted her son was with his cow eyed whore. But her son no longer trusted her. With good reason, excellent he was growing from his naivete. This is why she proposed this to the mortal instead. Unfortunately he was wiser than she thought, bargaining with a goddess the nerve.

“ **Then mortal if you do not like such an offer, then both you and your child both shall perish in labour. The Fates have already foretold it** ,” at his he cradled his swell. His face drained slightly of color. The Fates had deemed no such thing, but his healers or priests would not arrive in time to save him. Their ship had gotten off course, shame. She couldn’t interfere directly, but no one said that mortal pawns could not be altered. Poseidon fell over himself to offer his assistance, another useless suitor of hers. Now she held the upper hand.

If she had planted enough doubt in his mind. Patroclus would leave her son’s side, and her son would be free of his manipulation. Thetis hid a sneer, that little display this morning turned her stomach. How her son so easily bent to his slut's will. Disgusting.

He would return to Pithia and die in childbirth. Achilles would be none the wiser, thinking it natural causes, heavy bleeding. The child if it survived would be taken by her handmaidens and raised to serve his older brother. Her son would never know him.

If he returned at all, she hadn’t decided yet.

“ **I offer you the only you thing you dream of, a safe birth for your child. Achilles would not begrudge you this, he loves you and your child. He would give anything for you both** ,” she again tried appealing to his maternal instincts, “ **Not only will he grow up happy and free from the stain of war. He will rule Pithia isn't this what you wish for. For your son not to be marked as a bastard** .”  
Thetis’ words were pretty, but empty. She had hated him for as long as he could remember and she would never allow Achilles’ true heir to be taken from his birthright by a bastard.  
Patroclus pretended to ponder it, holding his swollen belly. She was lying, Eileithyia had already told him of his son’s future. He was destined to change the prophecy, but how?

  
“May I think about it?,” he asked. Thetis hid a smirk, he was considering it.

“ **Certainly, this is an important decision after all** ,” and to think she had thought him intelligent enough to see through her deceit. Ha, foolish mortal, “ **Return to me tomorrow with your answer** .”

  
Patroclus bowed slightly, “ Thank you, Goddess.”

  
She even smiled at him, she thought she had won. Never.  
Once more he heard the waves beat against the shore. Shaken he called Briseis from the waves, and once she was settled next to him. He started their usual game.

* * *

At dusk he ventured back to their tent, he stripped and let the steaming water take away his aches of the day. Patroclus had yet to return, he was concerned that he had returned to healing tent. He leaned his neck against the rim, today he swore he had felt his mother’s presence.  
She had not made herself known since the night of the banquet, so long as he did not show her face, he was pleased. His mother eventually will grow tired of his disobedience and use everything in her power to draw him back to her side. He ducked his head under the water, and when he resurfaced, Ganymede was calmly sitting at his table.

  
“Hello,” he greeted, pushing his hair back. The young god had the worst timing.

  
“ **I’m not here was for pleasantries, your mother is scheming yet again. Patroclus considers her offer, convince him otherwise** ," he told him.

  
“What-,” Achilles stopped, he was gone. Surely, Patroclus would trust nothing his mother said. Unless she offered him not harm their child. How underhanded of her.  
The tent finally flapped and the water sloshed as he sat, finally Patroclus had returned. Automedon set down their dinner before bowing and exiting. He leaned back against curve of the tub.  
Something touched his throat and he startled. Then he heard his favorite sound.

  
Patroclus leaned over to press a kiss at his still exposed throat, “Relax, it’s just me,” he continued to snicker.

  
“ You certainly love your pranks,” he swiped to drag him in, Patroclus evaded his grip still laughing.

  
“It’s not a prank, if I was saving you from drowning,” Achilles snorted. His mother was a sea goddess, water was as natural as breathing to him.

  
“You have my highest gratitude for saving me. What do you wish for? Ask and it shall be yours,” he jested, getting out. Patroclus had to stifle another laugh, he was so silly at times.  
Patroclus feigned being in deep thought, he even stroked at his chin.

“ I think a bowl of shiny red apples would suffice,” he said playing along.  

  
“It shall be yours,” Achilles made a wide sweeping gesture before him. Patroclus could no longer hold in his laughter.

  
“So my life is only worth a bowl of fruit, I’m hurt,” he pressed a hand to his chest in mock hurt. This sent Patroclus into a new round of laughter.

  
Finally dressed, he joined him for dinner. Patroclus peered at his bowl of stew as if it held all the answers.

  
“Is something the matter?” he inquired, “ I can have something else brought,”

  
“Mmh, no I’m just sleepy,” he told him stirring at it, before finally eating it. He observed him a moment longer, before returning to his own. When Patroclus went to sleep, he would talk with his mother.

  
Achilles didn’t have to wait long before he fell asleep, he made sure he was deeply under Morpheus’ influence.  
Achilles stood in the waves and for the first time, his mother didn’t come. He was fine with that, whatever she had promised him. He would warn Patroclus not to strike a bargain with her.

His mother never held up her end. Skyros had been proof of this.

* * *

  
For once he woke up before Patroclus, who was comfortable using him as a giant pillow. He tucked a curl behind his ear. He continued to breath in deeply, unaware of him playing with his curls. Patroclus even drooled on him, pfft and to say Patroclus said he snored. His babe too was calm. By all the Gods, why couldn’t his mother just leave his lover and son at peace. They were innocent.  
Achilles sighed, before closing his eyes again, he had time.  
Next thing he knew, Patroclus was shaking him awake, “You're going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

  
“What !,” he rushed to untangle himself from the sheets. Patroclus quickly helped him strap into his armor.

  
Patroclus rocked on his heels before placed a small kiss at his cheek, “I love you, be careful” he grabbed his helmet handing it to him.

  
“Always,” he muttered kissing his forehead, “ Patroclus, be wary of my mother. Nothing she says holds any truth or worth.” Patroclus looked shocked, before a his features relaxed.

  
“I would never do anything to put us in danger,” he told him cradling his belly. Achilles kissed his forehead once more. How had his mother even gotten to Patroclus?

* * *

  
Patroclus caressed his belly. Gods, what could he do to prevent Thetis from hurting them after he declined her offer. Could he perhaps amend her terms? Tell her he accepted, but would only go after the birth of his child. He was not fit for travel in his condition, that could work. Thetis would, however, find a way to get him away from Achilles. As long as he was near, she couldn't act freely. Not if she wanted her son’s love and obedience.

  
“ **Have her vow to Hera, before answering her. This way she will not harm you or your son. And she will be forced to uphold her words, as my mother holds no love towards her** ,” Eileithyia’ s soft voice echoed from behind. Patroclus looked around startled, but he saw no sign of her.

  
“Thank you, Goddess” he told the air.  
He felt a bit more confident facing her, but first a nap. Thetis was immortal, she could wait.

Patroclus dismissed both his guards and waved off Briseis’ concerns. He didn’t have to wait long, before she stepped from the waves.

He inclined his head towards her in greeting, and her inky eyes gazed over him.

“ **Have you decided?** ,” straight to business then.

“I did, but I have a few conditions,” he announced, she didn’t look pleased.

“ **What are they?** ,” she seethed.

“I wish for a simple promise before we continue. I want for you to pledge regardless of my answer, you will keep your word,” he continued, “that my child and I are not to be harmed in and after this exchange.”

“ **You have my word** ,” easy. He waited a bit before he did as Eileithyia had told.

“I wish for you to vow it before, The Queen of the Olympus, Hera ,” he told her and her lips thinned. She would give him no reason not to distrust her, not when he was so close to giving in.

  
“ **Very well, mortal. I vow before Hera, Goddess of marriage and of childbirth, that no harm shall come to you or your child** ,” she clenched her teeth, of course he was more cunning than she anticipated. However, Hera would not offer the protection he sought.

Her son could profess his marriage to Patroclus as he wish, but it was not valid. Least before Hera. Hera held no love for her or her son, and adulterous affairs especially drew her ire. Patroclus’ belly swelled with a child born of such a union.

A  small tremor shook the beach, making the waves rise. Thetis concealed her shock, Hera had offered her protection. Patroclus smiled slightly at her.

“ **Our oath is now sealed, mortal. Your other terms?** ” Wily little whore, he thought he had discovered a way to outwit her. She had to admire his fortitude to protect his son, much like her own. Its was shame, her plan was already in place.

“ That was my only one,” he started, “ I apologize goddess, but I must respectfully decline your offer.” he finished inclining his head towards her.

“ **I see** , **I pray you do not regret it,** ” she told him. He would and when he did, he would be bleeding out in agony or fever. It mattered little to her.

“ I pray for the same,” she didn’t look pleased, and he doubted that would be the last he would see of her. The waves received her once more and he breathed out.

They were safe for the time being.

* * *

 

Patroclus reclined against his pillows with Achilles playing with his belly. He was playing a game with their son, who loved to kick wherever he touched. He watched them fondly, earlier his lover had all but ran to him. Patroclus had to assure him multiple times that the difficulty with his mother had been handled.

“Hera offered her protection to us,” he stroked through his now unbound hair. Achilles froze skimming his finger across his belly.

“She did?,” Achilles asked resuming his game with their son. Alexander’s kicks weren’t as harsh as they usually were. Perhaps, because his father was here.

“She did,” he echoed. He cradled his belly slightly and eyes followed his movements.

“Are you alright? Is he hurting you? I can stop,” Patroclus brushed off his concern. He brought his hands back and clasped his own over it.

“I’m fine, I love how lively he is right now,” he giggled at another movement.

“See I’m fine,” he had to assure him that all was well.

“The Goddess Hera offered you and our child protection?” Achilles asked him once again. He wondered why he was stuck on that.

“Yes, why is that a bad thing?,” from the incredulous look his lover gave him, it was.

“My mother and Hera have a long history with one another. At one time they were friends, but..,” he stopped suddenly.

“Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you and our son are safe,” he breathed pressing a kiss to his belly. Patroclus was curious, but if it was dropped there was a reason. Instead his eyes caught something across their room.

“Would you play for me ?,” he asked toying with a curl. Achilles followed his gaze.

“For you, always,” he kissed his cheek before strolling over to it.” Returning to him, Patroclus laid his head at his knee. The soft notes drifted up as his fingers strummed over the lyre.

“You know, I could probably teach him to play,” Achilles said breaking the tranquil air around them, “this was his grandmother’s after all.”

“I would like that,” he said snuggling into his thigh. The music swirled around him and he thought of his mother.

“She wasn’t always simple,” he told him. The music slowed, but didn’t stop.

“She was in love and wanted to marry someone else. Because she didn’t want to marry my father, my grandfather fought with her and she fell. Afterwards, she was never the same. All these years, I was hateful to her and all she tried to do was love me in her own way,” his eyes were wet. This time it stopped and he felt Achilles run his fingers through his curls.

“What if I’m a terrible mother? What if I can’t be like my own mother?,” why was all of this bubbling up now, “What if he grows to hate me?”

“He already adores you, I doubt you could do anything to make him hate you,” Achilles placed the lyre down, and arranged him until he rested flush against his chest.

“I just want to be a good mother to him,” he snuffled once more.

“And you will be,” Achilles continued raking through his hair,” I know you will. He is blessed to have such an intelligent and pretty mother.” Achilles rested his chin lightly on his head. If only he knew what he had done, he would not say such things.

“Once you asked me, why I did not kill?,” Achilles hummed slightly.

“I’m scared of what I could be capable of if I do,” Patroclus knew exactly what he had been capable of on that battlefield. Achilles had been somewhat alarmed of him afterwards, but that was a different time, he did that to defend his lover from harm. In battle it was kill or be killed.

“You are nothing but compassionate. Even when you do kill, you killed only for your own defense,” Thank the Gods he could not see his face. 

“But once I killed for pleasure,” he admitted quietly, “ I was fearful of what I had done, but at the same time I rejoiced that I was free of his torment.” Achilles tightened his hold on him. He knew of this story well, Patroclus and the older boy, Clysonymus. Clysonymus had been bulling his beloved and upset his lover had pushed him. The boy fell to his death, accidentally. If Patroclus was telling him this, it couldn’t have been an accident.

“You didn’t mean to do it. You cried and even now you regret it.” Patroclus wriggled out of his grip.

“I cried, but I don’t regret it. It wasn’t over dice that I killed him, that is what my father said to preserve his honor. He didn’t want, what I was to be found out,” his tone was so sad yet so sharp. Patroclus shouldn’t have to relive this. Achilles pieced it, together with what Ganymede had told him of Patroclus’ home country. He was glad he had killed him, for what he attempted. He had deserved it. 

“You’re safe, he can no longer hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you or him. You both mean the world and more to me ,” Patroclus quietly settled back into his arms. 

“As I said before, you kill only in defense for yourself. You are not a killer. You have no taste for it, and you have no reason to doubt yourself because of this. My Patroclus, you are the gentlest and kindest soul I know. You help all those that you meet and can not stand the suffering of others. ” Patroclus was nothing as he claimed he was, but his lover could be fierce when needed. His hands were as steady for surgery as they were with a bow and arrow.

“You will be wonderful, I know you will,” he smoothed his curls, “You make countless sacrifices to protect him and you place his comfort above your own. In my eyes you are already a great mother.” He meant every word, he could think of no one luckier than his son to have such a mother. A mother that would protect and nurture their child instead of... 

“I’m sorry about her,” Achilles sighed knowing he meant his own mother.

“I’m too. She was not always like this. Ruthless and power hungry. Once she could be warm and maternal. I feel like she adored me when I was younger, but as I grew the focus became my destiny. I’m the way for her to regain her status among the gods of Olympus.” he finished bitterly.

“She loves you,” Patroclus glanced up at him. Despite her many faults, she did.

“ Perhaps, in her own twisted way,” Achilles snorted humorlessly, “because murdering my child and trying to kill my husband is how she shows her love. No, that is her cruel nature.”

“ I know this because, I’m of her blood. Their blood,” a tear fell and he wiped it away, “I know how I promised you, I would not kill for pleasure and I don’t… it’s just. I feel so alive on the battlefield. As if this is what I was born for, made for. No man is my match, my equal.” Patroclus had already seen what a force to be reckoned with, his lover was on the battlefield. That was his inevitable fate, many would be sacrificed in his path to greatness. He wondered if he was to become a war deity.

“At the same time I hate it. No matter how I wash the blood from my skin, I feel it still. Its warmth coating me and I even taste it. I’m monster and my cruelty knows no bounds at times. It amazes me how you have not run far from me. You deserve more than this, you both do,” his fingers played across his swollen belly.

“ He shouldn’t grow up surrounded by war and death, he should play and learn with other children his age,” he should have stopped, but it was all pouring out. Achilles should have known, he could never hide anything from him long. He just didn’t want to frighten him. Gods, their son was going to be afraid of him.

Patroclus was quiet for a moment before moving to line up their foreheads. Holding him by his chin forcing him to look up.

“I love you, with every part of my being, and I know you,” Patroclus wouldn’t let him look away.

“You are not like your mother. You are not like them because my Achilles, is fair, loyal, and unbelievable kind. He is nothing as you have described. You are not cruel or bloodthirsty, you weep and feel remorse for the men you have killed,” Achilles flinched, but he held him in place.

“I know how your mind troubles you after each battle, how you cry out in your sleep. Would they feel such things? No, because you are your own person, and you are mine. And I’m yours. Blood is many things, but the choices you make hold many things. We are not always destined to walk the path our parents have. We are also not our mistakes. We both are forced to contend with forces we can’t understand, but we will get through this. One day the war will end and neither us will have to fight anymore. Our son will grow up happy I swear it. He is already so loved and spoiled by you,” he nuzzled at his nose. 

"And I love him and you," he breathed, " I love you both so much. I'll try to be better, for both of you." Patroclus cradled his face. 

"You already do all you can. I'll be with you my love, I won't let it consume you." Achilles held him carefully.

"Forgive me," was all he asked, cupping his cheek.

"Always,"  he returned kissing him.

So much was against them, but they were going to try to be the best parents, they could be. Patroclus thought of the prophecy, but he would never press his son as Thetis had.

Alexander was going to grow up well loved and protected. He would have a choice.

* * *

Two months had passed and his belly grew even larger. In addition his chest, and pretty much everything had filled out again. He doubted he would ever go back to how he was before pregnancy. Something he had made peace with, if this meant his son would be health. Judging from Achilles’ reaction and wandering hands, he seemed pleased with the new changes.

“Shit,” he cursed. Another roll of cloth, he would have to change.

Automedon had told his chest was going to fill, but this was a bit much. He leaked everywhere, even the loose strips of cloth he put didn’t help. Achilles’ eyes were constantly drawn to his chest, but a sharp glare sent his attention elsewhere. They were so horribly sensitive he couldn’t even dress without hissing. Let alone, let him play with them.

The weather had grown hotter, only adding to his discomfort. It was hot, but not as unbearable as Aulis. Aulis had been nothing short of Tartarus.

He undid the strips and tried replacing them with dry ones, he hid a wince. Okay then. He supposed he would just leave them be. He wasn’t going to be leaving their tent for the rest of the day, so it was fine. Ow, ow okay even the material of his tunic aggravated them. Well, Achilles’ tunic. He had happily pilfered several of his, they were so comfortable as his lover was quite tall. Instead of wearing it on two shoulders, he wore it only on one.

His little baby pushed against his abdomen. Patroclus chuckled and rubbed his hand where his baby pushed.

“Hush, now I’m here. What’s the matter aren't you sleepy?” he wouldn’t be calm and he continued to move against his hand. Patroclus blamed Achilles, for their son’s new habit. He wanted to play and he was a bit sleepy. But he was his sweet little babe.

“I suppose just this once,” he told him, “but then you have to rest.” His son wiggled in what seemed like agreement after propping up several pillows. He settled against them and the game began.

He glided his finger over belly, and his son followed his every touch. They played until Patroclus dozed off.

* * *

 

When Patroclus woke up again, Automedon had just brought in dinner. He sat up and the younger boy sent a small smile his way.

“How are you feeling?” he asked finishing up. Patroclus sat up with supporting his belly. Oh, his shoulder had fallen loose.

“Hot, but otherwise I’m fine,” Automedon nodded. Patroclus glanced around their tent, Achilles should have been back by now.

“Where’s-,” started. Automedon waited patiently, these two always wondering where the other was.

“King Agamemnon summoned him to a meeting, you can join him if you like,” he told him. Patroclus made a face. It was too hot, he really wasn’t up to a journey to the main camp. Plus he would have to meet with the King of Mycenae and his flirty younger brother.

The look on Diomedes’ face might make it worth it, hmmm. He had missed all of the excitement last time. Decisions, decisions.

“How long ago did the council start?,” he asked retying the shoulders of his tunic. He was going, he decided.

“Not long ago. Achilles came here for a moment to check on you.” Automedon told him putting away the laundry.

“You can leave that, I’ll get it. Come with me to the meeting,” he told him.

“But,” he started. Patroclus was already tugged him along, how was he so fast and strong. He was seven months pregnant for the Gods’ sakes. He was suppose be sleepy and sluggish, not bouncing up and about. Perhaps, it was due to his baby’s partly divine nature.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” the older boy had almost a wicked gleam in his eyes. He wasn’t going to like this was he.

“I don’t know,” he might as well give up now. His best friend could be quite determined when he wanted to do something.

“Shouldn’t you be resting. Aren’t you tired,” he could at least try to be the voice of reason.

“I feel fine, in fact I’m just teeming with energy,” instead of using the beach, Patroclus decided the forest path would be better. It was shaded and the quickest way to camp. For the remainder of his pregnancy, it would be best to avoid the sea.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes and he was bored of their petty squabbling. The same old arguments about the same old battle strategies, and the division of spoils.

Diomedes and his usual vulgarity failed to amuse him.

Achilles leaned further against his palm, refraining from sighing, if he started he wouldn’t stop. He just wanted to be back with his lover. Patroclus looked lovelier than usually, fast asleep with his hand at his belly. His petite tits- nope he wasn’t going there, they were forbidden to him. He sighed. Diomedes started his usual ribbing, of any target he found worth, he sighed again. He was right, once he started he had started it wasn’t going to stop. Hopefully, this would not take long. Then suddenly the room fell silent, he glanced up intrigued. Oh. Bathed in the dying light at the entrance of the tent, his pregnant husband. Who practically glided over to him.

Before he sat down, Patroclus inclined his head slightly at Agamemnon, “My lord,” was all he said before he made himself comfortable in his lap. There was an empty seat on his left, but this is where he chose to settle. Diomedes’ mouth few open. The room soon resumed its busy noise, but he felt their stares. He didn’t mind them, happy to have his lover in reach.

When he first reached the tent, he thought he would lose his nerve. But the moment he saw how bored his lover looked he had to, plus the look on Diomedes’ face made everything worth it. He looked like a gaping fish, and had yet to stop.

King Agamemnon appeared offended that he had dare to interpret his council, and his brother passed him a weak smile when he caught his eyes.

Odysseus had only sighed, but he caught the mirth in his eyes. Well, they wanted talk, now they had something to talk about. Achilles and Automedon could try as they like to hide the harsh words from him, it was a small camp and it would only be a matter of time before he heard the rumors. Agamemnon had all but screamed the word at him. Compared to some of the more unique ones he heard, whore was weak.

As the meeting progressed, he lounged against Achilles’ chest. He was on his best behavior, there was no need to add to his misery. This meeting was vexing enough. Why were they still screaming at each other over things that had already happened. Children the lot of them.

Achilles on the other hand had no intention of behaving. He placed small kisses against his neck, and constantly touched him. Had he had no shame, they were in public for the Gods’ sakes.

“ **Enough** ,” it seems that the king had enough of the quarrels.  His heart stopped, at first he had thought, Agamemnon was calling them out. Before he relaxed realizing he was addressing the room at hand.

“I have called you here to see if there are any new approaches for dealing with the Trojans,” he scanned over them. The room fell silent and no one had spoken up. Patroclus straight up a bit, if no would speak then he would. He had enough of his tyrannical ways, there would be no more silence. 

“If terrorizing them has not worked, then perhaps it is time to return to diplomacy once more,” Patroclus met his dark eyes, evenly.

“We have tried this already,” he was not going to be shamed by Achilles’ consort in front of his men, “They are not interested in our terms.”

“Perhaps, because we have raided and resorted to violence instead of reasonable terms,” he retorted. King Menelaus nodded slightly from his place. Glad someone else agreed with him.

“Pull back our soldiers for the more than a day, and see if they would be willing to speak with us,” he continued, “ The Trojans have a clear advantage of knowing both the territory and the protection of their city. They will not given in regardless of their losses.” Even if his words held truth, to admit such would make him lose face.

More men nodded.

Agamemnon gritted his teeth, “This is easy for you to say, but you have not been in the field with the rest of us. We have been victorious in the field, surely you know of your husband’s valor.”  A weak insult at his honor, most knew he was relieved of his duties due to his pregnancy. He was becoming irrational, and was going to lose face for it.

“I know of our victories, but how long can we hope to hold out against them. Many of our men are injured or have been killed. Our numbers dwindle day by day.” Patroclus had kept up with the war through his Myrmidons, they had the fastest news of the camps. So far a staggering 6,000 men had been killed, another thousand or so injured. The Myrmidons had only lost one of their own, he prayed they would lose no more.

Achilles hand’s tightened on the arm of the chair and Patroclus placed his own over it. He could handle this.

“You asked for an idea, I proposed one,” he placed his arms across his belly.

“This is the same thing Odysseus had proposed many moons ago,” Agamemnon was not about to be bested by this child. Patroclus may have held Achilles’ ear, but here he was their commander.

“Odysseus proposed that we raid first then offer diplomacy, which has not worked yet,” now Achilles sat up a bit more, his arm joining around his belly.

“Prince Achilles control your consort, clearly having a child is clouding his judgement,” Diomedes called, “He says such things because he wants you safely with him.” Achilles wanted to hit him. He should have hit him when he had the chance.

“ I’m well within my own reasoning. I meant no disrespect to the king or his council, I was simply offering a solution. A solution that has long been ignored in favor of greed and other vices.” he would not back down, especially after all that had died. His brief days in the medical tent had shown, how dire things were.

“ Brother, perhaps we can try pulling back our soldiers for a few days,” Menelaus had come to his little carrier 's defense. His brother should really let his infatuation with Achilles’ consort pass, it was embarrassing. Especially, when it was obvious that Patroclus wanted no other but his lover.

And he didn’t suppose Diomedes was too pleased with his brother at the moment.

“Then I suppose we shall do as you bid, and allow the Trojans to make cowards of us. They have humiliated us all, with all that they have taken from us,” he gestured vaguely to his brother, who looked away. Good, he should feel ashamed to ask such a thing, after all his wife was the reason they were here. One of the reasons anyway.

 

Achilles sent a particular cutting glare his way, but he wouldn't show fear. The demigod should have his consort hold his tongue.

“ I agree with Prince Patroclus, our men are tired, we should pull back and regroup,” a surprising voice called from the crowd. Patroclus hid a smile, it seemed as if his arm had healed well.

Antiochus parted through the crowd of princes and kings until he was at the front.

“ Having a child has not clouded his mind or judgement, because without him I would be dead. His quick skill is what saved my arm. So thank you, your highness.” Antiochus titled his head at him and he returned it.

“He is the one, you saved,” Achilles whispered quietly at his neck.

“Yes, I never expected him to speak for me,” he whispered back. Achilles chuckled a bit, but it was muffled by his tunic.

“ Any man would especially, since you saved him from losing his arm or his life or both. You underestimate how wonderful you are,” another kiss was pressed to the nape of his neck, “ I love you.” Patroclus blushed and Diomedes winked at him from Achilles’ right.

“My, my are you two, up to something naughty?”  he said only loud enough for them to hear as the others were arguing in the front.

Instead of denying it, Achilles returned his filthy grin, “Maybe.” Patroclus kicked his shin. Bastard, he was the one instigating things.

“ There is nothing going on,” Patroclus whispered to him.

“Your cheeks say otherwise,” Diomedes replied grinning, bastard. Finally things were getting more interesting, only at his own expense. The room further descended into chaos.

“ That is enough, there will be no more discussion. We are to continue our battles as we have before,” Agamemnon it seemed had finally reached his breaking point.

“I conclude this council, we will reconvene another day to come up with a more finite solution,” he said this with keeping his gaze on him. Patroclus raised his chin, hm a small victory.

The men started to pile out, Achilles paused a moment at the dais. Patroclus had his fill of the arrogant king for one day, he tugged him along.

* * *

 

When they were further from prying ears and eyes.

“What was all that?,” Achilles asked him, his eyes alight with mischievous glint.

“What was what?,” he led him down the same path, he had taken before.

“You know what,” Achilles laughed.

“Putting Agamemnon in his place,” Achilles pulled him backwards to nuzzle at his neck.

“Don’t play coy?” Achilles whispered.

“Oh, that.” he pulled away and continued down the path, “ I did, promise you that I would.” He had wanted a bit of fun and getting back at the king was amusing.

Achilles tried to catch up with him, and he evaded his hold. 

“And I was on my very best behavior, it was you who couldn’t keep your hands to yourself,” he sassed. Achilles stuck his tongue at him.

“ I was behaving,” he argued. How was he to keep his hands to himself, when Patroclus had draped himself across him. Something about him being so round and heavy with his child drove him completely and utterly mad. It didn't help that pregnancy had made him an even worse tease. 

“Not in the least, my love” Patroclus snorted, “You even sided with Diomedes.” He pouted.

“Are you upset with me?” Achilles asked trying to draw him back.

“A little,” he wasn’t really. He wanted to see how far, he could take it. Wait, he heard something.

“I’m sorry-,” he shushed him. Patroclus led him back down the path.

“What are you-?” Achilles asked again.

“Ssh,” he shushed him again. He signaled for him to follow him. Achilles held his hand at his scabbard in case. They finally reached source.

“Is that?,” Patroclus nodded and they glanced at each other horrified.

“Back away slowly, very slowly,” he told him. Achilles nodded and they slowly backed away. A twig snapped and they glanced at each other fearful of the couple catching them.

When they were at a safer distance, they burst out laughing.

“Gods, what did we just witness?” he choked out another laugh. 

“Well, now we can tease him instead,” Achilles laughed again. It was so worth it not hitting him, not when he had this. Diomedes could never be so smug again. 

“I never thought those two would get together,” he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I wonder why King Menelaus was so interested in me, when he so obviously, pffft,” he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“Because you’re swollen with my child and he is very jealous,” Achilles pulled until he was flush against his side.

“Or you were very jealous of his attentions,” Achilles growled at this and twirled him to face him. Menelaus was no threat to him, he remembered his little confession. Siren. 

“Mhn, you’re mine,” Achilles titled his chin up, so he met his dark green eyes.

“ I’m always yours, now and forever,” he vowed.

“And I’m yours, now and forever,” Achilles returned, kissing him. He pulled back and his lips were red and swollen.

“Mm, why did you stop,” Achilles panted at him.

“You deserve no kisses, because you have been so beastly. I must teach you manners,” he teased playfully. 

“ I show you beastly,” Achilles crowded him against the bark of a nearly by tree.

Patroclus raked his fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He took it back, he was more a nymph than a siren. 

* * *

 

Patroclus was content to rest his head on his thigh, when they had finished. The weather made them both lethargic, his pregnant lover more so. Achilles could scarcely believe he would give birth to his son in another two months.

Dark lashes framed his rich brown eyes as he glanced up at  him, “What?,” he drawled lazily from his place. His right hand drawing large soothing circles on his belly for their babe, who wanted his affection.

“Nothing,” he hummed, stroking through his curls. He should compose a new song for him. Playing for Patroclus was different than anyone else he had ever played for, not even his mother made him so nervous. It was the way, he looked at him in complete and utter awe. The devotion in his eyes, the love. No one made him feel so human, shy, humbled, awed, and loved all at once.

 

Which is why he could never be parted from him. Patroclus was his life force, his heart and soul. The very air he breathed. He would do anything for him, but he was selfish at times. He knew of the prophecy. He could live a long and happy life with him, his name forgotten or die young, his name always remembered. At times he wanted both, but he knew there could only be one. He chose to forge a path to godhood as Hercules had before him. Hoping that one day, Patroclus would be next to him. Forgive me, my love. Had I know of you being with my child, I probably would have never gone down it.

Achilles knew of the pain his choice brought his lover, how Patroclus felt as if he had driven a dagger through his heart. How his husband pleaded on his knees with his mother for a hint of his fate. Unaware of the evil, she had done to him. Screaming his throat raw, allowing the soles of his feet to cut by jagged rock, and  crying until his eyes were red and swollen. How stressed he was daily, with their child, in fear of him never returning.

Achilles now understood his lover's anguish at his fate, he was faced with the same. Patroclus glowed health with his child now, but who's to say if he will survive. If they both would, Hera please look after him. Forgive them of my sins, if I have offended you. I know of your hatred for me and my mother, but please spare them. He and my child are innocent.  Achilles rarely prayed to the gods, except when it was to his mother. She had forbidden him to call upon them, but Hera was a mother she would show mercy. Patroclus glanced up at him again, before he sat up.

“I can hear your mind turning, now.” Patroclus held out his arms to cradle him at his chest, since he could no longer lay head in his lap. Their son was very possessive of his space.

“What troubles you?,” Achilles just rested his head there listened to his heartbeat and breathing in his scent. Rosemary, sage, and the soft undercurrent of something else. Oh, his tunic was a bit wet. Patroclus gently transferred him to his shoulder.

“Sorry, I forgot,” he told him sheepishly. He cursed in his head, he should have replaced the bandages when he had the chance.

“It’s fine,” Achilles muttered from against his shoulder, “I’m just frustrated.”

“They aren’t here, yet. They should have been here already. You are in your seventh month, our son will be here soon. I worry, for you,” he sat up against the tree,  pulling Patroclus to his chest.

Achilles lightly dragged his fingers across his belly. Both of his loves were in peril. Patroclus hummed a small tune to their baby, who seemed to still under his movements.

“They’ll come my love, just be patient. Maybe their ships had to take a different route. Or the winds stalled. Even if they do not come, Automedon and I will surely figure something out. We are going to be fine,”  Achilles didn’t look up from his drawing circles at his belly. He stopped and spread his palm fully across it, he wondered of this child’s fate. As he often did wondered what his first child’s fate. Had his mother not so cruelly ended his life, so many questions haunted him still. Their baby would have been a year now, older than Pyrrhus by four months.  
Would he have taken after him or his lover? Would he have learned to crawl or walk, by now. 

He felt sick thinking of such a fate for his little Alex. He adored him already imagining a life with him. Teaching him to hunt and play the lyre. His love would teach him mathematics and the art of healing. Occasionally, Patroclus would tell him myths. He would chase after him and his son would try to evade his grip, while his love laughed and cheered them on. Patroclus scolding him when he indulged their son, too much. Him not listening to a word he said too eager to kiss his red lips. He longed for that fantasy to become reality, but he knew his time with them was short.

“ I pray they will, I can’t lose you, either of you,” fear shot through him at the thought of a world without his family. No he would not think of such a thing, Patroclus had promised to do all he could to live through labour. They would be well, and he would love them endlessly.

“You won't. Don't fret so, my love.” Patroclus breathed into his chest.  He tucked a stray curl behind his ear and kissed his forehead. 

**Stay with me, please**

* * *

 

The beginning of his eighth month was marked, by finally banishing Achilles from his bed. His whole being just felt wrong, and everything was sensitive. He hated, hated to have him touch him now. Dare  he say the bastard looked relieved, at not having to sleep with such a cow. But he knew truly that Achilles was just concerned for his and their baby’s health. His emotions were just a mess these days.

All of his extra energy from the seventh month had vanished, he slept even more these days. Except he could find no position comfortable enough, from his baby constantly pressing at his bladder to his back aching. Several nights, he would get up and often wake Achilles to come with him. They would walk around the river and the forest until he felt too drained to care how he got to sleep. His temper too was shorter than usually. So his dear love, usually took the brunt of his ire. Achilles was never cross with him and would even sometimes smile fondly in his direction as he ranted or cried, and when he had calmed down he felt awful.  Achilles would laugh and kiss his forehead in forgiveness.

“I know you mean none of it,” he loved to reassure him how lovely he thought him. He didn’t feel lovely, he was ready to have his child in his arms. To sleep soundly again, to breathe deeply without pain, not have his feet swell or his back ache. He loved his baby, but pregnancy was tiring.

* * *

 

The month was passing quickly and he was ready for all of this to be over with. He had not slept much the night before. His baby’s sharp jabs to his ribs and bladder kept him up. When the morning had come, he sat alone at the table struggling to stay awake. Achilles seemed puzzled to see him up so early, he slept in most days.

Nonetheless, he placed a kiss to his forehead and Patroclus would have returned it had he not felt so drained.

“Sleepy,” he asked pulling on his armor. Patroclus wearily nodded. He tied on his chest plate before and moved on to his other pieces.

“I would like to, but your son does not allow it.” Personally, he didn’t blame his baby for wanting more room to stretch, and he was getting anxious to hold him.

Achilles paused working on his arm greaves and knelt at his belly. Achilles grasped his belly lightly and placed a small kiss.

“Don’t trouble your mother so. Be kinder to him he only wants to sleep, then you can have his attentions as much as you like,” Achilles muttered this with such a seriousness that he couldn’t help, but laugh a little.

“ He doesn’t mean to do such things, he simply wants out. It shouldn’t be much longer, any day now,” At this the corners of his green eyes crinkled up.

“You hear your mother, you’ll be free soon. So behave,” at this his son kicked and his lover fell back a bit. He hid a snort, so their son had was already causing trouble.

Achilles’ jaw dropped and they both fell into a round of giggles.

“He didn’t appreciate being scolded,” he got out in between laughs.

“I guess not,” Achilles conceded. Despite he had been kicked, he still looked delighted.

“ I love you,” he uttered to their son, Patroclus ran his hands through his curls. The way it fell now, it was going to get laden down with blood later.

“Let me pull this away from your face,” he offered, while he within reach. Achilles peeked up from his swollen belly.

Patroclus maneuvered him until he sat against between his knees. He had to work rapidly, otherwise he was going to be late.

Two strands from the front pulled it back from his face before falling into one. He fumbled a few times due to drowsiness, but in the end the braid was finished. It had reduced some of the length of his hair, but not by much. Well, at least it would be somewhat easier to clean.

“Done,” he said patting his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said standing.

“I love you,” a kiss to lips and he was gone.

Patroclus exhaled deeply trying to relieve some of his discomfort.This was nearly as bad as the cramps he experienced with menstruation. He tried walking around a bit and felt the pain shifted to both sides. If it wasn’t his son’s movements, then it was his back, his feet, or all of the three combined.  It couldn’t be time yet, it was too early. Unless he had miscalculated. His little one pushed hard against his belly. He laid back into bed, hoping for some relief, but even then it seemed to aggravate the situation more. He sat up and his whole abdomen cramped. So today was the day, he would hold his son.

After a while they eased up, and he felt well enough to continue with his tasks. He supposed his son would come another day. He finished another set of scrolls. Urgh, his stomach turned when lunch was brought to him. Patroclus picked at it idly, before just leaving it there.

He tried sleeping again, but every position was uncomfortable. Strange, he had not felt his baby move since this morning. Ow, his cramps were back worse then before. Okay, just breath, its was going to be okay. It was going to be okay. There was nothing to panic about, he had survived much worse. He could just be experiencing cramps as he did in his seventh month. Automedon had told him, it had been too early.

Patroclus sat up one more time and paced the tent. Each step was agony. He called for his guards and when they didn’t response, he poked his head out. Great of all the days, he needed their assistance this is the one day they decide not answer. He bent slightly at the waist, oh no.

 **Drip** **  
Drip**

At first it came in a trickle, before water sluiced down his legs, until he stood in a puddle. He stared at it for a moment, horrified that there was more blood than water in it.

He sucked in a breathe, today was definitely the day. His water had just broken, oh Gods. Automedon had told him if and when his water breaks, labour pains would begin.

Why was he alone giving birth to their son, Gods it hurt so much. Patroclus gritted his teeth, sitting on the backs of his heels. Okay, he could do this. Automedon’s brother had done this, then he could too. He promised him, he wasn’t going to leave him alone.

Another wave of pain ripped through him, he faltered before righting himself. He dipped a cloth into a large bowl, he had set there earlier. Pressing the cool cloth at his forehead around his neck, he felt some relief. He wanted to call for his guards again, even if they had not come the first few times. His healers and priest had not arrived as he thought, they would. Automedon was with his lover driving the chariot.

He was truly alone, and by the Gods he was afraid. This position was tiring, he sat full on the bed for a moment. More pain ripped through him, he bit in lip in an effort not to scream. Wheezing, Gods he wondered if this how Prometheus felt. Each day regrowing a liver only for it to be eaten out.

“ **Calm yourself, Patroclus. I’m here, it will go well. Be patient** ,” Patroclus wanted to cry in relief. Eileithyia, she had come.

“ **Yes, that’s it, just relax it has just started. Save your strength, you’ll need it,** ” oh no, no no. It was only her voice.

“ **Patroclus, the gods are not allowed to interfere with this birth, the balance of life and death must be restored.  I can only tell when to push, but I can do nothing more for you.** ” her soft voice washed over him.

Balance of life or death did that mean that he was to perish in labour instead of his child. _Oh Achilles, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I will leave you alone to face your destiny. Oh his sweet little babe, all alone. Forgive me. Panic was his only emotion._

“ **No, no, ssh, its okay I do not know of your fate, but you need to push now** ,” she would try her best to soothe him. He did as she bid him. His face was drenched in sweat and his thighs were slicking further with blood.

* * *

  

It's true she couldn't interfere with the birth directly. And she wasn’t.

Her mother had ordered her preside over it, “ **I will have Zeus overlook this, do what you can without interacting directly,** ” from her throne while a handmaiden fanned her. She snapped her fingers.

“ **Ganymede, refill my cup** ,” the young god poured her more, “ **The favors, I do for ungrateful whores,** ” she spat after a sip. Ganymede’s hand tightened on the jug, but his face did not change. He dared not speak against her mother, for his descendant's sake. 

Hera dismissed him and he bowed out. How petty of her, all knew that Zeus’ attention towards him were not welcomed. Zeus had gifted him with immortality to soften his affection towards him, instead it made him more bitter.

Zeus would never make him mortal again, regardless of his tantrums and stubbornness. Her father loved all beauty things, until they were his. Drained and lifeless from his passion, before he moved on. They should have been allies not enemies.

“ **And you, my dearest daughter. You are a protector of all those who labour, do not abuse your role again. For next time, I can not prevent your punishment. His blood and the blood of his children will forever stain your hands should you fail. This will be your penance for the evil you have done** ,” her sharp fingernails tapped again her gilded throne. Her mother’s sharp green eyes bore into hers.

“ **I dismiss you, do not disappoint m** e. ” Eileithyia bowed.

* * *

 

This was agony of the highest form, the pain came in constant waves. Eileithyia had him up on his knees as Automedon’s brother did.

“ **I know you are tired, but it is the safest way,** ” Patroclus weakly steadied himself. The previous white sheets were just soaked with red. He would have to have them burned, he noted almost absentmindedly. It felt like hours before the goddess had him push again.

“ **He comes closer now, you are doing well** ,” he felt a great pressure on his pelvis.  “ _Achilles, I need you.” he thought._

* * *

 

Achilles brushed more blood from his cheek trying to shake the feeling that something wasn’t right.

Clang

His sword met another, he swirled and his opponent tried to feign to the left.

 _“I need you”,_ drifted around him. Patroclus? How?

It didn’t matter, he needed him, he would go to him.

A sligth pressure pushed against his sword.

Achilles had no time for this, after all he had entertained him long enough.

Twirling his sword once, before running him through. The Trojan fell back, and he walked ahead.

“Phoinix, take over,” he called to him. The older man dipped his head and before calling for the men to hold the line. He took off, hoping it wasn’t too late.

“ _Achilles_ ,” the relief he felt was unbelievable, if he could still hear his voice. Then he still had time, he sped up.

The heavy scent of metal hit him when he entered. He threw off his helmet and sword and knelt next to the bed.

 

Patroclus was covered in sweat from head to toe, and blood seeped down his thighs. Brown eyes met his in pain and surprise. How long had he been like this alone? Where was his guards?

 

“What can I do for you my love?,” he went to reach for him, but stopped. His hands were saturated with dried gore. In fact he was covered in it. Patroclus reached for his hand anyway.

“It hurts,” he panted squeezing his hand tighter. Achilles was mildly horrified, at touching him like this. He didn’t want to sully him or their baby. Patroclus weakly pulled at him, wobbling on his knees.

“Please love, it hurts,” he released his hand, before stripping of his bloody armor. He had to minimize the chance of infection from the foreign blood. Chiron had taught him that much when they studied.  He knelt behind him to support him. Patroclus grabbed both of his wrists.

“I’m tired,” he breathed.

“I know, my love you are doing so well,” he pressed a kiss to his neck. Patroclus’ breathing became more pained and labored. 

“I was all alone, I was so afraid,” he confessed. Eileithyia was here as well, but he wanted physical comfort.

“It’s okay, I’m here,” Achilles soothed him as his face scrunched up again. His grip tightened before he released him. 

“Achilles, heat your dagger. You’ll need to cut him free from me,” he panted, but he hesitated. Patroclus loved that he wanted to be here to comfort him, but at the moment he needed him to do this.

"Go !", he roared at him as another wave of pain hit him. 

Achilles didn’t hesitant this time from grabbing his dagger. Patroclus had another reason for sending him out, he didn't need to witness this. 

“ **Push**.” the goddess instructed and he bore down. He screamed, Gods, how awful. He felt as if was being split in two.

Glancing downward, he saw his baby's crown. Tenderly he cupped his hands ready to catch him. It hurt so much, Gods. 

“ **Push once more, then he will be in your arms** ,” he did and his son fell into his waiting hands. Patroclus cradled the wailing babe to his chest.

Resting against their stack of pillows, he was drained. Alexander was finally here in his arms, his sweet little baby. A haze overcame him, his baby’s cries grew more and more distance. Oh no, he would have to leave him. He heard the tent flap open and heard Achilles’ calls for him.

“I’m sorry,” he slurred, while his vision darkened. Gods, he was delirious.

“Don’t go to sleep,” Achilles shouted, “If you go to sleep, I fear you’ll never return to me.” Patroclus’ eyes met his unfocused before they closed anyway.

* * *

 

Achilles had to do something, he had come back to find his lover and child in distress. Alexander wailing in discomfort at his lover’s chest, and Patroclus unresponsive. Using the dagger he cut their babe’s cord free, before wrapping him in a one of the blanket from the cradle. The babe quieted a bit as he was warm now.  He placed him next to his mother for the time being. Achilles didn’t want to touch him too much afraid of the blood making him ill. He couldn’t leave them like this, but Patroclus needed someone to attend to him.

Why why hadn’t his healers come. Achilles wanted to pull out his hair, of course, there wasn’t any time to panic. He didn't know what to do. Kneeling next to the bed, his son continued to cry and he bundled him to his chest. It didn’t matter, now his son needed his comfort. He had promised his lover he would look after him.

“Patroclus please, my love if you can hear, our son needs you. I need you,” he pleaded with him once more time. Patroclus didn’t even stir, but his chest still rose, weakly but still.

“ **Young demigod, leave him. I will look after him and your babe. Get him the aid he needed. Go, now if you wish for him to live,** ” she made herself visible to him, and Achilles halted. Who was she?

“No, the last time, I left him. I come back and he is dying,” he wasn’t leaving him again. The goddess sighed at him.

“ **He is not dying, but fever will take him if he is not brought to. He needs to deliver the afterbirth, should he fail to do so, he will die. Do you wish for you child to be motherless, when you have a chance to save him** ,” she held her arms out for the infant.

“How can I trust you with their safety?,” he would not place his son in some strange goddess’ arms. Nor leave Patroclus so vulnerable.

“ **I was there when your own mother birthed you** ,” at this he further pulled his son from her and moved to shield his lover. Eileithyia, the goddess of childbirth and labour pains.

“So, you are in league with my mother. Have you harmed him?,” he was getting defensive now, she had to admire his protectiveness of his family. However, now what not the time for questions.

“ **I knew your mother for a long time, but when I knew her she was not as you know her now. That Thetis would have never committed the evil, that had led to all of this** ,” Eileithyia brushed Patroclus’ dark hair from his face. Of course his mother had done this, he should have known.

“ **If you love him, go now** ,” Achilles reluctantly placed the infant in her arms. One last glance at his husband and child, before he took off again.

She would be punished for interfering but it mattered not, she owed this to him.

* * *

 

When returned with Machon, Patroclus was sitting up with Alex at his chest. His heart soared, Achilles immediately ran to pull him close.

“You’re alright,” Patroclus turned to him weakly.  

“I’m alright, I swore to you I would get through labour,” he rested his head on him.

Machon coughed they both glanced over to him, “Your highness I hate to intrude, but your consort is still in need of medical assistance. If you say he had passed out after delivering your son, he has yet to deliver the afterbirth.” Patroclus nodded. Patroclus went to pass him their son, he froze.

“I’m covered in blood, I don’t want to make him sick. You know what Chiron taught us about infection,” he whispered to him and Patroclus continued to press the child towards him.

“ He will be fine, he takes after you after all,” he told him. Achilles’ eyes went wide, Patroclus was truly joking with him at a time like this.

“My love, I was joking. But he truly takes after you, here look,” Patroclus pulled the blanket back a bit, wisps of dark blond curls peeked out. In his earlier panic, he had barely glanced to see his son’s features. Achilles reached out to touch his chubby little cheek, before remembering.

“It shouldn't be long, just hold him. I’ll bathe him afterwards,” Patroclus wrapped the blanket back around him. Achilles took him, careful to support this tiny being. He was so small and fragile.

“Your highness, you can stay if you like, but it may be distressing to witness such a thing,” Machon began to unpack his tools.

Machon had Patroclus sit up on his knees again and began to massage and press on his abdomen.

He hissed and he wanted to go to him. Alex yawned, his tiny fingers passed over his face. Gods, he was precious.

Patroclus shook his head, “Stay there.” It was embarrassing enough to have him witness this.

After what felt like minutes, before Machon pulled the large and bloody afterbirth from his lover. Gods, it was huge. Patroclus caught him staring, and gestured for him to bring their son back over. He was reluctant to go near it, Patroclus smirked at him.

“Afraid of a little blood, my love,” he was glad that he was feeling well enough to laugh and joke with him. Gods, he had come that close to losing him. That was it, Patroclus would bare him no more children. Achilles would make it so, he had two sons. He needed no more, especially at such a high cost.

“No, never,” he brought their son over as Machon finished checking over his lover. Machon chopped and grinded a few herbs up and when he was finished passed Patroclus a cup to drink.

“This should help ease your pain, and reduce the bleeding.” he told him as he sipped at it. The face his husband made spoke of how gross it tasted.

“Ugh,” he groaned passing the cup back.

“You appear to be in good health, take it easy the next few days. Rest and soon you will be on your feet again,” Machon pack up his things.

“I must return to the healing tent. Call for me again, if he begins to show signs of a fever or complains of dizziness,” he told him. Achilles nodded and with that the healer was gone.

Patroclus tried to sit up, but he had him settle back down.

“Rest, it's alright,” Patroclus sat up fully this time, and held his arms out for their son. Achilles settled the sleeping babe back into his waiting arms.

“I’m sitting in my own blood and the Gods, know what else. I want to be clean, and our baby needs to be bathed,” earlier he had fainted, how was he to have him walking around and what not. Plus he didn’t want to leave him alone again.

“Bear with it a moment longer,-” he started. Where were those useless guards of his? They needed to bring Automdeon to him and when they did, he was going to-.

“Patroclus are you alright?,” Automedon burst in with a large bowl of streaming water. “How far are your labour-,” he stopped. They glanced at each other, somehow the younger boy always had the best timing.

“Oh-,” Automedon took in the babe cradled in Patroclus’ arms and the blood covering Achilles. He tilted his head, so that’s where their prince had gone.

“Automedon, you are truly sent by the Gods,” Achilles snickered slightly. Patroclus would have smacked him had he not been so tired and holding their sleeping son.

* * *

 

Patroclus was happy to be cleaned of the sweat and blood. His son contently nursed at his chest. Achilles had gone to burn both the sheets and his afterbirth. Poor thing he was traumatized by it. Machon had told him to him to leave, he should have listened. To be fair, it did weight a good five- six pounds. Gods, he was thankful that it passed easily.

Admiring his son’s tiny features, he wondered who he resembled more. Their son had inherited Achilles' blond hair, but as for his eye color he would have to wait. His tiny eyes remained firmly shut as his tiny hand resting at his chest. Gods, he was so in love with him.

Automedon knelt at his side, “Do you need anything else at the moment?,” he asked quietly in fear of startling the baby. Alex wasn’t bothered in the least, continuing his greedy suckling.

“ Maybe a meal, when he finishes,” he laid his head more firmly against his pillows. He was spent, carrying and delivering a child was tiring.

“When he is finished hold him lightly at your shoulder and pat his back lightly,” Automedon instructed getting up.

Achilles reappeared finally, this time he was free of gore. His hair hung damp and loose around his shoulders. He sat next him, but he appeared suddenly shy around their son. Several times, he started to reach for him only to stop. Patroclus had not labored so hard, for him not to hold his son.

“You can touch him, he won’t break,” he told him as Alexander detach from that nipple. He settled him at his other one.

“ I-didn’t want to disturb him,” his cheeks were turning red. Patroclus wanted to laughed, his warrior prince was intimidated by a small babe.

“He isn’t bothered by you in the least. Believe me, he is quite happy at my tits,” his husband turned even redder. Oh, yes he knew of his husband’s fascination with them. Again with that word, why was he so fixated on that. He could never have him like that, this was as good as he would get. There was no use in longing for things, he could not have.

“You won't dirty him or make him sick. I promise, he adores you,” at this Achilles finally reached for their son. His lover only reached to play with his tiny fingers, and when his son gripped his finger in his tiny one. He knew his lover had completely and utterly fallen in love with him. Not that he didn’t love him already. Gods above, he would have to make sure he didn’t spoil him until he resembled a very bratty prince from Pithia. The same prince he had fallen for.

“ He is so beautiful, my love. So perfect, thank you,” Achilles pressed a kiss to his temple. Their son still held his finger in his grip.

Thetis thought she had won, but he had fought for this. This was his and by all the Gods, he would fight to keep them both. Achilles and his son would never die as their prophecy said. He would steal as many moments as he could with them. The Fates had stolen much from him, he was owed this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus isn't here to play games. On a side note, he loves trolling Achilles. 
> 
> I bet y'all thought I was going to kill Patroclus. You would be partial correct, the original draft called for it, but I couldn't do it. Maybe one day, I'll post all the deleted scenes, I changed or took out. Seriously though like I have a twisted mind. Anyhoo.  
> So, I was pretty surprised seeing the results for the poll. A vast majority wanted Hubris, but Id somehow came out on top.  
> Id is pretty much just a prequel for Ego. It's basically a bigger picture of some of scenes that were hinted at in Ego. It should be pretty short, but I said the same thing about Ego. Ego originally was supposed to be short, light hearted, and kinda smutty. Somehow plot happened and it became darker and longer than expected.  
> Well, anyway I'll post that when every I get a chance. Updates may be a bit more sporadic due to work/ school.  
> Until next time. Love you guys.😘😘😘😘


	12. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a few deleted scenes that I had nowhere to put.

Achilles placed a cool rag at his forehead, for the last two nights. Patroclus had been taken with a fever, he feared for him. Their little son, wailed in his arms.

  
“It’s okay, I’m here. Mother will see to you when he is well,” he cooed to the babe. 

  
“Achilles, give him to me. He is hungry,” weakly Patroclus reached for the babe.

  
“I have him, rest. Automedon is getting him milk,” Alexander continued to cry, he was this close to crying himself. Gods, he was going to lose him.

  
“Help me sit up. I want to hold him, please.” Achilles debated if he was strong enough. His dark eyes pleaded with him and he gave in.

  
Achilles helped him sit up and the rag fell away from his forehead, he fluffed a few more pillows around him. When he was supported, placed Alexander into his arms.

  
“I’m here little one, don’t cry,” he pressed a kiss at the baby's forehead. As if soothed the babe sniffled before stopping. Patroclus weakly undid his shoulder and placed the baby near his chest. Achilles watched them anxiously, Patroclus was in no state to be sitting up, he had only given birth a few days ago. Alexander didn’t take the offered nipple, Patroclus leaned back a bit more hoping he would.

  
“What is the matter aren’t you hungry?,” he brushed his dark blond hair away from his face.

  
“Patroclus, perhaps he can tell you aren’t well,” he held his hands out to take the baby back.

  
“Give him a moment,” reclining a bit more and this time Alexander latched on. Patroclus sighed in relief, the babe suckled at him.

  
“There, you go,” he cooed at him. Achilles re dipped the rag and held it at his forehead. Patroclus glanced at him gratefully.

  
“I’ll be alright, Achilles. I only need to rest, don’t worry so,” trying to comfort him. It was obviously how Achilles was trying to look after their son, while he worried for him.

  
“ **You are dying, Patroclus even your child feels it** ,” Achilles quickly shielded his husband and child. Patroclus cuddled the baby closer to his chest.

  
“Mother you aren’t welcome here,” Thetis only inclined her head at him.

  
“ **I only came to see my grandchild** ,” she moved closer to the bed. Achilles glanced at the table, his sword was only a few feet away. He planted himself firmly in front of them, she would not harm them.

  
“Lies, you have done nothing but try to harm him,” bottomless eyes regarded him bored.

  
“ **I can save them. Without his mother, your son is going to die. Don’t be pridefully my son, don’t they mean the world to you**.” His mother taunted. Should he accept her help ? Patroclus was so ill after all. Patroclus subtly pulled at the helm of his tunic, he glanced back. Dark eyes pleaded with him not to accept.

  
“I will recovery. I thank you for your concern, Goddess,” Patroclus had a fire to his eyes, even as he weakly clenched the suckling baby to his chest.

  
His mother said nothing further, she left just as quickly as she had come.

* * *

 

 

Patroclus had a slight fever for a few days, but recovered quickly. They had all prayed for his safe recovery, fearing what would happen to them if he died.  
A girl in their camp, had prayed for his death, hoping Achilles would go mad.

  
“If he dies, Achilles will have no reason to fight then we can all go home.” Iphis slapped her clean across her mouth.

  
“Shut your mouth. He has done no harm to us, in fact he has saved us. Should he die the Gods only know what will happen to us. Pray that he survives.”

  
The girl spat at her, “ His husband is the reason we are here. His kindness means nothing to me. He has given birth to another Greek, a boy that will slaughter more of our people. You all coddle and fawn over him, when he nothing more than Achilles’ slut. His bloodthirsty slut, who along with his lover killed many of our people. He killed heavy with our captor's child.”

  
“He could be as much a slave as we are.” an older woman intoned. Briseis wisely kept her mouth shut.  Patroclus returned Achilles’ affections ten fold and Achilles was equally mad about him. 

  
The girl snorted, “ He isn’t, Achilles has married him and he has birthed him a bouncing baby boy that will slaughter us all. He is quite happy spreading his legs to keep him.”

“As you all are to keep your men happy. You're going to birth their sons, sons that will help to destroy Troy.” Briesies had agreed with her to an extent. A few of the women had taken lovers, seeing that Achilles had no such intentions towards them. Some of the women saw the Greek camps as a second chance. Girls that had been slaves were now on their way to becoming Greek wives. Provided they birthed a son.  Tecmessa was one of the best example, and it was said that Ajax adored her.

Briesies had been a wife once upon a time, but she had never bore a child.

“ You all want to see him as kind, he is Greek. He will always seek to care for his people before us.They all do. Not only is he a Greek, he is an abomination,” she wiped at her mouth.

  
“You all know deep down what I speak is truth. And when he recovers, _if_ he recovers he will join his lover on the battlefield to destroy our homeland.”

  
They all had fallen silent then, a few of the women cradled their own swelling bellies.

  
Few wanted to believe their kind benefactor would do such things, but she hadn’t lied. Patroclus had gone to battle heavy with child to defend his lover and he had killed quite a number of Trojan soldiers. Twenty the Myrmidons had whispered all while fat with their prince’s heir. If he could do that much damage with a child, imagine him without being slowed down with a rounded belly.

“He isn’t an abomination, he was chosen by the Gods for this,” a young girl chimed in. Patroclus doted on her because she was so young. A young girl that had been spared in part to his protection.

“To bear the child of the Scourge of Troy. The man who has killed our families, our entire lives have gone up in smoke and for what. For his glory. Some us were taken by the men before we were taken and brought here. Things that would not have happened if not for Achilles and his men.”

Briseis knew she was bitter because her entire family had been killed by Greek soldiers,and she had ever right. Her young son especially, only a few months old had been killed by Nestor’s men.

"Patroclus is not to blame for his lover's actions," she found herself finally speaking up. "In fact he is the very thing that keeps Achilles in line. Pray that he survives. Or our futures may be in peril."

Pallia snorted at her," You're enamored with him, even as he carried Achilles' seed in his belly. Do you wish to carry his child? I hear carriers are most fertile, he could have you round with child in mere days." 

An ugly red took to her cheeks. 

" I bet Achilles would love to hear of your affections for his precious consort, the bearer of his sons. And if the rumors are true, Achilles will have him with child nearly constantly," her taunts continued 

"You accuse me of things that aren't true," she fired back, Pallia's ugly sneer remained.

"What does he mean to you then? Achilles has ruined him, and ruins him nearly nightly even heavy with his child."

* * *

 

Even so it didn't matter to her. 

Briesis had fallen for him, but it was a love never to be returned. Patroclus had been kind to her, and even tried turning down her affections. He was so gentle in his rejection, she found it hard to let him go.

She had desired him even when another man’s child grew in his belly, thinking him lovely.

  
Once she had caught them in the act once, while Patroclus was still in the earlier stage of his pregnancy. Bringing in dinner, before she realized what she was witnessing. 

Achilles held him as if he was the most precious treasure in the world. Looked at him as if he was his God, the fierceness and devotion in his gaze stole her breath. Patroclus was equally enthralled by him. Every touch, kiss was marked by their love for one another. She now understood Patroclus was Achilles’ mind, body, spirit, and heart. His heart held no room for others. Patroclus cared for her, but not in the way she wanted.  
Quietly she set down the plates, and on her way out caught Achilles’ sharp green eyes. He smirked slightly before digging his teeth into Patroclus’ neck.

  
“He’s mine, I dare you to take him from me,” his eyes had taunted her as they had that first night. She resisted the urge to shiver, he was a beast trapped in the skin of man. How did Patroclus love such a man?

* * *

 

Automedon had called for her to bring another bowl of water to refresh the one for Patroclus. His fever was starting to break. When she entered the tent, she saw Patroclus asleep, but Achilles was there standing guard over him and in his arms cradled was the baby.

He was careful holding him, so tender that for a moment she saw why Patroclus loved him so. Still, it absolved him of nothing. 

She quickly dabbed at Patroclus' forehead praying for this to go by quickly, she hated to be in Achilles' presence when Patroclus wasn't there acting a buffer.

"Go, slower," Achilles ordered from a nearby chair, the babe's features hidden from view, by the white linen.

"It's peaking again," he elaborated. Briesis went slower and Achilles had been right, it was returning. 


	13. Moods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While going through my long ass documents. I found more deleted scenes, and I realized why most of these will never see the light of day. Because Jesus Christ, like what even.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Ps. Just for reference this is set somewhere around Patroclus' fifth month.

Patroclus’ moods changed like the tides. One moment he was peaceful and sweet. Other times his temper rose to extremes. It’s safe to say, he was kind of terrified of him, because at any given time his mood could change.

Then when he calmed down shyly apologized, and asked him to come to bed.

 

 

 

> “Achilles,” he called to him softly, “I’m sorry.”  

Every time he gave in because Patroclus never meant any of it. He was carrying their child, so he was allowed to be a little short tempered and foul mouthed.

He just wasn’t used to his flipping moods from sad to happy, to rage, to lust.

* * *

 

He felt his eye twitch, Achilles’ breathing puttered out and then rose again. Suddenly he had the urge to smother him. Staring at the canvas of the tent, that had been such an dark violent thought. Where had that even come from? Gods, pregnancy was making him crazy. Achilles was just sleeping, and here he was planning to assassinate him. What in Hades’ name.

Instead gently he rolled Achilles away from him, onto his side. The noise became much quieter this time, but still just as vexing.

Patroclus put a pillow over his head. Gods, he wished it would just stop. Because smothering him wasn’t an option.

* * *

 

“You snore,” Patroclus muttered at him from his pillowy cocoon. Achilles blinked at him.

Right, he didn’t snore, “No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” he hissed from his pillow.

Achilles sighed pulling on his armor.

Patroclus was only in another one of his moods, so he let the issue go. The bigger his belly got, the more everything pissed him off. He should just add breathing to the list of things that annoyed him. His breathing

He kissed him as well as he could through his shield of pillows.

“I’m sorry that I snore,” he said to appease him.

* * *

 

At dinner Patroclus still seemed aggravated but not from this morning's spat. Achilles braced himself for another violent mood swing. Instead he started to cry. Oh, Gods he hated when Patroclus cried. Tantrums he could deal with, but never when he cried. The mere sight of tears broke his heart.

“I’m tired of being pregnant. It’s awful and I hate it. I love our child but I’m so tired all the time. And I treat you terribly. I scream at you and-,” his face screwed up even more and then he was outright bawling.

Achilles sighed a little, before taking him into his arms.

“I don’t mind it, you can scream at me as much as you like,” he whispered stroking his hair, “And I know you’re tired, but bear with it a little longer in four months we’ll hold our son. Won’t it be worth it?”

Patroclus said something against him.

“What was that, love?”

Patroclus withdrew from his embrace, eyes still red, “I thought about smothering you in your sleep. Achilles tell me how can I bear with that.”

Achilles fought to keep his face from changing, that was fucking terrifying. Good Zeus, did he really snore to the point Patroclus was contemplating murdering him in his sleep.

Maybe they should sleep separately from now on, at least until his moods stopped fluctuating. Because Gods… What could he even say to that? It was okay?

“But you didn’t,” he said instead, drawing him back into his arms.

“But I could have.” Achilles sincerely doubted it, his hormones were just all over the place.

A moment passed, “I’m sorry that I’m like this.”

Achilles continued to stroke through his curls, “Don’t apologize, I know it isn’t you.”

Ganymede’s words danced in his head, “ **Achilles, take nothing Patroclus says to heart.** **Pregnancy makes him more prone to acting impulsive and emotional. Even licentious, be patient with him. But for Hera’s sake don’t make him pregnant with twins, he’ll kill you**.”

“Come lay down, you need to rest.”

“Okay,” Patroclus sniffled letting him put him to bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said once more as if he hadn’t been forgiven the first couple of times.

Achilles pulled him flush against him, “ You haven’t done anything wrong, love. Stop apologizing. I’m okay. You’re okay. He’s okay,” he breathed.

As if on cue, their little one made his presence known.

“See.” Patroclus smiled.

“Aren’t you upset with me?”

Achilles hummed at the question, “Never, because you didn’t mean it.”

Even if it had been a chilling thing to hear.

“And you would never do it.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus: *all casual* I thought about murdering you in your sleep because ¯\\_(ツ)_/ you snore
> 
> Achilles: Oh, okay *inside* o_O wtf
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: my dad was terrified of my mom for the same reason. Pregnancy is all fun they say. They're lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment I love chatting with you guys :)


End file.
